Learning to live
by persempretj
Summary: Bella just moves back to Boston with her life planned out. Finish school and then on to the life she's dreamed of. She's learned her lesson with smooth talking Harvard boys and is intent on keeping her distance, but maybe this one could be different?
1. Chapter 1

"Need some help?"

"Nope I got it thanks." I replied, not even bothering to look up.

"Are you sure, looks like you're struggling a bit?" He chuckled.

"Positive, I do this every night, I'm good." I shot back. finally finished dragging the table across the bar floor.

"Hi, I'm Edward by the way." He smiled.

"Great!" I lifted my eyebrows, trying to get the point across that I really didn't give a damn who he was.

"And you're Bella?" He pointed the my name tag.

"Ah you can read, glad to see that Ivy league education is working after all!" I started to walk away.

"And how would you know what school I'm going to?" He tilted his head, his eyes curious.

"Call it a hunch." I rolled my eyes, and reached under the bar for a rag to wipe down the bar. I couldn't stand these Harvard guys coming in here and thinking we should all fall to the floor for them.

"You look like you could use a break." He sat down on a bar stool across from me.

"It's 11:45, we close at midnight, I have 4 exams to study for, I just want to get out of here." _And that would be MUCH easier if you would pick your ass back up off that stool and get the hell out so we could finish up!_

"Alright Bells, I'm gonna lock up." Jake yelled from the front.

"Negative, we still have one!" I shot _Edward _an annoyed glance, hoping he'd take a hint.

"Is that my cue?" He smiled and stood up.

I just smiled back.

"Maybe I could hang around outside…til you're done, and walk you to your car or something." He asked hopefully.

"Nah, I don't live far, I walk home." _GET OOOUUUTTTT!_

"Well, I could walk you home." He quickly suggested with a grin.

I laughed, this guy just doesn't give up. "No, actually that's one of the perks of having the bouncer for a best friend, he takes care of me." I nodded at Jake in the doorway, standing 6'6", arms crossed over his huge chest glaring.

"Oh." He took in ALL of Jake before he continued. "Well, it was nice to meet you Bella, maybe I'll see you around soon." He winked before turning for the door.

"Yeah, maybe." I rolled my eyes and watched him leave.

"No one would ever guess you work for tips." A voice just like bells laughed from behind me.

"What?" I turned to look at Alice, one of my very best friends ever since I moved back to Boston.

"You're so mean, and that one was actually cute!!" She said as she started placing the stools up on the bar.

"Was he?" I honestly didn't even notice.

"Right, like he wasn't gorgeous!"

"I don't even notice anymore. What's the point, all the Harvard idiots are all the same, more money than brains. They think they're gods gift to the world and us lowly other folks should bow down to their obvious superior intellect, when in reality anyone who spends more than 2 minutes with them knows the only thing superior and the only thing that really got them into the school in the first place was their daddy's check book!"

"Bitter much Bella?" Jake laughed and leaned on the bar beside me.

"Yeah I don't think so. I could have gone to that ridiculous school if I had chosen to." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok ok, enough, it's midnight let's get the hell out of here!" Alice's pixie like body bounced to the front door.

We all piled outside, and Jake locked up the bar behind us. I shivered at the cool fall air. Well it was _supposed _to be fall, it was barely October, but I might as well have been living with the Eskimos, it was freezing outside!

"Wanna wear my coat too Ms. California." Jake laughed at my teeth chattering as I shivered.

"Ha ha ha, you're hilarious Jake! I swear it's all coming back to me very quickly why exactly the west coast was so appealing after high school." I wrapped myself tightly in my winter coat.

I had moved to California barely a month after high school graduation. Boston has been the only thing I had ever known, and the only thing I really wanted to forget. I've heard people say that if you live somewhere long enough, you become that place. That was the last thing I wanted. I can't tell you that I had some horrible life I was running from. I mean I had a decent family, for being a divorced couple my dad Charlie and mom Renee had always been civil and truly tried to do things in a manner that was in my best interest. I didn't have a lot of friends, but the few I did have were the best. Jake and I grew up together, he was the only one I really stayed in touch with consistently after I moved away, and the only one genuinely happy to have me back when I returned home this past summer. Boston was just so everyday to me. I wanted more, I wanted to see things and meet people. I just wanted more. So, when I received an acceptance letter from USC in Los Angeles, I threw all the rest out. I figured what better place to escape to than LA? I spent 3 years there, the school was pretty good, but I couldn't take the people anymore, they definitely weren't the type I was looking to meet. I felt like if I met one more person with a fake smile and even faker boobs I was going to scream. I had to admit I was just an east coast kinda gal. My goal was always to end up in New York City to be a journalist anyway, so I ended up back here. Back home, close to my family and finishing out my senior year of college at Emerson. Just one more year and I'd leave this place forever, I couldn't wait!


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"**Oh no no no no no you've got to be freaking kidding me!" I shouted as I came outside of the bar from picking up my pay check to see my front drivers side tire flat. **_**Well this is just fucking perfect.**_** I was supposed to be at my dad's in a half hour, he lived and hour out of the city.**

**I pulled out my cell phone to call Jake, if he was home, it'd take him 20 minutes to get here, but he was the only useful man I actually knew. The phone rang and rang before taking me to his voice mail. **_**Of course he didn't answer, why would he answer. **_**I thought and groaned in frustration as I kicked my tire.**

"**Need some help?" An oddly familiar voice called from behind me. **

**I turned to see who it was. **_**Oh you've GOT to be kidding me.**_** I thought as Mr. Harvard himself jogged up to me.**

"**Are you like stalking me?!" I shouted in frustration.**

"**Hardly." He laughed.**

"**Well, if you're not then would you care to explain what **_**you**_** are doing outside of my bar at 1 in the afternoon on a Tuesday?"**

"**Really, wow, I wasn't aware you owned it." He smiled.**

"**Shut up, you know what I meant." I glared at him. "Seriously, what are you doing here?"**

"**My dad works over there." He pointed to one of the obnoxiously huge sky rise buildings across the street.**

"**Let me guess, CEO?" I accused.**

"**Guilty." He looked down.**

"**Of course he is." I rolled my eyes.**

"**Well, would you like some help?"**

"_**You **_**know how to change a tire." I asked doubtfully.**

"**Well, in theory I do. I mean it's pretty basic."**

"**But you've never **_**actually **_**done it?" **_**Of course he hadn't. I'm sure he's never even had to drive himself somewhere let alone change a damn tire.**_

"**Well, no, but if you'd like to call some shop and pay $200 for them to do it, be my guest." He started to walk away.**

_**DAMNIT! Of all the times to be a poor starving student!**_** I cursed myself. "Ok, I'm sorry I was rude, would you please help me." I tried to make my voice softer.**

"**Well, since you asked nicely." He smiled an amazingly perfect grin as he turned back towards me. "Do you have your jack and all of that?"**

"**Umm yeah I think it's in my truck." I popped the truck and began rummaging through all of the crap I had back there. "Found it!" I yelled victorious! **

**He took the things and got to work. I was surprised at how quickly he actually had the flat tire off and had begun to put my spare on.**

"**So I thought you didn't have a car?" He looked up.**

"**I never said I didn't have a car, just that I had walked to work." I corrected with a smile.**

"**Ah, true. And there for a second I was getting nervous thinking you had just tried to blow me off the other night!" He smiled.**

"**That's exactly what I was doing." I answered. **_**Stop flirting and just finish the damn tire already.**_

"**You're bad for a guy's pride you know that?" He laughed.**

"**Oh I'm sure you've got enough of that always charming Harvard boy ego, little ol me couldn't even dent it." I jabbed back.**

"**You've just got me figured out don't you Bella." He smiled as he stood up and handed me back my jack. "All done, you want me to put the flat in the trunk for you?"**

"**Guys like you are pretty easy to read." I smiled. "No, don't worry about the tire, I'll just put it up against the wall at the bar, and have Jake pick it up tonight."**

"**Here let me get it." He bent down and lifted the tire onto his shoulder.**

"**No really, I'm perfectly capable." I objected.**

"**I never said you weren't." He called back over his shoulder, already propping the tire against the brick wall. "So are you always this friendly, or is there just something in particular that you like about me?" He grinned and walked back over to me.**

**I rolled my eyes. "As much as I'd like to go into all the details of what I love soooo much about you Harvard boys, I'm already late."**

"**Where are you off to?"**

"**Just because you helped with the tire doesn't mean I owe you my story." I climbed into my car.**

"**Ah well yes Bella, you're always welcome. No no, please don't mention it, it's always just a pleasure to be in your company." He laughed as I slammed the door closed.**

**The drive to Charlie's house was actually nice. It was unseasonably warm outside, so I was able to have my window down. The usually crappy classic rock radio station was rockin, I sang along obnoxiously to Tom Petty, Journey, Guns and Roses, and every other song I recognized the entire way.**

_**Home sweet home.**_** I sarcastically thought to myself as I stopped in my dad's driveway. The house never changed. Still the same small 2 bedroom red brick house, with the same olive green shudder still half falling off the front window, same cozy little front porch shaded by the same huge oak tree. I had spent almost my entire life in that little house. Just me and Charlie. Renee, my mom had left when I was 7, she was a good enough mother I suppose, I saw her every few weeks when she'd call and have my dad meet her halfway to the city. Life out here in the country was never for her. She said she needed to be where people actually lived. I guess that was the one trait I got from her. But sitting there in the driveway I had to admit, it was really pretty this time of year. All the leaves were red, orange and yellow, as much as I hated to cold, actually seeing seasons change again was nice, there definitely wasn't much of that back in California. **_**Ok can't put it off any longer.**_** I sighed to myself and pushed open my car door to head inside for my semi monthly visit with Charlie.**


	3. Chapter 3

"POP??" I yelled as I stepped through the front door.

"Bella! You made it!" He limped smiling down the stairs.

"Told ya I'd be here."

"Yeah an hour ago!" He wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah well, me and the VW weren't seeing eye to eye. Sorry I'm late."

"Uh oh, what happened now?"

"Eh, just a flat tire." I shrugged and walked over to the sink.

"Need some money to get it fixed?"

"No pop, don't worry about it, I got it taken care of, someone stopped and changed it out for me."

"Well, do you need some money, to help you get by?"

"No pop, I'm fine." I rolled my eyes, he was always beating himself up about not helping me more with school, and tried to throw money at me any chance he got. "When was the last time you washed a dish?" I wrinkled my nose and pointed to the mountain of dirty dishes in the sink.

"Oh I dunno, I guess it's been a couple days." He smiled, embarrassed.

"More like a couple of weeks." I laughed and started washing.

"You look too thin Bells, are you eating up there?"

"Yes pop, I eat plenty, trust me." I sighed, he worried way too much. "How has your leg been feeling?" I flipped the conversation.

Pop had been one of Boston's finest for 20 years, until 2 years ago, he got called to a burglary and got shot 3 times, the worst being in his right leg. He retired shortly after, and still had a pretty hard time getting around. Of course, it would be easier if he would use his cane like he was supposed to!

"Oh you know, good days and bad. It's been flaring up lately though, mostly because of the cold weather setting in I think." He rubbed his leg.

"You should use your cane more, you know it helps." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Sure, sure Bells. How is Jake doing? I saw his brother Paul the other day and it occurred to me I hadn't seen him around lately." He quickly changed the subject.

"He's good. Working at the bar still. He walks me home every night." I smiled.

"I hate you working there Bells." He huffed.

"Thought we were talking about Jake pop?" I shot him a look, hoping he'd drop it.

"Well, I just don't like it, it's not safe. All those college guys coming in there and getting drunk. What if something happens to you Bella?" His forehead was wrinkled with worry.

"I told you, Jake walks me home every night, you know he wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"I know." He sighed. "You know, I still don't understand why the two of you never ended up together."

_Here we go again. _"Pop come on do we really have to go through this _again_?" I groaned.

"Well I don't understand it. You guys have been attached at the hip since you could crawl. He's always been so good to you, and you should have seen how tore up that boy was when you moved off to California. He just walked around moping all day, like someone had shot his dog."

"That would just be weird pop, Jake is like my brother." I winced at the thought of seeing Jake naked. Sure he was actually pretty nice to look at but just eww. "And besides you know dating just isn't a priority right now."

"Yes, I know, I know. It's not part of the _plan_. You don't wanna get tied down, you wanna have a life, yadda, yadda, yadda." He mocked my voice, I had given him this speech a million times.

"Exactly. I love you and mom both, but I have no intentions of being married and popping out a couple of kids before I'm 25 like you guys did. I want a life. I want to see things, and meet people. I just want to get school out of the way, and start my real life." I sighed, annoyed at having to explain this to him yet again.

"I know Bells, but did you ever think that maybe there's more to life than your school, schedules, and the all important _plan._ Did you ever think you're missing out on life right now. You don't go out, you don't date. Just school, work, school, work, and the occasional drive out to take care of your old man. I think having a man in your life would do ya some good, maybe you'd smile a little more. And I wouldn't mind having a little Bella running around here." He smiled at the thought of the last part, I wanted to throw up!

"Oh come on pop! I'm 22, there is plenty of time for grandkids!"

"Exactly Bella, you're 22, but you live like you're 62. Go out, have fun! You're in college, you're supposed to be drinking, and partying, getting it all out of your system before you have to be grown up. Look at Jake, he has a new crazy story to tell me every time I see him!" He chuckled.

"Pop, please?" I just wanted him to stop.

"I'm sorry baby, I won't say any more. It's just that, you never know what's going to happen. Nothing is guaranteed, look at me, I woke up just like every other morning, and went to work, just like I did every day, and in the snap of a finger I'm sitting here retired, bored out of my mind. Or Seth, he was so young, he had so much…" He stopped and glanced up to the picture of Seth in his class A uniform that hung in the dining room.

I dried my hands and quickly walked over to hug him, seeing the tears building in his eyes. "I miss him to pop."

Seth is my baby brother. He had barely turned 18 when he decided to join the army. He bought into all the stuff about the war, needing to track down the terrorist in Iraq, weapons of mass destruction, homeland security and all that crap. He had barely made it out of basic training and to his unit before he was shipped over. We only got 2 letters from him, he went on and on about how much he loved the infantry world, doing all the patrols, he really felt like he was making a difference. He got to know a lot of the locals, and took a lot of pride in the fact that they were helping them, rebuilding homes, doing the patrols, keeping them safe and all. He had only been over there 4 months when I had come home for a visit, to surprise pop, we were sitting down eating dinner when a navy blue dodge stratus pulled in the drive way. We didn't think anything of it, at the time we had no clue that's what the army used as their government vehicles. Two men got out dressed in class A's. One was a chaplain, the other a random SSGT, they gave us the verbatim speech about how our Seth was brave, and how he died honorably fighting for the better of his country, and told us how sorry they were for our loss. What a bunch of crap! Pop took it really hard, he and Seth were so close. After the funeral, no one mentioned it, it was just one of those unspoken rules. Even now, a year later we went out of our way to avoid the subject, pop was just getting back to normal, so I knew he was really concerned when he brought it up.

"I'll try harder pop, I promise I'll get out more. And someday you'll have a couple mini me's running around that you can spoil, just give me time." I wiped my tears away and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry I bug you about it Bells, I just don't want you to miss out on anything. I just wanna see you smile and be happy. You're all I've got kid and I love ya."

"I love you too pop." I squeezed him tightly. "Now I dunno about you, but I've got a ton of laundry, if I don't get started, I'm gonna be here for a week!" I smiled.

"I don't have much actually, Sue stopped in the other day and cleaned up for me a bit, so the washer and dryer is all yours." He chuckled.

"Excellent!" I jumped off his lap and headed out to my car to get the mounds of laundry that were waiting for me.

Spending the day with Charlie was good. Just very light and relaxing. We joked and laughed, he caught me up on the latest neighborhood gossip, he watched some football game while I studied. When my laundry was all finished and folded, I actually hesitated to leave. I didn't get many days like this living in the city. I was usually stressed out over some exam, or rushing to get from campus to work. At least at work I got to joke with Alice and Jake, but that was about the only time. I did share my meager apartment with a roommate, but we hardly saw each other, our schedules were total opposites. She was nice enough I guess, but our living arrangement was definitely just one of convenience, not because of friendship. I'd never admit it to him, but pop was kinda right, I really was lonely sometimes.

"Well pop, it's getting late, I should get back." I stood up from the old couch and stretched.

"Oh, already?" His face fell.

"I know, but it's 7, I've still got to drive an hour back, and finish up studying. But I'll be back next weekend I promise." I smiled.

"Ok Bells, be careful driving back, the people in that city don't know how to drive!" He huffed. "Oh and take the rest of that pizza with you. You need it more than I do." He grinned and patted his stomach.

"Ok pop. I love you." I laughed and hugged him before turning to the door, grabbing the left over pizza on my way out.

"I love you too Bells." He called after me.

The drive back was long. The warm weather from this afternoon was definitely gone, there were actually a few snow flurries in a few spots. I shivered at just the thought of them as the fell on my windshield. I hated north eastern winters so much!

I smiled as I came over a hill on the interstate and could see the city lights. That was my favorite feeling in the world, it was like the life of the city poured into me every time. That was one of the few things I missed about LA, the constant hustle of the city, Boston was an alright city, but it really couldn't compare.

Traffic downtown was pretty light, not much going on at 8 on a Tuesday evening, so I made it to my apartment quickly. I sighed when I unlocked the door and flipped on the light. The apartment just felt empty, completely silent. I started to regret coming home, I should have just stayed at pop's and drove back straight to campus in the morning. But I quickly shrugged of the lonely feeling, put the pizza in the empty fridge and got comfy on the couch with my "Professional Ethics" text book. I was in for a long night of studying.


	4. Chapter 4

"OMG Alice PLEASE if you value my sanity at all, get him the hell away from the jukebox!!" I laughed and laid my head in my book as "I need you tonight" by Inxs started blaring through the bar.

"Someone that big should _not _ever be able to dance like that!!!" Alice said almost doubled over with laughter as Jake twirled and showed off his best 80s dance moves.

"Jake, seriously??" I was trying my best to look serious.

"Oh come on Bella, don't act like you don't remember our late night dance parties in my basement!" He never bothered to stop dancing.

"Oh you mean when we were 10 and you were about 50 feet shorter, 200lbs lighter, and had a borderline stalker-ish obsession with Michael Jackson." I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Hmm seems like someone is forgetting the night before she left for California. And admit it, still to this day, no one can bust out a beat like MJ did back in the day!" he said now moon walking across the floor.

"I was drunk, and I barely remember that night, so if I don't remember it, it didn't happen!" I playfully glared at him.

"Wait, wait, you mean to tell me the two of you had _dance parties_ in his basement??" Alice asked still laughing.

"Hey give us a break, we lived in the middle of no where, we had to entertain ourselves." I defended Jake and myself.

"And you'd never guess it now because of that giant stick hanging out of her butt but Bella _used _to have some killa moves!" Jake said before breaking into the chorus of "kiss" by Prince.

I glared at him. "Don't be fooled Mr. Black, stick or no stick I could still dance circles around your freakishly large ass."

"All talk!" Jake laughed and twirled again.

I rolled my eyes. _OH what the hell, no one's here, Monday nights are always dead, why not. Plus how can you not dance to the song I wanna dance with somebody?! _I jumped up and joined Jake on the dance floor, making total idiots of ourselves. It was so easy to be myself with Jake, he had known me forever, and knew all of my deepest secrets. I had really missed him while I was gone, and Alice knew I'd kill her if she ever told anyone!

I hadn't just let go and acted like an idiot like that in so long, I was having the time of my life and really getting into it when I heard clapping coming from one of the booths. I didn't think anything of it, I just figured it was Alice, until Jake loudly cleared his throat, and elbowed me hard enough that it almost knocked me over.

"What's up man." Jake greeted in a lower voice than normal, obviously trying to salvage anything that was left of his manhood.

"Oh, nothing, just very much enjoying the show." Edward said, trying his best to hold in his laughter.

"Are you seriously here again?" I asked, trying to pretend like I hadn't just been dancing like I was hoping for the lead in a remake of flash dance.

"Nothing, I just thought I'd stop in for a beer on my way home, but the show was a very welcome surprise." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him towards the bar. "What kind of beer do you want." I called over my shoulder.

"Sam Adams, bottle." He followed me to the bar. "So have you always wanted to be a dancer?" He grinned.

"Shut up and drink." I slammed his beer down in front of him, trying to fight off the blush I felt spreading across my face.

"Don't be embarrassed, you looked like you were having a great time." He chuckled.

"Aren't there any other bars in this city for you to troll around?"

"Of course there are, but where else could I get such friendly service?" He winked.

"Is there a reason you're stalking me?" I sighed.

"I'm not stalking you Bella. I just thought it was only fair since I changed your tire and all the other day, you could at least join me for a drink or something. We could even go dancing if you'd like." He smiled a crooked grin that would have stopped my heart if I didn't want to punch him in the throat.

"Wow, that's crazy cause I was just thinking you're delusional." I smiled.

"Ah come on, this weekend, it'll be fun, I promise."

"Well, as much as I've love to, I actually can't. I've got a horrid Law and Ethics exam on Monday so I'll be spending my weekend in." I said, thankful for a solid excuse.

"I could help you study, I'm a law student." He smiled.

"Thanks, but actually Alice is already studying with me." I nodded towards Alice standing next to me.

"Oh crap, I meant to tell you about that when you got here tonight Bell, I'm out for this weekend, I just found out my parents are coming into town." She looked at me apologetically

"Well perfect, then it's settled, we'll study." A grin spread across his face and he stood up.

"No, I don't think…"

"I'll meet you here at 6 Friday night!" He called over his shoulder interrupting me as he walked out the door.

I closed my eyes and squeezed the bridge of my nose. There was no way I was spending a night with this guy.

"YAY BELLA HAS A DATE!!" Alice squealed and jumped up and down!

"Well, it's about time! Maybe getting a little will loosen you up!" Jake leaned on the bar and popped a pretzel in his mouth.

"Really Jake?? Shut up." I threw the rag in my hands at him. "And no _Alice,_ Bella does not have a date!"

"Aww come on Bells, he's super cute!" Alice pouted.

"Exactly, and super cute Harvard guys are always a bad idea, _trust _me!"

"Is this all over Sam?" Jake asked. God he never knew when to keep his mouth shut!

"_No_, this has nothing to do with Sam." I shot Jake a look, telling him to shut up.

"Wait, who's Sam?" Alice was now curious.

"Nobody." I don't know why I thought she would drop it.

"Well, _obviously_ he's somebody. Are you dating someone and you didn't tell me?!" She threw her hands on her hips.

"Definitely not." I rolled my eyes.

"He was this pretty boy Harvard kid Bella dated when we were seniors. He turned out to be a total douche." Jake said before tossing another pretzel in his mouth.

"Do you ever shut up Jacob Black?" I hit him on the arm.

"Nope." He popped the P and grinned.

"Oh come on now you gotta tell me about him!!" Alice squealed.

"No, actually I don't so let's just drop it ok?"

"Fine." Alice was annoyed but she knew when I wasn't going to budge. "Let's get closed up, I'm exhausted. I can't wait for this weekend, it's been so dead in here all week!"

"Good idea!" I started putting stools on the bar.

We all finished up, and walked out together just like every night. Jake locked up behind us.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Alice waved as she got in her car.

"Ready to go Bells." Jake held out his arm for me to hold onto.

"Let's go!" I linked my arm with his and pulled my coat closer.

"So what's going on with you?" Jake bumped his hip into mine, almost knocking me off the curb.

I laughed. "Nothing why?"

"You don't smile enough. I thought all that sunshine in Cali was supposed to make people happier? It seems to have done the opposite to you."

"Nothing, is wrong with me. I dunno, I'm just ready to be done with school and get out of here. I have everything planned out so perfectly, it's just a matter of getting it all done." I sighed.

"You and your damn plans." He rolled his eyes. "What's the point in doing all of this if you don't get to enjoy anything on the way?"

"Don't you remember when we were little Jake, how we swore we were gonna catch the first bus out of Boston as soon as we turned 18?"

He chuckled. "Yeah I remember."

"Yeah well somehow my damn bus ended up bringing me right back."

"What are you talking about, my bus never left the damn station."

"True." I chuckled. "But do you see how that could frustrate me a little?"

"Ya know, I guess I do, but then at the same time. We grew up Bells, and it's not so bad here. Everyone who loves you is here, Charlie, Renee, me, Alice, Paul, Billy, the whole gang. And if you'd stop being so damn mean to everyone who walks into the bar with a penis, I bet you'd even have a boyfriend." He nudged me with a grin.

"Ugh, not you too!" I groaned.

"What?!"

"Charlie was just giving me the grandkids speech again yesterday. He went on and on about how I need to drink more, be young, have a boyfriend blah, blah, blah."

"Well, maybe you should listen to him for a change." He raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, fine, tell me one guy I've met in the past, well EVER that has been worth dating?"

"I dunno, Harvard doesn't seem too bad." he suggested, with a smile.

"Who?"

"That Harvard guy who keeps coming in, the one with the dirty blonde hair."

"Oh you can't be serious Jake!!" I shouted.

"What?! What's wrong with him, he seems like a nice enough guy!"

"Well let's start with the fact that I'm fairly positive he's stalking me."

"Oh come on Bells, he likes you. He's trying hard, that's a good thing isn't it?" He pushed me over slightly to avoid a hole in the sidewalk.

"It would be a good thing if I were interested."

"Well maybe you'd be interested if you would allow yourself to be interested."

I just gave him an annoyed look.

"Well, I'm just sayin…" He shrugged.

"Eh, maybe I'll just be the creepy old cat lady. Have 50 fluffy little kitties running around who adore me!" I chuckled

"You're allergic."

"Hmm, good point." I laughed as we stopped in front of my building.

"Want me to walk you upstairs?" He offered.

"Nah, the only creepy stalker that could be waiting for me, you seem to think I should date so what good would you do me if he jumped out from under the stairs anyway?" I poked him in the arm, and smiled.

He rolled his eyes and pushed me in the door. "Go home Bella!"

I laughed. "Good night Jake, thanks for walking me home. I love ya!"

"Love you too Bells." he turned to walk away.

"Be careful driving home!"

"Always am!" He yelled back over his shoulder.

I went straight for the fridge when I got home, I had forgotten to grab something to eat at the bar before we left so I was starving. _Hmmm mustard, orange juice, beer, or old pizza. Decisions, decisions. _I thought to myself before grabbing the left over pizza and popping it in the microwave.

After I finished eating, I curled up on the couch and turned on the T.V. But Letterman didn't hold my attention for long, I couldn't stop thinking about Jake and Charlie nagging me. Maybe they were right, maybe living like a hermit wasn't the best idea. Maybe Harvard wouldn't turn out to be so horrible. I mean he was kinda cute, ok I might as well be honest, he's gorgeous. Even though it's always a mess, most male models would kill for his perfect bronze hair, and his eyes, just wow, I've never seen eyes that green before. If I hadn't sworn to hate him the first second I met him, I'd probably have a school girl crush on him. Well, I guess Friday would be here soon enough, so we'll see…I sighed and made myself focus on the T.V. again.


	5. Chapter 5

"**Good morning Alice!" I chuckled as I answered my phone.**

"**GOOD MORNING!!! Are you excited yet?!" I could practically see her bouncing.**

"**Why would I be excited?" I said as I took a bite of my cereal.**

"**Oh shut up! What are you going to wear?"**

"**Well, considering we're going to spending the day studying, I was gonna wear my hottest pair of track pants and maybe a super trendy hoodie!" I couldn't wait to hear her reaction.**

"**WHAT?! Bella Swan, you can not wear that on a first date COME ON!" She screeched into the phone.**

**I laughed. "It's not a date. Law and Ethics isn't exactly the sexiest thing in the world"**

"**You're right, it's not, but that does not mean **_**you**_** can't be the sexiest thing in the world!"**

"**Fine, I'll wear jeans and a hoodie." I compromised.**

"**UGH, you're impossible. How can you not be excited about this, he's so hot, and obviously smart, and I think it's cute how he keeps coming around."**

"**Easy, I'm not excited because I'm not interested. Stalking is not cute, and he's not even that attractive." I lied about the last part.**

"**Whatever! My mom and dad will be here soon so I have to go, but you better call me later and tell me how it goes!"**

"**Of course. Have fun with your family!" I hung up the phone and looked at the clock. **

**10:30, hmmm I should probably go to the market before I met him, just in case he wants to eat or drink anything. Jessica, my roommate and I were horrible about keeping basic things in the house, we were both out so much, it seemed kinda pointless to waste the money. **

**I quickly sifted through my closet, deciding on a comfy pair of jeans, and a USC hoodie I had gotten my first year in California, I had only worn it maybe twice the whole time I was there, it was far too thick and warm, it'd get plenty of use here I thought as I pulled it over my head.**

**After I finished getting dressed, I made my way to the bathroom. I couldn't help but chuckle as I took in the ridiculous tangled blob on the top of my head. I was pretty sure at some point that mess resembled my hair, but you could barely tell now. Hmm it looks like I'll brush it out, and then we'll just have to go with a sloppy bun on the top of my head, even if I wanted to, it wasn't getting much better than that today.**

**I gave myself a quick once over in the full length mirror, I looked like me, comfy and simple. I approved, so I grabbed my keys and purse and headed for the small market down the street.**

**Once I got inside the market, I realized, other than Sam Adams beer, I had no clue what he liked. So I figured he'd just have to be happy with what I like. I quickly piled my favorite things in the mini cart, a case of , some Gatorade, Doritos, wheat thins, and a few apples. **

**I hurried out of the store with only 15 minutes until I was supposed to meet him. I adored the little older lady who ran the store, and I could never say no when she told me her stories at the check out, but today I should have, I definitely could have used that half hour back! My building was just down the street, so thankfully it didn't take long before I was sprinting up the stairs to my apartment. Once inside, I buzzed around the kitchen, putting everything away. And then did a quick pick up of the rest of the apartment, not like there was much there so that didn't take long. I ran back down the stairs, 5 minutes to spare, and a 10 minute walk, 5 minutes late wasn't too bad, he'd just have to deal with it.**

**It hadn't occurred to me to be nervous, but I couldn't deny the butterflies flopping around in my stomach as I got closer to the bar. For the first time I started to regret the baggy hoodie and messy hair. Oh well, no time to turn back now, I sighed to myself as I turned the corner knowing I'd be able to see him just two doors down.**

**He was leaned against the brick wall when I saw him. His bronze hair messy yet, somehow perfect, as always. I was relieved to see I wasn't underdressed as he was wearing a pair of navy blue adidas track pants and a grey Harvard long sleeve thermal style shirt. I had never thought of him as toned or built nicely until today. The shirt clung to him, showing off the lines of muscle on his arms and chest. The butterflies were flopping harder than ever as I approached. He pushed off the wall and smiled as he noticed me.**

"**Hey Harvard." I said as I breezed past him and into the bar.**

"**Harvard? Is that my new pet name?" He chuckled and called after me.**

"**Yep!" I didn't bother to turn around. "Hey guys!" I smiled at Lauren, Ben, Angela, and Eric, the day time staff.**

"**So uh were we hanging out **_**here **_**today?" He asked confused.**

"**No, I just want to check the schedule again, I know I'm off tonight, but not sure when I come in tomorrow." I answered as I disappeared behind the bar. **

"**Oh." I barely heard him answer over the music.**

"**Ok, ready?" I asked coming back out front, still folding my schedule to put in my purse slung across my chest.**

"**Just waitin on you." He grinned.**

**Most of our walk was quiet. **_**Awkward silence, nothing like hanging out with a complete stranger**_** I thought to myself.**

"**I honestly didn't expect you to show up today." He finally admitted.**

"**Yeah well, I wasn't going to, but I figured you'd just get my address from **_**someone**_** and end up popping up there anyway." I smiled.**

"**You're probably right." He chuckled as I stopped in front of my building.**

"**This is me." I unlocked, and opened the door before heading to the stairs.**

"**This place doesn't have elevators?!" He gasped as we started up the 4th**** floor.**

"**Elevators wouldn't be very historical." I laughed, I didn't even mind the stairs anymore, but I remember my first few months here, cursing myself for taking an apartment on the 5****th**** floor in a building set in the downtown historic district where they didn't believe in modifying the buildings. "I'm on the next floor, not much farther."**

"**Thank god!" He smiled.**

"**This is it." I caught my breath as I opened my door and he stepped in.**

"**Nice place." He grinned, his eyes scanning over the place.**

"**Right. I'm sure you're just green with envy, what's a 10 bedroom luxury condo overlooking the city when you could have all of this." I jokingly displayed the apartment with my hand. **

**My apartment itself was nice, lots of light, and hardwood floors. But neither Jessica or I came with much. Just the basics. Comfy couch, old recliner, coffee table, and a TV in the living room. Small table and chairs in the dining room, a few rugs tossed here and there and that was pretty much the extent of the living area.**

"**It's only 5 bedrooms." he winked.**

"**Ah ok, my mistake." I laughed. "Do you want something to drink or anything."**

"**Yeah after climbing Mt. Everest, a drink would be nice." He glanced back at my door.**

**I laughed again, he was actually funny. "Ok, not much of a selection" I said opening the fridge door. "we've got Mt. Dew. OJ, some milk, and bottled water, oh and some beer." **

"**Water is good." He smiled and sat down on my couch. He looked so out of place, Alice was right he definitely was gorgeous, definitely didn't fit into my tiny sparse apartment. "What are we studying again?"**

"**Ethics and Law." I replied coming from the kitchen and tossing him his water.**

"**Ah, that's right." He nodded his head. "And why are we studying Ethics and Law?"**

"**Journalism" I told him my major as I sat down beside him, rummaging my bag for my text book.**

"**Does the city college have a good Journalism program? I haven't heard much about it."**

"**I'm going to Emerson." I glared at him.**

"**Calm down, I was joking!!" he laughed. "What are you gonna do with a Journalism degree?" He asked, seeming genuinely interested.**

"**Music journalism, figured why not combine the two things I love the most, music and writing." I shrugged, completely forgetting that I had been annoyed with his insulting my ability to go to a good college.**

"**And what exactly does a music journalist do?"**

"**Well, there's a lot you can do with it. I'm most interested in reviews, albums, and performances, interviews, that sort of thing."**

"**Where are you planning to do all of this?" He asked, placing his chin on his hand, leaning on the arm of my couch.**

"**Writing a book?" I looked up.**

"**Just curious." He grinned. It was ridiculous the way I had to catch my breath every time he grinned at me like that.**

"**New York City. There are all sorts of place you can free lance for. Newspapers, websites, blogs, just about any magazine, or of course there's the music magazines."**

"**Which are you hoping for?"**

"**My ultimate goal is Rolling Stone." I sighed. I just wanted all of this stuff out of the way so I could finally live the life I wanted.**

"**Hmmm." was all he said. He had to be a conservative, he just **_**had **_**to be, so I'm sure Rolling Stone was disgustingly Liberal for his tastes.**

"**Ready to get started, or am I still under interrogation?" I joked.**

"**I have a million other questions actually, but they can wait." He smiled and turned to my text book.**

**Spending the day with Edward was surprisingly easy, and even more shocking, fun. He had an amazing sense of humor, he was sarcastic, and hilarious, I really couldn't remember the last time I had laughed this much with someone other than Jake. He was also smart, brilliant, actually, but he was subtle, he had a way of correcting you and showing you things without making you feel like a total idiot for just being in his presence. There was a chemistry between us that I couldn't deny, no matter how much I wanted to. Somehow, in the course of everything, I ended up basically laying on him, leaning on his chest, and he draped his arm around me to reach the text book and turn the pages when necessary. I should have been embarrassed, but I couldn't bring myself to be, it was just very comfortable, and he didn't seem to mind either.**

**I groaned in my head as I noticed it was starting to get dark outside. I couldn't believe how quickly a day of studying had passed. I knew we needed to stop, but I was having a very difficult time convincing myself to move away from him. He smelled so good, and I could sit here all night just waiting for him to tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear again like he had done earlier. I actually caught myself not breathing when his green eyes locked on mine, and then the grin. My god!! **_**ENOUGH BELLA!!**_** My head screamed, obviously it had been entirely too long since I had bothered with a man, I was being ridiculous. Enough of being a giggling school girl for one day! **

**I sat up and scooted over to raise my arms above my head and stretch. I thought I heard him grumble a little when I moved away. Did he not want me to move??**

"**I don't think my brain can take any more!" I smiled and stood up.**

"**I could do this all day." He grinned and stood up as well. **

**There was just something about the way he said it, I don't think he was talking about studying. That thought sent the butterflies into full force, and also sent the blush raging to my face. I chuckled lightly at myself, I was being ridiculous. He looked at me a little oddly for a second but didn't say anything.**

"**I really appreciate you helping me." I said as I walked him to the door.**

"**It was my pleasure Bella. All my stalking was well worth it." He winked.**

**I laughed and opened the door.**

"**So you're not working tonight?" he turned around, still not completely out the door.**

"**No, I have a much needed night off." I sighed and leaned on the door knob.**

"**Well, me and some friends were gonna go out tonight, you could come with us." he didn't meet my eyes. It was insanely cute to see him shy for a change.**

"**Yeah, I dunno, I really don't go out much. Plus I'm pretty drained, with work and school I don't get much time off."**

"**Aww come on, all work and no play makes Bella mean. Trust me I know!" He laughed.**

"**Maybe some other time." I couldn't come up with a single reason why I wasn't jumping at the chance to spend some more time with him. **_**IDIOT!!!!**_** my head was screaming at me.**

"**I tell you what, we were going to go out in Cambridge, right off campus, but I'm officially changing our plans. We will be at **_**your**_** bar all night, and I would love nothing more than to see you there!" He grinned all traces of the previous shyness gone. "We'll be there at 9!" He called over his shoulder from the stairs.**

"**There's no way I'm going out with him and his Harvard friends!" I groaned to myself as I closed the door and collapsed on the couch.**


	6. Chapter 6

I was throwing every piece of clothing I owned over my shoulder desperately trying to find something to wear. Every single part of me was screaming that this was going to be a horrible idea, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep myself on the couch. It was 9:20, Edward and his friends should have been at the bar for about 20 minutes now, and if I didn't find something presentable in this mound of clothing, I was going to miss them altogether and then all this freaking out would be for nothing!!

"Ok Bella, calm down. You can do this, WWAD!!" That's _what would Alice do_ by the way. I never gave a damn what I wore but she had an eye for fashion and could pick something out of absolutely nothing. I tried to think like she would. What colors look good on me, what makes me look fat, thin, sexy. A black sweater caught my eye sticking out from under the pile. I grabbed it quickly, it was cute, fit tightly, but not too tightly, just enough to show off some curves, black is slimming, it was a bit lower cut than I'd usually go with but I didn't have much to work with, I had found a winner! Ok on to the pants. Well there were khakis, track pants, sweat pants, jeans, or my black work pants. Khakis, too formal, so I tossed them aside. Sweat and track pants, obviously not, I threw them on top of the khakis, work pants, although they made my butt look amazing, were…work pants and smelled like the bar, so jeans it was! I didn't want to be too uncomfortable so I quickly disregarded the few way too tight, trendy, and freakin expensive pairs that Alice had made me buy on one of our many forced shopping trips. I settled on a cute pair of hydraulic jeans, one of my favorites. I threw the jeans and sweater on, and gave my self a look in the mirror. Not bad, I actually looked pretty good!

Off to the bathroom to tackle hair and make up, I had already dried and straightened my hair, so it shouldn't take long. I tried pinning up the sides of my hair a bit, but decided that was too _cute_ and quickly took the pins out. Make up was simple, I hated lots of make up, and didn't own much. Just a light layer of foundation, some blush, a hint of dark eye shadow and a coat of mascara and I was done.

I was darting for the door when it occurred to me _SHIT shoes!!_ Who the hell forgets shoes?? I needed to slow down and breathe, no guy was worth _this _much stressing. I went back to my closet, hoping the decision would be quick. This would have been much easier before I met Alice, my pre Alice days shoe selection consisted of a pair of gym shoes, my favorite doc martins, and flip flops. Simple. However now was a totally different story, I was like Alice's personal Barbie, and no outfit was complete without a pair of shoes to match! I was starting at about 7 pairs of heels, too high for me to ever even reasonably consider wearing. 5 pairs of boots, ranging from ankle to knee height. And then my meager selection I had from before. I turned my head to see what the black pair of shoes were that I caught out of the corner of my eye. I swear I heard the angels singing when I found the one pair of comfy flats Alice had allowed me to buy the last time we went shopping. I quickly slipped them on and I was off!

--

"BELLA!" Jake yelled and had me wrapped up in a bone crushing hug the second I stepped in the door! "Wow, you look really good tonight." He said, setting me down and looking at me shocked.

"I should probably be offended at how shocked you seem by that." I replied, still trying to catch my breath.

He rolled his eyes. "Harvard is here." A smile spread across his face, but quickly faded and his eyes popped as it clicked. "But you already know that don't you?!" He accused.

"Maybe." I smiled and stuck my tongue at him!

"Uh oh Bella's gonna get some, Bella's gonna get some." He sang and did a quite vulgar dance.

I couldn't help but laugh. "You know, having a toddler as your best friend isn't nearly as much fun as it sounds."

"Yeah, says the girl who just stuck her tongue out at me!" he chucked and messed my hair. I swear he fit my entire head in the palm of his hand. How the hell did he get so huge?! "he's over there with some friends." Jake pointed across the bar, where I saw Edward laughing with a few guys I didn't recognize.

"I'll see you in a little while" I called over my shoulder.

"Go get it Bells!" He was doing his charming little dance again.

I shook my head and laughed as I pushed through the crowd.

"You made it!" A grin spread across Edward's face and he wrapped me in a light hug.

"Yeah well I figured I'd stop in and see if they needed any help, Fridays are always crazy." I smiled.

"Right." He rolled his eyes. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Umm yeah, just a beer would be good." I was going to need something to calm my nerves!

"EM! Grab an extra!" He called to a huge guy making his way to the bar. The guy just nodded back. "Oh, let me introduce you to everyone. This is Jasper." He motioned towards a tall, well dressed man standing across from me. He was very good looking, his hair was slightly longer than Edwards, but blonde and curly. He just smiled and nodded. That's James, he pointed to a guy standing a little ways away. He was exactly what I thought of as the typical Harvard guy. Short, neatly cut light brown hair. Khakis, a sweater, and obviously expensive leather loafers, and of course eyeing every female in the bar as if she were something to eat. And last but not least, this is Emmett, he smiled at the extremely large and muscular guy approaching us, 4 beers in each giant hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella." He smiled, set the beer on the table and pulled me into a warm light hug. "I'm glad you finally showed up, maybe now our dear Eddie will be able to focus on the conversation since he won't be constantly scanning the door, hoping you'll show up." He smiled and pulled me away, letting his arm drape over my shoulders as he grinned at Edward.

"You'll have to excuse Emmett, he's a bit of a pathological liar, and an indescribably horrible friend." Edward flushed a little before punching Emmett in the stomach.

Emmett flinched slightly from the hit but quickly regained himself and smiled wickedly at Edward. "Oh Eddie you're so damn cute when you blush!" He cooed and softly stroked Edwards face. Edward quickly swatted his hand away and laughed.

"Here's your beer." Edward smiled and handed me one of the beers Emmett had just placed on the table.

"Oh thanks."

"You might as well take it back Eddie, cause this lovely lady was just about to go dance with me!" Emmett winked at me as he pulled me up from the table and to the dance floor.

When he finally finished dragging me, I steadied myself enough to actually speak. "I'm really a horrible dancer." I warned.

"So am I, but check it out." He pointed to Edward. "Eddie is hilarious when he's jealous!" He laughed before spinning me.

I was dancing horribly, but Emmett was definitely worse, but he was funny and sweet so I was having a great time until the crowd all shifted, sending me stumbling into Emmett's chest.

"What the hell." I yelled, and looked up to find Jake practically body slamming some guy towards the door.

"That guy is ridiculous!" Emmett said, his mouth hanging open.

"What?"

"Well I know, I'm a big guy and all, but that dude towers over me. He's HUGE!"

"Yeah but he's a big teddy bear." I laughed at the thought of anyone being intimidated by Jake.

"You know him pretty well?"

"Yeah, actually he's been by best friend pretty much forever."

"Well damn I better warn Ed." He laughed. "And remind me not to piss you off!" He joked as he put his hand on the small of my back to lead me back over to where everyone was waiting. "The girls got moved Eddie, and she's cute, I might have to fight ya for her." Emmett grinned as he taunted Edward.

Edward just glared at him, trying to hide a smile.

"KIDDING!! KIDDING!" Emmett's laugh boomed.

"I really am sorry you have to suffer through this." Edward apologized.

"No, really it's fine, I think he's great. He's sweet, he kinda reminds me of Jake."

"Well we better mark this down!" Edward grinned.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Emmett is my best friend in the world, and I love him like a brother, but you are DEFINITELY the first girl to meet my friends who have ever described him as _sweet_"

"Well maybe you just weren't bringing the right kind of girls around." Oh my god, I was freaking flirting!

"Maybe." He winked.

Our night was going perfectly. Edward was charming, funny, polite and just a real gentleman, I was starting to like him entirely too much, I knew I was really going to have to watch myself, it would take almost nothing for me to start falling for this guy and that definitely was not part of my plans. I didn't need any more complications when it came time for me to leave, saying goodbye to Charlie would be hard enough, even if I was still going to only be a few hours away. Emmett and Jasper were great. Emmett was hilarious, I couldn't believe how much he reminded me of Jake, he was just a huge goof ball, definitely not your typical Harvard frat guy. Jasper was quiet, but sweet, he didn't say a lot, but he was always polite, they both did an amazing job of making me feel like I fit right in with them. I barely said two sentences to James, he was too busy trying to take home anyone that seemed even the slightest bit interested, but I didn't mind I already knew my fair share of men like that, I for sure didn't need to know another one.

Edward had just excused himself to go to the restroom when I heard a man yelling my name.

"Bella? Bella Swan?!" I turned, trying to find who was calling my name.

My heart stopped when I saw him. It had been 3 years since I last laid eyes on him, he was a little older, but still looked generally the same. Handsome, tall, short black hair, pretty blue eyes, olive skin. Most women would have been thrilled to have this man yelling for them, but my eyes were frantically darting around the room, looking for the quickest escape. I groaned in defeat as I realized there was no way out.

"Bella is that really you. Wow! You look great Bells." His smile was huge.

"Thanks Sam, you look good too." I said half heartedly, still looking for a way to get away from him.

"I can't believe you're here, Leah told me you had moved to California after graduation. I often wondered what had happened to you. Wow you look really good." He ran his hand down my arm. I winced and shied away from his touch.

"Well that's nice that you and Leah keep in touch." I glared at him. Leah had been my best friend in the world other than Jake. We met in the 2nd grade and were inseparable. We were, that is until 2 months before high school graduation, I was dating Sam, and I had been since the summer before our senior year, he was a junior at Harvard. He invited us to a party on campus, we were thrilled to be going to a college party, and Leah could barely wait to meet all the Harvard guys. She did end up with a Harvard guy that night, unfortunately it was _my_ Harvard guy. I walked in to him on top of her, both of their shirts were off, but I didn't bother to stay around and see anything else that was going on. I never spoke to Leah again, and of course Sam and I broke up. He broke my heart and took my best friend, I swore I'd never forgive him. That just made California seem even more appealing. My stomach turned at the memory.

"You can't still be mad about that Bella." He laughed, and ran his eyes over me. I felt disgusted with even just his eyes on me.

Before I could shoot back at him, an arm wrapped around my waist. I closed my eyes and sighed with relief. If he had held me like this at any other point in the night, I probably would have subtly wiggled away, I didn't need to fall for him any quicker than I already was. But in that moment he was my savior. I squeezed his hand, I wanted Sam to see his arms around me. I wanted him to see it and know there was no chance of there being anything with us ever again. I wanted to pretend like Edward was my boyfriend just so he would go away.

"What's up Sam?" my mouth fell open as Edward greeted him! How the hell did he know Sam?!

"Not much Edward, just catching up with Bella here." Sam smiled at me.

"You two know each other?" Edward asked me.

"Umm yeah, I knew Sam before I left for California." the last thing I wanted to do was tell him the whole story. Sam chuckled at my half truth. "How do you know him?"

"He works for my father's firm."

"Yep, been there for 3 years. Edward should be joining us soon." He smiled, still not taking his eyes off of me. "Are you two together?" His eyes looked us both over, doubtfully.

Edward's arm tightened protectively around me, I leaned into him. But before either of us could answer, we were interrupted.

"Problem here?" Jake's voice boomed from behind Sam.

Sam, obviously annoyed, turned around quickly, only to find himself barely looking Jake in the chest. His eyes made their way up to meet Jake smirking down at him. Jake was an amazing friend, and had been over protective since we were little kids. I remember him beating up the boy who kissed me on the cheek in kindergarten. He had hated Sam since the first day I met him. He said he was cocky, and there was just something about him he didn't trust, if only I had listened to him.

He would have loved nothing more than to kick his ass when everything happened with Leah, but at the time Jake was still pretty much a string bean, his real growth spurt didn't really happen until the first year I was gone. I about fell over the first time I came home and saw how huge he had gotten, he had laughed and said it was all my fault, he didn't have anything to do besides hit the gym since I left.

Jake's eyes were practically dancing, as he stood, arms crossed across his chest looking down at a taken back Sam.

"Well I'll be damned, Jacob Black all grown up!" Sam stepped back a little. "No there's no problem, I just came over to say hi to Bella."

"Bella if you'd like, I'd be happy to show Mr. Uley the door." Jake looked at me hopefully.

"Get him Jolly Green! That jackass is finally gonna get the beat down he deserves!" Emmett mumbled and chuckled beside us.

"No Jake it's fine, Edward was just getting ready to walk me home." I looked up at Edward, hoping he didn't mind me speaking for him. He squeezed me, so I assumed he didn't.

"Oh, well ok." Jake sighed, obviously disappointed. "I'll see you around Uley." Jake threatened and slapped Sam on the back about twenty times harder than necessary.

Sam winced slightly in pain with Jake's slap. "Uh yeah, see you around." he waved sarcastically. "It's a shame you're leaving so soon Bella. We should catch up sometime."

"See you around Sam." Edward answered before I could, as he grabbed his coat and lead me through the crowd to the door.

I stopped him as I saw Jake standing by the bar. "Hold on just a second ok."

He just smiled.

I walked quickly over to Jake and wrapped my arms around him. "See you later."

"You ok Bells?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok, I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Ok." I smiled and returned to Edward. "Ok, I'm ready."

He didn't say anything, he just went back to leading me to the door. His eyes were dark and his jaw was clenched. I wasn't sure if he was angry with me or Sam.

We stepped outside and the cold air instantly swirled around me. I was frozen to the core already.

He chuckled, his eyes a little lighter now. "Here." He held out his coat for me to put on.

"No, I'm ok." I shook my head.

"Bella, your teeth are actually chattering." He grinned.

"Ok fine." I rolled my eyes and blushed. Did men still do this?! I thought chivalry had died long ago.

"Thank you." He smiled as I slid into his coat. I missed the feeling of his arm wrapped around me, but he held out his arm for me to hold onto, I quickly grabbed it, not being able to even begin to convince myself to protest. "I'm sorry about the way I acted in there." He looked down.

"What do you mean?"

"Eh, Sam just gets to me. He's such an ass, he's just always got this cocky attitude and is willing to push anyone down on his way up. My dad of course thinks he's wonderful, a real golden boy ya know. He puts on a great act whenever my father steps into the room, always looking for a way to secure himself a position as partner. He just rubs me the wrong way." He sighed. "When I saw him talking to you, I guess I just overreacted, I didn't have any right to act like you were with me. I had no right to keep you from catching up with a friend, so I'm sorry."

"Sam Uley is no friend of mine, _trust _me. You have nothing to apologize for, I actually appreciated it." I hugged his arm a little tighter.

We didn't say anything else the rest of the walk home. It was a completely comfortable silence. Being with him just felt right, he made me feel safe.

"Here we are." He smiled and stopped at my building.

"Thank you for walking me home."

"My pleasure." He smiled and leaned slightly towards me.

_YES!!!_ My head was screaming. If you had told me two days ago that I'd be standing here with Edward wishing he'd kiss me, I'd have laughed you out of the room, but tonight, there was nothing I wanted more.

I looked down awkwardly.

He chuckled softly, and softly brushed the blush now flooding my cheeks before leaning in and pressing his lips gently to my cheek. "Can I see you soon?"

_Did he just kiss me on the cheek?! On the freaking cheek?!?!?!?! A week ago he was stalking me, and now I was practically begging him to kiss me and I get a peck on the cheek._ I was trying hard to keep the disappointment off of my face. "I certainly hope you will." I smiled.

"Good." He grinned and made my heart stutter. "Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight." I smiled and turned to go inside.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, a smile spread across my face before I even opened my eyes. I could smell the coffee brewing from the kitchen. It had been nearly 3 years since I had drank alcohol, other than the occasional beer after work, I had forgotten the horrible feeling the morning after. My head was slightly thumping and my mouth tasted like I had spent the evening licking the city streets.

"God bless you Jessica." I mumbled, assuming my roommate had noticed how late I got in last night, and assumed I'd need a pick me up this morning.

I made my way out of bed and stumbled to the kitchen, letting my nose lead the way to my salvation in liquid form.

"MORNING SUNSHINE." I jumped at least 3 feet in the air at Jake's voice.

"What the hell are you doing here, and why the hell are you so chipper this early?" I grumbled, regaining myself, but still not completely opening my eyes.

"Since when did you start considering 11 early?"

"11?? Are you serious." I sighed, more awake now.

"Yep. So last night was interesting." Jake eyed me as he poured a cup of coffee and handed it to me.

"You could say that." I chuckled.

"So are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, seeing him was far less traumatic than I had imagined it would be." I took a sip of my coffee.

"You should have let me throw him out, actually, you should have let me pummel him and _then _throw him out." Jake smiled a crooked grin.

"Probably." I laughed.

"So looks like you and Harvard are getting along nicely." he lifted an eyebrow.

"I like him Jake." I sighed.

"Well, that's a good thing right?"

"I dunno, I mean it is, but what's the point, I'm leaving as soon as I graduate."

"So? I mean he's a nice guy, you date him, and have some fun, no harm in that." he shrugged, and pulled himself up to sit on the counter.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I just know how easily I get attached." I frowned.

"Bella, you barely know this guy, it's a bit early to be worried about getting _attached_ don't ya think?"

"I know, I know, just trying to think ahead, and maybe save myself some complications." I leaned on the counter.

"Oh good lord Bella, stop trying to plan everything out. Just let things happen, have some fun for a change!!" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying Jake!"

He chuckled. "I know you are. I gotta get goin, I'm gonna drive out and see the old man before work, it's been a while since I've been out." He slid off the counter.

"You should stop in and see Charlie, he was asking about you last weekend." I suggested as I walked him to the door.

"Yeah, I'll stop in." He agreed. "Stop over thinking things Bells. I'll see you tonight." He kissed me on the forehead before he turned to go.

"I'll try!" I smiled before closing the door behind him.

--

I was just settling in on the couch, hoping to numb my brain with some trashy daytime talk show reruns when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Was it perfect?!" Alice gushed, not even bothering to say hello.

I laughed. "umm something like that."

"YAY!!! TELL ME EVERYTHING!! WHAT DID YOU WEAR?!" she squealed, I could practically see her jumping up and down.

I laughed. "Remember that one low cut really cute black sweater you made me buy last month?"

"Oh yeah, that one is super cute!"

"Well, I wore that, a pair of jeans, and the black flats I forced you to let me buy." I chuckled, remembering how she had pouted the day I bought those shoes.

"Cute! I'm impressed Bells! So what happened??"

"Well, I met him at the bar. He introduced me to his friends. It really wasn't that exciting, but it was just perfect. He is so sweet and funny, and I laughed all night." I sighed "Well _almost_ all night." The buzz from remembering my night with Edward was quickly killed when Sam popped into my head.

"Aww! But what do you mean _almost_ all night?" She sounded worried.

"Just someone I didn't want to see. Kinda killed the mood, but then Edward walked me home, he even gave me his coat to wear." I giggled like a little girl remembering how sweet he had been.

"Men still do that?"

"I know, right! But yeah, he gave me his coat, and let me hold his arm while we walked. Perfect." I swooned.

"Ok ok, that's great. Did he kiss you?! He had to of kissed you!! Was it amazing?!"

"You're not going to believe this." I rolled my eyes, but I had to admit it was perfect the way he handled things.

"WHAT?!" She squealed.

"He kissed me on the _cheek_." I chuckled.

"On the cheek? What the heck is that?!" She demanded, sounding almost as disappointed as I had felt last night.

"I dunno, I was shocked, and disappointed, but really, it was very sweet. He brushed my face softly and everything. He also asked if he could see me again." I sighed.

"Awww!! That's so sweet. You told him yes right?!"

"Of course!"

"So when are you seeing him again, oh and do tell me about these friends of his, any cute ones?!"

"I don't know, I guess he'll call me, or maybe come into the bar." I answered, kicking myself for not finding out when I would see him next.

"Ok. So about his friends…" I chuckled as her attention had obviously shifted from me, to prospects for herself.

"Definitely cute. And definitely sweet and funny!" I smiled remembering how funny Emmett had been.

"Tell me more!!" she demanded.

"Well there was Emmett, he's a big guy, almost as big as Jake. He's so funny, just a big goof ball, actually he just all around reminds me a lot of Jake, he was great!"

"Eh, really not interested in dating Jake." She dismissed the idea of Emmett.

"Ok, well, there was another one, his name was Jasper. He's actually probably way more your type. He's super cute, a nice body. He's kinda quiet, but definitely sweet."

"Any more?"

I laughed. "Well, there was one other, James. But trust me, he's not worth being interested in."

"Hmm, ok well you need to get another date, and then happen to casually mention your single best friend who needs a boyfriend. OH we could double date, how much fun would that be!!" she prattled. "Oh, I gotta go, my parents are ready to go out to lunch. I'll see you Monday!" she promised and hung up the phone.

There was nothing but thoughts of Edward swirling around me. When would I see him next. Remembering how great his arms felt wrapped protectively around me. How my whole body got chills as he ran his fingers along my cheek. How badly I wanted him to kiss me._ Snap out of it Bella!_ I groaned to myself, and turned back to the TV hoping, the latest "who's my baby's daddy" drama on the Maury show would distract me.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up early the next morning, wanting to get an early start driving to Charlie's. I was exhausted, work the night before was crazy, not even a spare minute to catch my breath. You could tell all the colleges were filling up. I spent most of the night distracted though, watching, hoping Edward would show up. He didn't. Part of my wanting to leave so quickly this morning was being anxious for the hour long drive, driving was always the perfect way to clear my head. I needed to make sense of the Edward situation, I knew if I stopped to be reasonable, I'd realize I had just seen him Friday night, and it was only Sunday, so not having heard from him yet wasn't exactly a reason to be alarmed. But I just couldn't get passed the fact that before he seemed to be popping up every time I turned around, but now, I hadn't heard anything. Maybe the fun was over, maybe it was just the chase, the intrigue of someone who wasn't instantly falling over themselves for him, and now that I was, embarrassingly enough, falling over myself for him, he was bored.

The drive out of the city passed entirely too quickly. I hadn't sorted out any of my thoughts when I pulled into Charlie's familiar driveway. Every thought I had produced another question, another worry, some about why I hadn't heard from him, mixed in with the occasional slight bit of relief, I didn't want to end up attached to Edward, or anyone for that matter, it would only make leaving in less than a year that much harder.

I sighed in frustration, before forcing a smile as I opened the old front door. "POP, I'm here!" I called through the house.

"Bella!" Charlie's smile was instant as he came out of the office to find me standing in the kitchen.

"Hey pop. How's the leg feeling." I returned his smile, genuinely happy to see him, happy to be home.

"Eh, I'm still getting around." he winked and rubbed his leg.

"Always a plus." I grinned.

"You're here early."

"Yeah, I woke up kinda early this morning so I figured I might as well head out." I wasn't planning on filling him in on all the details.

"Well, it's good to see you. You look good." He wrapped me in a warm hug.

"Thanks pop. Any plans for today?"

"Nah, just planning on relaxing, maybe run a few errands, maybe fish a bit if I can convince you to take an old man down to the lake." He grinned.

"It's a little chilly out to spend the day don't ya think pop?" I chuckled and started getting ready to wash the dishes in the sink, surprisingly, there weren't many.

"Nah, the cold just makes it all the more peaceful." He smiled. Nothing could keep Charlie from his fishing.

"Looks like Sue has been around a lot, helping clean up." I said with a grin, noticing the dishes weren't the only thing that had been taken care of.

"Yeah, he helps me out a good bit." He agreed.

"She seems to spend a lot of time around here, maybe cleaning isn't the only thing she's interested in." I accused with a smile.

"Oh Bella, don't be ridiculous." He rolled his eyes, and tried to hide a smile. "I hear you had a hot date Friday night?" He quickly flipped the conversation.

"UGH! I see Jake stopped by yesterday."

"Yep! It was good to see him, and it was good to hear you're getting out more." He smiled. "So tell me about this guy, Edward was his name?"

"Jake needs to learn to keep his mouth shut!" I huffed. "It wasn't really even a date, we just hung out with some friends at the bar, and then he walked me home, no big deal." I tried to hide the smile that seemed to cross my face whenever I thought of Edward.

"Yeah well, it's still good you're getting out." He seemed disappointed by my lack of enthusiasm. "I heard you ran into someone else as well."

I wrinkled my face at the memory. "Yeah, I saw Sam." I admitted.

"I don't like that boy Bella. And I think if you're going to be talking to him again, you should start talking to Leah again as well." He said in his stern fatherly tone. "She's a nice girl, I still see her around a good bit, I'm sure she misses you."

"I'm not talking to Sam again, we just happened to run into each other, and I would have been perfectly content pretending like I hadn't seen him if he hadn't come up and spoke to me. And even if I was being civil with him again, what Leah did was far worse than what he did." I defended myself.

"They did the same thing Bella."

"No they did not. Yes Sam was my boyfriend, but I was 18, boyfriends come and go. Leah was my best friend, actually she was more like my sister, what she did was far worse. I could have broken up with him and forgotten about it, she's the one who really hurt me." Talking about this still hurt, there were days I really missed Leah.

"Yes, well, just steer clear of Sam, men like that aren't what you need in your life. So tell me more about this Edwin fellow." He grinned.

"_Edward_ is just a friend pop." I insisted.

"Yeah yeah, so tell me about your _friend_ Edward then. Jake says he's going to Harvard?"

"Yes, he's going to Harvard." I agreed, not giving anything else, I'd rather have any conversation in the world than this one.

"That's good, it means he's smart, and had a good future, he'd be able to provide well for a family."

I laughed. "How did we go from him being my friend to providing for our family?"

"I didn't say he was going to provide for YOUR family, just that he would have a good future."

"Sure, sure."

"I'll let it drop, but if it gets serious, I better get to meet him." He grinned.

"Whatever you want pop." I rolled my eyes.

My day with Charlie wasn't quite as relaxing as I was hoping for it to be. He wasn't able to drive anymore due to his leg, so he had to completely depend on other people to get him around, so we spent most of the day catching up on errands he wasn't able to do through the week. We went to the small grocery store to pick up some food, the pharmacy to pick up his pain medications, the sporting goods store _supposedly _to look for some hardware for a project he's been working on, yet somehow we left empty handed. I'm fairly positive we were there for the town gossip. It's always amazed me how much worse about gossiping old men are than women! When we finally got back to the house, he somehow talked me into taking him down to the lake so he could throw in a few lines. I froze the entire time, but I couldn't bring myself to be miserable, being down there reminded me of being a kid, before I was ever worried about school, jobs, men, or getting my life started. Charlie had been right, the cold did made the lake more peaceful, everything just seemed so still in the cool air, I was starting to understand why he enjoying being there so much. Everything I had been stressing about just sort of melted away. I hoped Edward would call me, I really did, but if he didn't I would survive.

Yet again, I found myself resistant to leave my dad's house. I don't know what it was, maybe I was growing up and finally realizing how nice this area really was, or maybe I had let go enough of the past to actually enjoy being here again, or maybe it was just pop, he was so good to me, and accepted me no matter what, I just felt at home here, and it made my lonely little apartment seem like a pretty crappy idea. But whatever it was, I couldn't hide here forever, it was time to get back to the city.

"Well, I think I'm gonna head home pop." I stretched, standing up from the kitchen table.

"You are home Bells." He smiled.

"I know pop." I kissed the top of his head.

"I wish you'd come around more kid."

"I know. I wish I could, but the week is usually pretty crazy with school and work." I sighed, for once I really did wish I could be here more.

"Well if you would move back home, you wouldn't have to work."

"Pop, you know I can't move home. An hour drive every day just isn't realistic, and I don't think the VW would hold up very long if I did the drive everyday." I missed home, but I don't think I missed it quite _that_ much.

"You could drive my car. It's just sitting out there in the garage anyway, someone driving it around would be good for it." He offered.

"I'll think about it pop." I lied.

"Ok, kiddo, be careful driving home. I love ya." He hugged me before walking me to the door.

"I love you too pop." I called over my shoulder as I headed to my car.

--

The week was dragging by horridly slow. It was Wednesday, 5 days since my _date_ with Edward, and I still hadn't heard a word, no phone calls, no surprise visits, absolutely nothing. I was disappointed to say the least, but at least work had been crazy every night, the fall pub crawl was in full effect, and we had been packed, I hadn't even had time to take a break tonight. It was almost midnight, if I could just make it 2 more hours, I could go home.

"You'll hear from him soon Bella." Alice gave me a nudge. She had apparently caught me checking the door and scanning the bar hopefully.

"Eh, either way." I shrugged, and went back to the drink I was making.

I really was doing my best to convince myself and everyone else that I really didn't care if I heard from him. I mean he was a nice guy and all, but not like I knew him enough to be too attached. The night was just about over, a lot of the crowd had cleared out. I sighed, more disappointed than I wanted to be that he hadn't been here, as I went to the back to grab some cases of beer to restock.

Alice was handling the last of the customers and I was kneeled down under the bar putting the beer away.

"Stalking you isn't nearly as much fun when you're hiding under that bar." A velvet voice spoke.

Excitement, to an embarrassing extent quickly took over and I shot back to my feet, of course, knocking my head on the way.

"OUCH!" I yelled and immediately started rubbing my head.

"Careful!" He grinned, causing me to forget my throbbing head, causing me to forget everything actually, including how to breathe.

"We already did last call, but I'll get you a drink if ya want." I tried to pretend like I hadn't just completely mortified myself.

"No, I'm good actually. I just stopped in to see you." he smiled.

"Oh." I said, cursing my body as I felt the heat overtaking my face, knowing it had to be practically glowing red by now.

"That's possibly the cutest thing in the world ya know." He reached over the bar and touched my face. "I have had an insane week so far, exams every single day, and soccer practice every single evening. I attempted to call you Sunday night, however, it occurred to me I never actually got your number."

"Oh, no big deal." I smiled.

"It is a big deal actually. I hate inviting people to things short notice."

"And what exactly am I being invited to?" I was curious.

"Me, Emmett, Jasper, my sister, and a few other friends are planning a weekend trip up to Killington this weekend, and I was hoping you'd come along."

"Killington…as in Vermont?" I asked.

"That's the one." He chuckled.

"Isn't that a bit far for a couple day trip?"

"Nah, it's only about a 2 and a half hour drive. My parents have a vacation house in Rutland, right down the road from the ski resort, we're going to stay there. So what do ya say?" His gorgeous green eyes were melting me.

"Umm…" I stuttered, making myself tear my eyes away from his so I could remember how to form a sentence. "I'll have to work all weekend, so I guess I can't." I frowned, disappointed, but at the same time relieved, I hadn't skied since I was 5, and wasn't looking to embarrass myself quite that horribly in front of this perfect man.

"Hey guys! What's up!" Alice smiled, interrupting our conversation.

"Not much, I was just inviting Bella here for a weekend in Vermont, and much to my disappointment, she just turned me down." He pouted.

"WHAT?!" She looked at me as if I were insane. "Umm of course she will go!!" She squeaked.

"You know I'm going to have to work _Alice._" I said, setting her on fire with my eyes.

"Uh yeah so I'll cover your shifts and the ones we have together, Angela will cover, you've worked for her a million times it's the least she could do." Alice glared back, and then smiled at Edward.

"Excellent. So then I'll pick you up early Friday morning? Probably around 6." A huge smile spread across his face.

"Well, that all sounds great, but I haven't actually skied since I was like 5 and even then I was the laughing stock of the toddler class." I protested.

"We're not skiing, we'll be snowboarding and don't worry I'll teach you." Edward replied.

"Oh, yeah even worse, you really don't have to waste your weekend trying to teach me something I will never learn. Go and have fun." I smiled.

"So like I said, I'll pick you up at 6." He leaned across the bar and kissed my cheek, before turning towards the door, completely disregarding everything I had just said.

I made sure he had walked out the door before I spoke. "ALICE!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!"

"Umm, no what the hell is wrong with _you_" she rolled her eyes. "A gorgeous man, who you've been dying to see just invited you for a weekend getaway and you actually said no?! What the hell was that?!" she asked annoyed.

"Yes, I said no, because I'd really rather not make a fool of myself." I spat back at her.

"Oh come on, didn't anyone ever teach you how to flirt?!" She threw her hands on her hips. "You fall, he catches you, you gaze up into his eyes. He goes out of his way to protect you, and then you spend your nights curled up in front of the fire." She sighed.

"Yeah, that all sounds great, as long as I manage to stay out of the hospital!" I tossed my rag at her. "You sighed me up for the weekend, now you get to clean up!" I laughed as I walked around the bar to the door.

"That's fine!! As long as you go, and maybe get some so you'll loosen up a little!!" She jokingly called after me.


	9. Chapter 9

I have to admit, I woke up the next morning sort of floating from the tingle of a crush running through my entire body. I was trying to keep my feet on the ground, reminding myself that 22 was a bit old to be having crushes, but it didn't work for long. There were a million thoughts of Edward and our upcoming weekend together that were storming through my mind, each one sending me floating yet again.

My happy little bubble was quickly burst when I looked at the clock, 9:15, CRAP! I had exactly 15 minutes to be dressed, ready and out the door if I wanted even the slightest prayer of a chance to making it to class on time.

Pretty sure I made record time getting ready, and then dashed out the door and down the stairs. I actually passed her, and had to turn around to make sure I wasn't imagining my tiny best friend heading towards my apartment.

"Alice what are you doing here? I can't talk, I'm late!" I babbled out in a rush.

"Umm you're not going to class today Bella!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why exactly would I not be going to class." I asked confused, searching my brain for some obligation I had forgotten.

"Uh, we need to go shopping." She rolled her eyes.

"Alice, you know I'm not missing class for one of your _let's play dress up with Bella_ shopping sprees."

"Fine, go to class, and then have fun snowboarding in your track pants and hoodie." She motioned towards my sloppily put together outfit. "Let me know how hypothermia works out for you." she chuckled.

Damnit! She was right! I hadn't even given a thought to having appropriate clothes for this weekend. "Ok, you win." I quickly gave in and headed back up the stairs. I'd just have to suck up the 300 word essay Professor Hawkins deemed appropriate punishment for missing lecture.

"I thought so." A satisfied smile spread across her face.

"What exactly do you know about snowboarding clothes?" I asked, praying she knew more than I did.

She laughed. "Bella, when it comes to clothes, you should know by now not to doubt me." She winked. "My family goes to the mountain every year, my brother taught me to snowboard like 10yrs ago."

"Just remember I'm a poor starving student." I sighed, knowing the way her champagne taste tended to clash with my bud light budget when it came to clothes.

"I'll be gentle I promise." She smiled. "Now let's get going! I'll drive." She offered as we headed to the door.

"So where exactly do you buy snowboarding gear?" I asked having no clue as she started driving.

"Well, there's a Burton store in that outlet mall outside of town. I figured we'd go there, there stuff is good, cute and it's an outlet, so the prices shouldn't be too bad either." She smiled, having everything all planned out.

"You really are the best friend in the world, you know that right!" I smiled, so thankful for her.

"Well, Duh!" She laughed and winked.

The parking lot for the outlet looked like a giant rat maze to me, you know the ones where they put a piece of cheese at one end, and the poor rat runs through frantically, running into walls, turning around, and going in circles until they found their cheese. I don't know how, but Alice maneuvered through all the store parking lots and around buildings like she had done it a million times before, well, she probably had, places like these were like her version of Mecca.

She parked in front of one of the biggest stores we had been passed, the sign hanging out front read "BURTON OUTERWEAR", apparently this was it, I sighed, dreading the amount of money I knew I was about to spend, who needs to eat right?

We made our way into the store, it was huge, snowboards, skis, shoes, puffy coats, anything you could possibly need for anything you could think of to do outside, for as far as the eye could see.

I took a deep breath. "So umm what exactly do you need to snowboard?"

"Well, you'll need boots, pants, a coat, probably some warm stuff to wear underneath, a scarf, hat, and umm maybe a board, but probably not because I'm sure they have extra and it's be kinda dumb for you to buy one when you're never going to use it again, unless of course this weekend goes well and you'll be spending more time there." She said, mostly to herself as she happily bounced off into the isles. "OH BELLA COME HERE!!! This is soo cute!!"

"Coming." I called, searching down the isles for her.

When I finally found her, she was holding up a light sage green puffy coat, the liner had some small stars as a design. I had to admit, it was pretty cute, well, cute for a giant puffy coat that I'd never wear again.

"Here try it on! It's a medium, you'll wanna go a size up cause you'll have warm stuff on underneath." She explained as I shoved my arms through the sleeves.

"Do I look as ridiculous as I feel?" I pouted, feeling like a giant marshmallow.

"No, you look like you're going snowboarding." She rolled her eyes. "Ok, now let's find some pants to match!" She bounced off again.

"Umm ok," I mumbled, still frowning at myself in the mirror.

"Ok, I think these will fit, they're a small." She held a pair of equally puffy pants up to me, still wearing the marshmallow coat. "There are fitting rooms right around the corner, go try them on. They should be a little loose, but not too loose." She pointed to a dressing room sign hanging from the wall.

"Whatever you say." I sighed, took the pants and headed around the corner.

"Oh, let your jeans on when you try them on of course." Alice called after me.

"Umm yeah, ok." I answered, happy she filled me in on that, I had no idea what I was doing.

I tugged, pulled, and pinched the pants on, I really had no clue if I was doing any of this right, but everything seemed to look and feel normal. The pants weren't too bad, not nearly as puffy as the coat, and I was burning up so obviously they were doing their job.

I stepped out of the dressing room and twirled for Alice who was leaning lazily on the cart. "TA DA!"

"CUTE! Ok so I picked out some boots, hats, scarves, and a few shirts, and then just a couple odds and ends things that I thought you could use." She started sifting through the almost full cart.

"Alice, are you kidding me?! I could not possibly use all of this in just one weekend." I could almost hear my credit card sobbing in my wallet as I looked through all the things she had picked out.

"Yes you can. You'll change clothes a lot, with being in and out. Plus you're going there to get yourself a man, wardrobe changes are necessary!" She put her hands on her hips, obviously offended that I would doubt her.

I let out a big breath. "I'm not going to win a man. I'm going to have fun."

"Sure, sure whatever. I think we should be about good. Of course we'll have to go to a few other stores to get the stuff you'll be wearing when you're not being the cutest little snow bunny ever." A smile spread across her face at the mention of more shopping.

I laughed. "Cutest snow bunny to ever snowboard herself right in to a tree, and then spending the rest of the weekend in the ER sounds a bit more accurate. And I'm not shopping anymore. I already can't afford all of this." I motioned to the mound of puffy marshmallow clothes.

"Well the other stuff is my treat of course." She rolled her eyes as if I was ridiculous for even thinking otherwise.

"Alice, you're not buying me clothes." I put my foot down.

"Actually, I am. You deserve this Bella, think of it as an early Christmas present." She smiled, knowing she would win the argument.

Alice came from money. I was shocked the first time I met her family, I really had no idea, other than here shopping addiction, Alice really didn't live that much differently than me. She was just very normal, it's one of the things I love the most about her. Once I asked her why she bothered to work at the bar, it didn't make any sense to me, her parents paid for her rent, the car payment on her brand new Audi, she had credit cards at her disposal, anything she could want. So making less than minimum wage at some crappy bar when you didn't have to didn't seem to make much sense. She said she thought it was fun. Her parents had always spoiled her and thought she was too good to work, so when she got out on her own, getting a job was the first thing she did.

"UGH!" I groaned, and she pushed me along towards the check out.

For the next 3 hours, we walked for what seemed like miles, in and out of every designer outlet store the mall had to offer. Alice pulled, tugged, pinched, and tucked me into more outfits that I could even keep track of, ooohhhing and ahhhing as we went. My sanity was barely kept intact, the only thing that kept my mind occupied was figuring and refiguring all my bills now that I had just charged almost $1000 onto my already overly used credit card. I walked away every time we went to checkout at a store, I couldn't stand to even see how much Alice was spending on me. I was going to have to get her one hell of a Christmas gift, the usual scarf and scented candle I normally handed out certainly wasn't going to do.

It took everything I had not to fall asleep on the drive home. How Alice was so perky and bouncy was beyond me, some sort of creepy pixie shopping high I suppose. She chatted on and on about the things she had bought, what was going to look cute with what, what I should where for what kind of things, blah, blah, blah. I just nodded, and agreed at the appropriate times while struggling to keep my eyes from folding shut like they were demanding to do.

The second we walked in the door of my apartment I collapsed on the couch. "I don't know how you do this crap Alice, I'm exhausted!"

She chuckled. "You just need practice!"

"UGH!" I winced at the thought of doing this any more often than I was already forced to.

"Where's your luggage?" She practically danced over to the couch to stand in front of me.

"Luggage?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah! I've gotta get you all packed up and ready to go!"

"Alice, you bought everything, you don't have to pack it too!" I laughed and sat up on the couch.

"Nonsense. I want to pack it, I'll put everything together so you don't even have to think about it, just open the suitcase and POOF a gorgeous outfit is waiting for you!" her eyes were almost sparkling.

"I don't have _luggage_, but there's my big suitcase in the hall closet, and there are some duffel bags inside of it."

"Hmmm" she bit her lip.

"Don't worry Alice, it's brand new _and_ pretty expensive. Renee got it for me when I was leaving for California, it was a whole set, I just never had a need for the rest, so it's still at Charlie's." I could read her evil Pixie mind, she was worrying that my luggage wouldn't be _cute_ enough. "And it's even pink!" I laughed, my mom was almost as girlie as Alice.

"EXCELLENT!" She clapped her hands together and took off back the hallway to get started.

I didn't even bother to go with her, I knew any suggestions I had would just be tossed aside anyway. I might as well just let her have her fun, so I lie back down and flipped on the TV.

--

"All done." Alice whispered and shook me gently.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep." I sat up and wiped my eyes, shocked that I had dozed off.

She laughed. "Don't be, it was much easier without you fighting me every step of the way!"

"What time is it?" I looked around for a clock.

"Almost 8, I have to get going. But everything is all packed. Everything is all together and organized for regular clothes, snowboarding clothes, sleep clothes, and extras" She counting the things off on her fingers. "Oh, and I also packed your toiletries, everything except your shampoo, tooth brush, and hair brush, those are on the bathroom counter so you don't forget to put them in the bag before you leave." She smiled.

"What would I do without you Alice." I sighed and gave her a hug.

"Shrivel up and go to waste obviously." She giggled and squeezed me back. "Call me while you're there, I want all the details!!!"

"Of course." I agreed, it was the least I could do.

"Love you Bells, don't forget to call!" She called back from halfway down the stairs.

"Love you too!"

I closed the door, my apartment felt empty again. I sighed as I eyed the bulging pink suitcase sitting beside the couch. Who the hell could need that much for just one weekend?! I tried to wheel the thing over by the door. God help poor Edward when he had to lift _that_ into his car. I chuckled to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story!! Please feel free to review, I love to hear what everyone is thinking! This is by far my least favorite chapter so far, I struggled a lot with it, and really considered scratching the project all together, but bare with me, I promise the next chapter will be much better!! Thanks for reading! :o)**

I was awake before 4AM, Friday was finally here. My stomach was in tight knots, all of the previous excitement over this trip was quickly turning to stress and nerves. I could barely even concentrate enough to make a pot of coffee, a million worries running through my mind. _What if it's horribly awkward?? Honestly we hadn't spent much time together, or even had a very long conversation, we could have absolutely nothing in common. What if he doesn't even like me, I mean what if after talking to me, he can't stand me, hell what if I can't stand him. He mentioned his sister coming, what if she hates me. What if I fall like an idiot and break something. _Ok just breathe Bella! I groaned to myself, time was passing entirely too quickly, already past 5 now, I needed to pull myself together.

I was pacing by the front door, strongly considering coming down with a sudden illness and calling to cancel, but 3 light raps on my door interrupted my thoughts.

CRAP!! 6 AM, right on time. "Ok Bella, just keep breathing, you can do this!" I encouraged myself before opening the door.

"Good Morning." The most perfect crooked grin spread across Edward's face.

I swear he was magical, I could feel the stress falling off of me the second my eyes found him, and quickly I was floating yet again.

"Hey." I weakly replied, willing my face to stop flaming.

"Are you all ready?" He stepped inside.

"Umm, yeah I think so." I ran a quick check through my head, making sure I wasn't forgetting anything.

He smiled and grabbed my suitcase. "Just bring me the rest, and I'll get them loaded."

I just looked at him confused. The rest of what?

He chuckled. "Your bags?"

"Oh, umm, no that's all?" I thought this was just a weekend trip?

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just very much used to traveling with my mother and sister." He laughed and tugged the heavy suitcase out the door effortlessly.

--

"BELLA!" Emmett's voice boomed and he had his huge arm around me.

I chuckled, as I staggered trying to regain my balance. "Hi Emmett."

"I'm so glad to see you. You really have idea how annoying Eddie was worrying all night last night. He was convinced you were going to back out. But I had faith in ya!" He winked.

"Actually, I wasn't concerned at all. I purposely didn't tell her _you_ were coming." Edward slammed the trunk of a shiny silver Volvo shut, and walked around to open the passenger side door, still glaring at Emmett. "Now if you wouldn't mind, stop pawing on her and let's get going."

"You could always ride in the jeep with me." Emmett winked.

"Oh ummm…" I had no clue what to say.

"Check out that vein in his neck." Emmett whispered into my hair through his chuckles. "SORRY Eddie, I can't help it!" he was still laughing as he climbed into the monstrous jeep.

"Ready?" Edward rolled his eyes and motioned for me to get into the car.

"Yeah." I nodded and quickly climbed inside.

--

"Are you warm enough?" Edward asked, adjusting the heat before pulling out.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled.

The silence in the car was just as horrible as I had imagined it would be. I couldn't believe I let Alice get me into this, a weekend trip with people I didn't even know, this was going to be horrible!

I was occupying myself by taking in the interior of his car. I couldn't help but be amused with all the unnecessary features. My butt was currently being kept toasty warm by the seat warmers, in the lush leather seats. There had to be at least 20 buttons just to control the heat and air conditioning, my VW worked perfectly fine with just 6. The stereo was an elaborate maze of touch screen buttons, lit up knobs, and a million other things I had no clue about, I knew better than to ever dream of touching it.

"So, have you ever been to Killington?" He finally broke the awkward silence.

"Umm, I'm not sure really. I was pretty young when Renee tried to teach me to ski, I really don't remember where we went."

"It's great I'm sure you're going to love it! Rutland is a pretty small town, it's nice and peaceful, very relaxing."

"I'm sure it's nice." I nodded, I had no idea what to say.

Straight back to the awkward silence. This was going to be a long 3 hours if I didn't think of something to talk about soon!

"So you said your dad works in the city, have you always lived in Boston then?" That was the best I could come up with.

"No, actually we lived in Washington state, Seattle, until I was about 7. My dad was in charge of the law firm there. When my grandfather passed away, we moved here so dad could take over the main office." He explained. "What about you?"

"Yep, born and raised." I smiled. "Well, except for the 3yrs I spent in California."

He chuckled.

"What?" I asked, a bit insecure.

"I just can't picture you in California." He grinned.

"Why not?" I was a bit offended as I thought back to how every woman in the entire city of LA seemed to be breathtakingly gorgeous.

"You just seem a bit too deep for California, LA especially. Don't take me wrong of course, I just mean, LA is very laid back, very superficial, just a more carefree climate I suppose. You seem to fit well in Boston." He smiled.

I thought his words over for a minute. "Did you just very politely call me uptight and ugly?" I folded my arms across my chest, oh yeah this was going to be a _great _relaxing weekend.

"NO! Oh God no! That's not what I meant at all, I'm sorry. I just meant, well I meant that.." He stuttered, and took a deep breath before continuing. "I meant that you seem like a thinker, someone who analyzes and plans things out. You're comfortable enough in your own skin and don't care what people around you think. I think it's very refreshing." He smiled nervously.

"Hmm." I raised my eyebrows and turned to look out the window, deciding the awkward silence was a much better option than this.

An hour had passed before he spoke again. "I'm really sorry if I offended you, I really didn't mean to. I like all those things about you very much."

I sighed before turning to look at him. "It's ok." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I probably over reacted."

I had spend the past silent hour, listening over and over again to Charlie, Jake and Alice's voices replay in my head._ You need to get out more. Just let go and have fun for a change. What if you're missing out on life right now. Not everything has to fit into your plan, let loose every once in a while._ Maybe they were all right. Maybe Edward was right. Maybe I was uptight. I had never thought of myself that way, I was just organized, I knew what I wanted, and I knew how to get it. My eyes were set on the prize, but maybe I was missing out.

I made up my mind, I _was _going to have fun on this trip. I wasn't going to worry about being awkward in front of all the people I didn't know. I wasn't going to worry about falling down and making an ass of myself. I was going to show Edward and everyone else how _LA_ I could be.

"So you're planning to work for your family's law firm when you're done with school?" I asked, hoping to get a conversation started.

"Yeah, that's the plan. Sort of what I've been groomed for since birth." He chuckled. "It's sort of our family tradition, Harvard Law, and then into the firm." He didn't speak of his future with enthusiasm at all, I got the feeling it was more of an obligation than what he really wanted. "Have you always wanted to be a journalist?"

"Since I was about 16 I guess. Before that, Jake and I spent most of our evenings pretending to be rock stars in his basement, I however learned very quickly that playing an actual guitar was far more difficult than the air guitar that I pretty much had mastered, and so, sadly I had to let the dream die." I chuckled thinking back to the nights Jake and I spent rocking air guitar in his basement. "Music Journalism is a nice compromise, if all goes as planned, I'll get to hang out backstage with bands I love, basically get to be a glorified groupie."

"A glorified groupie." He laughed. "Now that does sound like the life."

"Indeed." I smiled.

"So you and Jake seem pretty close? I thought for sure he was going to kill Sam at the bar last weekend."

"Jake and I have been best friends pretty much since we were born. He's always been like an overprotective big brother, I don't know what I'd do without him."

"That's nice that you have that. You don't have any real brothers or sisters?"

I hesitated, truly considering lying. "I have a younger brother."

"Oh, you're not very close? I mean I've never heard you mention him before?" He asked, curious.

"Seth died 2 years ago." My brother's name stung my lips.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He reached over and took my hand, lightly rubbing it.

"It's ok. What about you?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I've got one sister, Rosalie. You'll meet her this weekend." He smiled, his eyes still apologizing for bringing up the hurtful subject.

"Good. So who else is going to be there?" I smiled, trying to focus. His hand was still wrapped around mine, and it was giving me chills, each stroke of his fingers sent a jolt of electricity through me.

"Just some friends really. Emmett of course, and Jasper. James, and he'll probably bring his fling of the moment." he chuckled. "And I'm really not sure if Rose invited anyone else. Everyone will love you." He reassured, as if he could read my mind.

"I can't wait to meet everyone." I lied, determined to keep the promise I had made myself earlier, I was not going to be nervous!

"Well you won't have to wait much longer." He smiled, and pointed out the sign beside the road _Welcome to Rutland._

"Oh." was all I could get out. "I didn't realize we would be here so quick."

"Time flies when you're in good company." He grinned and gave me a wink.

I would have never noticed the tiny road if he hadn't turned off. You could barely see it, snow was piled along either side, and on both sides, trees hung heavily with left over ice from a recent storm.

"This is it." He smiled, obviously excited.

I squinted, trying to make something out ahead of us, but I couldn't see much other than the long narrow winding snow covered road.

We had been driving for maybe 3 or 4 miles when a breath taking log home came into view.

"_This _is just your vacation home?" I asked, trying to keep the shock off my face, you could have very easily fit 6 of Charlie's tiny homes into this _vacation _home.

"Well, yes. My mother is a bit umm, indulgent and she likes to entertain." He seemed a little embarrassed, until something caught his eye. "What are they doing here?" He asked, not at all speaking to me.

"Huh? Who?" I was confused.

"That's my father's car." He nodded toward the black Mercedes parked in the long drive.


	11. Chapter 11

**Quickly he was out of the car and around to my side, opening my door. **

**I was too busy floating over the fact that he had taken my hand again as I got out to notice anyone standing in the drive way.**

"**Edward!" A handsome man with blonde hair and medium build yelled, a smile spreading across his face.**

"**Hey dad, what are you guys doing here??"**

"**Well, like we were just explaining to Rose, you kids must have gotten the weekends mixed up. We're having the partners dinner this weekend." The man replied, the heart stopping beautiful woman standing beside him didn't speak, she was too busy glaring at my hand wrapped in Edwards.**

"**Oh, damnit, I thought that was next weekend." Edward replied, looking up as though trying to remember how he had messed the dates up.**

"**It's no big deal, there's plenty of room, and it'd be nice to have a weekend with you kids. Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" The man smiled at me.**

"**Oh, yeah, I'm sorry." Edward shook his head. "Mom, dad, this is Bella. Bella, this is my dad Carlisle, and my mother Esme."**

"**It's nice to meet you." I smiled shyly. **

"**The pleasure is all ours." Carlisle smiled and wrapped and arm around me.**

"**Are you and Eddie friends from school." Esme asked, still not willing to smile at me.**

"**No, actually I work at the bar right across the street from your husband's firm. Edward had come in one night, and then he changed my tire for me." I chuckled nervously.**

"**You work in a bar?" Esme raised her eyebrow, a smug look on her face.**

"**Yes, I do." I simply replied, taking offense to the way she was looking down upon me.**

"**MOMMA AND PAPA CULLEN!!" Emmett's laugh boomed as he grabbed both of them under his arms. I hadn't even noticed him pull up.**

"**Emmett!" Carlisle beamed, and jokingly jabbed Emmett in the stomach.**

**Esme just rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed.**

"**Edward please get your friend away from our father before he breaks something." a woman chuckled walking up to us.**

"**Bella, this is my sister Rosalie." Edward smiled and pointed to the woman.**

**Hmm apparently being gorgeous to a sickening degree was a requirement to be in this family. All of that pep talk I had been giving myself earlier about not feeling awkward about meeting these people was very quickly going out the window. I might as well have a hump on my back and be missing the majority of my front teeth, to call me plain would be a complement while I was standing in front of Esme and Rosalie.**

"**Nice to meet you." I smiled, and nervously ran my fingers through my hair.**

"**Mmhmm." was all she mumbled as she eyed me, looking utterly disgusted. "Tanya should be here soon Edward." A grin spread across her face as she turned her eyes to Edward still holding my hand.**

"**Damnit Rose." He groaned, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose as if he were fighting off a migraine. "I'm so sorry Bella." He said without opening his eyes.**

"**Umm, ok?" I had no clue what he was apologizing for.**

"**I really had no idea she was going to be here. If I had known they were having the dinner tonight, I would have known Tanya would be here, and I would have spared us both." He explained, not meeting my eyes.**

"**I don't understand? Who's Tanya and why is her being here going to be a problem?" I felt like everyone was staring at me, like I was the only one not in on some private joke.**

"**Edward's girlfriend." Rosalie spat at me.**

**A laugh escaped my lips before I could stop it. **_**Of course he had a girlfriend, of course he does. I am**__**an idiot, and I had been exactly right, I was the only one not in on the joke, the joke was obviously me. This is exactly why I knew this guy was a bad idea. Damnit how am I going to get home?! I'm sure Jake would come get me. Yes, I'll call Jake. **_**I had my escape plan all figured out and I quickly dropped Edward's hand.**

"**EX girlfriend." Edward glared at Rosalie. "Bella, I swear, I didn't know she was going to be here, I would have never brought you if I had known." His eyes were pleading with me.**

"**I'm sure you wouldn't have. Having your girlfriend and the stupid chick from the bar who was dumb enough to actually think you were decent in the same house might have been a bit awkward." I spat at him quietly, not wanting to embarrass myself anymore by making a scene in front of his entire family.**

"**Bella, I swear to you, Tanya and I haven't been together since May. Her family is just close with my family, and her dad's business is one of my dad's clients." He searched my eyes, hoping I would believe him.**

"**Edward, Bella, I'm truly sorry, we didn't realize you guys were coming up this weekend, or I would have amended the invitation list. But we can make this work." Carlisle smiled apologetically, almost looking ashamed. He was the only one who didn't seem to be loving every second of my mortification.**

"**Let go of me please." I whispered and yanked my wrist away from Edward, and turned towards his car.**

"**Where are you going?" He followed me.**

"**To get my phone out of my purse." I didn't bother to look at him.**

"**Why?" his voice fell.**

"**Because I am obviously going to need Jake to come pick me up." I answered searching my purse.**

"**Bella, please stay. We'll have fun I promise. Her being here doesn't matter." He pleaded.**

"**Right." I rolled my eyes and continued searching. Damnit how the hell can you lose a phone is a purse this freakin small!?**

"**So let's all just chill out for a minute." Emmett appeared behind me. "Bella, I have to go into town and get some stuff, how about you ride with me. It'll give you a chance to calm down a bit, and give Edward a bit of time to talk to his mom and dad. Everything will get straightened out, and if when we get back, you still want to go home, I'll drive you myself." He gave Edward a sympathetic look.**

"**No thanks." I muttered, lifting my phone to my ear. **_**DAMNIT JAKE PICK UP!!**_** I screamed in my head. UGH!! Voicemail! "Jake, call me IMEDIATELY!" I whined into the phone.**

"**Bella please." Edward begged again.**

"**Are you ready to leave now Emmett?" I asked not even sparing Edward a glance. This temporary escape from Edward and his family was just going to have to do until I could get in touch with Jake.**

"**Yeah, let's go!" He smiled and winked at Edward.**

"**Thank you" Edward mouthed to him when he thought I wasn't looking.**

**--**

"**So…" Emmett began as we pulled out of the driveway.**

"**Please just spare me the speeches about how your friend is such a great guy, blah, blah, blah. I'm really not interested." I said in a rush, just wanting to ride in silence.**

"**I wasn't going to tell you he's a great guy, you already know that." Emmett glanced over and smiled.**

"**Oh yeah, a real stand up guy." I rolled my eyes.**

"**He was telling the truth ya know. About them being split up since May."**

"**Hmm, then it's a bit odd that his family wouldn't be aware of that isn't it?" I threw back at him.**

**He sighed. "Of course they know. Rosalie can just be kind of a super bitch. She and Tanya have been friends forever, so of course she wants Edward to get back with her. Esme just likes Tanya because of her family, she thinks she's a good fit for Eddie. You could tell Carlisle wasn't happy about the situation, he just wants his son to be happy."**

"**Well, if he's so innocent he could have mentioned it." I huffed.**

"**Oh, so you provided him with a list of all your ex boyfriends and when you broke up when you met him?" He grinned.**

**I just shot him an annoyed look. Totally not what I meant.**

"**He didn't freak out about you knowing Sam at the bar ya know." He pointed out.**

"**Oh yeah Emmett, me by chance running into someone I dated FOREVER ago at a bar one night is totally the same thing as him dragging me 3 hours away to spend the weekend having a slumber party with his maybe current maybe ex girlfriend." I laughed at the ridiculousness of the comparison.**

"**Really it is the same thing, you ran into your ex at a bar, and now you're going to run into his ex at Killington." As much as I really hated to admit it, he was almost making sense.**

"**Yeah only he wasn't forced to spend the entire weekend with Sam. Oh and I'm sure she's painfully gorgeous just like everyone else in this little snowy wonderland fairytale world." I waved my hand disgusted at the snow falling outside.**

**Emmett's laugh roared through the jeep. "You're hilarious Bella."**

"**I wasn't aware I said anything funny." I looked at him completely straight faced.**

**He quickly straightened his face. "Don't feel bad, I felt out of place with everyone for a long time too." He rubbed my shoulder reassuringly.**

"**Oh yeah I bet." I rolled my eyes.**

"**Hey, don't be so quick to judge. My family isn't like Eddie's, I busted my ass to get into Harvard, so all of this was a whole new world to me. But the Cullen's are good people, they've always made me feel at home." **

**I felt horrible for assuming he was one of **_**them**_**. Emmett had always been so sweet to me. "Sorry." I mumbled.**

"**No problem." he winked. "I'm not going to lie to you, Tanya is beautiful though, almost as beautiful as Rose, but you have nothing to worry about." **

"**Right, because in all the sappy love junk movies, the guy always turns down the drop dead gorgeous rich girl, for the poor starving student who's average on her very best day. Nothing at all to worry about." I chuckled.**

"**You don't see yourself very clearly Bella." He smiled. "I've known Eddie for over 3 years, and Tanya for just about as long. And I can honestly say, he never spoke of her like he does of you. You've had him beside himself since that first night he met you. And after the night we all went out, Tanya didn't even exist anymore as far as he was concerned. So how about it, just give it one day, and I promise if you want to leave in the morning, I'll take you home. You have my word."**

"**Wait, I thought we were going into town?" I asked confused, noticing we were turning back into the Cullen's driveway.**

"**Nah, I lied." He laughed.**

"**Oh well that's comforting. What else were you lying about?" I chuckled.**

"**Nothing." He smiled. "I just figured if you stepped back from the situation for a minute and cooled down you could make a better decision."**

"**You're a good friend. I'll give it one day." I sighed.**

"**Excellent!" He smiled and accelerated.**

**--**

**Edward was opening my door almost before the jeep had completely stopped.**

"**I didn't take your bags inside, and if you still want to leave, Emmett doesn't have to drive you home, I will." He offered his hand to help me out of the huge jeep.**

**I jumped out on my own, ignoring his hand. "You can take the bag inside, you're lucky you have great friends."**

"**You won't regret it I promise." A huge smile spread across his face, and he practically ran to the Volvo and began tugging my bag out of the trunk. "Let's get inside, and ready to so we can head to the mountain!" He placed his hand on the small of my back to lead me inside. "Hey Rose." stopped beside his sister. "Can you bring those extra boarding clothes up I asked you to bring."**

"**Oops, I must have forgot." She glared at me.**

"**No problem, I brought my own." I smiled back at her sweetly. I had never loved my tiny best friend more than I did in that moment. I may not have had the body and face that any supermodel would gladly sell their soul for like Rosalie did, but I could play this bitch game with the best of them.**

"**Oh, great then, let's get ready!" Edward smiled and continued to lead me inside. I couldn't help but chuckle as I heard Rosalie huff in frustration behind us.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I could feel my mouth drop open as we walked in the house. It was easily the most beautiful home I'd ever seen. Somehow everything screamed elegant and expensive, and yet very homey at the same time. There was a warm fire popping in the living room as we passed through, and beautiful paintings on every wall. One of the paintings caught my eyes as we started up the stairs and I stopped to look at it, it just didn't fit in with any of the rest. It was gorgeous, but in a totally different way from all the others.**

"**Bella?" Edward broke my concentration as he turned to notice I wasn't following him anymore.**

"**Yeah, sorry I was coming, this painting is amazing." I smiled and looked back up at the artwork.**

"**That's my favorite too." He grinned and placed his hand around my waist. "I picked it up at an art show in New York last year. I've been meaning to get it and take in to my apartment, my mother hates it. She says it's tacky, and creepy, that's why it's here, out of the way, where most people don't see it." He chuckled.**

"**Who was the artist."**

"**Mark Ryden." He simply replied.**

"**It's gorgeous, but I have to admit, I can see where your mom gets the creepy part from." I chuckled as I looked at the little girl's face in the painting. "But there's just something about it that draws you in." I smiled and pulled myself away back towards the stairs.**

**The second floor of the house was just as perfect as the first. Artwork on the walls, and lush carpet rugs protecting the hardwood flooring leading down the hallways.**

**He lead me quickly down the main hallway and then left through another shorter hall. I was trying to take notes in my head, remembering paintings and lighting on the way, hoping I never had to find my way back to this door alone, but setting markers to myself just in case.**

"**This is my room." He said as he opened the door for me to walk in.**

**I sighed in relief as I took in the simplicity of the room. It was just as gorgeous as the rest of the house, but in a much more everyday way, it was far less intimidating. It reminded me of the contrast of Edward to his family, well at least to his mother and sister.**

"**It's nice." I smiled.**

"**I really hope you don't get the wrong idea. I had intended for you to stay in one of the rooms across the hall. But now with everyone coming for the dinner, we were a little short on sleeping arrangements. Don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch or the floor, you can have the bed." He said in a rush, seeming embarrassed.**

"**It's ok. We'll figure it out later." I chuckled, relieved to not be the one turning red for a change.**

"**Ok." He sighed, obviously happy I hadn't taken offense. "I'll let you get ready. Just come downstairs when you're done and we'll get going."**

"**Ok, thanks!" I began across the room, as he lifted my overflowing bag onto the bed, and walked out of the room to give me some privacy.**

"**Ugh." I groaned to myself as I opened the bag and took in the months worth of clothes Alice had packed.**

**I quickly found the marshmallow pants and pulled them on over my jeans. I sighed in relief as I realized Alice had set aside just a turtle neck and my comfy Emerson hoodie to wear with them, then slipped those on as well.**

**I made my way to the bathroom to quickly pull my hair into a ponytail and work on figuring out the headband/earmuff-ish thing Alice had insisted I would need. I couldn't help but chuckle when I caught a glance of myself in the mirror. As if it wasn't painful enough to stand beside Rosalie in normal clothes, it should be hilarious to see me next to her looking all lumpy in this get up.**

**I finished quickly, thankful the puffy coat was still in the car and I wouldn't have to struggle into that for at least a little while longer.**

**I made my way back to the stairs surprisingly easily, and then down to where Edward, Emmett and now Jasper were laughing together, waiting for me. I sighed in my head, relieved, as I saw they were all equally lumpy. I don't know why I had been worried, I should have known Alice would have picked everything perfectly.**

"**Well look at you! Lookin all winter Olympics pro!" Emmett laughed as I walked into the room. "I dunno about all this talk of never doing this before Eddie, she looks like she could board circles around all of us." He raised and eyebrow.**

"**Right!" I laughed. "Give me 5 minutes attempting this stuff and I promise I'll prove it."**

"**You'll do fine." Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned lightly into him, all traces of my previous anger now gone. It was impossible to stay mad at him.**

"**Hi Bella." Jasper waved slightly. "Are we all ready to go guys?" He stood up and motioned towards the door.**

"**Yeah I think so, Em did you get the boards loaded?" Edward asked.**

"**Yep. Loaded and ready."**

"**Alright then, looks like we're ready." Edward grinned and lead me out the front door.**

**Everyone piled in the vehicles waiting outside, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper in the monstrosity of a jeep, Edward and I in his Volvo.**

**The longer we drove, the more nervous I got. I was having to try very hard to keep myself calm, doing my best to distract my mind by fiddling with the zipper on my puffy coat.**

"**Are you ok?" Edward looked at me concerned.**

"**Just a bit nervous." I gulped, trying to hide my nerves.**

"**What is there to be nervous about." He chuckled.**

"**You're right, I probably shouldn't be, the worst that will most likely happen to me is falling, it's **_**you**_** that should be nervous!" I warned.**

"**And why is that?" He was trying hard to hold in his laughter.**

**I looked down embarrassed. "The last time I attempted anything like this, I was 5. Charlie, my dad, was attempting to teach me to ski. I was skiing along, actually not doing bad for once, and somehow, do not ask me how, it ended at the bottom of the mountain, me on top of him, and him with a broken nose and black eye."**

**His whole body was shaking with laughter. "Now I bet that would have been interesting to see. But I can handle myself pretty well, don't worry, and I actually think snowboarding is much easier than skiing, you'll do fine."**

"**For you perhaps, but I don't think you realize that I actually have to put conscious effort into walking without falling, this is like a death trap."**

"**Just trust me, and listen to what I tell you and you'll be fine." He tried to comfort me, placing his hand on my leg and rubbing lightly.**

"**I don't take direction well." I sighed.**

"**I'm patient." He grinned as he brought the car to a stop.**

**Crap we were here!! Well, if he doesn't ditch me for the rich chick after witnessing this, I guess I might have a chance. I thought to myself.**

**Emmett was practically bouncing with excitement when he ran up to the car and snatched me out. I couldn't help but chuckle after I caught my breath, he was like a 5 year old on Christmas morning.**

"**I've got Bella, you guys get the rest!" He laughed as he tossed me over his shoulder just like I were a rag doll.**

"**Emmett put me down!" I protested!**

"**No way, if I put you down I gotta help carry the gear." His laugh boomed and he proceeding running away from everyone else grumbling, still standing by the vehicles. **

**If looks could have killed, Charlie would be planning a funeral. Rosalie was burning holes through me with her eyes. She seemed to not like me before, but as Emmett was trotting away with me over his shoulder, her looks burned with pure hatred.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, so this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest. I'm still struggling a bit with the story, I have a million idea but am having a rough time tying them together, but I hope you're enjoying the story!! As always, feel free to review, constructive criticism is always welcome! I love to hear what everyone is thinking!**

If I thought I had been floating before, well, then now, on the ride home from spending the day learning to snowboard I guess you could say I was soaring, soaring hopelessly through the clouds. My day with Edward was…perfect. I of course fell nonstop, I would actually risk to say that I spent more than double the amount of time on my butt as I did on my feet. But it didn't matter, Edwards patience with me was infinite. Not once did get short with me, not once did he get upset at my apparent inability to follow basic instructions, he didn't even mind helping me off the ground every time I fell.

I have the most amazing best friends in the world, no one could ever take their place, I love Alice and Jake just like family. However, Edward and his friends were almost just as amazing. They had a way of just making me feel carefree. All day I knew I was making a total ass of myself, and I'm sure I gave more than a few people a hilarious story to tell all their friends, but it didn't even matter, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper laughed with me, never at me. Rosalie on the other hand seemed to hate me more and more every second she was near me. I was starting to see she might have a bit of a thing for Emmett, she flirted in a very subtle ladylike fashion, Emmett of course being Emmett, incredibly simple and just laid back didn't seem to notice at all. I was guessing part of Rosalie's dislike for me was watching Emmett's play flirting with me all day. She had to be blind if she couldn't see he was joking, blind _and _a total idiot to not be able to see that even if Emmett hadn't been joking, I couldn't see anyone other than Edward.

"Did you have fun today?" Edward took his eyes off the road to smile at me sitting in the passenger seat.

"Surprisingly, I really had an amazing time. Thank you."

"Oh no, I should be thanking you, I haven't smiled that much in a very long time." He lifted my hand gently to his lips.

BREATHE BELLA!! My head was screaming, begging my body to cooperate. "You really shouldn't do that to people you know." I sighed.

"Do what?" He asked, curious.

"You tend dazzle people, you have to notice." I grinned.

"Hmmm." He smiled. "I dazzle you do I?" his grin was smug.

"Quite frequently actually. It's hardly fair." I admitted, blush flooding my face.

"Well, that's quite good to know." his hand found mine again.

We rode the rest of the way in silence, the moment was incredibly peaceful, I had no words for how amazing his fingers felt tracing small circles on my hand.

He sighed as we stopped in front of the house. "Are you ready for this dinner?"

CRAP!! I had totally forgotten about the dinner, actually I had very much hoped we wouldn't be attending, so much for that! "Actually, I'm really not sure what to expect." I admitted.

"It's incredibly boring. A bunch of old rich men, talking about politics, law, and any other mind numbing topic you could think of. The women usually keep to themselves and gossip. It's very old fashioned when you think about it I suppose." he explained.

"Hmm." Was all I could get out.

"Don't be nervous. You seem to have a gift for dazzling yourself, I'm sure you'll be just fine." He smiled.

"Oh yes I definitely dazzled your mother and sister today. I'm sure they'll be gushing about me for days!" I chuckled.

"Don't mind them. They're…well they're snobs, but as soon as they really know you, they will adore you just as I do." He smiled.

Now if he had said he adored me at any other point, I would have been over the moon, but in that moment, I was too busy freaking out thinking of all the ways I was bound to horrify myself tonight.

"So what exactly is deemed appropriate attire for this sort of thing." I frowned, realizing I had no idea what Alice had packed, however I was guessing a ball gown wasn't on the list for a snowboarding weekend.

"Well, it's somewhat formal. Kind of a black tie dinner. I know you weren't expecting this, so anything will be fine. No one will mind."

Fantastic! "Yeah, I'm sure if I come down stairs in my track pants and hoodie, everyone will be just fine with that." I rolled my eyes.

Our conversation was interrupted by Emmett banging on the roof of the car and then tearing my door open!

"You weren't going to kiss her were you Eddie?!" Emmett was shaking with laughter as he pulled me out of the car, ignoring Edward's glare. "That was a close one Bella, you're lucky I was here to save you." He joked.

"Yes, whatever would we do without you Em." Edward spoke through his teeth.

"Check out the vein!" Emmett whispered, still laughing.

"Come on guys, we need to get inside and get ready." Rosalie interrupted.

"Do you have something appropriate to wear Bella?" She asked sweetly.

I was completely taken back by her sudden politeness. "Umm, I'm really not sure." I managed to get out.

"Hmm, well it really is a shame you're not a bit smaller, or you could borrow something of mine." She shrugged and walked away.

Hmm, I wonder if Edward would still _adore_ me if I were to stab his sister. Yeah probably not.

"Don't let her get to you Bella." Emmett squeezed me under his arm.

"I'm trying." I bit my tongue and kept in what I really wanted to say as we headed inside.

--

I was frantically digging through my purse the second Edward stepped out of the bedroom, letting me alone to get ready.

I searched my phone desperately for Alice's phone number.

"Hello?" Alice answered.

"Ok, so I have a bit of an emergency!" I screeched into the phone.

"Oh no, are you ok?!" she replied, her voice urgent with concern.

"Not really!!! As it turns out, this isn't just a nice little private snowy get away, his whole damn family is here. Not only are they here, but they're have a freaking party. A rich, fancy, Bella doesn't belong party. A party where women wear dresses, I don't own any dresses. I brought jeans and marshmallow pants, what the hell am I going to do?!?!?!" I rushed out in panic

"Breathe Bella." She chuckled.

"Oh well I'm glad you're amused." I huffed.

"Seriously Bella?? You don't go somewhere like the Cullen's vacation home without expecting something like this."

"Huh?"

"Ugh." She sighed, obviously annoyed with my lack of knowledge on these things. "Carlisle Cullen is one of the best and most sought after attorneys in the country. These people have parties constantly." She explained, hoping I would start to get who these people were.

"Well, it would have been nice to know this before I showed up here totally unprepared."

"Do you really think I would send you there without taking care of everything." She sounded annoyed.

"Well Alice, unless you're planning on using your magical pixie powers and POOFing in here with some ruffled prom dress monstrosity I really don't see how you took care of everything." I rushed out as I paced the floor.

"As much as I'd like to _poof_ myself there, it isn't necessary." I could practically see her rolling her eyes. "You don't need a super formal gown, just a simple elegant dress is all." she chuckled.

"Oh well great, that really eases my mind, cause everyone knows I carry those on me at all times." I wanted to die!

"Of course you don't. I, however, do. And so, look at the very bottom of your bag, there's a garment bag neatly folded in half. I hated the thought of folding it, but I didn't have many options with you only having one suitcase."

I tore my bag open and quickly dug to the bottom. Finding a miracle, just as she said, there was a garment bag at the bottom.

"You are an angel Alice." I sighed.

"Yes, I know." I could hear her smile. "Now, get the dress out. Then go to your toiletries bag, with your shampoo and all there should be a small spray bottle."

I darted to the bathroom, finding the bottle just where she had described.

"Now spray a bit of that on the dress, and let it dry while you get ready, it will release any wrinkles."

"I really do adore you."

"You better." She laughed. "Now look at the dress and tell me how much you love it!"

I held my breath as I hung the bag up and unzipped it. Alice's taste and mine were so different.

My mouth actually dropped, I was so shocked with what I found. Just a simple black halter type dress, fitted at the top, and flared at the bottom, with a simple, yet elegant red satin ribbon that drew the waist, and a small, matching red sweater that would cover just my shoulders.

"Isn't it perfect!!" Alice squealed.

"It is." She never failed to amaze me, she knew me so well.

"Now see, aren't you glad I made you shop more when you wanted to go home the other day!" She gloated. "Ok, there are red heels with the rest of your shoes, and I think that should be just about it. Oh, just pin your hair up at the sides, something simple and cute. You'll be gorgeous."

"I love you Alice!"

"I love you too!" She sang. "Now, go get ready, and call me tonight and tell me EVERYTHING!"

"Ok, I'll call you tonight." I promised

"Bye."

The dress fit me perfectly, I had to chuckle at myself, why I continued to doubt Alice over and over again I would never understand. I quickly did my hair, just simple looked perfect with the dress, again Alice had been right. I was struggling just a bit with the shoes, but she had been gentle when picking them out and they really weren't too bad. I couldn't help but take myself in a little in the mirror, I didn't wear dresses…ever. I didn't go to parties like this, but I had to admit, I actually looked pretty nice. My best friend was a genius.

"WOW, those are some pretty impressive track pants and hoodie." Edward smiled as he slipped into the room.

"Yes, well I have the best friend in the world. Alice thought of everything." I blushed.

"Alice packed for you?" he grinned.

"Yes well, she's convinced I can't pick out a decent outfit for myself, and usually, she's right." I admitted.

"Well, you're breathtaking, but I think that has much less to do with the clothes, and more to do with the woman wearing them." His lips found my hand. "Are you ready for this?"

In and out, in and out, in and out. I had to remember how to breathe as his lips touched my skin. "As much as I'm going to be." I smiled nervously.

"You'll be perfect." he lead me out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

"**There you are Edward!" Carlisle met us at the bottom of the stairs. "And Bella, my…you look lovely." He smiled. Rosalie huffed passed us on the stairs, looking jaw dropping as always. "Edward, people will be arriving soon, could you come outside and help me with some of the lighting?"**

"**Of course." Edward agreed. "I'll be right back." he squeezed me lightly.**

"**Ok." I smiled even though my head was screaming PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ME ALONE!!!**

**I glanced around to find Rosalie and Esme's eyes on me. Oh this was going to be such a great night, he threw me to the sharks.**

"**That's a lovely dress Bella. Where ever did you find something on such short notice." Esme smiled and lightly touched my dress.**

"**Actually I brought it with me." I smiled.**

"**Oh? You were expecting to need a dress for on the mountain?" she looked me over skeptically. **

"**Well, I really didn't know exactly what all we would be doing. My friend Alice suggested I bring it, just in case we went to dinner or something." I scrambled for an excuse.**

"**And does your friend always have to dress you?" Rosalie chuckled.**

**I bit my tongue, and just smiled. God help me to not punch this bitch in the throat before the night is over!**

**Thankfully the doorbell rang before I could continue any farther with my thoughts of maiming Edward's sister.**

"**I'll get it." Rosalie turned to the door smiling, obviously pleased with herself and with my lack of a witty response. Esme followed.**

**There were warm welcomes and hugs flowing at the door, I decided to take the opportunity to retreat back upstairs. Edward would be busy all night, he would barely notice I wasn't around. It would be a perfect time to call Alice and fill her in on my day, after the lecture of course about not being down here showing myself off.**

**My foot was just hitting the first step when a large arm spun me around and tucked me under. "No running away Bella." Emmett winked. "Keep your chin up, they can smell fear." He joked.**

"**UGH!" I groaned. "I'm sure I won't be missed, Rosalie has had her fun embarrassing me, and Esme judging me so I think I've pretty much served my purpose for the evening."**

"**Edward would miss you. I would miss you as well, who else is going to keep me company tonight, you're not the only person who has nothing to talk to these people about ya know." He smiled.**

"**Right. You've got your football, and your future career to babble on with them about, and of course there's **_**Harvard**_**, that alone should make them all adore you." I rolled my eyes.**

"**And you've got your school, work, and future to wow them with as well."**

"**Oh yes I'm sure they'll all be beside themselves with awe as I ramble on about my liberal arts college, part time job at the bar, and hopes of a meager career in journalism." I replied, heavy with sarcasm. **

"**Just smile, and seem impressed by all their boring stories and they'll love you. It's gotten me by." He smiled, and waved to the older man who had just walked in the door. "That's Joe Denali, he's a client of Carlisle's, that's his wife there talking to Esme." He filled me in as the man walked over to us smiling.**

"**And ball gown Barbie?" I asked about the painfully gorgeous approaching with him. I swear I had never felt so ugly and awkward in my life, everyone just got more and more beautiful as they walked through the door. This one was the worst so far, I didn't think it was possible but she actually made Rosalie seem plain.**

"**Umm, that's Tanya." He looked at me apologetically.**

**I couldn't hold in the laughter. "Of course it is."**

"**Mr. Denali! It's good to see you again!" Emmett smiled as the man stopped in front of us to say hello. "Tanya, breathtaking as always." It was amusing to hear Emmett of all people talk like this. So odd to see him being so proper and formal, instead of his usual goofball self.**

"**Always a pleasure Emmett, how's the football season going? Gonna make the alumni proud this year." The old man smiled.**

"**You know it sir!" **

"**And who is this lovely young lady?" He smiled at me.**

"**Oh, this is Bella, she's Edwards…umm, she's…" Emmett stuttered, obviously noticing Tanya's eyes suddenly very interested.**

"**Hello, I'm a friend of Edward's, he invited a few of us up for the weekend." I finished for him, and offered my hand.**

**Joe took my hand and shook it lightly. "Ah it's a pleasure to meet you dear." a warm smile crossed his face. "It's always nice to meet Edward's friends, he's such a brilliant young man, he'll truly be a wonderful addition to the law firm, I'm looking forward to working with him. Where is he hiding this evening?" his eyes searched the room as Tanya's face drew in annoyance as she looked me over and then shot a glance to Rosalie, still standing with Esme but watching us.**

"**Yes, Edward is wonderful. I'm Tanya. Nice to meet you Bella." Tanya smiled. "You guys didn't call me to tell me you were coming up." Tanya said, now looking at Emmett.**

"**Umm yeah well, it was sort of a last minute trip." Emmett rubbed the back of his neck, obviously lying. **

**Tanya shot a glare at me before speaking. "Ah, well next time then?" **

"**Yeah sure." Emmett stuttered. "Oh hey look there's Edward!" Emmett sighed, obviously relieved to not have to continue the conversation as Edward made his way across the room towards us.**

"**Joe! It's good to see you!" Edward smiled as he lightly hugged Tanya's father. "Tanya." He nodded.**

"**Good to see you Edward." Tanya was practically glowing as she leaned up on her tip toes and lightly kissed his jaw.**

**Now, normally I'm not a jealous person, far from it, but seeing her kiss him like that. Such a small kiss, to anyone not in on the situation would be thought of as casual kiss on the cheek to say hello. I however, saw what it really was, it was an invitation, an **_**I miss you.**_** I wanted to throw her across the room. Scream at her. Set her on fire. Anything, to get her off of him.**

"**Yeah you too Tanya." He smiled politely, before casually twisting away from her embrace and snaking his arm around my waist.**

**A content smile spread across my face as I leaned into his side. **_**HA take that Barbie! **_**Emmett was trying very hard to hide his chuckle with a cough as he noticed the smug grin on my face.**

"**So Edward, how is school going? Carlisle has been going on and on about you joining the firm, my partners and I are very much looking forward to putting that brilliant mind of yours to work." Joe said enthusiastically as Tanya gave me one last look that could have set me on fire and retreated across the room to Rosalie. It took all I had not to smile and wave as they stood whispering shooting glares my direction.**

"**Ah, well my father is probably more generous about me than he should be, but I am very much looking forward to working with you as well." Edward replied modestly.**

**They continued to chatter back and forth on this case and that, lots of business and stock things that I had no clue about. So, I occupied myself studying the room, more and more people were making their way inside. I hadn't imagined a dinner for the law firms partners meant a house full of people. It reminded me of what I had always pictured parties in Washington DC to look like. Everyone here looked like a politician, and spoke like one as well. Even Emmett was fitting in perfectly, using words I had never heard him use before, words I never even imagined were even in his vocabulary. It was odd to me how these people could just turn from one personality to the next to fit the current company. **

**Most of the women were congregated in a room across the hall, discussing things like the new shoes they got on sale last week, or other trivial things that held no interest for me. I decided, even though I was no doubt in over my head with the conversations going on in this room, it was the lesser of two evils, and so I intended to spend the rest of the night smiling and nodding when people were polite, and then allowing Edward to handle the conversation from there.**

**My hopes of just blending in, a simple accessory on Edward's arm, were quickly shattered when I heard a voice that just the sound of made my stomach turn.**

"**Bella? I didn't expect to see you here." Sam touched my arm and smiled. "Edward, Joe, nice to see both of you." He held out his hand to Joe.**

"**Ah! Sam, it's so nice to see you! My partners have been going on and on about the last meeting they had with you. You're really turning heads. No doubt your name will be announced as partner this evening." Joe's eyes lit up as he talked to Sam, obviously Edward wasn't exaggerating when he referred to Sam as the firms golden boy.**

**The idea of Sam being wonderful, made me sick. If these people only knew the scum he really is. Then again I'm sure it wouldn't matter, things like cheating on your girlfriend 3 yrs ago hardly seems relevant now, if only I could convince myself of the same.**

"**Yes well, I am certainly hoping so. But even if not, these dinners are always nice to catch up with old friends. It's so easy to fall out of touch with everyone when your work keeps you so focused. Like Bella and I here. We're old friend, but it's been years since we've been able to catch up." Edwards arm tightened slightly around my waist as Sam motioned towards me.**

"**Oh, so Bella I assume then you're attending Harvard as well?" Joe turned to me.**

"**Umm, no, actually, I just transferred to Emerson this fall from USC." **

"**Oh, that's a fine school, appropriate for a journalism major. Nothing to be ashamed of, Harvard is very difficult to get into." He smiled, obviously content with his attempt at being polite. "Journalism is quite the completive field as I understand. I have a few friends who do some work with the Times in New York. When you've graduated, get Edward here to get in touch with me, and I'll gladly set up a few meetings for you if you'd like." Joe offered.**

**My face was burning, and I was trying my best to collect myself and come up with a reply equally polite yet equally condescending as well.**

**Sam interrupted my thoughts. "Actually, Bella was accepted into Harvard." He smiled what appeared at the moment to be sympathetically at me. "And several other very prestigious school across the country." **

**To say I was shocked at Sam seeming to jump to my defense would be a huge understatement. **

"**You turned down **_**Harvard**_**, to attend **_**USC**_** and now Emerson?" Joe eyed me skeptically, and obviously amused.**

"**Who would do something so foolish as turn down the top college in the country." Another, younger man lightly interjected as he casually strolled into our conversation with three other intimidating business looking friends.**

"**Well," I gulped and stole a glace at Edward who was looking down at me smiling, obviously more confident in my ability to hold my own in this conversation than I was. "I think in a career such as Journalism, it takes more than just a school given education. USC allowed me to move across the country, and experience a totally different surrounding, I think that one life experience alone has allowed me to grow immensely as a writer. When I decided to move back home, I looked over several school's journalism programs and was most impressed with Emerson." I finished, sounding much more confident than I felt with the eyes now all around me, judging.**

"**You found Emerson's programs to be more in depth than Harvard's" The man asked with a sarcastic chuckle. Sam stood back smiling, making it very clear that his objective was never to defend, but rather humiliate me. He knew every thing these people would hate about me, and was obviously setting out to highlight all of them with just this one conversation.**

"**Actually, yes. Emerson is a college that focuses solely on liberal art programs, their professors are top notch. I've learned more than I ever dreamed I still needed to just in the few months I've been attending, I've not found one single reason to regret my choice in deciding against Harvard." Edward gave me an encouraging squeeze as I explained.**

"**But don't you think just the mention of Harvard in a portfolio of your writing would move you farther along in your future career?" The man asked, seemingly becoming genuinely curious.**

"**I'm sure you're right. However, I'd like to think I wouldn't lower myself to work for a publication that would hire me based more on name dropping rather than the quality of my work." I smiled.**

"**Well I think you'll agree that publications such as The Times, The Washington Post, or even the Boston Globe are all word class, and wouldn't publish anyone under qualified, however would look fondly upon a Harvard degree. Of course it wouldn't make your career alone, but it would work as an advantage." He challenged.**

"**Travis," Edward started. "Bella, is really a brilliant writer, I've had the privilege of reading some of her work. I can't imagine any publication not being thrilled to work with her." He smiled sweetly down at me. I was thankful for the lifeline he threw me, I was beginning to feel more and more like I was drowning, and finally knowing the man's name was nice as well.**

"**Well, that's nice of a boyfriend to say, but I think publications of that nature might be a bit tougher critic." Travis chuckled, along with the rest of the small circle joined in the conversation.**

"**Well, Bella was never much interested in main stream media publications anyway. Are you still hoping to intern with Rolling Stone?" Sam added, smiling, throwing me to the wolves yet again I was sure.**

"**Rolling stone?" One of the man standing between Travis and Joe asked.**

"**Yes." I answered, hesitantly. "That's always been my goal."**

"**Isn't that some sort of rock and roll magazine?" The man asked, seeming confused.**

"**That's the one." I smiled.**

"**I'm not overly familiar with the magazine, I've flipped through it a time or two waiting for a meeting. A bit too liberal for my tastes, I prefer more accurate and valuable reading." Travis said.**

"**I've never been much interested in the news stories, I am hoping to focus more on the music side of the magazine. However, even though I would agree it does tend to lean more to the liberal side, I've never found it to be very inaccurate." I politely disagreed **

**Travis chuckled. "The only article I have read was more than enough to deter me from ever bothering again. It was a four or five page spread all based around some organization called ELVES or something like that, all going on and on about **_**the green scare**_**, some paranoid rambling about the government conspiring against these nature and animal lunatics. I'm not sure how you could describe that other than to call it inaccurate, not to mention ridiculous."**

**I almost bit my tongue, as I saw the smug smile on Sam's face. He knew this conversation would ultimately end up on politics, he knew how strong my convictions were, and he knew I wouldn't be able to resist a debate. A debate that I would be arguing alone in a group full of obvious conservatives. It would have been so easy to just smile, agree to disagree and go back to just enjoying being on Edward's arm, but my mouth opened before my brain could stop it.**

"**I believe the article you're referring to was one done on ELF, Earth Liberation Front, and a similar group, ALF which is Animal Liberation Front. While, I'll grant the fact that some of the direct action committed by some members are over the line, in general I would say both organizations have an honest base and just cause. I would hardly disregard them as conspiracy theorists." I explained.**

"**That's nonsense. Those people are eco-terrorists, doing things such as arson, vandalism, stalking and so on, and then when they get caught, they try to scream that it's a government conspiracy to try to get out of proper punishment. It's truly disgusting." Travis practically spat, as everyone else just listened in on our debate.**

"**And again, I'll grant you the fact that sometimes people take their ideas too far. Obviously committing the crimes that you stated should be punished. However, the validity of the green scare comes in when people are arrested and prosecuted from non violent protests, or in some cases for crimes they never commit, just simply consider. I doubt that you are, but are you familiar with the name Eric McDavid?" I asked.**

**He chuckled. "No, I'm afraid I'm not. I don't keep up with those circles." **

"**Well, I thought that maybe you had heard about the case, from a legal point of view." I smiled, as I noticed Carlisle approaching the conversation. "Eric McDavid is currently serving twenty years in prison for a crime he never even committed. He was targeted by the FBI and an undercover informant simply for being an environmental activist."**

"**People are not targeted and arrested by the FBI for doing nothing. Sweetheart I think you might be missing a bit of the whole story." **

"**Actually, I'm not, it's something I looked into a lot for a paper while I was at USC. Eric, had met the informant, who called herself **_**Anna**_** a few years prior to his arrest I believe initially at a conference that was held every year by activists. They kept in touch, just as the FBI has requested of their Anna, and eventually agreed that they wanted to get more involved, and discussed possible direct action. Eric, two other friends, and **_**Anna **_**ended up renting a cabin in a remote spot in California, where they discussed possible ideas, different targets so to speak, where their message would be most effective. They finally agreed that the Nimbus Dam near Sacramento California would be a possible target along with several other possibilities, however they never actually decided on a specific target. They did some recon on the location as well as some others. They also toyed with making bombs. However, no bombings were ever done, even though Anna was constantly pushing them forward, saying they were wasting time and needed to get things into action. Eric and his two friends were arrested outside of a Kmart, where they were buying supplies. Eric was sentenced to 20 years in prison for a crime he never actually committed. With stories like that, I'm not sure how you could argue that the green scare doesn't exist." I sighed as I finished my rant.**

**Travis rolled his eyes. "That is a fairly simple explanation. Nimbus Dam is federal property, planning to bomb it is conspiring against the US government, a very serious and punishable crime."**

"**Well, I would agree with you. However, when you add in the fact that the cabin was found and paid for by the paid FBI informant Anna. She also, provided the vehicle they used to get to California and to do the recon on all the possible targets, oh yes and she provided the recipes for the bombs as well, along with a chemistry set, and a previous story about working in a campus chemistry lab, and therefore being qualified to mix the bombs. Adding in those factors I believe provides what should have been a text book example of entrapment, however as I said, Eric is serving 20 years in prison."**

**Travis was silent, obviously looking for a point to argue before Carlisle interrupted. "Bella, perhaps you should be attending law school." He chuckled lightly, and smiled at me warmly. "I believe Esme has everything just about ready for dinner, shall we?" He motioned to the dining room.**

**I sighed in relief, I was embarrassed at my rambling.**

"**I'm sorry about that." I smiled, embarrassed, looking up at Edward.**

"**Not at all." He chuckled. "I enjoyed seeing you provoked very much. You argue things quite well, you should be a politician." He kissed my forehead and lead me towards the dinning room.**

**Ok, another chapter down! I hope no one was offended by the political rant there, but I thought liberal ideas fit this Bella quite well. Also, the Eric McDavid case is a real one, and something I feel is a very scary and an important case to look into! If you're interested at all, you can find more information on Eric, his trial, charges, and appeal at ****.org**** . I hope everyone is still enjoying the story!! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

YAY finally another chapter hammered out. I'm starting to have a few more fun ideas with this story, so hopefully I won't be struggling as much with it, and new chapters will be coming more quickly. I see lots of romance, passion, and drama in the future for this tale!! I hope everyone is enjoying the story!! Please review and let me know your thoughts!! Enjoy!

**Dinner passed rather smoothly, other than the few nasty glares and whispers that came from Rosalie and Tanya across the table. I didn't mind those so much though, seeing how livid Tanya was with me being there let me know I must be doing something right. **

**Conversations didn't change much, all still business, law, politics, blah, blah, blah. Definitely a far cry from the family get together at Charlie's with the Blacks and other family friends. The only real embarrassment I suffered during dinner came from that thought. I couldn't help but chuckle a little imagining Jacob or his father Billy trying to fit in here. My chuckles causing everyone to look at me like I was insane. Hell they were probably right!**

**My assumptions had been right, this was definitely a conservative crowd. Talk of war, how horrible President Obama is handling things, and how wonderfully President Bush had done things monopolized a good portion of the conversation. At times it was hard, but I bit my tongue, definitely not wanting to relive my little rant from earlier. **

**Edward was brilliant as always. He seemed so **_**normal**_** when it was just me and him, or when we were with his friends, but here he was just like them. Not obnoxious like they were, but just very professional. He had just this way of speaking that made you trust every word he said. He was so sure of himself, I can't imagine, but I guess when this is what you do your whole life it wouldn't be awkward like it was for me.**

**Sam got his promotion to partner just like everyone expected he would. Watching him here made my stomach turn. I can't understand how no one sees how fake he is, well at least everyone other than Edward and his friends. Edward, however, was much better at hiding his dislike for Sam than I was. I could feel the look of disgust on my face every time he spoke, but couldn't bring myself to fake a smile for the sake of appearances. Edward was obviously very practiced at pretending he was very much looking forward to working with Sam, the only sign of his distaste for him was very subtle, and I doubt no one else even noticed the way his arm would tighten around me when Sam addressed me, or the way his hand invisibly found mine anytime Sam looked my direction. I'm not much for jealousy, or for someone being possessive, but it was different with Edward. He made me feel safe, I liked imagining I belonged to him. So out of character for me, and I'm not sure I liked the fact that I liked it, but I couldn't deny it.**

**--**

**Dinner was finally over, and everyone was making their way to living room. **

**I couldn't hold in my sigh as Edward stood up from the table and offered his hand to help me up. It was a sigh of relief, relief that I had made it through dinner without making myself out to be the crazy baby killing, tree hugging liberal lunatic. However, it was also a sigh of dread, I was so tired, and lord only knew how long this was going to go on in the other room.**

"**Has it been that bad?" Edward chuckled obviously picking up on my sigh.**

"**No, not at all. I'm just kind of exhausted." I looked down and smiled, a bit embarrassed.**

"**It won't last much longer, only and hour or two from here." He reassured.**

"**Your idea of not much longer and mine are a bit different." I laughed.**

"**It's been a long day for you." He tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "Snowboarding, and then being bored to death tonight, why don't you go upstairs, take a hot bath and just relax for a while." He thoughtfully suggested. **

**There I was floating again, this was getting ridiculous. A simple touch, or kind suggestion from this guy and I'm instantly swooning, but no one had ever treated me so thoughtfully before. How easy it would be to fall for him.**

"**It wouldn't be rude?"**

"**Not at all, everyone will understand." He chuckled.**

**I debated back in forth in my head for a minute. On one had, I really was exhausted, nothing would feel as wonderful as just soaking in a hot bath, and getting these freakin shoes off my feet would be a God send. On the other hand, I hated the idea of leaving Edward alone with Tanya for even a second. I knew she would use being gone as an opportunity to get close to him. I winced at the thought of her touching him, and flirting and UGH! But I guess what she did didn't really matter. I mean if he went for it, well then that would save me a lot of time and hurt knowing upfront.**

"**Ok, yeah I don't think I can last for two more hours of this **_**stimulating**_** conversation. But I'd like to tell your mom and dad goodnight, and say thanks for having me." I smiled.**

"**Of course." he put his arm around me and lead me into the next room where everyone was smiling, talking, and drinking.**

**--**

"**Mom, Dad, I think Bella is going to call it a night and head upstairs, so she wanted to say goodnight." Edward smiled as we approached his parents and Rosalie.**

"**Oh? So early?" Esme turned to face us.**

"**Yeah, I'm just really exhausted." I timidly answered. There was just something about that woman that made me feel like I was 5.**

"**She's had a long day. We spent all day snowboarding, and then came straight here for the dinner." Edward explained.**

"**Well, everyone else spent the day snowboarding, I spent most of it laying in the snow, trying to figure out a way to stand back up." I chuckled.**

**Carlisle laughed. "Well, Bella, that sounds a lot like the few times they have all tried to teach me as well. Tell ya what, next time they try to drag you up there, give me a call, and I'll rescue you, we'll spend the day in the lodge drinking coffee, and let them make fools of someone else." he lightly placed his arm around me.**

"**That sounds great!" I laughed. Carlisle was the only one in Edward's family who genuinely seemed to like me.**

"**Bella is too modest, she actually did pretty well for her first time." Edward said.**

"**Right." I rolled my eyes and smiled.**

"**Well, **_**goodnight**_** Bella. We wouldn't want to keep you." Rosalie smiled sarcastically.**

"**Umm, yeah. Well, I just wanted to say goodnight. And to thank you both for having me." I smiled at Carlisle and Esme.**

"**Of course Bella. It's been our pleasure having you." Carlisle squeezed my shoulders.**

"**Do you want me to walk you upstairs?" Edward offered.**

"**No, you don't have to do that. I'm pretty sure I still have the maze mapped out in my head." I joked.**

"**You're sure?"**

"**I'm sure." I smiled. "Stay and have fun."**

"**Ok, I'll be up a bit later, you'll probably be passed out by then though." He grinned and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. **

**His kiss lasted longer than a typical friendly peck on the cheek. My head was spinning, fighting the turn just slightly so my lips could find his. I wanted to kiss him desperately, but this wasn't the idea place for a first kiss. **

**I lightly touch his face before he pulled away. "See you soon." I turned to find the stairs.**

**--**

**Apparently I had been in too much of a rush earlier to take in the full grandeur of the bathroom. Marble as far as the eye could see, floors, counters, everything! There was a huge waterfall type shower in the corner that I thought about, until I noticed the bath tub taking up the other half of the room.**

**I sighed in complete relaxation as I slid myself into the hot bubbly water. This was amazing, I had never seen a bath tub this huge, I'm sure it was at least the size of the inside of my rusty trusty VW. **

**Heaven, it was pure heaven, I soaked until I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer and decided it would be all to easy to drown myself in this swimming pool if I were to stay any longer and end up falling asleep. Wouldn't that be a cute scene for Edward to walk into! I thought to myself as I pulled myself out of the water.**

**I quickly wrapped myself in a towel and padded out to the bedroom to rummage through my suitcase, wanting nothing more than a pair of my comfy pjs.**

**Every single nice thing I had earlier said about Alice I was very swiftly taking back as I sorted through a pile of lace and satin. Not one hint of flannel anywhere, hell not one hint of anything that didn't look like it stepped straight out of a Victoria's secret ad. What the hell was she thinking?!?**

**I flushed with embarrassment as I held up the most modest piece she had thoughtfully packed for me. It was a black baby doll type dress **_**thing**_**, spaghetti straps with darling little pink bows where the straps met the actual…nightgown? **

**I grumbled to myself as I slipped it on, realizing it barely covered my bum. This couldn't be right, I absolutely had to be doing this wrong, I tugged and pulled at it thinking maybe possibly I had somehow put it on wrong. In the mist of all my tugging I noticed a black sliver of fabric laying on the floor, and sighed with relief. It must have fallen out when I was rummaging. This **_**thing**_** had a bottom half, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. Yes, of course I should have known better. I picked the piece off the ground only to discover a black lacy pair of boy shortish type things that were intended to go underneath. I honestly considered calling her and screaming as I was shyly examining myself in the bathroom mirror after I had figured out the bottom half, but decided I was much to tired, even if the ruffles now covering my bottom did deserve a scream or two.**

"**Fucking ruffles!" I groaned to myself as I made my way sleepily to the bed. At least I was bound to be asleep by the time Edward got up here, and wouldn't have to face the horrification until the morning.**

**---**

**I had fallen dead asleep I believe before my head even hit the pillow. I had no idea what time it was or how long I had been sleeping when the sound of what I thought were footsteps woke me up. I sat up in bed, a bit confused and looking around trying to figure out what was going on.**

"**Shit, I'm sorry Bella, I tried to be quiet, I didn't want to wake you." Edward spoke from across the room with a mound of some sort of fluff in his arms.**

"**What are you doing?" I sleepily mumbled.**

"**Just getting blankets and stuff, I was making a bed on the couch." he explained.**

"**That's ridiculous. This is your house and your vacation. Sleep in the bed, there's plenty of room." I fanned my hand, displaying all of the California king bed that I was engulfed in.**

"**Are you sure?" He hesitated.**

"**Of course I'm sure. We're adults, there is no reason we can't sleep in the same bed, especially a bed where I could lay sideways and still not touch you." **

"**Ok then." he smiled.**

**I'm pretty sure I was back asleep before he even hit the bed, no chance of doing anything out of line tonight!**

**--**

**I sighed contently when I woke up the next morning, still not willing to open my eyes just yet. This bed was amazing, like sleeping on a cloud, and the pillows…wait a minute, my head was not laying on a pillow. It was much warmer, much more firm…Now, granted it had been quite a while since I had woken up on a man's chest, but I was fairly positive that's exactly where I was. Crap!**

**My eyes shot open and I quickly scooted halfway across the huge bed.**

"**I'm so sorry!" I gasped.**

"**Huh? What?" Edward's eyes were still wide with shock from me suddenly jolting myself halfway across the room. Way to be smooth and subtle Bella!**

"**I'm just sorry, I didn't mean to force you to spoon with me." I laughed at myself.**

**He chuckled. "I was hardly forced. It was very nice actually, I've been laying here for some time watching you sleep."**

"**Wow, that's very…umm…stalkerish?" **

"**Yes, well what can I say, old habits die hard." He laughed. "You're quite interesting when you sleep."**

"**What do you mean?" I asked praying I hadn't been talking in my sleep, remembering all the years of my mom and dad making fun of my unconscious rambles.**

"**Where you aware that you talk in your sleep?" He grinned.**

**DAMNIT! "Unfortunately. Was I telling any particularly interesting stories?" There was no use in trying to hide the crimson overtaking my face.**

"**Well, I was thinking I should probably warn Alice, you were going into quite extensive details of how you were going to murder **_**the evil pixie**_**." he laughed. "But that's about all of the excitement." By the way he was grinning, I was positive he was lying to spare me. I was remembering very quickly the not so G rated dream I had very vividly had about him last night, God only knows what he heard. I wanted to die, right here in this bed, just freaking die!**

"**Oh, well then that's not so bad." I managed to choke out. "Umm, I think I'm going to go take a shower." I rushed out as I jumped out of the bed eager to suffer my mortification in private.**

**I had barely made it two steps from the bed when Edward's entire body was shaking with laughter.**

"**What?" I asked self conscious, looking myself over for something popping out.**

"**Oh it's just…" He had to control his laughter before continuing. "You're hatred for ruffles is now making a bit more sense."**

"**Huh?" perhaps he's insane…that could be the clink in his armor…absolutely perfect, except for a slight mental health issue. I smiled, that seemed to level the playing field a bit. He was ridiculously gorgeous, brilliant, obviously rich, funny, sweet, at least if there was some sort of insanity maybe I could justify him being with someone like me.**

"**You were mumbling something about **_**RUFFLES?! FUCKING RUFFLES?? WHO THE HELL WEARS RUFFLES?! **_**for quite some time last night. Of course it made no sense, I thought perhaps it was a suppressed childhood memory or something, but now it certainly makes sense." He motioned toward my scanty nightgown **_**thing.**_

**Ah yes, the lovely black frilly lacy ruffles adorning my bottom. I had totally forgotten to be self conscious until right that second as it occurred to me that I was standing in front him practically naked. I had to have looked like a deer in the headlights and I was trying to figure out the best retreat. I could run to the bathroom, or dart back into the bed and fake another sudden burst of sleeping, anything to cover myself up. However, it was occurring to me that both options would leave me looking like an idiot, so I chose to just stand there like complete fool, obviously the better choice. FUCKING ALICE!!!**

"**That's not at all what I had imagined you to sleep in." He smiled slyly, all traces of his previous outburst of laughter gone.**

"**Oh, no. I do **_**not**_** sleep in **_**this. This**_** is all thanks to the evil pixie whom I shall be murdering once we get back to Boston. Good thing I just met a bunch of attorney's last night because I'm fairly certain I'll be needing a good one." I ranted.**

**He chuckled and reached out for me, gently hooking my waist in his arm and pulling me closer to him. **

**My heart was racing as I was standing just inches from him, almost looking him in the eyes, thanks to the height of the bed he was still sitting on.**

"**Don't be embarrassed Bella, you look beautiful." He breathed, I could feel his warm breath on my neck, my head was spinning as I looked down into the most perfect green eyes to ever exist.**

"**I'm not em…" I started but was interrupted by his soft lips crashing into mine.**

**Every thought, every concern, every voice of reason that should have been shouting at me was gone as I surrendered to him, allowing him to pull me into the bed with him. His strong lean body hovering over me had every inch of me tingling. I let out a ragged breath as my hands tangled in his hair and it occurred to me I had forgotten to continue breathing. Breathing seemed so insignificant as his lips danced lightly along my collar bone.**

**The voice in the back of my head who knew better hadn't been totally silenced. It was barely a whisper at this point, but it was there, still reminding me that this was a bad idea. This is how I get attached. This is how my heart gets broken. This is how all of my plans I've worked to hard for come crashing down. This is how silly girls fall in love with men who are totally out of their league and end up leaving them when the excitement is gone.**

**That voice was quickly shut up, tied up, gagged and forgotten into some back corner of my mind as his hand glided masterfully from my calf up to my thigh and then wrapped my leg loosely around his waist. Reason was quickly replaced by pure lust as my dream from last night was rapidly becoming reality. And reality was much MUCH more amazing than anything my feeble imagination could have come up with.**

**His lips had found their way back to mine, our lips moving together urgently. His hands were smooth like silk as they made their way under my shirt, finding all the perfect places, causing me to sigh in pure pleasure, his answering grin as I tightened my hands around his arms, digging my nails into his skin slightly made me want him even more. My legs were tightening around his waist pulling him more tightly to me without any permission from me, they were working on a mind of their own.**

**BANG BANG BANG!!!**

**We both froze at someone rapping aggressively on the bedroom door.**

"**RISE AND SHINE EDDIE!!!" Emmett's voice boomed from the other side, annoyingly bringing me back to reality.**

"**GO AWAY EMMETT!!!" Edward growled in a muffled voice, his lips not willing to leave my neck.**

"**No way Eddie!! A hang over is no excuse, get your ass up!!" Emmett chuckled.**

"**GO THE FUCK AWAY EM!!" Edward yelled, obviously annoyed.**

"**You're such a pussy." Emmett busted through the door laughing. **

**I thought of pushing Edward off of me, I thought of covering up, I thought of running out of the room into the bathroom. I thought of at least unwrapping my legs from around Edward's waist. I did a lot of thinking, however not so much doing. Instead I opted to lay there completely frozen in shock, apparently Edward had decided to go with the same option.**

"**OH! OH! OH SHIT! Oh damn…I…Shit, I'm sorry Bell…OH!!" Emmett stopped mid step into the room with a look of mortification as his eyes took in what he was interrupting, I imagine the look on his face pretty much mirrored my own. "I didn't mean…I'm…" he quickly looked down and covered his face.**

"**GET THE FUCK OUT!!" Edward finally yelled.**

"**Right!! Yeah, of course! Right!" Emmett mumbled as he turned immediately on his heels and darted back out the door, slamming it swiftly behind him.**

**I let out a frustrated sigh and Edward just lowered his forehead to rest on my chest. I couldn't hold in the laughter.**

"**You have GREAT friends." I said through my chuckles.**

"**Yes, they're **_**fantastic.**_**" He groaned still not lifting his head. "I don't think there's any going back after that." he finally lifted his eyes to me.**

"**Yeah I don't think so either." I smiled.**

"**UGGHHHH" he grumbled, burying his face in my neck, and placing a few light kisses as well those made me shiver. "I should let you get up and get dressed. And I should go find Emmett and pummel him." He grinned.**

"**Good plan." I chuckled.**

"**See you downstairs?" **

"**Yeah, I'll be down in a little while." I sighed.**

"**Ok, don't be too long." He winked and kissed me tempestuously, causing me to reconsider the previous assumption that we couldn't find our way back to before we had been interrupted. **

**He pulled himself up and off of me, I slid out of the bed begrudgingly and headed for the bedroom. I chuckled to myself as I heard the bedroom door close and Edward yelling for Emmett shouting out very detailed treats on his life.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I was floating as I got showered and ready, but then again floating was getting to be a pretty common thing since I met Edward. Part of me was still unwilling to admit it, but I was falling for this man. I didn't love him obviously, far from it, but I was teetering very closely to the edge of heading that direction.**

**There was just about nothing that could have brought me down from my little float through the clouds. I grabbed my clothes out of the suitcase and didn't even curse Alice once. The jeans she had bought the day before we left were a bit tighter than I would have chosen but I had to give her credit they looked good. The red sweater was a bit tighter than my tastes as well, and far more low cut, but I still wasn't bothered. The Victoria's secret bra she snuck past me on the shopping trip wasn't even bothering me. It was pretty, and my boobs looked freaking amazing, I might actually have to thank her for this one! I thought as I checked myself out in the mirror. **

**My hair cooperated perfectly for a change. Make up was simple as always. Alice knew there was no chance of changing that and she had stopped trying months ago. Everything was going perfectly, it was going to be good day! I smiled to myself before giving one last look in the mirror before I headed downstairs.**

**It hadn't even occurred to me to be embarrassed about our little umm…intrusion earlier, I figured Emmett wouldn't say anything, and Edward was caught doing the same thing I was so no need to be embarrassed there either.**

**Oh, how quickly I was corrected. I had barely reached the bottom of the stairs when I found all eyes on me. Emmett was practically bouncing up and down giggling as I came into the room. Jasper was grinning from ear to ear. Edward was blushing and looking at me apologetically. Carlisle and Esme looked confused, thank GOD no on had apparently filled them in. Rosalie and Tanya were burning me with their glares as usual, I wasn't sure if they even knew, it was very possible they had no clue, and this was just their typical grimace whenever I was around. **

**The question of the death glares was answered pretty quickly.**

"**Whore!" Tanya tried to disguise her jab with a cough.**

**I was already passed her and almost to Edward's side when I heard her and spun on my heel before I could stop myself "Excuse me?!" **

"**Huh? What? I didn't say anything." Tanya smiled over at me innocently.**

"**Yeah, that's what I thought I heard." I snapped back.**

**Her only reply was an eye roll. **

"**Good morning." Edward kissed my forehead, still glaring at Tanya.**

"**GOOD morning indeed." Emmett chuckled like a toddler.**

"**Shut up!" Edward punched him in the stomach.**

**I was fairly positive at this point my face was now out shining my sweater. **

"**So what do you kids have planned for today?" Carlisle interrupted with a smile.**

"**I don't know yet. If Bella wants to go back up on the mountain, we will. If not, I was thinking maybe we would go into town and see what we can get into." Edward answered.**

"**Well I think your mother and I are going to go down to the Jenk's place. They're here for the weekend as well." Carlisle smiled. "Don't worry though Bella, if they try to drag you up there again, I'm only a phone call away!" He joked!**

"**I'll keep that in mind." I smiled back. Carlisle was so sweet to me, which was a very welcome change from the rest of the family.**

"**Let's go get some food!" Emmett boomed, playfully pushing Edward towards the door, almost knocking both of us over in the process.**

**Edward, myself, Jasper, and Emmett all piled into Emmett's huge jeep and headed towards town, apparently to Denny's, because Emmett was starving. Honestly I was hungrier than I had admitted, I was too nervous to eat much last night at dinner, so I was thrilled at the idea of eggs, pancakes, any other greasy breakfast food I could get my hands on.**

**The ride was fairly uneventful, thankfully no one was mentioning Emmett's little peep show this morning. Jasper and Emmett were idling talking in the front seats about this or that, I really wasn't paying attention. I was content to just look out the window, this place was really beautiful, and much easier to appreciate sitting in the warm jeep instead of laying on my butt in the snow. I was smiling like an idiot as Edward's arm rested casually draped over my thigh as he leaned forward to join in the conversation buzzing from the front seat. It just seemed so natural. I liked the idea very much of casual touches, and small signs of affection between the two of us seeming everyday. We were edging more and more toward the point of actually being **_**together**_**, and though I never would have guessed it when I had met him, I was loving it.**

**The hostess at Denny's was a little too chipper for my tastes, but then again I suppose most people aren't just starting their day at almost noon, and were long past the morning grogginess.**

**Jasper and Emmett quickly shoved into the booth beside each other, and Edward always the gentleman held out his hand offering for me to scoot in first. It was hard not to smile and constantly be chuckling when you were with Emmett, he was always joking, and having a great time, his constant good mood was quite contagious.**

"**So are you enjoying the trip Bella?" Jasper smiled.**

"**I am actually, I had my doubts, but I really am having a good time." I answered honestly making Edward smile.**

"**Better time than most of us I'd say." Emmett giggled like a toddler again.**

"**Really Emmett?" Edward glared.**

"**Hey, I'm just sayin…I mean, well you know what I mean." Emmett defended.**

**Edward pelted a pack of grape jelly across the table, smacking Emmett in the forehead.**

"**See Eddie, you should have stayed upstairs, all that pent up sexual aggression is turning you violent." Emmett was glowing.**

"**Oh God!" I groaned, my traitorous face flaming.**

"**So what are you gonna get Bella?" Jasper interrupted sympathetically, scooting a menu across the table.**

**I gave him a look of thanks and smiled. "I'm not sure yet, but I'm starving." Edward squeezed my thigh reassuringly, obviously noticing my mortification at Emmett's taunting.**

"**I bet you are." Emmett giggled.**

"**Are we really going to do this **_**all**_** day?!" I scolded, trying to keep my face serious.**

"**Probably so." Emmett smiled innocently.**

"**Fantastic" I rolled my eyes.**

"**Don't worry Bella, Emmett is just jealous, he hasn't found a girl desperate enough to spend any time with him in months." Edward smiled.**

"**Oh, well don't forget that **_**lovely**_** lady he brought home with us from the bar last month." Jasper laughed.**

"**Well, ok yes there was her, however I don't count them if they have more facial hair than I do." Edward was shaking with laughter as he kicked Emmett under the table.**

"**Interesting." I grinned.**

"**Shut up and order asshole." Finally Emmett was the one blushing as he elbowed Jasper in the ribs.**

**The rest of breakfast was fairly calm, apparently Emmett realized he wasn't the only one with stories to tell, and that kept his pokes, and my blushing to a minimum. I really was having a great time. These guys were great, I felt at home here when it was just us, I fit in well. **

**The gears in my head were turning as I watched and talked to Jasper. He would be perfect for Alice. He was sweet, and quiet. When he talked there was still a hint of a southern accent even though he hadn't lived in Texas for years. He was a gentleman just like Edward. I was fairly positive he would happily let Alice have her way almost always and she would adore that. Her family would love him, with his manors and Harvard education. I had to set this up ASAP!**

"**Jasper, you should really meet my friend Alice." I smiled as I called to the front of the jeep as we headed back to the house.**

"**Oh no, are you playing match maker Bella?" Jasper's brow wrinkled with worry.**

"**Yes, I guess I am, but I really think you would like her." I added.**

"**She's really cute!" Edward smiled.**

"**Yeah, I don't know. We'll see." Jasper said, I believe just to appease me, he didn't seem very interested.**

"**What about me?!" Emmett looked offended.**

"**Hmm…" I pretended to think. "Well, the only friend I have with facial hair is Jake. But you guys would probably have a lot in common." I smiled. Edward and Jasper both shook with laughter.**

"**Hilarious Bella, really." Emmett rolled his eyes. "You've got a friend for Jasper, you **_**have**_** to have one for me too." **

"**Well, I dunno, I'll have to think about it." I smiled, genuinely thinking of someone I could set him up with. But I wasn't coming up with a good match. My mind drifted, thinking Leah would have been perfect for him if we were still friends. She was feisty, fun, confident, and always in a good mood just like Emmett.**

"**Ok, just keep me in mind!" Emmett seemed content with my promise and returned his focus to driving.**

**I spent the rest of the drive just being silently happy with Edwards fingers dancing small circles on my hand. He really could have no idea how amazing it felt. Occasionally I would glance up at his piercing green eyes and lose myself for a minute before blushing and looking away. He would touch the red on my cheeks, grin and squeeze my hand affectionately. God he really was perfect.**

**Between bouts of forgetting to breathe after the magic of Edward's eyes, my thoughts were on Leah. We had been best friends for so long, before Sam had come along and screwed everything up. She was more of my sister than my friend actually. She was my person, she knew how my mind worked, and new how to talk me down before I even told her what was wrong. I truly did miss her. Recently was the first time I had allowed myself to admit to that fact. I was so hurt the night I walked in on her and Sam, I swore to never forgive her. How could she have done that to me. **

**The pictures of her crying and apologizing were still fresh in my head, as thought it had happened 3 days ago instead of 3 years. She swore it was the alcohol, and he kept pushing it, but at the time none of that mattered. I would have never done that to her. She betrayed me, she was no better than Sam.**

**I knew that wasn't true, she was much better than Sam. I had been doing pretty well being around Sam, he still made me sick, but I found it wasn't so hard to be civil with him, something I could have never done a year ago. Leah had meant much more to me than Sam ever could have, perhaps if I could be civil with him, I would be able to forgive her. Maybe I would try to get in touch with her the next time I went to see Charlie, but maybe not. **

**I still hadn't decided what I should do about Leah as we pulled up to the house, but I was definitely leaning more to the side of forgiveness. But I decided not to focus on that now, I was just going to enjoy my last day with Edward.**

"**Are we going up to the mountain?" Emmett asked as we walked towards the house.**

"**I don't know. Bella do you want to snowboard again today?" Edward asked.**

"**Umm, sure I'll try, if you don't mind spending your day picking me up off the ground again." I laughed.**

"**Not at all." Edward grinned and kissed my forehead.**

"**Gross!" Emmett pushed Edward. "Go get ready! Bella you stay here til he's done, so we can actually get to the mountain."**

"**Shut your face!" Edward laughed, and playfully punched Emmett as jogged passed, going inside to get dressed.**

**We were all ready in less than a half hour, and getting ready to leave as Carlisle and Esme pulled up.**

"**Heading out?" Carlisle strolled around the jeep and placed his arm on Edward's shoulder.**

"**Yep, gonna give Bella here another lesson." Edward smiled.**

"**Uh oh!" Carlisle chuckled. "You have my number right Bella?"**

"**On speed dial!" I joked back.**

"**Ok well then have fun kids!" **

"**Edward," Esme started as she made her way over to us. "maybe we could all meet up for dinner at the lodge? Around 6?"**

"**Yeah sure mom! We'll see you guys then." Edward answered before slamming the jeep door shut.**


	17. Chapter 17

Snowboarding had been fun, I really had a great time. It hadn't been much different from the scene the day before. I still spent most of the day on my butt, I was actually fairly certain it was starting to bruise from falling so much. Edward still had infinite patience, picking me up every time I fell, and laughing and playing in the snow the couple times I had pulled him to the ground with me by accident.

Emmett continued all day with his playful jokes on what he had witnessed earlier, Edward threw things at him, and Jasper always swooped in to change the subject and rescue me. These guys were very quickly becoming not just Edward's friends but mine as well.

I actually felt a twinge of disappointment as Emmett pointed out the time, 5:30, we needed to stop for the day and head to the lodge to meet Carlisle and Esme for dinner. It wasn't too bad though, Carlisle was a sweet person, who seemed to genuinely like me as well. He was easy to be around, obviously Edward had gotten that honest. Esme, on the other hand, didn't try to hide the fact that I still wasn't her favorite person, but I figured if I could win Carlisle over, she would surely give in soon as well.

Edward, always taking care of me helped me figure out my way off the snowboard, a task I was fairly certain I'd never master. Emmett made fun of me the way a brother would have. That thought made me sad for a minute, I missed Seth. But I pushed aside the sad thoughts quickly, it was time to put on my happy face and go impress the parents.

The four of us were laughing and joking as the hostess lead us to our table where Carlisle and Esme were waiting. My laughter and smile were brought to a dreadful stop as I saw not only Edward's parents at the table, but Rosalie and Tanya as well. This should be fun, I groaned to myself.

"Just remember, you're the one who's with him." Emmett whispered in my ear before I sat down, obviously noticing my mood change as we approached the table.

I looked up, with a thanking glance. If I had to deal with this, at least having the support of Edward's friends was nice.

"I see you survived!" Carlisle smiled and winked at me.

"Only because of Edward." I laughed.

"He's been snowboarding for sometime now, he's a good teacher." Esme smiled, maybe she was finally warming up.

"I'm starving!" Emmett boomed.

"And that's different than any other time of the day?" Rosalie snorted, her and Tanya exchanging a giggle.

"So you mentioned the other night that you parents had tried to teach you to ski before Bella?" Carlisle interrupted, shooting Rosalie a disapproving look, which she ignored. "Do they still make it to the mountain often?"

"No, not really." I smiled. "My mom kind of goes through a million hobbies a year, she's funny, always from one thing to the next. My dad, probably would still enjoy it if he were able?"

"Not to pry, but why isn't he able?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Oh he was shot a few years back and doesn't isn't able to use his right leg much anymore." I explained after taking a much needed drink of my iced tea.

"I guess the ghetto is just as dangerous as they say." Tanya chuckled quietly to Rosalie.

I took a deep breath, grabbing Barbie by her perfect hair and dragging her across the table would hardly be the way to Esme's heart I was fairly certain. "_Actually_ he was a police officer in Boston and was shot during a burglary."

"Oh what a shame." Esme added, seeming genuinely concerned. "Is he still able to get around to do much?"

"He does fairly well. I stop out at least every other weekend to clean and all for him, and to drive him to get his errands caught up. When I'm not there family friends stop in during the days to make sure he doesn't need anything. He fairs pretty well, he's stubborn, and doesn't use his cane the way that he should, but that doesn't keep him from fishing every chance he gets." I smiled, happy to be talking about my pop.

"Well that's good that you have support from friends." Carlisle smiled. "I used to love fishing, my father used to take me. I enjoyed it so much."

"You don't fish anymore?" I asked.

"Well, no I guess I don't. I don't exactly know why, I guess with living in the city and not having much of a chance to get away. I'd like to get back into it, but I wouldn't even know where to go anymore." Carlisle sighed, obviously missing the hobby.

"Well, we have a fairly large pond on our property and Charlie keeps is heartily stocked, you're welcome any time if you'd like." I offered.

"Thank you Bella. I may just take you up on that." Carlisle's face was practically glowing at the idea, Esme however didn't look nearly as excited.

Edward was smiling, watching me talk to his father. Obviously approving of the fact that we were getting along nicely.

Dinner passed easily, a few snide comments from Tanya and Rosalie, a couple looks from Esme, but most all pleasant conversation between everyone. I filled Carlisle and Esme in on some things about me and my family, but there wasn't anything too impressive to tell. They, well, Carlisle told a few funny stories about Edward growing up, I seemed to enjoy them more than Edward did, but no one more than Emmett.

We had all finished eating and talking and were just about to leave. Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I all walking towards the door when Esme called to Edward.

"Edward, could I told to you for a minute sweetie?" She smiled.

"Umm yeah sure mom." He turned around. "Go ahead outside, I'll be there in a minute." He said to all of us and then kissed my hand before letting it go.

I floated along through with the other two. It was freezing outside so Jasper being the gentleman he was gave me his coat. These Harvard guys really were amazing once you got past the initial disgust over the fact that they were in fact _Harvard _guys. I couldn't wait to introduce him to Alice. Time was slipping away from me as I was thinking about Alice and Jasper and how perfect they were going to be together.

"Where the hell is Eddie, it's freezing! I'm gonna go get the jeep." Emmett complained.

I looked at my watch, we had been waiting for almost 20 minutes. "I'll go check." I offered as Emmett retreated to the parking lot, and Jasper followed.

I walked inside and looked around a bit but didn't see them, so I asked the hostess if she knew where they had gone. She pointed to another room in the back. I thanked her and headed that way.

As soon as I walked in, I wished I hadn't. I was obviously interrupting what looked to be a not so pleasant family conversation. Edward was standing across the room from everyone else, closest to the door with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose like he was frustrated. Esme was the only other one standing, her hands on her hips and face drawn in frustration as well. Carlisle was sitting at a table, looking…well I dunno, ashamed maybe? Rosalie was almost smiling but didn't spare me more than a brief glance.

"Oh umm…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." I fumbled for words.

"Not at all Bella." Carlisle smiled.

"We were just finishing up, sorry you had to wait so long." Edward muttered quietly.

"Oh it's no problem…we were just…" I started to explain but Edward interrupted, leading me out the door. "Umm bye." I called over my shoulder, mostly to Carlisle.

"Bye dear." Carlisle smiled.

-------

"Are you ok?" I asked Edward as he rushed me out of the restaurant and to the jeep.

"Yeah, fine." He smiled half heartily and offered his hand to help me into the backseat.

"Ok." I frowned, not believing him at all.

The ride back to the house was quiet. Everyone seemed to pick up on Edward's mood, and knew better than to bring it up. I felt awkward, this definitely wasn't one of our comfortable silences that I enjoyed so much. I felt like I should be doing _something_, but I really had no idea what.

The only thing I was able to come up with was wrapping my fingers in his. He smiled in response and pulled me a little closer. Maybe I wasn't as bad at this as I thought. He was still silent though.

We stopped in front of the house a little after 10 PM. Still early I guess, but again I was exhausted. The warmth from the heat as we stepped inside only intensified my eye's desire to close.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs, take a shower, and go to bed, I'm pretty beat." I yawned as if to prove my point.

Edward smiled "Ok, I'll be up in a little while. I wanna talk to Em and Jasper a bit."

"Ok no rush." I smiled back and pulled away to go upstairs, but he pulled me back, crashing his lips to mine.

My eyes popped with shock, as I looked around to Jasper and Emmett, looking almost as shocked. The only time Edward had kissed me like this was this morning when it was only us. There were small pecks here and there, usually on my forehead on hand, but never anything like this.

It didn't take long for his magic to work on me though, quickly my eyes closed, and we were the only two in the room. Nothing in the world matter except his lips moving with mine. I could have stood there and let him kiss me like that all night, well, I could, if my wobbly knees would permit it.

Jasper let out an awkward cough bringing Edward and I both back to reality.

He didn't bother to look. "I'll be up in a little while."

"Ok." I gasped, sounding like a 14 year old girl talking to her celebrity crush. God I sounded like an idiot.

Emmett's laugh was all but shaking the entire house by the time I reached the top of the stairs. God he was such a dork. How could you not love him? I laughed to myself.

The shower was almost as amazing as the bath tub last night. I just stood there completely relaxed, letting the hot water massage my tense muscles. Snowboarding was much more of a workout than I had ever imagined.

I wouldn't have thought it was possible to stress this much over picking out pajamas if I wasn't standing over my suitcase freaking out like I was. I actually considering calling Alice and getting her expert advice, but didn't exactly want to give her the explanation of why I might need to have something perfect.

I didn't want something too over the top, for a list of reasons. One, there was no chance I could pull off something sexy like Alice could so that fact alone ruled out most of the little outfits she had packed. Secondly, maybe I had nothing to be sexy for, maybe we would just sleep. I was driving myself crazy. Finally I decided no man, not even one as perfect as Edward was worth this, and I quickly snatched the first thing I saw out of the suitcase. Thankfully it was pretty similar to the thing I had worn the night before. A little smaller and a little more see through, but nothing I couldn't deal with.

I dressed quickly, avoiding the mirror at all costs, I wasn't stupid and I knew if I caught a glance of myself I'd never have the nerve to walk out of the bathroom.

I sighed in relief when I opened the door into the bedroom to find it was still empty. I quickly tip toed across the cold wood floor and hopped into bed.

I was just as tired as I had been the night before, but I was fighting off the sleep. Thinking, maybe hoping I might have something to stay awake for tonight. It had only been maybe 20 minutes before Edward walked in.

He smiled as he realized I was still awake. "I thought you'd be passed out by now."

"Me too." I played with my hands, my attempts at hiding my nerves failing miserably

He grinned, sat down on the edge of the bed and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "You look tired."

"I am." I admitted.

He stood up and took off his sweater and t-shirt underneath.

Before I was hoping maybe there would be something to look forward to, yes well wish granted! Even if nothing else happened but us both snoring, seeing him without a shirt was well worth it. His body was perfect. Long lean torso, six….no make that eight pack abs. Broad chest, strong shoulders, and muscular arms. I was trying very hard not to stare, all my trying pointless, even the hand of God himself couldn't pull my eyes away. He didn't seem to notice though, thankfully. He finished undressing quickly, and slid into bed in just his boxers.

He let out a relaxed sigh as he settled into the pillow, lifting his arm above his head. It looked like an invitation, but I wasn't sure, and decided not to embarrass myself by just jumping on him, so I just snuggled into my pillow as well.

"I don't bite. I promise." He chuckled.

"Huh?"

He laughed. "You're a mile away."

"Oh." I blushed and scooted closer, laying my head on his chest. There couldn't possibly be anything in the world that felt this good.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" He asked, running his fingers through my hair.

"I did. Your dad is sweet." I was practically purring as his hands continued through my long hair.

"He likes you too." He smiled.

"Well at least someone does." I grumbled

He hesitated, not bothering to argue. It was all too obvious Esme didn't approve and Rosalie hated me. "I hope you know how much I adore you." He said in a rush.

"Yes, well what's not to adore." I laughed, having no clue what to say. His ability to leave me speechless was unprecedented.

"Indeed." He chuckled. "I just wanted you to know."

"Umm, well ok. Thank you." I was going back and forth on whether I should tell him I found him rather Godlike, or perhaps just that I liked him as well, but I couldn't come up with a way to fit it into the conversation without it sounding awkward. So instead, I just snuggled closer to him, and pulled up to place a light kiss on his jaw.

His only reply was a content sigh.

We fell asleep quickly, no dirty sex stories to amuse Alice with, but this was far, far better.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning I woke up late again, almost 11. I could get used to this, I thought to myself still not willing to open my eyes and cuddling a little closer to Edward. It should be a crime for a man to smell and feel this good.

"Good morning." He kissed the top of my head lightly.

"G'morning." I sighed.

"Was I telling any good stories this morning?" I smiled, finally looking up at him.

He frowned for a quick second, I couldn't imagine why, but quickly recovered and forced a smile. "Nothing too exciting, I think Alice is safe now though." He winked before pulling away to stand up.

I grumbled to myself. I didn't want him to get up, I didn't want him to move at all. It would be perfectly fine with me if we were to lay in bed the rest of the day cuddled up like we had been. There were so many other things I wanted to know about him, so many questions I had been holding back.

"We should probably get down stairs, get something to eat and all before we take off back to the city." He said pulling on a pair of jeans that hung loosely on his hips displaying that amazing V shaped hippie muscle thingy. God he was perfect.

"Oh, yeah….right…Sunday. Back to reality." I groaned as my feet hit the cold floor.

I caught his eyes looking me over, but my to my dismay, it was nothing like yesterday morning. Instead he threw his shirt on quickly and turned for the door. "I'll let you get dressed."

"umm ok." I muttered, a bit disappointed.

I got dressed quickly, deciding my comfy track pants and Emerson hoodie would do for today. It seemed appropriate, back to my normal comfy clothes to return to my normal life.

I sighed to myself as I pulled my hair into a sloppy bun on the top of my head. I didn't even have the motivation to put my contacts in this morning, my glasses were just going to have to do. I wasn't sure where the mood change had come from. I mean I had just spent an amazing weekend with the most amazing man in the world, and granted we were leaving today, but surely things between him and I were only going to get better from here. I still couldn't shake the bad feeling, I just knew, today was going to be a bad day.

----------

"Wow Bella, I didn't know you wore glasses?" Emmett smiled as I walked into the living room where he Jasper and Edward were sitting.

"Yeah well SURPRISE." I shot back, far more nastily than I had intended. Yep, definitely going to be a bad day.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Emmett looked like a little kid who had just been scolded.

"I'm sorry." I half smiled. "Not a morning person."

"Don't worry Bells, you wouldn't be the first to be disappointed by Eddie's performance." Emmett laughed.

"Do you ever shut the hell up?!" Edward yelled and then stormed out of the room.

We all just stood there for a minute, shocked at Edward's outburst.

"What was that about?" Jasper asked, obviously still taken back.

Emmett looked away from us, like he knew something he wasn't telling.

"I really have no clue?" and I didn't.

"Are you guys packed?" Edward yelled back into the room.

"YEAH" Emmett and Jasper answered at the same time.

"Good. Bella I'll get your bags."

"Oh, umm ok?" I was shocked, I didn't expect that we would be leaving so soon.

Edward was back downstairs with both of my bags in only a few minutes.

"Ok let's go!" Edward yelled as he walked out the front door.

"You guys stay here. I'm gonna go talk to him for a minute." Emmett said as he walked passed Jasper and I.

"Did I do something?" I asked Jasper quietly.

"I really don't know. But I doubt it, it must be something else going on." He rubbed my back reassuringly.

"YES WELL WELCOME TO MY FUCKING LIFE EMMETT, WE DON'T ALL HAVE IT AS SIMPLE AS YOU DO" I jumped at the sound of Edward yelling, he and Emmett were still outside but it sounded like he was right beside me.

"Let's go." Jasper smiled and rushed me outside.

"Yeah well I think it's stupid…and you're stupid if you're…" Emmett stopped mid sentence as he saw Jasper and I walking toward the cars. "Hey guys!"

"Hey?" Jasper responded giving Emmett a confused look.

"later." Emmett mouthed. Obviously I was going to be the only one not in on the problem.

"Leaving so early?" Carlisle called out as he appeared next to me, causing me to jump again. I was so into trying to figure out what the hell I was being left out of, I didn't even hear him walking up behind me.

"Yep." Edward answered simply, not bothering to look up from the trunk of his car.

"We thought you'd be staying until this evening." Carlisle frowned.

"Just doing what you asked me to do." Edward snapped back.

"No one asked you to leave Edward." Carlisle said quietly.

"Yeah well, regardless, we're leaving." Edward huffed as he opened the passenger side door for me.

My eyes were darting back and forth between Carlisle, Edward and Esme, now standing on the front porch. What the hell had I missed exactly?!

"It was a pleasure meeting you Bella truly." Carlisle hugged me tightly.

"Thank you. And thank you for having me, you have a beautiful home." I smiled, but I couldn't make sense of the look on Carlisle's face, it was the same one from last night, he looked ashamed and I couldn't make sense of it.

"We hope to see you soon." Carlisle added.

"Right." Edward chuckled darkly. "Are you ready Bella?" His face softened a bit as he looked at me.

"Umm yeah." I shrugged and climbed into the car and he shut the door behind me.

Carlisle started to say something to Edward, but he just threw up his hand and walked around the car.

"Edward…." Esme called from the porch, but he ignored her, got into the car, and pulled out far too quickly, leaving an echo from the screech of his tires.

We had been driving well over an hour in complete silence. It was killing me seeing him this upset. Every so often he would mumble something to himself and then I would notice his knuckles turning white from his grip on the steering wheel. I wanted to make him feel better, but I had no clue what to say. The entire drive I had been going back and forth in my head as to what would be appropriate.

"Are you ok?" I finally asked quietly. Yes, over an hour and that was the best I had come up with

"I'm fine." He sighed and ran his hand through his already messy hair. "I'm sorry I've been horrible today. I had such a great time this weekend, I really did. I just…well it doesn't matter, I'm sorry for the way I've acted today."

"You don't have to apologize." I smiled warmly and placed my hand over his.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, he just glanced at our hands linked together and smiled.

We fell back into silence, but it wasn't as awkward as before. I pulled his hand still wrapped in mine into my lap and rubbed his arm lightly, hoping I was helping at least a little bit.

We were only about 20 minutes from the city when I broke the silence again. "I was thinking maybe we could stop by the bar. It'll save me calling everyone to tell them I'm back, and I thought Jasper could meet Alice."

"Sure, whatever you want." He smiled, but it didn't come anywhere close to his eyes.

"Ok." and then back to the silence.

I didn't even wait for Edward to make it around the car to open my door for me when we pulled up outside the bar. I practically jumped out, I was starting to feel like I couldn't breathe. The silence was just too much. I couldn't do or say anything to make Edward's mood any better and I felt useless. I was hoping maybe being away from whatever the argument he had, had with his parents last night, and just being around friends would help. Emmett and Jasper were only a few minutes behind us, so we stood out front and waited for them.

"Ready to meet Alice?" I chuckled as Jasper jumped down from the jeep.

"Oh Bella, really??" Jasper groaned.

"Aww come on it'll be good for you!" Emmett wrapped his huge arm around the back of Jasper's neck and pulled him toward the bar.

----------------

"BELLA!" Jake boomed as he yanked me up into a tight hug!

"Wow did ya miss me??" I laughed and tried to catch my breath as he set me back on my feet.

"You know it shorty!" Jake's smile was huge.

"You've met Edward, but this is Jasper and Emmett." I smiled introducing my new friends to my oldest and best.

"Hey." Jake nodded.

"Alice is at the bar?" I asked, already heading that direction.

"Yep. I'll be up in a few." Jake called back to me.

"YAY BELLA YOU'RE HOME!!" Alice squealed as she ran from behind the bar to hug me.

"Jeez you guys act like I was gone for a month!!" I laughed hugging her back.

"Well, if felt like it! Have you ever had to work with Angela?? BLAH!" She chuckled, walking back around the bar. "So how was the weekend did you guys have a great time??"

"Yeah it was a lot of fun." I smiled, and Edward nodded in agreement.

And then there was silence. Alice shot a glance between me and Edward and I and then raised her eyebrows at me.

"No clue." I mouthed to her.

She just shrugged. "So do you guys want a drink."

Everyone just got a pepsi, except for Edward. "Jack and Coke would be great." he said, not bothering to even look at Alice.

Weird, I thought. I had never seen him drink anything other than beer. Apparently I wasn't the only one to find it out of character as Jasper eyed him curiously. Emmett just shook his head. Hopefully someone would fill me in soon.

We had been at the bar for about an hour, and there was no change. Edward barely spoke to anyone, and even when someone asked his something, they were lucky to get one word out of him. He didn't let go of me though, his arm was either constantly wrapped around me or his fingers tangled in mine. I suppose even if he were in a horrible mood, that was still nice.

Alice and Jasper were happily chatting much to my enjoyment. I knew introducing them was going to be a great idea. She was obviously flirting, touching his arm and giggling every chance she got. She was so much better at that stuff than I was.

Jake and Emmett were quickly becoming friends. Both happy chatting about football, and whatever else, I really wasn't paying close attention. I couldn't pull my eyes from Edward.

"I'm not feeling so well Bella. I think I'm going to go home. Would you mind too much if Emmett took you home?" Edward finally spoke.

"Umm, no I guess that's fine. Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, probably just catching a bit of a cold from being on the mountain this weekend." he looked down, obviously lying.

"Ok, well call me if you need anything ok?" I rubbed his arm.

"Yeah." He hugged me. "I really did have a great weekend."

"So did I." I closed my eyes, enjoying the fact that he still wasn't showing any signs of letting me go.

Sadly, he pulled away, kissing me on the forehead. "I'll talk to Emmett, make sure he gets you home safe."

"Ok, I hope you feel better. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Bella." He said, not willing to meet my eyes, before turned to whisper something to Emmett. Most likely asking him to take me home I assumed.

He looked back at me over his shoulder and waved before making his way out of the bar.

"Looks like it's just us girlie." Emmett bumped me with his hip.

"Is he ok?" I asked, hoping he'd give me some sort of answer as to what was going on.

"He'll be fine." he sighed. "Just give him a couple days."

"What happened?"

"Eh, don't worry about it." He shrugged. "Are you ready to go? I think Jasper is gonna hang around for a while."

At least that last part made me smile as I looked over to see Alice and Jasper still laughing and flirting. "Yeah, I'm ready."

We finished the last of our drinks, and I grabbed my purse before hopping down off the stool.

"You're welcome." I stopped on my way passed and whispered in Jasper's ear.

He chuckled and turned around to hug me. "Thank you!" He whispered back.

The drive to my apartment was quick, barely a block away. Emmett carried my bags upstairs and even checked the place over making sure no one had broken in. I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Well I think you're good." Emmett smiled as he opened my door to walk out.

"Yep, I think so. Thanks for everything."

"No problem. You've got my number if you need anything right?" He asked me, looking worried.

"Uh… yeah." What the hell was up with everyone acting like someone was dying when they said bye to me today?!

"Ok, well then I'll see you later." He wrapped me in a light hug. "You were a blast this weekend! Definitely the best Eddie has brought around."

I chuckled. "Thanks Emmett. Be careful getting home."

"I will! See ya!" He called over his shoulder as he jogged down my stairs.

**HMMMM wonder what's bothering Edward so much??? Well, you'll find out a little more next chapter. Big twist coming!! This story has completely turned around from where I thought it was heading when I started writing it, but I'm enjoying it a lot more now. I hope that is showing in the writing!! Either way, feel free to review and let me know what you're thinking!!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Still nothing?" Alice asked.

"Nope. Not like it's shocking, it's been a month." I rolled my eyes as I wiped down the bar.

"Maybe he just liked you too much, and got scared. Or maybe he has some crazy penis disfunction that makes him not be able to perform and he was just too ashamed to tell you." Alice offered, somehow with a totally straight face.

"Right, definitely a better option than he just didn't like me and blew me off." I laughed.

"I think so. But seriously wonder what happened??" Alice chuckled along.

"Who knows. You'd know better than I would." I shrugged. She and Jasper had been together nonstop for the past month, but Jasper swore he had no idea what was going on with Edward, he claimed he wouldn't ever talk about it. Whatever, I know how loyalty to your friends worked.

"Trust me, if Jasper knew what was up, he would have told me, I've been bugging him nonstop."

"It doesn't even matter. I mean who cares, at least I got some free snowboarding lessons." I chuckled. 

It had been one month since my trip to Vermont with Edward, and one month since I had seen or heard from him. Nice right? I didn't even care anymore, at least that's what I swore to myself after my melt down every single night. After Sam, I vowed no more conceited asshole Harvard guys, and what a refresher on that lesson Edward was. It amazes me how stupid women can be. How quickly we get ourselves wrapped up in a man and swear they're different. We let our bubbly little emotions when they kiss us override our instincts. Stupid, Stupid, STUPID BELLA! I knew better. At least I got away without sleeping with him, that was a God send.

"And a few killer outfits!" Alice smiled.

"Yes and a kick ass bra!" I laughed, pointing down, my boobs had been remarkably perky ever since that weekend.

"That too!" Alice laughed along. "So do you have any idea what Jasper is planning for my birthday????" 

"For the ten millionth time, I really have no clue." I lied masterfully.

"You're a horrible friend Bella Swan." she pouted.

"Alice, I don't know. Why would he tell me what he was getting for your birthday?" I asked innocently.

"Hummph." she threw herself onto a bar stool. "I don't know…ugh! I hate surprises." 

"You love surprises." I rolled my eyes.

"Not when I don't know what they are!" She protested.

"You're hilarious." I chuckled.

Our conversation was interrupted by Jasper walking in, here to pick up Alice for the night. "Good evening ladies." He smiled.

"Hey sweetie!!" Alice sang and bounced over to give him a kiss.

"Hi Jas." I smiled. "What's up."

"Not much. Just left the library." He sat down.

"I'll be right back, I have to go get my stuff from the back." Alice promised as she headed for the break room.

"Ok, so I think I have the guest list finished." Jasper whispered after he made sure Alice was really gone. "But I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Uh oh." I frowned. "What?"

"Well, I was kind of planning on inviting Carlisle and Esme. They both adore Alice, and she loves Carlisle. I think they would be offended if I didn't invite them." He finished and looked at me apologetically. 

Normally we didn't mention anything Edward related, even though I knew Alice had met most of his family at this function or that one, and she had went on more than once about how sweet Carlisle was. I did my best to hide it, but I wasn't always successful at hiding just how much he had hurt me. Jasper was a good friend, a good friend to me, and he genuinely seemed as shocked by Edward's douchebaggary as I had been.

"No, don't be silly, it's fine. It's Alice's birthday party. Carlisle was very nice to me." I smiled.

"You're sure?" He looked at me doubtfully.

"Positive." I promised.

The truth was, I had gotten fairly used to seeing people that reminded me of Edward. Alice of course was my best friend and Jasper was one of Edward's best, so there was bound to be things here and there. I had kept in touch with Emmett as well. After a week of not hearing from Edward, I figured out what was going on. Him being just like I had expected him to be made me decide to get in touch with Leah. Yes, she had hurt me, but she was basically my sister, and I was a fool to let some asshole man come between that. We fell back into our friendship easily, it was just like no time had passed at all. We both cried and hugged, and did all of the typical girly stuff, and it's been wonderful ever since. I had been right with my thought that she would be perfect for Emmett. They hit it off right away the first time they met at the bar, and have been dating ever since. It was kind of ironic that meeting a man who would break my heart would end up with me setting up my best friends with his and them being blissfully happy while I was miserable. Oh well, Alice and Leah both deserved to be happy. Jake and Emmett had become friends as well. It was hilarious seeing them together, they were both so huge, but they were on the same level. The only time their friendship clashed was when Edward's name was mentioned. Emmett was a loyal and good friend, and so was Jake. Emmett defended Edward, and Jake me. Jake had wanted to drive to Cambridge and kick Edward's ass as soon as I figured out I probably wasn't going to hear from him again. I honestly considered letting him, he very much deserved it, but he wasn't worth it.

"Ok, as long as you're sure." He smiled. "How are things on your end?"

"All set up, we have the bar all to ourselves in two weeks. Rich told me I had to work the bar, if we wanted him to close up completely to the public, and Jake has to work the door, but that's no problem, neither of us mind."

"That sucks, that won't be any fun for you." Jasper frowned.

"No, really it's fine it'll still be fun." I reassured.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Alice bounced back to the front of the bar.

"Great." Jasper smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Bye Bells. See you tomorrow!" Alice called as they left.

"Bye!" I forced a smile. Seeing them so happy made me so lonely. I hated _him_ so much, but god I missed how he made me feel. It was so easy to slip back to thoughts of him, his crooked smile, the way he sent me floating when he wrapped his arm around my waist, the way his lips felt moving with mine. The way his hand had felt gliding across my leg.

"EARTH TO BELLA!" Jake waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry." I shook my head and laughed.

"You ready?"

"Yep, let's go!" I smiled and took Jake's arm. He still walked me home every night, I had such great friends.


	20. Chapter 20

Two weeks passed impossibly quick, there were so many plans to be made for Alice's party. So many people to invite, it amazed me how one tiny person could know so many freakin people. It was definitely going to be a full house tonight! Jasper had thought of every single detail. He knew Alice so well, it was amazing that they had been together only a month and a half, they were so connected. Alice was going to be thrilled. She loved being the center of attention.

Jake, Jasper, and I worked most of the afternoon making sure all of the final details were taken care of. Jasper had made up some excuse about having to study all day, he said Alice bought it, but I knew better, she had to know something was up by now. But she had stopped prying.

"Ok, I think that's everything." Jasper sighed as he hung the last balloon.

"Next time you throw a party, either get one of those helium machines or count me out!" Jake grumbled.

We were both collapsed on a chair. I had never seen so many balloons in my entire freaking life, and we had blown each and every one up. I am still shocked none of us passed out.

"Stop whining Jake, it'll be worth it." I grinned, trying to be positive.

"Blah, blah, blah!" Jake stuck his tongue out at me.

I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I guess we should all go get ready, it's already after 3, people will be getting here in less than 2 hours!" Jasper panted, starting to get a bit frantic, checking everything one more time.

"Don't worry Jas, it's all taken care of!" I laughed as I dragged him away from straightening one of the candles in the center of a table. "Alice is going to love it. You're an amazing boyfriend."

"Thanks Bella. You've done so much. You too Jake, I can't tell either of you how much I appreciate it."

Jake just smiled, as he turned the lights out so we could leave.

"Don't mention it, we love the evil little pixie as well." I chuckled.

We all hurried out of the bar. I didn't want to admit it and stress him out anymore but Jasper was right, we needed to get moving! Less than two hours before people started showing up.

Getting ready for me was pretty quick, I had laid everything out before I left this morning. I grumbled a bit as I slipped on the small black dress, stupid rich people and their black tie parties. This outfit had set me back another $300, I really needed to get poorer friends, or my wardrobe was going to have me more in debt than my student loans! But Alice was worth it, and I was certain she would be proud of me for picking this outfit all by myself, well almost, Leah helped with the shoes. Thankfully, she's just about as thrifty as I am, and with Christmas getting closer we hit a good sale, or my credit card would have been in much more pain.

I looked myself over in the mirror, impressed. I was getting better at this, I had to admit. I actually looked like I fit in with these people, well as long as I didn't open my mouth I fit in.

I hurried out the door and down to my VW, normally I would have chosen to make the short walk instead of driving, but I only had 20 minutes and there was no way I'd make it in these heels, I had gotten better at walking in them, but not _that_ much better.

Jake was already manning the door when I got there. "Bout time." He smiled.

"Ugh shut up, I've still got 10 minutes." I hurried past him and to the bar.

I was doing a last one over, making sure there were enough bottles of liquor and cases of beer pulled up to last all night when the bar began to come alive.

Some of the people I recognized, people who stopped in the bar and had befriended Alice, friends she had before she met me that she had introduced me to, but most of the faces were new to me. I smiled and made light conversation with everyone quickly filling up the bar. I knew I was going to be busy tonight, an open bar courtesy of Jasper, a dream come true for a room full of yuppie closet alcoholics as they all seemed to be in my limited experience. A few were rude, with their holier than thou attitude towards the lowly bartender, not bothering to know I was actually one of Alice's best friends.

"If I had know they had such a beautiful bartender, I would have made it a point to stop in before tonight." A voice came from the bar, as I was kneeling underneath, wrestling with pulling out another case of Sam Adams

I took a deep breath, preparing myself to tell this guy to go to hell in the most polite way possible. "Look buddy.." I started. "Oh…" my face softened. "How are you?" I smiled, realizing I was talking to Carlisle.

"I'm doing well, how about you Bella?" He grinned.

"I'm great. They're keeping me on my toes." I nodded to the overflowing bar.

"I bet. I won't keep you, I just wanted to say hello."

"Well, hello. It's good to see you." I said, trying not to seem as awkward as I felt.

"It's very nice to see you doing well." He smiled as he turned, walking away to join Esme whom I spotted across the room watching, looking as though she disapproved.

I thought about waving, I thought about flipping her off, but instead just went back to the full bar where I was quickly falling behind on drink orders.

I had just about gotten all the drinks caught up when the crowd all started hushing each other.

"ALICE AND JASPER JUST PULLED UP!" Jake yelled from the front.

Everyone got perfectly quiet, except for the few giggles, and the sound of ice clinking in glasses.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Everyone shouted in unison as Alice and Jasper stepped through the front walkway.

Alice jumped at least 3 feet in the hair, before busting into laughter and then tears before turning to hug and kiss Jasper. She was quickly swept into the crowd, smiles, hugs, and warm wishes for a happy birthday coming from every direction. I couldn't help but smile from just watching her, no one deserved to be happy more than Alice and she was absolutely glowing.

The bar wasn't nearly as busy after Alice and Jasper got there. That was when the waiters were scheduled to start. So the champagne and h'ordeurves being offered through the crowd gave me a bit of a break.

"Would you like to explain why my best friend is working during my birthday party." Alice appeared in front of me, hands on her hips.

"Just doing my part to make sure you have a great night." I smiled. "Happy Birthday!" I came around the bar to hug her.

"Thank you!" She squealed. "I can't believe you kept this a secret!!"

"Yes well it wasn't exactly easy with your constant prying." I laughed.

"You're the best Bells! I love you!" she hugged me again.

"Yes, yes I know, now go enjoy your damn party." I smiled.

"No, way, I'm hanging out here with you." She looked at me as if I should be ashamed to think otherwise.

"Well, I guess it's your party, and you can sit with the lowly staff if you choose." I grinned and made my way back behind the bar.

"So…" She started but then hesitated.

"So…?? What???" I raised an eyebrow, looking up from the drink I was mixing.

"Well, I'm not sure you want to know." She looked away.

I sighed. "I know Carlisle and Esme are here. Jasper warned me a while back."

"No, I know, Jasper told me that." She still didn't want to look at me.

"Well then, what is it?" I asked frustrated.

"You're sure you want to know?" She finally somewhat glanced at me.

"Positive."

"Ok…well you know Jasper and I went to that Benefit dinner thing the other night?" She started.

"Yeah, you told me about it…" I encouraged her to continue.

"Yeah so Edward was there." She frowned, obviously regretting telling me.

"Ok. You were bound to run into him at some point." I shrugged, trying to hide how much it hurt me to even hear her say his name.

"Well, I know. I just think I know what happened." She rushed out.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused again.

"Well he was there with this Barbie doll on his arm…" She started to tell me the story but I interrupted.

"He was with Tanya. His ridiculously gorgeous, amazingly bitchy _ex girlfriend."_ I couldn't help but chuckle. I should have known.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Bells."

"Don't be. It's fine, I mean it was kind of expected I guess." I tried to act like it was no big deal, but I was coming undone inside.

I would have expected to be sad, hurt, any of those sorts of things. Instead I was furious, how dare him drag me up there with her. Parade me around, making me think he was something he wasn't. He knew they were going to get back together, hell, he probably knew she was going to be there. I was probably just some pawn, a nobody just to make her jealous.

"Are you ok?" Alice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm …" I was interrupted by an argument at the door. Jake was obviously threatening someone, but all I could see was his back towering over some poor fool I felt bad for. Most likely some drunk college kid who didn't realize the bar was closed tonight, I assumed. However, I second guessed myself as I saw Emmett pushing his way threw the crowd to get to Jake.

"What's going on?" I asked Alice, hoping maybe she was getting a better view from the other side of the bar.

"I have no clue, but it looks like Emmett and Jake are handling it." She shrugged, unconcerned.

"No fucking way!!" My mouth dropped as rage rippled through my body. Emmett had apparently convinced Jake to calm down and step aside, letting Edward and bitch Barbie come into the party.

"HUH?! What…" Alice turned to see what I was freaking out over. "OH! Bella, wait…" She yelled to be but I was already around the bar, searching for Jasper.

I found him fairly quickly, standing in a circle of men dressed in black suits, and shoved my way through the crowd, not caring who I pushed, I couldn't believe he would betray me like this.

I bust passed the men around Jasper, not giving a damn about the conversation I was interrupting. "You told me you were inviting Esme and Carlisle, THAT I was fine with, but you said nothing to me about _them!!_" I yelled through my teeth poking my finger at Jasper.

"What the hell??" Jasper's eyes were wide with shock. "Who??"

I chuckled in frustration, like he didn't know. "THEM!" I turned my poke to the direction of Edward and Tanya. "I thought you were better than this Jasper, god when will I learn all of you are exactly the same. I busted my ass to help you with this damn party!! Alice is my best friend, you knew…you fucking knew…" I couldn't even finish, I turned to storm away, not even bothering to care that everyone was staring at me.

"Bella!" Emmett called after me, pushing through the bar.

I didn't even bother to look at him, I didn't want to deal with any of these people. My eyes were set on the back room, hiding out with cases of beer for the rest of the night seemed like as good an idea as any.

I slammed the door behind me and tossed myself down on a few cases of miller lite, and let my head collapse into my hands.

"Bella?" a voice called quietly from the door behind me.

"Look just let…" my rant was quickly stopped when I realized I wasn't looking at Emmett, instead a pair of apologetic green eyes were staring at me. I was shocked and in a bit of awe for a minute, he was still as gorgeous as ever, but it only took a few seconds for the anger to boil back up. "GET OUT!" I screamed, praying the tears rapidly filling my eyes wouldn't spill over.

"Bella, we should talk." He closed the door behind him.

"No, _we_ shouldn't do anything. _You_ however should get the hell away from me." I spat, still trying to fight back the tears.

"I know you're hurt, just let me explain." He pleaded.

"No _Edward_." Just saying his name burnt my tongue. "I am not _hurt_, but I _am_ pissed off, so no I don't care to hear any of your excuses. I'm not stupid, and I'm not blind, it's fairly obvious where you've been for the past month and a half."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes, actually it is that simple. You parade me around in front of everyone, allow me to make an ass out of myself because I was the only one who didn't know what was really going on. Then you just disappear, happily running back to Barbie out there. And that's fine. That is absolutely fine, just don't come in here, bring her into _my _bar and then expect me to owe you the chance to explain yourself." I yelled, losing my battle with the tears.

"Don't cry, please." He reached for me.

"Do not touch me!" I spat, knocking his hand away from my face.

"Bella, you just have to understand. It's not that simple for me, there is so much pressure, there are so many expectations. I had an amazing time with you, and I care about you, I wish…" He tried to explain but I interrupted.

"You wish what?? That my family had enough money to be deemed worthy by all your friends out there. That I was blonde and perfect and would make the ideal trophy wife for you like Tanya does?" I accused.

"No. I wish you could just understand. Eyes are on me at all time, people expect certain things from me, and if I don't live up to them it effects my whole family. You just don't get it." He pinched the bridge of his nose like he had the night I walked in on him arguing with his family.

"You're right, I don't get it. I don't get how you can call people friends when they'd turn their back on you in a second just because they don't approve of the person you walk into a room with. I don't get how you let your family make your decisions for you. I don't get how you're more concerned with what everyone else thinks than what you feel. Those people out there are useless, they're mindless sheep who just do as their told. My friends, my family, the ones everyone in that room looks down their nose at, they might not be rich. They might not get all dolled up to go to expensive dinners. They may not know all the _right _people." I wiped the tears from my face. "But, they're genuine people. They love me because of me. They don't care who I'm with, they don't care what school I go to, they don't care how much money my family has. You feel bad for me because I don't _get it_, but I thank god I don't. I'd take backyard barbeques, sweat pants and a t-shirt, lowly community college educations, and manual labor jobs, over the life you people live any day. At the end of the day I know who I am, and I don't have to make any apologies for it, because the people you deem as not worthy, they love me because I'm Bella. They love me when I'm a little crazy, they love me when I'm happy or when I'm sad. Their loyalty doesn't come with conditions, and I'm sorry _you _don't get _that."_

"Bella…" he started, but I interrupted.

"Don't…just fucking don't. There is absolutely nothing you can say. I know who you are! I was stupid for letting myself think you were any different, I knew better. You're just like every one else out there." I pointed my finger accusingly towards the party. "You worry about yourself and what everyone thinks of you above any thing else. You don't care who you step on in the process. You are everything you claim to hate Sam for. You are Sam. A different face and a different name, but exactly the same." I glared.

That was apparently the right button to push, his face quickly changed from soft and apologetic to rigid and pissed off. "Well, it sounds like you've just got it all figured out. So I'm going to go back out there and continue on with my miserable life, with my miserable friends and family. I really hope someday you get far enough past your bitterness to actually live your life." His voice was cold. None of the warm affection that the conversation started with. He turned without looking back and walked out of the door.

I burst into sobs the second I heard the door close. So much anger, frustration, hurt, betrayal all finally spilling out. My entire body was shaking with emotion, I didn't even hear the door open.

"BELLA! Oh no! Are you ok??" Alice rushed to my side and threw her arms around my shoulders.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't invite them. Esme and Carlisle must have…I'm sorry." Jasper apologized desperately.

"Shh, it's ok sweetie." Alice whispered as she patted my hair and pulled me closer.

"I ruined your birthday." Was all I could get out.

"No you didn't! Shut up!" Alice scolded.

"I'm sorry." I pulled away, wiped my face and couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked, looking me over, obviously concerned I was completely losing it as I was now shaking with laughter instead of tears, honestly, he was probably right.

"Yeah. I'm ok." I managed to get out, controlling my laughter.

"Ok, I'm going to go back out there. Let you two talk." Jasper rushed out, obviously not getting my reaction at all.

"I'm proud of you!" Alice smiled.

"For what?" I asked.

"For standing up for yourself. The best part was telling him he was just like Sam!" She chuckled.

"How do you know about that?" I asked confused.

"Well obviously I was listening outside the door. I saw him come in behind you." She rolled her eyes at how obvious she apparently thought that was.

"Oh." I chuckled. "We're missing your party."

"Who cares?" Alice shrugged.

"I do, I busted my ass for this party, we're going back out there!" I demanded, grabbing her off the cases of beer with me.

"You're sure?"

"Of course. I'm not spending my night locked in some back room all night, but you can stay if you'd like." I smiled, pulling her towards the door.

The party didn't last much longer, and Edward had apparently left after our nice little _conversation_. For both I was thankful, I was trying very hard to hold myself together. The last thing I wanted to do was show these people that they had any affect on me. Emmett apologized and made sure I was ok at least a million times. I swore I was fine, just like I did to everyone who asked. I lied. I wasn't ok, no where near ok, but I managed to make it through the party, to at least let Alice enjoy her night.

The second I was safely inside my apartment, all the smiles, all the swearing I was ok fell away, and I let myself come completely undone. Getting changed and going to bed was all a teary blur. I'm not even sure when the tears stopped and the sleep took over. Maybe the tears never stopped at all, the sleep was just a distraction because my eyes were still puffy and spilling over when I woke up the next morning. But I pulled myself together the best that I could. It was Sunday, my day to spend with Charlie. Maybe it was exactly what I needed. Just some time to get away, to put back the pieces Edward tore apart last night.

**Hey everyone!! Hope you're enjoying everything so far, and baring along with me and my occasional bouts of writers block!! The past two chapters were a little sloppy unfortunately, but I'm kind of excited and in a bit of a rush to get to the chapter after next. I'm going to be skipping ahead quite a bit, 2 or 3 years, but either way it should be interesting to see what happens with Bella and Edward. Feel free to review, I love hearing what everyone is thinking!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**The hour drive from my apartment to Charlie's proved pure torture. I was my own worst enemy, my brain was working on overdrive. A million thoughts, all of Edward running nonstop. None of it made sense to me, one second I hated him, the next I adored and missed him. What he had done made no sense to me. Why bother dragging me up to Vermont, acting the way he did while we were there, just to blow me off and go back to Tanya? Why did he bother to try to talk to me last night? If he was really the heartless bastard I assumed he was then why even try to explain, why not just let it be?? **

**I finally decided, I would hate him. God willing I would never have to see his face again, but if I did, I needed to hate him. If I didn't hate him, hate him with every fiber of my being, my heart would never stop hurting. I'd never stop thinking about the way his lips felt on mine. Every time I closed my eyes, I'd still see his, staring back at me. Those things I couldn't survive. I couldn't survive wondering what if, I couldn't survive thinking maybe if I just knew the whole story things would be different. I couldn't survive not hating him. He was Sam, everything about him was Sam, and I would push Edward out of my mind exactly the way I had done with Sam.**

**The world surely wasn't going to stop turning while I had a melt down over a man whom I obviously meant nothing to. It was time to get back to my normal life. Eyes on the prize, one year left and I could leave Boston, leave Harvard, Sam, and Edward forever. So much for **_**living**_** like everyone thought I should. I knew what was best for me, I knew it all along, but now no one could say I didn't try.**

**Having figured out those few things, I felt a bit more at peace when I pulled into Charlie's driveway. At peace enough to walk into my father's house and not cry on his shoulder like I was 10 years old again, wanting my daddy to make everything better. Enough to go inside, smile and pretend like nothing ever happened. **

"**Bella!!" Charlie smiled as I walked inside.**

"**Hey pop! How are you feeling?" I sighed as he hugged me, I needed a hug from my dad, I might be 22, but sometimes acting like a little girl is just what you need.**

"**I'm good. How are you?" He pulled away looking me over. "You still look too thin."**

**I laughed. "Pop, I've been the same size since I was 18, I'm only loosing weight in your aging imagination."**

"**I don't know, aren't girls supposed to gain weight when they go to college?" He fumbled, obviously not knowing how to properly express his concern.**

"**So you'd feel better if I were chubby?" I chucked as I started to wash the few dishes in the sink.**

"**No." he sighed. "I just worry about you Bells." **

"**I know pop, but I'm ok." I lied.**

"**So I talked to Leah this morning." he hesitated. "She and her mom stopped in."**

**I froze for a second, but then relaxed remembering she hadn't been with Emmett last night. "Oh, well that's nice." **

"**Yeah, it was good to see her. I'm really glad you two worked things out. Maybe you guys can be roommates or something when you finally get to NY, that's where she wants to go too right?" **

"**Yeah, me too. It's good to have her in my life again." I glanced back at him and smiled. "I dunno about the roommate thing, I mean if anyone, it would definitely be Leah, but I think I'd like to live by myself for a change."**

"**Well, there's still time to figure that out." He trialed off, his mind obviously somewhere else.**

"**You ok pop?" I asked concerned.**

"**Yeah…" he started fiddling with a paper on the table as if he were nervous about something. "Are you sure you're ok?" **

"**Yeah pop, I'm fine why?" I was starting to get concerned.**

"**Well, Leah just mentioned that this new boyfriend of hers had mentioned some things about your friend Alice's birthday party last night. She was worried about you."**

**I barely noticed the place in my hand slipping back into the water, I was more concerned with my stomach that had just dropped to the floor. This was supposed to be my retreat, my safe place, where I could just be happy and not have to deal with last night, or Edward in general.**

"**Oh, well I don't know why. I mean Alice's party turned out nice, she had a great time." I was hoping I could get away with this, maybe Leah hadn't given details, I was going to kill Jake, he must have been the one who told her. "You should have seen how surprised she was, it was hilarious. Jasper really did a great job." I faked a laugh, hoping he'd buy it.**

"**Well, I'm glad it was nice. Alice is a nice girl." he smiled half heartedly "Leah just said you and that Edward fellow had a fight, so I just wanted to make sure you were ok."**

**So much for hoping for no details. I took a deep breath, holding back my breakdown. "Eh, it was nothing. I mean nothing major ya know." **

"**Are you two still dating?" **

**Emotion was bubbling up quickly, but I was giving everything I had to hold it in, I did not want to lose it in front of Charlie, or to explain why I was breaking down over someone I wasn't even serious with. I could feel myself rapidly losing the battle, my knees were wobbly, so I grabbed the edge of the sink for support, hoping he wouldn't notice, embarrassed at how weak I was being.**

"**Umm, no. I mean we were never really **_**dating**_** just more friends I guess." It was true enough, no need to go into how I got carried away and ended up feeling way more than he did.**

"**Oh, I thought you really liked this guy. I mean with the way Jake talked…" He decided not to finish, maybe noticing my feeble attempts at trying to not show emotion, or perhaps just not wanting to pry. **

"**Just a guy. You know I'm not focusing on dating right now." I figured that was my best angle to work if I wanted him to drop it. He knew how set I was on my plans, so it wouldn't be hard to imagine I wouldn't bother getting worked up on some guy.**

"**Yeah I know." He smiled. "So I was thinking we could go out for dinner tonight. You're always cooking for me when you come over. It'd be nice for you just to relax for a change, let me take care of you."**

"**Whatever you want pop." I smiled.**

"**The dinner sound good?"**

**I laughed. "Yes, that's fine." As if he'd ever go anywhere else. "Steak, potatoes, and berry cobbler?"**

"**You know it." He winked, and then went into reading the Sunday paper.**

**I finished washing the dishes extra slow, using the time with my back to Charlie to let a few tears slip out and then recompose myself.**

**I had finished the dishes, pop was still grumbling over the news. "I think I'm gonna go in the living room and study a bit."**

"**Ok, I'll be in, in a little while." He said, not looking up for the paper.**

**I flopped on the couch, and took out my Law and Ethics text book, knowing there was no hope on concentrating, but I was gonna try.**

* * *

**Six hours later, I had barely made it through one chapter, my mind was buzzing with everything except for school. But I had come to some pretty definite decisions, and was intent on not wasting anymore time dwelling on Edward.**

"**About ready to go Bells?" Charlie limped into the living room, still tucking in his flannel shirt.**

"**Huh…oh." I snapped out of my thinking and checked the clock, 6 pm, obviously time for dinner. "Yeah, just let me go to the bathroom real quick and I'll be ready." I smiled.**

**I quickly ran up the stairs to the tiny bathroom, and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like hell, no wonder Charlie was worried. I thought before splashing some cool water on my face, hopefully bringing some life back to it.**

"**Ready whenever you are." I smiled as I bounced off the last step.**

**The drive to the dinner was quick. Getting anywhere in this tiny town was quick. We quickly picked out a booth in the back when we got inside. The same booth we always sat in for as long as I can remember.**

**The round waitress made her way over to our table to get our drink order, we ordered our food as well. This was the only restaurant Charlie had been willing to come to for at least the past 10 years, so there was no need for a menu, we both know what we'd be getting. She smiled and wrote down our order. Then, only a few minutes before she brought our drinks to the table.**

**I took a quick swallow of my coke before talking. "So, I think I'm going to quit at the bar."**

"**Really?" Charlie's face lit up.**

"**Yeah. There's a bookstore right off campus, they've been hiring for a while. I know the manager and she said if I wanted the job I could have it. They pay is actually a little better, hourly anyway. Working nights all the time is kind of draining me." Part of that was true. The rest, the fact that I was afraid of Edward coming into the bar, or Sam coming into the bar Charlie didn't need to hear. **

**If I was going to do this, I had to do it completely. I loved working at the bar, I loved working with Alice and Jake. But Sam hadn't stopped calling me since Vermont and I knew he'd be popping in soon. The odds of Edward showing up were a lot slimmer, but I still didn't want to deal with it. **

"**Well, that's great Bells." Charlie smiled. "You know I've hated you working there, the change will be good."**

"**Yeah I think so." I smiled at how happy he was.**

**Dinner was nice, I was feeling better, knowing I was giving myself closure with Edward, cutting off all ties. Well the ones that were able to be cut anyway. Obviously Leah , Jake, and Alice were still going to be my best friends, so Jasper and Emmett would be around, but that wasn't so bad. They seemed to understand and never brought up Edward if they could avoid it. Charlie and I chatted light heartedly as we ate. It was nice to just sit and talk to him, it always made me feel better. He pouted a little when it was time for me to leave, but he knew I'd never agree to move back, so he didn't push it as much anymore.**

**------**

**The next day I called my friend at the book store, and she assured me the job was mine, so that night I gave Rich my two weeks notice. I almost backed out, when I told Alice. She pouted, and actually cried, saying we'd never get to see each other anymore. But she calmed down after I promised nothing would change, and she could still drag me along shopping. Jake understood my reasons why without me ever having to tell him. Sometimes, he knew me better than I knew myself. Plus he knew nothing would change, hell I had moved to the opposite end of the country and we were still attached at the hip.**

**For the first time since Alice's party I felt something other than worry and sadness. I was excited. It was like another fresh start. A chance to get my head back on straight, put my focus back on school. I needed to start applying for internships, get ready for the life I'd spent so much time planning. If I could just keep my eyes forward and keep breathing, this would all be over with in no time. Edward Cullen wouldn't even exist to me. I knew the last part was a lie, but I thought maybe if I said it enough, I'd believe it. He would always exist, the person I thought he was would always exist anyway. The person who treated me like no one ever had. The gentleman. The man who made me laugh, he would exist. I would force myself to hate him, but he'd still exist. I'd rather he didn't, but as long as I hated him, I could live with it.**

**Ok, another chapter down!! Next chapter we'll be jumping ahead 3 years I believe. Bella will be done with school, living and working in NYC, and lots of surprises coming her way!! Hope everyone is still enjoying the story!! I'm sorry for how some of the chapters are in all bold, and some are all underlined. I really have no idea why, they aren't like that on my program, but when I add them to the story some reason that's how they show up! As always, feel free to review and let me know what you're thinking!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A lot can happen in two and a half years. Life can happen. That's exactly what I had always hoped for, I would get out of Boston, and I would get a life, and that's exactly what I got. **

**Everything changed after Alice's birthday party, or maybe everything just went back to the way it had started before I met Edward Cullen. Either way, quitting the bar was good for me, Edward wasn't every where I looked anymore. All the frustration, and sadness I had from what he did, I channeled into school. Studying, doing extra projects, writing for any publication that would publish a student, applying for internships. The little bit of free time I did manage to come up with was spent juggling, my friends and Charlie. Leah ended up moving into my apartment when Jessica decided to move in with her boyfriend. Living with a best friend was much better than someone I barely knew. I saw Emmett pretty often with her moving in as well, he was there just about every weekend, and at least a few days out of the week. They were an odd couple, not too serious, yet completely committed to each other if that makes any sense. Emmett hadn't changed one single bit. Still like the big brother I never wanted, embarrassing me at every chance, and laughing at me blushing every ten minutes. He quickly joined the ranks of my best friends. I wouldn't have thought that was possible seeing as he was still Edward's best friend as well, but Emmett was good at separating things, and Edward hardly ever got mentioned around me. Charlie continued to worry entirely too much, however I had been right about Sue not just stopping my to clean. They were so cute together, I was so happy to see pop smiling again. I was also relieved that leaving wouldn't be as hard if I knew someone was going to be there all the time to take care of him. Jake, well he continued being Jake, completely carefree. Sort of always blowing in the wind. In life, he was my polar opposite, he didn't plan anything, but always to may amazement, no matter what he did, he landed on his feet. Alice still dragged me along shopping every single chance she got, but I didn't mind as much as I did in the beginning, I was actually starting to get pretty good at picking out my own clothes. She and Jasper had become the perfect unmarried, married couple. They were perfect for each other, two halves of a whole. Looking back now, I really can't imagine one without the other.**

**My last year at Emerson passed quickly. School had never been hard for me, that sort of stuff just came natural, and this was no different. With spending so much more time on school, I had really impressed all of my professors and all of them gave me outstanding recommendations for my internships. The only thing that I wanted, that mattered to me really was Rolling Stone, my one dream, I knew it was in reach, and I knew I deserved it. However, I filled out at least 100 other applications for every publication I could think of, bound and determined I was going to do what I loved. As it turns out, all of the other applications weren't needed. My dream came true one month before graduation. Rolling Stone extended and invitation to me to intern with them. There wasn't a lot of actual writing involved in the beginning they had explained, I was basically going to be an unpaid bitch, getting anything the **_**real**_** journalists wanted. I was perfectly fine with that. **

**Only two things left to do before I had everything I had ever dreamed of.**

**First graduate. My pop was hilarious on graduation day, he had to of taken at least 200 pictures, he was so proud. I was lucky to have such an amazing father. Renee was flighty as usual, almost missing the entire ceremony, but it didn't matter, I was happy she was there. I graduated with honors and with a portfolio I had busted my ass on and have every right to be damn proud of.**

**Last thing on the list was actually moving to New York City, the city that never sleeps, where dreams are either made or broken. **

**Saying good bye to everyone was hard. I cried like a baby hugging Charlie goodbye, it seems silly now, I mean I'm not that far away, but I guess it was the first time it ever felt like I was truly leaving home. Leaving Alice was almost as hard, we both cried, again looking back it seems silly because I see her more now than I did my last year of college, she uses me as a constant excuse to come to New York shopping, I of course don't mind a bit! Leaving Jake wasn't bad, we both knew there was nothing that could change our friendship. Leah stayed in our apartment, she had three more months until she was done with design school and then she'd be joining me in New York. Emmett would be coming as well, he had accepted a position with a law firm in Manhattan.**

**After all the crying was done, I left Boston smiling. Edward Cullen was no longer anything more than a distant memory. I almost never thought of him. I had been very strict with myself in the first few months of moving on, I didn't allow myself to think of him at all, I kept myself constantly busy to ensure I didn't even have time to think of him. Occasionally, even now, late at night when I was laying in bed searching for sleep, my mind would drift to him. It seems crazy all this time and I still thought of him. I guess not exactly him, at least that what's I told myself. I thought more of the way he made me feel, the way he treated me. No matter how much of an asshole he had turned out to be, the way he had treated me in that short amount of time was the bar I set for men. Looking at things that way allowed me to not beat myself up so much when my thoughts drifted to him.**

**My first year in New York was actually kind of hilarious. I can say that now because it's over, at the time it was a bit of a nightmare in the middle of a perfect dream. In the mist of all my dreaming about how perfect my life would be when I got here, the amazing bands I would get to see, the ways I was going to grow in my writing, the people I was going to meet, all the exciting things I was going to get to experience, I somehow neglected to consider the cost that comes along with living a perfect life in New York City. I took the first apartment I found that I could afford. Considering the only job I had bothered to acquire before moving was one that didn't pay, it wasn't much. A small dump in Harlem. It was about the size of a large crawl space. A narrow hallway coming in the door. My kitchen amounted to a fridge that only worked when it felt like it, a two burner gas stove, three plots of counter space and four cupboards. The living room was about 5ft by 5ft, enough room for a couch, a t v, and absolutely nothing else. My full size bed barely fit in the bedroom, my closet was almost the same size as the bedroom. The bathroom, I had enough room to turn around and that was about it. All of that for a mere $900 a month. **

**I got a job working nights at a bar. I hated that part, it almost felt like I was taking a step back, but the money was good. I didn't mind the actual bar so much, it was a nice small place that had a lot of great unsigned bands play on the weekends. Pop was horrified when I told him about the job, and about Harlem in general, but it wasn't bad. I fit in well. I worked as a glorified bitch during the days and I loved every second of it. I was like a kid the first time a rock star walked into the office while I was there. I'll never forget it, it was Tom Petty. The lead singer of my all time favorite band was standing in front of me and all I could do was stare when he asked me a question. It's easy to laugh now, thinking of how much of an idiot I must have looked like. I have since vowed that someday I will meet him again and I will prove that I do have the ability to speak!**

**Some people might think working for an entire year and not making a dime sounds silly, but the contacts I was making was worth more than a paycheck. I owe my standard of living now to that year, and the people I met during that year. **

**My internship ended about seven months ago. I had hoped that Rolling Stone would keep me on afterwards, but they only had so many permanent positions and none were open when I left. I didn't mind though, I enjoyed working freelance. I made more money doing it this way than I would have if I had taken a position with the magazine too. The last six months I spent with the magazine I was getting to actually write a lot more. The staff journalists got the big names, the big shows and the big interviews. I got the small unknowns, mostly a lot of punk bands playing at small clubs and doing underground shows. I loved it, and quickly found a love for punk rock music. I was good at writing those shows up, and good at making a name for those bands, I became some what of the go to girl for those type of bands. The magazine still sends a lot of work my way for those sort of shows. **

**I haven't just been doing music the past seven months. I'm also doing a lot of political pieces for different papers. I've gotten quite good at fitting in at the high class, stuck up parties that I once dreaded. I was no longer a scared 22 year old student. I had grown up, and I didn't shy away from my opinions. I owned them, and was proud to defend them. I've actually run into Carlisle at a few functions, it's funny how your past tends to follow you. He was still as nice to me as he had always been. He always took a break from the boring conversations to find out who I was doing a piece on, to just say hello, and to find out how I was doing, always courteous enough not to mention his son. Sometimes Esme was with him, he didn't speak as much when she was around. Esme acted as if she had never seen me before in her life, that amused me.**

**My living arrangements now are quite a bit better than they had been when I first moved to the city as well. I got lucky one night at a Chuck Ragan show. I was there doing a piece on Chuck, covering part of his solo tour. I had gone to the bar to get a beer and ended up talking with some random chick. In the course of the conversation it came out what I was there for, she was hoping I would come check out her boyfriend's band and write something up on them. I was skeptical at first, but she was moving and looking to sublet her apartment on the lower east side. From where I was living, the lower east side might as well have been uptown. She showed me the pictures of the apartment and told me the rent, only $50 a month more than what I was paying for the crap hole I was living in, and I was sold. I checked out the band the following weekend, they sucked, and I wrote that they sucked, in slightly nicer words of course, but that was the agreement, I would check them out, but I would be honest. I moved into the apartment two weeks later.**

**My apartment is perfect. It's exactly what I had pictured when I pictured my life in the city. It's two bedrooms, one bathroom. Bigger than I need really, but the room to breathe is nice after living in the crawl space. All hardwood floors, new stainless steel appliances in a kitchen that is actually a kitchen where there's room to cook something. I had a balcony and the view was gorgeous at night. Seeing city lights at night was always my favorite thing in the world, and now I had the lights to my favorite city shining in my apartment every night.**

**I really couldn't be happier with my life. I was making quite a name for myself with my writing, and getting calls and emails just about everyday with offers for a new piece. Tonight I'll be heading to a republican party event. You'd think when a paper calls me to do these articles I'd turn them down, but I couldn't help myself. I enjoyed them, I like debating with these people, I like ruffling their feathers, and I like that they challenge my ideas as well. Tonight will be mostly business men, investors, and attorneys, nothing too exciting. I'm actually pretty sure Carlisle will be there.**

**So here's Bella all grown up. This may be a bit of a boring chapter, just sort of setting everything up, the next should have a bit more excitement. Bella will be running into Carlisle, traveling out of town and getting a new neighbor. Her past is about to come catching up to her. But which past will it be, Edward, Sam, or hmm maybe both? Hope everyone is still enjoying the story!! I've been getting a few more reviews and I love it!! Keep letting me know what you're thinking!!**


	23. Chapter 23

I couldn't help smiling as I sifted through my closet, Alice would be so proud. I had a full collection of dresses, gowns, shoes, everything I could need to turn heads at these fancy black tie events. How far I had come in just over two years.

I quickly decided on a simple black, flowing, knee length cocktail dress. Simple enough that I'd be comfortable, but formal enough to fit in.

Hair and makeup were still simple, I hadn't changed _that_ much. The length of my hair hadn't even changed, still hanging just passed my shoulders, medium brown, and wavy on nights unlike tonight when I was usually too lazy to bother straightening it. I decided to go with my glasses tonight instead of contacts.

I finished the last of my coffee, made sure all the lights were off, and gave my Yorkie puppy, Coltrane a kiss before leaving. I caught a cab uptown, no point in trying to battle traffic on a Friday night.

I arrived at the Hilton convention room early, wanting to catch senator hopeful, Michael Newton. I wanted to sit down with him before the crowd arrived to get the basics for my write up, and then use the party itself to get some filler, and hopefully do a bit of networking for myself.

Mr. Newton was waiting for me when I arrived, thankfully. The interview went quickly, I knew most of the answers before I asked them, as I had spent the last two weeks researching his records and background. He seemed nice enough, refreshingly a bit more honest than most politicians, but then again a lot of them _seemed _like a lot of things.

The room was beginning to swell with conversation, but I was still sitting in the back, finishing off a few details on my own.

"I was wondering if you'd be here this evening."

"Hello Carlisle." I looked up and smiled when I realized who was speaking to me.

"It's been a while, how have you been?" he sat down across from me.

"Great actually. Just doing this story tonight on Newton, and then I'm heading to D.C. on Monday." I sighed, tired from just thinking of my upcoming trip.

"Who are you doing this story for?"

"This one is for the post. I'll be glad to get these last two stories done and move back to something a little more light. I'm much better with music than this sort of stuff." For some reason Carlisle was easy to talk to.

"You're too modest. I've read a lot of your articles, and they're good. I'd say a few people may have to include you in some post election thank you speeches." He smiled.

"Well, I dunno about all of that." I chuckled and blushed.

"So where are you living now. I think the last time we talked you were in Harlem?"

I laughed. "Has it been that long? Thankfully, now that I actually get paid for my work, I've moved. I'm on the lower east side now."

"Ah, that's a nice area. Very artsy, I can see you fitting well there."

"Yeah, I like it a lot. I stumbled into an amazing apartment, and the music there is mind blowing. You hear these bands, and it's just like WOW how are they not signed." I drifted a bit, getting carried away talking about the one other thing I was truly passionate about.

"It's nice to see someone, who enjoys what they do so much." he grinned. "Are you in one of the newer condo complexes they're putting up down there, I've heard they're quite nice." He asked.

"No, actually, I'm in Jameson tower, it's one of the old buildings they've been renovating. I guess most of the work was done about three years ago. It's really a great place, very modern, and I lucked into an amazing view as well." I gushed a little, still very much in awe of my new apartment, but trust me if you had seen where I lived before, you'd understand!

"It sounds nice. Jameson tower you said?"

"Yep that's it." I smiled, a bit curious why he was so interested.

"Well, I should probably make a few rounds and say hello to everyone." we both stood up. "It's great to see you Bella, you look great. Don't leave without saying goodbye." He hugged me warmly.

"Ok, I'll talk to you a bit later." I pulled away and smiled.

The rest of the evening was fairly hum drum. I hadn't met many people I hadn't already met at prior events. Most of the conversations were dull, so at 9 I decided I had stayed long enough to be able to slip out.

I was heading for the door when I noticed Carlisle chatting with a few other men, and figured I should say goodbye.

I touched his elbow lightly from behind, hesitant to interrupt his conversation. He turned quickly and then a smile spread across his face. "Ah Bella!"

"Hi, I was just leaving, and wanted to say bye."

"So early?" he places his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, I have a lot of work to do on the story, I'd like to have it done before I leave Monday. And then I've still got to get packed." I explained.

"Oh I understand." He squeezed my shoulders. "You remember Joe? Joe, do you remember Bella?" he motioned towards the man standing across from us.

I looked up, instantly recognizing Tanya's father. "Mr. Denali. Nice to see you again." I forced a smile.

"Bella?" he thought for a moment. "Oh yes, we met at Carlisle's in Vermont right?" held out his hand.

I shook his hand. "Yeah, that's me."

"This isn't the political arena I'd expect to find you dear."

"Well, I enjoy good ideas from both sides." I chuckled awkwardly, trying to not remember the political rant I had gone on the last time we had met. "I'm actually here for work though, The Post is running an article on Mr. Newton."

"Ah, that's right, you were a Journalism major." he rubbed his chin, obviously trying to remember the details from our last encounter. "The post is who you're working for now?"

"No, actually, I'm doing freelance work right now. I quite enjoy the variety." I shifted, trying not to look as awkward as I felt. No doubt he had heard a few stories about me from his daughter.

"Bella is doing quite well for herself. I've read articles from her in The Globe as well as The Times." Carlisle beamed. It was funny seeing him talk about me like this, like he was proud of a girl he barely knew.

"That's quite impressive." Joe nodded. "Let me give you my card. When you're in Boston again, please give me a call. Our company is looking into a few things I think you might enjoy being involved in." He held out a small business card.

"Ok, I'll definitely be in touch." I lied, I had no desire to work with this man, I didn't care how much money I knew I'd be losing when I threw this card in the trash.

"Excellent." He smiled. "Nice to see you."

"You too. Carlisle, I'll see you later." I smiled.

"Yes, hopefully it won't be so long before we see each other again next time. Esme and I will be staying in New York for a month or two, I'm working on a case so don't hesitate to look me up if you need anything at all." He smiled as he dropped his arm from my shoulders.

"Thank you. Good night." I smiled again before turning to leave.

I took a deep breath as I stepped outside and let the warm early summer air wrap around me. The cab I had called was already waiting for me at the curb, I tossed Joe's business card in a trash can before I climbed into the back seat.

When I made it to my apartment door I was more than ready to be home. I was tired and my feet were killing me, high heels still weren't my thing, life would be much easier if I could go to these things in my comfy chucks.

It's hard not to be in a good mood when you get to come home to a little ball of fur who's bouncing with excitement at just the sight of you.

"Hey Coltrane! Did you miss momma?? I missed you!!" I cooed, picked him up and tucked him to my chest in a hug. "Let me get changed and we'll go downstairs so you can pee." I promised, setting him back on the floor and heading for my bedroom.

I flung the heels off my feet and into my closet. A sigh of relief escaped my throat as I slipped my comfy pj pants and a hoodie on. I finally felt like me again, after a night of fake smiles and uncomfortable shoes.

Finished changing, I strapped on Coltrane's little red leash and we started outside. I made my way through the wide hallway on my floor, nodding and muttering hellos to the few neighbors I passed, my floor was just starting to fill up, but there were still more empty apartment than full ones.

Outside was the drawn out process it always is, little Coltrane finds the need to sniff every inch of grass before finally deciding on an appropriate spot. Thank god we live in NYC, and there's not too much grass around. When he finished, I cleaned up behind him, I wasn't even grossed out by it anymore, I guess I was an official pet person. Someone had to keep me company, and so I guess cleaning up poo was worth it!

I was in a hurry to get back upstairs, I wanted to go through all the information I had on Newton, anxious to get the piece done and submitted before I left to D.C for two weeks. I was dying to have the story, and the trip behind me. I have some really great shows I'm looking forward to catching when I get back. Most of all the Teenage Bottle rockets playing a club the weekend after I get home, a piece for Rolling Stone, but a show I'm dying to see. Getting back to some music would be a nice break from all the political nonsense I've been doing since candidates were starting to announce their running for the next election.

Three hours later I raised my arms above my head and groaned with a stretch. My body was stiff from sitting so long, and my eyes were burning from staring at the computer screen, but the write up was done, and emailed. One thing down!! It was past midnight so I accepted that my packing would have to wait til tomorrow.

"Ready for bed big guy?" I called to Coltrane, long passed out on the couch.

His little ears perked up and he bounced to my side, he definitely knew what "bed" meant, and much preferred cuddling with me to sleeping on the couch or in his kennel. Perhaps I should find it a bit sad that a dog has been the only constant man in my bed. I figured it was for the best though. I mean there were men I've dated, well I guess you could call it dating, they were cute, and I liked them, they served their purpose, but definitely had no plans of settling down with any of them.

My current umm…companion is Felix, he's a musician. An incredibly hot musician. He plays guitar for one of the local bands I became fond of that played every week at my favorite bar in the village. He's got a great body, messy hair, tattoos covering both of his arms, a typical punk rocker, the typical type I'd dated since moving to NYC. He was sweet, but never had much to say. Our routine wasn't anything too impressive, I'd catch a show, we'd hang out afterwards, I'd take him home, we'd have the most amazing sex I've ever experienced and then I'd fall asleep. We'd get up the next day, he'd usually stay about half the day, sometimes we'd go grab something to eat, but more often than not, we would stay in and watch a movie or something. There was no real substance to the relationship, he wasn't what I pictured for my future at all. He didn't challenge me, he wasn't shockingly intelligent, not very motivated. Plus I hated his name, every time I thought about it I pictured Felix the cat, you know that cat clock, the black and white one with the big googly eyes, shallow I know, but it still creeped me out. But as I said before, he served his purpose.

* * *

My stomach was turning as I walked into the airport, wheeling my suitcase behind me and carrying Coltrane in his little bag. I hated flying, I hated airports, I hated anything that had to do with me being several thousand feet from the ground. Unfortunately traveling was becoming a big part of my life. D.C for a story, LA for a story, even occasionally out of the country, you'd think I'd be getting more used to it by now, but it still made me wanna throw up every time I stepped foot near an airport.

It helped some if I was looking forward to the trip, going to see some killer show or something. This trip I was definitely not looking forward to, another convention, but at least this one would be mixed up a bit, and my political views probably wouldn't be the minority in the room. I sighed and grumbled to Coltrane as I stepped into the line for security checks. Two weeks…no time at all, I tried to comfort myself.

* * *

**Another chapter down YAY! The next, a new neighbor will be showing up, more Carlisle, and some drama! Hope everyone is still baring with me and enjoying the story!! Reviews always welcome, it's great to hear what everyone is thinking!! Update will probably come later today or possibly tomorrow…Oh and P.S. if anyone knows why the heck my chapters are showing up as bold or underlined and sometimes both please let me know cause it's driving me NUTS!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

I was dead on my feet when the cab dropped me in front of my building. I had spend the past two weeks, doing interviews and writing nonstop. Last night, my favorite band was playing a show at the 9:30 club, I couldn't resist a chance to see Against Me! So I figured I'd be getting home on a Saturday, so I'd have plenty of time to sleep. What a stupid decision! I hadn't been to sleep since the night before last, I would have been content to sleep on the lobby couch in my building, but I managed to drag myself upstairs.

Sleepily staggering down my hall, I noticed the apartment door across from mine propped open with a moving box. Hmm new neighbors. I considered stopping in to say hello and introduce myself, but then decided I should probably wait until I was awake enough to form a coherent sentence.

I was very quickly getting frustrated struggling with the lock on my door, the damn thing always starts to stick if you don't use it every day. Coltrane was starting to whine a little, obviously ready to be home as well.

"Bella?" A familiar voice called from behind me, interrupting my cursing of my stupid door.

"Emmett?" I asked shocked when I turned around.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, seeming confused.

"Uh, I live here." I pointed behind me to my door. "Where's Leah? What are you doing here?"

"She's at home. Umm, I'm just uh helping a friend move." He set the large moving box he had been carrying down.

"Oh." The mention of a new man living across from me brought me back to life slightly. "Is he cute?" I smiled.

"Uh…well, umm. I guess, maybe, but. I didn't realize this was your building." He seemed nervous.

"Are you o…" I started but stopped, noticing someone walking around the corner. "Oh no. You've got to be fucking kidding me!!" I had to close my eyes and open them making sure I hadn't fallen asleep and this bronze haired, green eyed man wasn't just a nightmare.

"Bella?" He seemed genuinely shocked.

Yep, Edward freaking Cullen. This _had _to be a joke. I wasn't a horrible person, I tried to be nice, I donated to charities, I even gave the bell ringers outside the stores at Christmas time money every single time I went to the store, God couldn't really be this cruel to me.

"Edward." I scowled

"What are you doing here?" He smiled.

"I live here. What the hell are _you_ doing here?!" I said through my teeth.

"Moving in." He nodded towards the open door.

"Perfect." I huffed.

I gave Emmett a glare before I turned and the key in my door another yank, it finally worked. I slammed my door closed behind me.

As soon as I was inside, I let Coltrane out of his bag and tore through my phone.

"Hello?"

"Leah?" I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Oh hey Bells! Did you just get home? Did ya have fun?" she happily chatted.

"Yep, just a few minutes ago. I did have fun." I was trying to avoid screaming at her and working very hard to give her the benefit of the doubt. "So would you like to explain why your boyfriend is currently moving Edward fucking Cullen into the apartment across from mine?"

"What?!" She almost shouted.

"Leah, please don't try to tell me you didn't know." I groaned.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about right this very second Emmett is carrying boxes into the apartment across from mine for that asshole. Please explain why I had to come home and walk into this. I thought I could trust you, why wouldn't you at least warn me?" I couldn't even yell, I was so disappointed in her.

"Bella, I swear I didn't know." She pleaded.

"Come on Leah."

"I mean yes I knew he was back from Europe, I knew he was moving to the city, but I had no clue it was your building. I haven't even been there yet!" She had a good point.

"Ok, fine, I'm sorry. But this can't be coincidence. I mean come on this is New York City, what are the damn odds of him ending up here in my building, right across the fucking hall?!"

"I dunno. I mean I know Emmett wouldn't have told him, or tried to set anything up. He loves you Bells, just like I do. Maybe it is just coincidence?"

"No way. I mean come on I live on the lower east side. Can you imagine a _Cullen_ living here??? Yeah right, there's no way he's chose this place on his own." I wondered out loud.

Don't get me wrong, my apartment is nice, I think it's nice, most normal people would think it was nice, but it definitely wasn't Cullen type nice. I chuckled trying to picture Esme walking down the street here.

"Well, yeah that's true. But how else?" She seemed just as confused as me.

"Oh I'm going to kill her!!" There was only one other person who could have done this.

"Huh?"

"ALICE!!" I practically growled. She had finally pushed her limits too far.

"No, I mean you don't think she'd do that do you?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, anytime his name is brought up, she's always saying that there was more to the story. Blah, blah, blah." I was fuming.

"Still, I mean, I don't think she would."

"Well, I'm going to find out. I'll call you tomorrow ok?" I didn't wait for her to respond before I hung up, only to slam the phone back open and dial Alice's number.

"Bella!" Alice sang.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND!" I yelled, almost in tears I was so mad.

"Excuse me?" she rushed out, obviously confused.

"You know I want nothing to do with Edward. You know that, how dare you push this on me, just because you think it'd be fun if everyone could hang out as friends. You are supposed to be my best friend!"

"What the hell are you talking about Bella?" He voice was a little harder now.

"I'm talking about you telling Edward where I live, having him move in here." I lowered my voice a bit.

"You lost me Bella, I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Give me a break Alice, he is currently unpacking boxes in the apartment directly across from mine and you're trying to tell me you didn't set this up?!" I was starting to get angrier again.

"Bella, I didn't even know he was home yet. He isn't supposed to be back in the states until next month."

"You seem to know an awful lot about his situation." I accused.

"Only because Jasper and I ran into Carlisle last week. He was all excited cause Edward was coming home, and was telling us he was going to be staying in New York. You should know better Bella, I am your best friend. How dare you accuse me!" She was the angry one now.

I hated to admit it, cause it just meant the situation made no sense again, but, Alice was a horrible liar, she always had been. I would know instantly if she wasn't telling me the truth, she really hadn't done it.

"I'm sorry Alice." I apologized, truly feeling bad for yelling at her. "It just doesn't make any sense. I mean Leah didn't tell him, Emmett didn't, you didn't, and I know Jasper wouldn't have either." I sighed in frustration, and the sleepiness catching up again now that I wasn't so angry anymore.

"Well, maybe no one told him. I mean that area kind of makes sense for him now." her voice was back to normal, she had obviously forgiven me.

"Yeah, The Edward Cullen, Harvard graduate, attorney at law, son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen in the lower east side, makes _total _sense." I laughed.

"He's not a lawyer Bella." Alice made it sound like that fact was obvious.

"Huh?"

"After he graduated, he only worked with Carlisle for a few months before he quit and started working on just his paintings. That's why he was in Europe, he had a gallery opening." She explained.

"You're telling me Edward is an _artist_?" I asked doubtfully. "The same Edward Cullen, messy bronze hair, Harvard education, fancy vacations homes Edward Cullen?"

She chuckled "That's the one."

"How did I not know this?" Nothing was making sense at this point.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you plugged your ears and sang like a three year old anytime anyone mentioned his name when you were around." Alice chuckled.

"Right." good enough reason. "But him being here in my building still doesn't make sense." and that's when the light switched on. "Wait a minute. Carlisle!" I almost whispered.

"What about Carlisle?" Alice was confused again.

"It had to be him. If it wasn't you, or Leah, it had to be Carlisle who told him where I lived." I explained, putting together the pieces in my head.

"That makes no sense Bella, you're losing it. How would _he_ know where you live?"

"I ran into him at that thing for Michael Newton a couple weeks ago. He was oddly interested in where I was living, he even got the name of my building." I wasn't even sure if I was making sense, I was so tired.

"Ok fine, but why would he do that?"

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out. Do you know where he and Esme are staying?" I asked.

"Well, no. But I assume he's working at the firm there in New York, I mean I guess that's why they're there." she offered.

"Yeah that makes sense, he said they'd be here for a while." I was making plans in my head. "Guess I'll be paying him a visit on Monday."

"Bella, don't be ridiculous, you can't just barge in there and accuse him like you did me!"

"Of course I'm not going to be rude, but if he's pushing his son back into my life I think I deserve an explanation."

"IF, that's the key word Bells. You don't know for sure, it could be a coincidence." She sounded worried.

"Well, I'll ask and find out." I yawned. "Ok, I've got to go to bed, I've been up since yesterday morning."

"Ok, just don't do anything stupid. Do you want me to come down and go with you?" she asked.

"Yes, fly down here just to go have a conversation with Carlisle with me. Come on Alice, give me a little credit, I can do it on my own."

"Ok, fine, but be good! And don't be too hard on Edward!"

"Some friend you are! Don't be protecting the enemy!" I yawned again. "OK, seriously I have to go."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later. Be good!"

I chuckled. "I will! Talk to you soon!"

* * *

**Hmm our Edward is back, wonder if he'll be the same sweet, charming gentleman we remember or maybe he's changed too?? Wonder if it will be instant chemistry between him and Bella again…yeah probably not, not yet anyway! Wonder what Carlisle is going to have to say for himself? Lol.**

**Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. As always, feel free to review and give me your thoughts! **


	25. Chapter 25

_Pounce, Pounce, Pounce._

"LAY DOWN COLTRANE!" I grumbled and swatted without opening my eyes.

_Pounce, pounce._

"OUCH!" I howled, as Coltrane decided my hair would make an excellent tug toy. "Stupid evil little dog." I glared at him as I sat up in bed, cursing him for waking me.

He eyed me happily, his tiny tail going back and forth crazily, obviously very happy with himself for waking me.

"This is why there are so many homeless pets in the city, they wake their owners entirely too early one too many times and get tossed out!" I glared at him.

I shivered, still half asleep as my feet landed on the cold wood floor. The only plans I had for the day involved my couch, TV. and big fuzzy blanket. The only time I was leaving this apartment was to take Coltrane outside to pee. Which he was currently turning circles and whining at the front door begging to do just that.

"Just a minute baby!" I called to him as I made my way to the bathroom, not being able to stay angry with the little puff of fur.

I chuckled lightly as I took myself in, in the mirror. My hair was hilarious, it never failed to amaze me how much damage I was able to do while I slept. My once pretty, straight hair was now pointing out in a million directions, looking more like a nest of some sort than hair. I quickly tore a brush through it and then tossed it up sloppily into a bun on the top of my head. I finished with washing my face, hoping to bring myself into full consciousness, and that was my extent of getting ready for the day.

Coltrane was still doing his little pee pee dance when I made it to the living room. "I'm coming" I laughed as I slid my feet into my slippers, and made my way over to clip on his leash. "Ok let's go!" I rubbed his chin when I had him scooped up to my chest and started out the door.

I froze for a second as my eyes focused on Edward across from me, coming out of his door at the same time.

"Good morning." Edward smiled.

I just glared at him and turned towards the elevators, it was too early in the freaking morning to deal with _him_.

"So I guess you're still not speaking to me?" he asked from a few paces behind me, on his way to the elevator as well, I was guessing.

I still refused to speak or even glance in his direction.

"If we're going to be neighbors Bella, we should really be civil with one another. It's been almost three years, you can't possibly still be angry." He increased his pace and was now walking beside me.

I bit my tongue, not willing to give in, but shot a hateful look his way.

"Hmm." was the last thing he said as we stopped to wait for the elevator.

_DING._

The shiny elevator doors opened for us. Completely empty. Perfect, more awkward silence in an uncomfortably close closed in space. I complained in my head. We both made our way inside, I stayed in the front corner where I pushed the button for the ground floor, he stayed in the far back corner.

The elevator bounced into motion.

"Those are cute." He grinned and motioned toward my pajama pants, pink with white polka dots. "A bit different than my memories of you in pajamas but still cute." He chuckled.

My face turned bright red when he brought up that memory, it was one I had long ago suppressed. When he first blew me off, almost three years ago now, blocking out everything about Edward, including our almost sexual encounter was key to holding my sanity together.

I was still holding strong, refusing to speak, refusing to show any reaction to him at all, except of course for my traitorous face, but I had no control over that.

He was still chuckling, happy with the fact he still had the ability to make me change colors no doubt, when he spoke again. "That's a cute dog." He stepped closer to pet Coltrane's head.

Coltrane, of course loved every second of it, and happily accepted Edward's attention.

I thought dogs were supposed to be loyal and be able to sense when a person is evil. I rolled my eyes, looking away, not able to witness my dog betraying me any longer. While the two of them continued their introduction, I entertained myself with daydreams of a huge 150 lbs Rottweiler standing at my side instead of the little ball of fluff in my arms. I smiled at the way my imaginary dog would snarl as Edward brought his hand closer. Damn these little yappy apartment friendly dogs!

My daydreams of Edward becoming disfigured at the jaws of my pretend dog were shattered by the _DING_ of the elevator door opening. We both stepped out, myself heading one way and Edward the other.

"See you soon neighbor!" Edward called over his shoulder towards me.

I huffed and increased my stride, not willing to turn around to verify the smug smile I heard in his voice, just anxious to be away from him and outside.

"Remember that little speech from earlier about homeless dogs? You need to remember who gets out of bed just to bring you out here." I turned Coltrane around so he was looking me in the face. "You need to remember who feeds you and stop rolling over for the first person who's willing to scratch behind your ears. Attention whore!." I scolded him before setting him on the grass to do his business.

He of course ignored me and trotted off happily, beginning the drawn out process of sniffing every inch of lawn.

He finished up more quickly than usual and we headed back upstairs, destined for a day of nothing but relaxing on the couch.

* * *

I had been happily numbing my brain with random sitcoms and drifting in and out of sleep while Coltrane snored contently on my chest for a few hours when I heard my phone ringing from my bedroom.

I gently slid Coltrane off of me and onto the couch, I wouldn't have thought he noticed at all if not for the slight growl he let out before snuggling into my blanket. I jogged across my apartment, hoping to catch my phone before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?" I panted not sure if I had made it in time.

"Hey!" Leah's voice smiled. "Whatcha doin?"

"Being lazy." I replied simply.

"Must be nice. Emmett has been making me help him all freaking morning." she complained.

"Uh oh, what's the project now?" I asked laughing. He was constantly doing this or that, I'm still not sure how one person can find so many things to do in a one bedroom apartment.

"Shelves, more freaking shelves." She groaned.

"HI BELLA!!" I heard Emmett calling in the background.

"Tell him if he glues himself to something else, I'm not coming to help." I laughed, remembering our adventure last month when Emmett had super glued his entire hand to the handle of their coffee pot. "Well, I guess his BFF is living here now so he can always call him." my eyes rolled automatically with the mention of Edward.

"Yeah, how's that going?" Leah asked.

"Eh." I shrugged. "I saw him this morning. He was charming in his obnoxious Edward way."

"Well that's um…actually I'm not sure, is that good or bad?" she chuckled.

"Annoying." I answered.

"oh ok!" she laughed. "So what did Alice have to say last night?"

"That she didn't do it?" I sighed. "I fairly positive it was Carlisle."

"I told you she wouldn't have!" she scolded. "But Carlisle? Edward's dad?"

"Do you know another Carlisle?"

"Well, no, but how would he know where you live?" She obviously thought I was a bit crazy.

"Don't you remember me telling you about running into him and Tanya's dad the other week. Remember, I told you how he was asking about where I lived and all." I refreshed her memory.

"Oh yeah, that's right! So you really think he had Edward move into your building." she still didn't seem to be buying my theory.

"Yeah I do. I'm going to go down to his office tomorrow to find out why."

"You can't just walk into Carlisle Cullen's office Bella. Even Emmett schedules appointments to go in and talk to him."

"Yeah well, we'll see. If I can't see him, I'll get his cell number and I'll call him. Either way I think he owes me an explanation." I said.

"Well, just make sure he actually did do it before you fly of the handle." Her faith in my ability to be rational was obviously as strong as Alice's had been last night.

"Ugh, of course I will. I just want to find out what he was thinking." I assured her.

"OUCH DAMNIT OUCH!!" I heard Emmett yelling in the background.

"Damnit Bella, I have to go, my boyfriend is bleeding _again._" Leah rushed.

"Ok bye!" I was laughing as I hung up the phone. God only knew what Emmett had done to himself this time.

I settled back into the couch, and Coltrane was snuggled comfortably into my side before I was even completely situated. Alice and Leah's doubt about me confronting Carlisle was setting in. I don't know why I was letting them get to me, of course I would be polite. Carlisle has been very nice to me, I had no reason to be rude to him. I would just simply ask what the hell he had been thinking. I was fairly sure I'd figure out a way to ask with a bit more tact by tomorrow morning.

My worrying was interrupted by the sound of a woman laughing outside my door. Weird I thought, I hardly ever heard anyone. My apartment was the last on the hall, it had just been me down here til _he_ moved in. I pulled myself off the couch and across the room to investigate through my peep hole.

I only caught the back of their heads, Edward and some blonde walking into his apartment, still laughing. Tanya I figured, and groaned to myself. I hadn't even thought of the hell of having to deal with her, I had been too focused on Edward. This situation just kept getting better and freaking better!

* * *

Monday morning I woke up with a bit of a nervous knot in my stomach. I wasn't exactly sure why. Carlisle and I had always had very polite conversations and I was sure this one would be the same. But still, I was nervous.

I made my way out of bed before 8:00 Am, hoping if I caught Carlisle early, he would have time to sit down and talk with me.

Coltrane and I moved swiftly through our morning routine. No Edward this morning, thankfully, I didn't need to start today of on that note. He was probably still frolicking in bed with Tanya. That thought made me want to throw up a little. It shouldn't have, I mean honestly they were perfect for each other.

Having my little fur ball all taken care of, I retreated to the shower, hoping the hot water would get rid of some of the nerves. It worked slightly, and I had calmed down some when I opened my closet searching for what to wear, not sure what would be appropriate.

I decided being myself was the best option, and so I chose a simple pair of jean capris, a solid red t-shirt, and comfy pair of flip flops. I pulled my hair back in a pony tail, still effortless, but neater than the sloppy bun from yesterday.

I was kissing Coltrane goodbye and promising an early return when my tattered brown leather messenger bag that I used for work caught my eye. I figured as long as I was going that direction today, I could stop in at Rolling Stone and drop off the two articles I had finished. I had planned to email them, but this would be a nice chance to stop in and say hello to the people I had worked with while I was an intern.

I slung the bag on my shoulder and across my chest and headed for the door, hoping the cab I had called would already be waiting. _Here we go_ I sighed to myself as I closed my apartment door behind me.

* * *

The cab ride was frightening, then again that was pretty normal for a Monday morning before 9 AM. Thankfully the cabbie knew the Cullen firm because I hadn't thought to look up and address. When he finally pulled to the curb outside the building, it was pretty much what I had pictured. Huge, elegant, typical office space for people like the Cullen's. I opened the door and paid the driver, tipping him generously for getting me here quickly and not being creepy.

Inside was just as the outside suggested it would be, fancy. Lots of important looking people walking around in important looking clothes. All rushing off somewhere, most of them buzzing conversation on their cell phones. No one even bothered to notice me, although I'm not sure how they missed me, I couldn't look any more out of place. I was very quickly regretting not putting on my more professional clothes.

There was an extremely gorgeous woman sitting at the front desk of the building. She smiled brightly as she filled me in on the floor for Carlisle's firm, and directed me toward the elevators.

Her directions were simple, and I found the elevators easily. I ran to catch the closing doors heading up, thankfully a man held it for me. I jammed myself into the already crowded space and asked some the man who looked just like all the others to push the button for the 17th floor.

The elevator ride was taking longer than I had hoped, stopping at just about every floor, and then waiting for people to file out, only to be replaced by new faces that looked just like the ones that had just left. This was giving me too much time to think, to worry, to be nervous again.

I hesitated when the elevator paused at my stop. I honestly considered just going a floor up and then catching the next elevator down. Even if Carlisle had set up this not so cozy living arrangement did I really need to call him out on it? Perhaps just ignoring Edward would work, he was bound to grow tired of the lack of luxury in our building and move on. Artist or not, he was still a Cullen and certainly used to a different kind of lifestyle than the lower east side offered.

A few people shot me annoyed looks, they had heard me request this stop, and were apparently in the same rush I had been when I got on, and were waiting not so patiently for me to get out so they could continue up to wherever they were going.

The scene I found before me when I stepped off of the elevator wasn't hugely different than the one in the lobby downstairs. A lot less crowded, but still the same general people, all looking busy, rushed, and with cell phones to their ears. I couldn't imagine living this way.

The woman sitting behind the desk up here wasn't blonde, nor did she look quite as friendly. Her black hair was a little messy, and she looked stressed. She didn't even bother to look up at me. I had to clear my throat louder than normal for her to acknowledge I was standing in front of her.

"Can I help you?" She looked at me over her glasses.

"Umm, yes I need to see Carlisle Cullen please?" I smiled, hoping to get a friendlier attitude.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked doubtfully.

"Well, no. Carlisle is a umm…" I hesitated. What exactly was Carlisle, a friend? An acquaintance? "he's a friend, and I was hoping he could fit me in." I decided _friend_ held the best odds of getting me in.

"He's actually quite booked for the day, and doesn't see _anyone_ without an appointment." she finished and turned her eyes back down, back to whatever it was she was doing before I interrupted her.

I stood there in front of her, trying to come up with another angle that could possibly get her to do me a favor and slip me in to see Carlisle.

"Was there something else I could do for you?" The lady looked back up to me, obviously more annoyed this time.

"Well, I was just really hoping…" I started, but a door opening from the other side of the room distracted both of us.

Carlisle was saying goodbye to some man in the same suit everyone else in this place was wearing. He was just about to close the door again when he spotted me.

"Bella?" He smiled and started towards us.

The not so nice receptionist looked at me shocked. Obviously she hadn't bought the "friend" story.

"Carlisle!" I smiled, relieved to see him.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he leaned slightly on the reception desk, still smiling, beside Suzy Sunshine.

"I was actually hoping you had a few spare minutes, and we could talk." I shot an _I told you so_ glace at Suzy, who was still looking like she didn't believe that I could possibly know Carlisle.

"Of course!" He grinned and shifted to look at Ms Sunshine. "Emily, have you worked Bella in?" Emily, so that was her name, eh, I still liked Suzy better.

"Oh, well no Mr. Cullen, I mean umm. She didn't have an appointment, so I thought…" She was fumbling though what looked like an appointment book, obviously regretting her decision on disregarding me.

"Yes, well Bella is a personal friend, she doesn't need an appointment." he smiled at me. "When is my next appointment coming in?" he asked Emily.

"Oh umm…" she dragged her nail down a list of names in the book, obviously still rattled. "Fifteen minutes."

"Perfect." Carlisle turned back to me. "I'm a little pressed for time this morning, but we can talk now if you'd like?" He started back towards the office and I followed.

"Great!" I smiled, happy with my success. Emily trailed closely behind us.

"Can I get you some coffee or perhaps some water Ms." Emily offered, now treating me like I mattered.

"No, I'm good thanks." I smiled.

"Ok then." She returned my smile and ducked out of the office, closing the door behind her.

"Please, have a seat." Carlisle offered and he lowered himself into a huge leather chair on the other side of the desk. "I hope this is a social visit, and you're not needing any legal advice." he chuckled as I sat.

"No pending charges I promise." I laughed. "Actually, I just got home from D.C. Saturday and the funniest thing happened." I was trying to figure out the best way to approach the subject.

"Oh?" He shifted his eyes nervously away from me, answering the pending question of his guilt before me even having to ask.

"Yeah, and as it turns out, Edward seems to have moved into the apartment right across from mine. I was wondering if you knew anything about that?" Alice and Leah had been ridiculous, I was doing just fine!

"Well, yes. I arranged the apartment after you had mentioned where you were living. Edward had mentioned that area, I never dreamed he'd end up right across the hall from you." He still wasn't willing to meet my eyes.

"And you didn't think us living in the same building might be a little awkward?"

"I didn't mean to put you or Edward in any sort of awkward situation. And perhaps I should have mentioned it to you, and to him as well." He sighed. "I thought it would be nice if the two of you became friends again."

"Well don't you think the status of our friendship or lack of should be _our_ decision?"

"Yes it should be." He admitted. "I just feel responsible for the two of you no longer speaking."

"Carlisle, what Edward chose to do is hardly your fault." I assured him.

"I'm not sure Edward chose to do anything, the decision was made for him." There was the look of shame I remembered from the night three years ago in Vermont.

"I don't understand what you mean?" The look was still as confusing to me as it had been back then.

"Esme, well, she thought you were a bad idea for Edward. She thought you didn't have the right family, upbringing or future. She insisted that Edward stop fooling around and that he mend things with Tanya." He took a breath and met my eyes, apologizing. "The Denali's have been friends of Esme's family for a very long time. They're old money." He looked me over again, perhaps gauging my reaction. "The last night you kids were in Vermont, we expressed our concerns to Edward. He was upset, he cared for you so much, but there's no arguing with Esme. Trust me I know. I knew it was wrong, but I went along with it anyway. I'm sorry for that, and I just wanted to fix my mistake." He was still looking at me, apologizing with his eyes.

"Interesting." I finally spoke. "It still doesn't change anything." I said in almost a whisper, still trying to take everything in.

"I know how this must make you feel Bella, and I'm so sorry." He walked around the desk to sit down beside me.

"I very much doubt you know anything about how I feel." I said, more sharply than I had intended.

"You might be surprised to find you and I aren't so different Bella." he placed his hand on my arm.

"Carlisle, you've always been very nice to me, even when you were the only one extending that courtesy. That, I do respect you for. However, I can't think of one thing we could possibly have in common."

He chuckled. "Bella, I've always liked you so much, because in so many ways you remind me of myself when I was young. When you and Edward showed up in Vermont, it was almost like watching an updated remake of the early days of Esme and my relationship."

I just laughed, how ridiculous.

"Seeing me, us, now, it might be hard for you to believe. When I met Esme, the only thing her father approved of was the fact that I was attending Harvard." He began. "Esme's father was a powerful attorney in the city. Esme was gorgeous just as she is now, she was strong, and confident, she knew exactly what she wanted and the lifestyle she intended to live. Why she ever gave me the time of day I've never understood." He grinned thinking of the memory. "I wasn't studying law when Esme and I met, I was studying to be a doctor. It was my passion, just as Journalism is yours. That might sound like every father's dream for his daughter, but the way I wanted to be a doctor was different. I had hopes of becoming part of doctors without borders. I didn't care about the money, I didn't care if I made a dime practicing medicine. I wanted to help people." I was getting very into this story, it was nothing like I had imagined it would be. "I knew a Harvard education was one of the best, so I studied nonstop to get into the school. My family was nothing like Esme's my mother worked at a factory, and my father had retired from the military. We were from a small town in Pennsylvania, you couldn't have gotten much farther from the life of luxury the Hale's lived." He chuckled, and suddenly the full name of the law firm made sense. "Cullen and Hale". "Demetri disapproved of me from the first time he met me. There wasn't a single thing he liked, not my average joe appearance, not my liberal ideas, not my hoping to work for free, he was certain I couldn't give Esme the life she deserved. However, Esme was just as head strong then as she is now. She refused to stop seeing me, a decision I wish Edward would have made about you. But there are very few people who have the iron will Esme has." Carlisle grinned. "Her father finally tried to accept that I was who Esme had chosen. One evening he pulled me aside, he explained that the only way he would accept me was if I joined him in the firm, and provided his daughter the type of life she deserved. The law firm was a family tradition, Esme doesn't have any siblings and so the only hope of it carrying on after Demetri retired was for Esme's husband to take over. I thought it over, dreading the idea of switching my studies, of giving up the dreams I had, but obviously you know which decision I made." He finished, looking past me.

"That's ridiculous." I said before thinking.

"What is?" He chuckled at my bluntness.

"You gave up your dreams, everything you ever wanted, to be what those people wanted you to be. If that's the end result, I'm glad Edward made the decision he did, cause I would never. Tanya is obviously the better choice for him." I explained.

"I chose between two dreams. I loved medicine, but I love Esme more. I would make the same decision over and over again to have my wife and children." He smiled.

Ok, that was sweet, I still thought it was ridiculous, but it was sweet. "Well, I'm glad it worked out for you. But watching Tanya and Edward play house next door is a small price to pay to be living the life I've always wanted."

"Well, I doubt you'll be seeing any of Tanya." Carlisle said casually as he returned to his side of the desk.

"Why's that?" it made no sense, I had just seen her with Edward yesterday.

"Well, her and Edward aren't together of course. That ended about the same time he left the firm. I thought it was him just trying to rebel against his mother. But his art is quite good, and he enjoys it very much." he explained, apparently not noticing my shock at the Tanya discovery. "I'm really sorry to rush out dear, I wish we could talk longer, but I'm late for my meeting." He said looking at his watch. "Stop by again soon?"

"Umm, yeah sure." I agreed standing up and starting for the door.

I walked out of his office in a bit of a daze, I had come here to just to confront him, and some how ended up walking out with all of this information. None of it made sense really. I decided to skip dropping off my articles, and just head home, there was just too much going on in my head.

The cab ride home seemed short, I didn't remember most of it, I was so caught up with trying to figure things out. All the things Carlisle had told me had my mind on overload. I looked at Edward's door for a minute before opening mine. My idea of him was softening just a little. There was definitely more to the story than I thought. However, he still made the decision he did, so it hardly made him innocent.

* * *

**Ok, there's a nice long chapter. Lot's of information. Wonder what happens with Bella and Edward from here??? As always, feel free to review!! Hope everyone is still enjoying the story!!**


	26. Chapter 26

My week was horrible, I couldn't focus on anything, the only thing I kept thinking about was Edward, and what Carlisle had told me. I tried very hard not to, but occasionally I couldn't help but wonder what would have been if Edward had told his mom to shove it, like I imagine I would have.

I was, however, learning a lot about Edward and who he was now, thanks to my peep hole. Carlisle was right, it definitely hadn't been Tanya I saw walking into his apartment, well hell it might have been, who knows, there was a new woman there every just about every other night, and once without even a night in between. Three giggling blondes and one curvy brunette. I watched them come, and then I'd jump to the door again to watch them leave. All the thoughts I had each day of forgiving him were erased each night as I watched him with these women. I remembered the look he gave them as they were leaving. I remembered the way he touched their faces. I remembered the way he kissed their cheeks. A few times I could have sworn he knew I was watching and threw that stupid crooked grin my way on purpose. I felt bad for those women, they'd probably never hear from him again, and I knew how _that _felt as well. He was making this whole being civil neighbors thing pretty hard to agree too. Hard to not think of him as the asshole I brainwashed myself to believe he was when currently he was obviously a whore.

_________________

I couldn't be happier that Friday was here, Alice and Jasper were in town, she, myself, and Leah were planning on doing brunch this morning, This is exactly what I need, to talk it out with my best friends, it's the best form of therapy.

It was almost 10:30 Am, I had been procrastinating getting ready. I wanted to go, I just didn't feel like putting myself together, but considering I was supposed to be meeting my girls in half an hour, I figured it was time to get my butt in gear.

Normally when Alice was in town, I dressed to impress, not wanting to hear her complain about my lack of fashion sense. Today, I just didn't have it in me, and so I quickly found my track pants and Emerson hoodie, nothing like a classic!

Coltrane barely lifted his head as I was buzzing through the apartment getting ready to leave. I was useless to him now, he had already eaten, gone outside, and played, I had served my purpose.

When I was content that I wasn't forgetting anything, I started out the door. I almost turned right back around and hid in my apartment when I opened my door to find Edward, wooing his latest conquest goodbye. Can you say awkward moment??

"Well hello neighbor!" Edward smiled.

"Uh, yeah hi." I looked down and started down the hall, trying not to look at the poor girl about to have her heart shattered.

"Going to see Alice and Leah?" He asked before I could get very far.

"How the hell do you know that? Back to your old stalkerish ways?" I turned around quickly.

"Hardly." He laughed and walked closer to me. "I'm having lunch with Jasper and Emmett, it only made sense that you were meeting the girls" He explained smiling as he leaned on the wall in front of me.

"Oh." I tried very hard not to look at him, he was still gorgeous, and I could not afford to find him gorgeous.

"Maybe we could all do lunch together, the six of us, that'd be nice." He suggested as his newest Barbie shot me glares, obviously wondering what Edward and my connection was.

"Yes, and then maybe afterwards I could throw myself in front of a bus, I'm fairly positive I'd enjoy that just as much. Plus I wouldn't want to tear you from your umm..friend." I nodded towards the girl still waiting to have his attention back. "I'm late I have to go."

"Green isn't a good color for you Bella!" He chuckled and called after me.

Green? I wasn't wearing Green, what the hell? I thought to myself. OH! It finally clicked, he couldn't possibly…that asshole was suggesting I was jealous of the little brothel he seemed to be running!

I didn't bother to turn and look at him, flipping him off behind me was answer enough.

"Was that a treat or an invitation?" He was laughing even harder now.

Did he not realize there was a woman standing there with him?? What an asshole, and how typical for him to disregard her feelings. My thoughts of him were _definitely_ not softening. Any pleasant traits he had when I used to know him were obviously long gone.

* * *

"Bella!" Alice and Leah both called as I turned the corner to find them both sitting, waiting for me at one of the patio tables of my favorite café.

"Hey guys!" I smiled, relieved to see people I actually liked. "Sorry I'm late!"

"No problem." Leah hugged me.

"We're used to it!" Alice joked taking her turn for a hug.

"Have you guys ordered?" I asked, taking my seat.

"Nope, we were waiting for you." Leah answered.

"Great." I sighed, and opened the menu.

"So…what's new with you? I haven't heard from you in FOREVER!" Alice tapped the menu, obviously annoyed that I wasn't chattering.

"Nothing really, just working. That's about all." I said not looking up from the menu.

"Bella Swan, are you seriously sitting here trying to not tell me what is going on with Edward?!" She tore the menu out of my hands forcing me to look at her.

Leah chuckled, but eyed me, obviously hoping for some juicy story just the same as Alice.

"There's nothing going on with Edward. He's my neighbor, I see him occasionally, sometimes we exchange snotty greetings. That's all. Oh, and apparently he's a big whore now." I explained, honestly uninterested in talking about him.

"A whore? What?" Leah was just as interested as Alice now.

"Yeah, it's totally disgusting, there's a new girl at his place every night." I wrinkled my face in disgust.

"Eww." Leah, agreed.

"Right!" I nodded.

"How do you know he's sleeping with them?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Alice, how many 26 year old men do you know that just have random beautiful women over to their apartment to sit around and talk. He's a whore. And why the hell are you defending him?!" I asked, offended.

"I'm not defending him, it's just that he's really not a bad guy. Don't you think maybe you're just being a little harder on him because of what happened after Vermont?" she explained, with no remorse for offending me.

"Even if I am, don't you think he deserves it?!" I was actually starting to get a bit angry. How dare my best friend be on his team!

"Maybe. I don't know. I just thought that maybe after you talked to Carlisle you'd see things slightly different." She sighed.

"Oh yeah! You never told me what happened with Carlisle." Leah interrupted, obviously noticing my conversation with Alice was heading for an argument.

"Well," I glared at Alice before turning to smile at Leah…my _loyal_ best friend. "I was right, he set up the whole cozy living arrangement."

"What?! Did he say why?" She asked, intrigued with my little drama.

"Well, he told me that he and Esme had asked him to stop seeing me. They, or rather Esme didn't think I was right for him and wanted him back with Tanya." Just thinking about it annoyed me, that woman didn't even know me!

"No way!" Leah gasped.

Alice just sat there, drinking her water, obviously already knowing the story.

"Yep." I popped the P. "Fucked up right?"

"Yeah, that's crazy!" Leah agreed.

"He went on to tell me how he and Esme met, yadda, yadda, yadda, apparently her father didn't approve of him, but they got through it. He told me he felt horrible for what they had done, and wanted to try to fix his mistake. _Apparently_ he thought making me see Edward's face every freaking day was the way to go about doing that." I grumbled.

"Well, now that you know the truth, maybe you and Edward actually could be friends." Leah suggested quietly, hoping not to offend me like Alice had.

"Exactly! Come on Bella, it's been three years and now you know he didn't just disappear." Alice huffed.

"I don't care if it's been thirty years." I said, outraged, what the hell was wrong with her. "I don't care what his parents did, he could have had the decency to come tell me what was going on."

"You're right, he should have. He made a mistake. I'm not trying to piss you off Bells, I'm really not. I just think you still care about him and are too proud to admit it." Alice's voice softened.

"Oh give me a break!" I squealed "Once upon a time I did care about him, not anymore. He ruined that!"

"Ok, fine. I'm not going to argue with you about it. Let's just enjoy brunch, I haven't seen you in forever." She hugged me to apologize.

I forgave her quickly, I never had been able to stay mad at her. Evil little Pixie!

"So did you end up in the emergency room last weekend?" I smiled at Leah.

"Oh god!" She rolled her eyes. "No, thank god, but he messed up his thumb pretty good!"

"What'd he do this time?" Alice and I both laughed.

"He freaking shot himself with a damn nail gun! How the hell do you even do that?!" Leah chuckled.

"Only Emmett!" I was still laughing.

"I know right!" Leah grinned.

Our laughter was interrupted by the waiter coming for our order.

We spend the rest of lunch laughing, talking, and just catching up. It was amazing that we all were managing to stay so close. I guess it was easier with Leah since she lived in NYC, but Alice was so far away, but there was no doubt, she was still my best friend.

We talked a little more about Edward, but it wasn't so bad, Alice wasn't being so team Edward anymore.

I walked home from brunch feeling refreshed and confused all at the same time. It was so good to talk to my girls, they made me feel better, and I got out a lot of my frustration to them. They were great listeners. Alice tended to be the devil's advocate, but Leah was always in my corner. I was confused because it just amazed me that even now, after all this time, Edward was still so in my life. Even if we were barely speaking, I was still talking about him all the time. It was confusing, frustrating, and freaking annoying!

I needed to get over this, I was meeting Felix tonight, and I didn't need to be thinking of Edward!

* * *

**Ok, another short chapter down! Things are going to start getting interesting between Bella and our dear Edward soon! Has he really changed as much as she thinks he has???? So, I'm thinking of doing the next chapter as an Edward POV, basically the same scene, only his lunch with Jasper and Emmett, I think it'd be interesting to see what he's thinking about all of this. I'm not sure yet though, I haven't mixed POVs in my stories yet so what do ya think? Wanna pick Edward's brain or no??**

**As always, reviews are welcome! I'm getting lots of readers but not many reviews, that a bit discouraging!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone!! Ok, so this isn't an actual chapter, just an A/N. Thanks Syndie for suggesting it! The site has been messing up for me a A LOT lately, I'm not able to log in half the time or add stuff, yadda, yadda, and apparently some people are missing alerts.**

**I'm currently writing two things currently as possibilities for the next chapter. One is and Edward POV, basically it's the same scene as the last chapter with Bella, only it's going to be Edward's lunch with the boys. I always think it's interesting to see what's going on in his head. However, I'm kinda leaning against it because it's going to give away a lot of the story I'm afraid. I've only gotten one opinion on whether or not I should go with the idea, so the verdict is still out, more opinions needed folks! Either way, I should have one of those up and possibly another chapter done at some point today!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed!! The reviews keep me motivated! And anyone who hasn't reviewed but are following along, please let me know what you're thinking! I've been getting a lot of readers but lacking in the review area! But anyway, thanks for trudging along through this story with me, I'm enjoying it very much, hope you guys are as well!!**


	28. Chapter 28

I smiled at myself in the mirror. I was hot. I needed to be hot. I needed to be so hot that when Felix saw me he wouldn't be able to concentrate on playing, I needed him to want me so bad he couldn't see straight. I needed this because he needed to serve his damn purpose tonight, serve it like he had never served it before and trust me he had definitely served it before!

Every word Edward had said to me since he moved in had become the annoying play list in my head on constant repeat. Can you imagine, the nerve to suggest I was jealous of those girls. _Jealous_, like I gave a damn who he was sleeping with. Yeah, I'll show him _jealous_, he'll be hearing how jealous I am all freaking night long!

I appraised myself one last time in the mirror. I had never been a fan of skinny jeans, in fact I thought they were hideous until I got more into the punk rock scene, now I had to admit I was starting to like them. The black pair I had on tonight were rockin. I still hadn't been able to let go of that bra Alice bought me for Vermont, and it was still working it's magic tonight under my tight Ramones t-shirt that had been cut and altered to make it low cut, that was a Leah modification, I wasn't complaining, it looked good. One last brush stroke through my hair and I was ready to go.

I gave Coltrane a chewy and kiss on the top of the head before I headed out the door. I was actually a little disappointed to find the hallway empty. Why couldn't he be out here now instead of when I look like hell in my pajamas??

Thoughts of Edward shifted to Felix as I stood waiting for the elevator. I was actually looking forward to seeing him, and to just having a night of drinking and good music.

_DING_

I stepped towards the elevator without looking up, still focused on thoughts of Felix, and how badly I needed tonight.

"Bella. Wow." my head snapped up to find Edward standing in front of me, grocery bags in hand. If he hadn't said something I would have ran right into him.

I regained myself and stepped aside so he could come out of the elevator and I could go in. When he made his way out, I quickly got in and pushed the button for the ground floor.

"Where are ya heading?" Edward smiled and put his hands between the doors, keeping them from starting to close.

"Out." I coldly replied.

I felt a small jolt in my stomach as his trademark crooked grin spread across his face.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay in, I just got food. We could watch a movie, neighbor?" He held up the bags in his hands.

"I'm sure." I rolled my eyes.

"That's too bad." he smiled and let his eyes scan over me.

I knew that look, that was the same look from the fateful _almost_ morning in Vermont. I was right, I was freakin hot tonight.

"Bye Edward." I moved his hand from the door, unable to completely keep the smug smile off my face. HA! Who's green now asshole?!

* * *

I paid my cover and pushed my way through the crowd in the bar. I was excited, happy, I don't know, I was just buzzing a bit tonight. Odd, I couldn't remember being this happy about seeing Felix before. It was Felix that had me buzzing right? Of course it was.

I disregarded my doubts, ordered my beer and made my way to the small reserved table beside the stage. The band was doing sound checks and setting up as I took my seat. Felix looked good, hot, tattooed, guitar playing type good. I bit my lip taking him in. He wasn't much more than average on a normal day, but times like now, when he was playing, when the muscles in his arms ripped with each blow to the guitar strings, I couldn't help but want him.

Felix obviously caught my eyes on him and a smile spread across his face. He lifted his guitar over his head and placed in on the stand before making his way over to me.

"Got you a beer." I smiled as his lips found my jaw.

"That's my girl." He winked, grabbing the cold beer and taking a drink. "I didn't see you come in."

"Oh, I just got here." I shrugged.

"You look good babe." He grinned as he sat down and pulled me up to stand between his legs.

"I'm glad you think so." I smiled and kissed his lips. "Are you coming over tonight?" my lips made their way from his jaw to whisper in his ear. No sense in playing games, I knew what I wanted.

He chuckled lightly and pulled me tighter to him. "Do you want me to come over?"

"Mmmhmmm" I mumbled, not pulling my lips from his neck.

"The band is gonna be lacking lead guitar for the show tonight if you don't stop." he sighed, obviously enjoying my _hints._

I pulled away slightly and wrinkled my face in playful disappointment. "Go be a rock star." I sat back down on my stool so that he could get up.

"I'll be right back." he winked. "Don't let _those _thoughts go anywhere."

"You know me, my mind takes permanent residence in the gutter so I think we're safe." I laughed. It was true, at least when it came to Felix it was true, no point in denying it, our relationship was purely physical.

"That's why you're my girl." he chuckled as he jumped back onto the stage.

The show was great, these guys were always great. I had been trying for the past few months to convince the editors at Rolling Stone to let me do a piece on them, these guys definitely deserved to have some coverage, but they weren't sold yet.

It was after two when the guys had finished tearing down the stage. Felix found his way over to me, looking exhausted. We hung out for a little while talking to the guys in the band. They were all nice enough, the drummer bothered me a little, he tended to get a little grabby when he drank. I had mentioned it once to Felix, he said he'd say something to him, but honestly it didn't seem to bother him much. That had always annoyed me a little.

The cab ride back to my apartment was interesting. Felix wasn't seeming so exhausted anymore, there were hands, and lips going all over the place. I'm sure the cabbie got a good show, but I was far to into it to give a damn. We calmed down slightly to make it through the lobby, the elevator however was a totally different story. By the time we hit the hallway, his shirt was half off and I was practically dragging him to my apartment. I considered kicking Edward's door as we passed. See how jealous I am? Douche bag! It barely occurred to me at the moment that I had just thought of Edward when I was planning to take this man inside and do unspeakable things to him. Were there no limits to where my brain would stop betraying me and going back to _him_?!

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, all I wanted was a shower! Felix was still snoring so I tip toed across the wood floor, hoping not to wake him. I sighed as I eyed myself in the mirror. My hair was even more hilarious than usual. No one had ever needed a shower more than I did right that second.

I stood under the stream of hot water, just letting it relax my muscles, my legs were sore and achy from last night, my whole freaking body was sore and achy. I had gotten exactly what I wanted, Felix indeed served his purpose. He served his purpose 4 times and was eager to start on 5, but I couldn't do it, I was totally and completely exhausted and quickly passed out.

I was feeling marginally better after my shower as I made my way to the kitchen, the blissful smell of fresh coffee leading the way.

"Morning babe." Felix smiled from the bar.

"Good morning." I smiled back, pouring a cup of coffee. "What do you have goin on today?" I asked after taking a sip.

"I actually have to be in Jersey in about two hours, the band is working on some stuff at Joey's cousin's place."

"Oh, ok." I replied, actually kind of relieved. It's not that I don't like Felix, I do, it's just that well like I said before, it's a physical relationship, once _that _is out of the way, there really isn't much left to say. So Coltrane was actually the preferable choice for my normal Sunday routine of movies on the couch.

We both finished our coffee while struggling through awkward forced conversations about the weather, his band, the elections, anything to distract us from the fact we had absolutely nothing to say to each other.

"Well I should probably get going." He stood up and finished his last gulp of coffee.

"Oh, ok, I'll walk to you to the elevators." I said a bit too happily.

He returned to the bedroom, grabbing his shirt, and anything else that got in the way of my lust last night and ended up hurled here and there throughout the room.

I was waiting patiently for him by the door when he had found everything and was ready to leave. "Ready to go?" I smiled.

"Yep, I think I have everything." He glanced around the apartment one last time looking for anything he might have missed and then stepped into the hallway.

I was too busy looking down, trying to tear a loose thread from my too short pajama shorts, to notice anything happening around me.

"Is that your new neighbor?" Felix asked.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up, and then around for what he was talking about.

My eyes locked on the smiling face coming towards us. "Yep, that's _him._" I grumbled, and locked my arm in Felix's.

"Good morning Bella." Edward grinned, shuffling his mail in his hands.

"Edward." I muttered, and continued walking.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

I closed my eyes and let out a breath before forcing a smile and turning both Felix and I around. "Edward, this is my…" hmm I could say boyfriend, probably freak Felix out and possibly cause myself to vomit. I could say friend and probably offend Felix. Perhaps I should say random mind blowing sex partner. Yeah probably not. "This is Felix. Felix, this is my neighbor Edward."

"Nice to meet you." Edward grinned, eyeing my arm locked in Felix's.

"Yeah you too." Felix smiled back, obviously not caring enough to be bothered or perhaps not noticing me taking Edward in.

He definitely wasn't the same button down, khaki wearing guy from before. He looked like an artist, faded jeans hanging loosely from his hips, plain white slight V-neck cotton t-shirt, even with a few paint splatters to match the small stroke of blue paint on his jaw. His face had a bit of scruff on it, like he hadn't shaved in a day or two, bronze hair still messy, and those eyes, god those freaking piercing perfect green eyes. I sighed to myself someone who's that huge of an asshole should not be _this _gorgeous.

"See you around." Edward chuckled, probably noticing my slight drooling.

I could feel my face flash red. "yep." I quickly shot out and turned back towards the elevators.

* * *

"See you soon?" Felix asked as he stepped into the elevator.

"Umm, yeah, just shoot me a text or something when you guys are playing at the pub again." I faked a smile, not at all interested in actually seeing him again anytime too soon.

"Ok babe, talk to you soon." he smiled back as the doors closed.

I took a minute to collect myself before walking back to my apartment. Why the hell was I not interested in seeing him again. Granted we had nothing to talk about, but the guy was a freaking sex god. Scientists should study him. Every man should be modeled around this perfect sexual specimen. Any man that could have a woman screaming for her savior in pure ecstasy for 4 hours and then be willing to keep going should have me begging to see him again. What the fuck was wrong with me?!

I groaned in frustration at my insanity and started back for my apartment. "Oh perfect." I grumbled under my breath as I found Edward leaning in his doorway, grinning, coffee cup in hand, obviously waiting for me.

I decided to ignore him, eyes focused on my door. Maybe just maybe god would have some mercy and he'd let me pass without a word, without a stupid little comment that would be running through my head over and over again for the next annoying week.

"Really Bella?" Yep, god hates me!

"Excuse me?" I turned around to look at him. That was my first mistake, that stupid crooked grin, the one that makes me remember why I ever wanted him to begin with was spread across his face.

"That guy? Really?" he wrinkled his face as if he had just tasted something rancid.

"What do you mean?" I threw my hands on my hips.

"I mean, please tell me _that_ is not your boyfriend." He chuckled a bit.

"It's none of your business what he is. But for the sake of curiosity, let's say he _is_ my boyfriend, what's wrong with that?" I huffed.

"Well, I could start with the fact that I'd bet most of my savings he hasn't had a bath in the last month." He looked disgusted.

"Actually, I can personally verify that he has." I enjoyed throwing that in his face.

"That's actually disgusting Bella." He laughed.

"You're disgusting." I shot back, maturity be damned!

"Nice." he was enjoying this way too much.

"Perhaps, you'd prefer if I had more variety like you seem to have?" I glared.

"Well, it couldn't hurt." He smiled.

"Yes, well maybe I'll see if the building manager can have a revolving door installed like the one your apartment seems to be equipped with." I shot back.

"It really bothers you doesn't it?" He snickered.

"What does?" I asked, his enjoyment of this really starting to wear my nerves.

"Me having women in my apartment." he leaned on the door frame, a smug smile mocking me.

"Oh please Edward." I rolled my eyes, cocky bastard! "I don't give a damn who you have in your apartment. I just think being a whore is rather disgusting."

"A whore am I?" His body shook with laughter.

"I'd say so." I wanted to punch him in the throat.

"Hmm, and I'd say you're wishing it were you coming into my apartment." He grinned. That grin was too damn much, him and his stupid Harvard boy ego!

"Yes, and I'd say you're a fucking idiot!" I yelled before storming back into my apartment.

* * *

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT ASSHOLE?!" I yelled at Coltrane who had been sitting, waiting happily for me to come back. "I'm jealous, yeah freaking right. If I wanted to be the one in his damn apartment I could be, you should have seen the way he was looking at me last night. He'd die to have me in that whore house he's running over there." I continued to yell, Coltrane hiding under the one of the bar stools, obviously not understanding why I was yelling at him. "Calling Felix dirty, he's the dirty one, running around fucking any blonde who looks his way. Dirty man whore!" I was pacing in front of the TV, Coltrane retreated to my bedroom.

I sighed as I watched my little dog running away. Great, he's pushed me the point of insanity where I'm yelling at my dog, scaring him. I hated, absolutely HATED him.


	29. Chapter 29

Ok, so obviously I decided against the Edward POV, I just think it would give away too much. But I think this is a fun chapter, new developments between Edward and Bella, a panic attack, and an awkward moment, FUN FUN! 

I've gotten a few messages from people pretty pissed at Edward, I understand he's been a bit of a dick. But let's not forget, things are hardly ever as they seem! Don't be so hard on him, I'm sure he'll explain himself soon! Hope everyone is still enjoying the story, I know I am!! Of course, as always, feel free to review and let me know your thoughts!!

* * *

**All week long I threw myself into work, determined not to think of Edward, not to talk to Edward, not to look at Edward, I wouldn't even watch movie or TV shows with a character having that freaking name. It paid off work wise, I was completely caught up on the five pieces I had been slacking on, and they were really quite good. **

**Having all my work done turned out to be for the best as well, cause I had been planning on spending all this weekend catching up, and thought I was going to miss Saturday with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Leah, but now that I had it all done, I could spend today at the zoo. Yes the zoo, Alice for some reason has this deep love for the NYC Zoo, I've never been too impressed, but for some reason she thinks it's amazing. I wasn't going to argue, it would just be nice to spend the day with my friends, even if I was the fifth wheel. Being around happy in love couple all the time tended to make me sick, so I had to take a break every now and again.**

* * *

**All four of them were standing outside the gate, in a circle talking when I walked up.**

"**What a cute dress!" Alice gushed as she met me and wrapped me in a hug.**

"**Thanks." I squeezed her back.**

**It's hard to imagine me casually wearing a dress, but since I had grown up a bit I've actually become quite fond of effortless sundresses. Summer was coming to an end soon so I was taking advantage of them every chance I got.**

"**Good to see you Bells!" Emmett messed up my hair.**

"**You too! All your fingers still attached?" I laughed and removed his huge hand from my head.**

"**Of course!" He held up his hands, wiggling all ten fingers.**

"**Nothing short of a miracle." Leah snorted.**

"**Do you hear this Bells?" He wrapped his arm around Leah and smiled. "No faith in me at all!"**

"**Can you blame her?? How many trips to the ER this year?" Jasper punched Emmett in the arm.**

"**Ready to go in?" I asked, still chuckling at Emmett and Jasper play fighting.**

"**Umm, well actually…" Alice started!**

"**HEY GUYS!" A voice called from behind us. **

**I didn't have to look, I'd know that voice anywhere, it had been playing in my head nonstop for the past month!**

"**Alice you have got to be freaking kidding me!!!!!" I turned to leave, completely fed up with people trying to push me into being friends with Edward.**

"**Bella, wait, don't go!" She hissed so that no one else could hear. "I'm sorry, I didn't even know he was coming until we were on our way here. Jasper didn't think you were coming, I forgot to tell him that you called to say you could. He only asked him cause he thought you wouldn't be able to make it. It's my last day here, don't leave." she pleaded quietly.**

**Damnit! I did want to spend the day with them, especially Alice and Jasper since they were going back to Boston in the morning. So I forced a smile and turned back around. No one else seemed to notice Alice and my conversation, they were all busy saying hello to Edward.**

"**What a pleasant surprise. I didn't know you would be here Bella." Edward grinned.**

**I just shot a glare his way and continued to the entrance. "Ready guys?" I smiled at the rest of our group.**

"**It's nice to see you guys are over the awkwardness." Emmett laughed and said to Edward, but loud enough for us all to hear.**

"**We were making some headway until she got offended when I didn't like her boyfriend." Edward chuckled.**

"**Boyfriend?!" Alice and Leah both asked shocked.**

**I turned to them to explain who he was talking about but of course Edward beat me to it.**

"**You mean you guys haven't met Axel Rose?" He looked shocked.**

"**Axel Rose? Really?" I glared. "Anyway," I turned to Alice and Leah "**_**yes**_** they have met **_**Felix"**_

"**He made boyfriend status???" Alice asked, excited at the idea of news.**

"**No." I rolled my eyes.**

"**So he's not your boyfriend?" Edward grinned.**

"**Fuck buddies." Emmett giggled.**

"**Shut up!" I scolded Emmett.**

"**Sorry." He muttered**

"**Really?" Edward grinned. "Huh, well who's the whore now??"**

"**Don't you dare call her a whore!!" Alice screeched.**

"**No I wasn't really calling…" Edward started.**

"**That sure is what it sounded like to me!" Leah joined Alice, both standing in front of Edward arms crossed, defending me.**

**Edward shot Jasper a worried glance.**

"**Don't look at me dude, I can't help you!" Jasper chuckled.**

"**OK!" I yelled above everyone. "Look, let's just stop. No one is a whore, I don't have a boyfriend, and Edward is an idiot, but we're already all here together so we might as well make the best of Jasper and Alice's last day in town!"**

**Everyone seemed to agree. Alice and Leah both shot Edward a warning glare before returning to being polite. Perhaps now Alice would see what the hell I have been talking about!**

**From there the day was going pretty well. Everyone was having a good time checking out all the animals, laughing and taking pictures. Edward and I kept our distance, but managed to actually speak to each other decently a few times.**

**We had all just agreed on being hungry, and set out to find one of the overpriced food venders when Edward squeezed in to walk between Emmett and me.**

"**See we can be nice to each other." he grinned.**

"**Let me alone Edward." I just didn't want to deal with him.**

"**Come on, we're neighbors, we are going to have to get along." **

"**People live in the same place for thirty years and have no clue who their neighbors are." I sighed. "That's the kind of neighbors I want to be, I don't want to know you Edward." I quickly glanced at him, for once a smug his smug smile was missing.**

"**But you already know me Bella." His voice sounded almost sad.**

"**No, once upon a time knew you. Actually not even that, once upon a time I **_**thought **_**I knew you. I was wrong, and that's not a road I'm willing to go down again."**

"**Damn Bella, I'm sorry." He pinched the bridge of his nose, as if he had the nerve to be upset with **_**me.**_** "How many times do I have to say that before you believe me? Shit!"**

**His frustration lit my fuse. Just like the night of Alice's party, he fucked up and then had the nerve to be mad at me. "I don't want your damn apologies Edward, how many times do I have to say **_**that.**_** I just want you to let me alone."**

"**And if I don't want to?" He asked, smug.**

"**Well then perhaps I'll call your mother." I almost didn't continue, I had been trying not to bring it up but he was begging for it. "I mean, she certainly wouldn't approve of you being around me, and we all know, all she has to do is say the word and you'll be gone in a heartbeat."**

**He was quiet for a minute. Apparently I finally found the right button to shut him up. "Ok fine, neighbors who don't know each other." He didn't bother to look at me again before increasing his stride and went back to the conversation everyone else was having.**

**My stomach twisted as he walked away. There was no freaking way I was actually feeling guilty right now?! What the hell is wrong with me? He deserved it! And if it makes him leave me alone, I don't care if it hurt his stupid feelings. If he had just stopped when I asked him to begin with, I wouldn't have had to bring it up, we could have just kept on acting like it never happened. It was his own fault. I was trying to convince myself, but it didn't stop the twisting in my gut.**

**I might as well have just went home after that conversation, because my body may have been there but my head definitely wasn't. Edward didn't say another word to me, he didn't even look at me, it was like I didn't exist. It was exactly what I wanted. Yes, I did want him to let me alone, but somehow it felt lonely. It was almost like I missed his stupid comments, I missed him trying to get a reaction out of me. No that couldn't possibly be it, I don't know what the hell was going on, but it sucked.**

* * *

**Another week passed, and there was still nothing but silence coming from Edward. We would pass each other in the hallway. Sometimes we'd be coming or going from our apartments at the same time, but he still didn't say a word. Occasionally I'd get a half smile and then a nod. I even tried saying "hi" a few times, he just smiled. There were no witty comments, just nothing. I'd hear his women coming and going, and check them out, from the peep hole. Well, actually, there had only been one woman lately, she was blonde, and of course beyond words type gorgeous. **

**I had gotten exactly what I wanted. I wanted him to let me alone and that's exactly what he was doing. I hated it, I don't know why, it made no sense but I was positive that I didn't like it.**

* * *

**Somehow this wasn't the exciting life of my single 25 year old self living in New York City I had spent so much time dreaming about.**

**I guess it was a fairly typical Sunday, at least it wasn't a Friday night and I was in, watching My Best Friend's wedding, curled up on the couch with Coltrane sleeping on my chest. The movie was making me bitter. Julia Roberts was chasing her best friend through the city, trying to convince him that he really did love her and not Kimmie. Of course he marries the blonde chipper Kimmie anyway. I was freakin screwed! If Julia Roberts could get her guy, I might as well get real used to these nights cuddling with Coltrane.**

**Just the fact that I had those thoughts was pissing me off even more. I didn't do this, I didn't lay on my couch and wish I had a man laying with me instead of a cuddly puff of fur. But tonight, that's exactly what I was wishing. I considering calling Felix, I was fairly sure he'd come over, but I didn't want to have sex, and the thought of doing anything else with him made me suddenly very thankful for Coltrane.**

**My moping was interrupted when I thought I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look beside and behind me, but there was nothing. Great now I've progressed into hallucinations I laughed at myself before settling back in to finish the movie.**

"**What the hell?" I grumbled as I caught something moving again. That's when I saw it. The big, furry, devil creature lurked it's way closer to me. "SWEET MOTHER OF CHRIST!!!" I screamed, threw Coltrane off of me and perched on the back of the couch.**

**Now, I can take a lot of shit. Snakes don't bother me. Walking through New York at night by myself, no problem. Freddie, Jason, eh no problem. Spiders on the other hand, yeah big fucking problem. But don't be confused, this was no cute cartoon "Charlotte" type spider, and there were no happy little talking pigs running around. This was without a doubt Satan's pet tarantula escaped from the fiery pits of hell.**

"**Get it Coltrane!" I nudged him with my foot, hoping he'd go all lassie and rescue me. Instead, he glared at me, obviously pissed at my throwing him off my chest. "Useless!" I scowled at him.**

**Ok, I can do this, just kill it Bella. I shrugged to myself. Not wearing any shoes, definitely can't step on it. My eyes started darting around me, searching in panic for something large enough that I could just throw at it. This bastard could probably fit most of my clothes, I couldn't get too close. THE REMOTE! I sighed in relief as I discovered it tucked between two cushions.**

**I slid slowly off the couch, and inched closer holding the remote above my head ready to strike and run. I had made it about three feet from the monster when I froze. SHIT, what if I miss, what if I miss **_**and **_**it ends up touching me?!?!?! Just then, it must have smelled my weakness and it waddled three inches closer to me. That's right, it didn't crawl, oh no, it was so damn huge it freaking WADDLED!**

"**OH GOD NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!" I shrieked and hurled myself back onto the back of the couch.**

_**BANG…BANG…BANG!!**_

**The sound of someone hammering on my door scared me so bad I jumped and fell off the back of the couch with a huge THUD. "OUCH DAMNIT!" I yelled, rubbing my elbow.**

"**BELLA ARE YOU OK??? BELLA OPEN UP!!! BELLA" His velvet voice, raspy with concern yelled from the hallway.**

**Oh thank you Jesus! I sighed to myself as I jumped up and darted for the door, my eyes never leaving the hairy monster, just in case it decided to attack.**

**I slammed the door open in panic with all the force I had, and then froze at the sight of Edward's bare chest in front of me. He may have changed in a lot of ways, but his body definitely was not one of those ways, my eyes scanned over each muscle, each cut of his abs. God he was perfect.**

"**Bella?" he reached for me, his face distorted with worry.**

**I quickly snapped back to my nightmare, grabbed his arm and practically threw him inside. "There's a fucking tarantula in my apartment!!"**

"**What?" he looked at me like I was crazy.**

"**Over there!" I pointed towards the couch. "A FUCKING TARANTULA!! KILL IT!!"**

"**Are you serious?" he chuckled.**

"**No Edward, I'm totally joking, I just wanted to see if I screamed at the top of my damn lungs if you'd come save me!" I glared at him. "Yes, I'm fucking serious!" I jabbed my finger towards the couch again.**

"**Ok, calm down!" He grabbed my shoulders "I'll check it out." he turned toward the couch.**

"**By the rug." I pointed, and stood on my tip toes trying to see over his shoulder.**

**He walked towards it and then his body was shaking.**

"**What, what's wrong????" I was freaking out.**

"**This?" he laughed. "This is a **_**tarantula**_**?!" he was almost doubled over laughing at this point.**

"**Of course it is! What the hell would you call it?!" I yelled, offended.**

"_**I **_**would call this a house spider!" he grinned.**

"**That is no house spider, that is radioactive, hybrid, man eating, huge arachnophobia spider that jumps on the man's face at the end of the movie!" I shivered at the thought.**

**He continued laughing and swatted the beast with a shoe I had on the rug, and then scooped it up with a magazine from my coffee table.**

"**What would you like me to do with it?" He asked, still chuckling.**

"**Garbage disposal!" I pointed towards the kitchen.**

"**Ok." He smiled and started toward the sink.**

**I sighed in relief as I heard the disposal running. The relief only lasted a few seconds, before my mind was worrying again, if there was one of those creatures in my house, there were probably more. I was all out freaking out again.**

"**Are you ok?" Edward was beside me again.**

"**Umm.. Yeah I'm fine." I lied.**

"**Bella, you're actually shaking." He sounded concerned.**

"**I'm sorry." oh god I was crying. Crying over a damn spider!**

**He pulled me into his chest and began rubbing distracting light circles on the small of my back. His bare chest felt good on my face, but no where near as good as his long muscular arms felt wrapped around my body. My breathing started to slow as I was losing myself wrapped up in him. **

**He tilted my chin up to look at him. "Are you ok?" he asked softly.**

"**I have a slight fear of spiders." I all but whispered.**

"**So I see." He chuckled lightly, still not letting my chin fall.**

**His eyes were the most magical thing I've ever experienced. They had me trapped, I couldn't look away, even when his face started to lower towards mine. Every part of my brain was screaming to run away, this was the worst idea ever, this I would pay for, but my body refused to react. His bit his bottom lip lightly before bringing his mouth to mine. All my reason was screaming at me to get away, but my hands rebelled, tangling in his hair and pulling him tighter to me. **

**Nothing mattered anymore, I was just Bella and he was just Edward, he had never hurt me, I never hated him, no time had passed at all since we had been together like this, no one else existed except for him and I. The world completely stopped and it was just us.**

"**Knock Knock" A voice called from behind us, snapping me back to reality.**

**I quickly recognized the voice, and shoved away from Edward to find Felix standing inside the door that had been left open. **

"**Felix! Hi! Umm, Edward just killed a spider!" The words flew out of my mouth before I could realize how stupid they were going to sound.**

**A deep chuckle escaped Edward's throat at the ridiculousness of my reaction, he quickly tried and failed to cover it with a cough. **

"**I see." he wouldn't meet my eyes. "So, I forgot my guitar here, I need it for tomorrow so can I get it?" **

"**Oh yeah, I put it in the spare room. I'll go get it." I quickly turned around thankful for the minute to think.**

**This shouldn't matter. I mean we weren't actually dating, he wasn't my **_**boyfriend**_** or anything. We were just friends, not even friends. Well sort of friends, who sometimes slept together. That was all, he wouldn't be mad. I mean surely he's kissed other girls. He probably kissed another girl today. I mean he's in a band, and there are groupies, and the guitar player always sleeps around, it's like a rock star rule. I was trying to convince myself as I made my way to get his guitar.**

"**Here it is." I smiled awkwardly as I emerged from the dark hallway, guitar case in hand.**

**The mood in the room definitely hadn't lightened while I had been gone. Felix was still standing in the door staring at Edward, looking pissed off. Edward was leaning on my bar, with his smug grin planted firmly on his face. Oh God why could nothing in my life be simple??**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok, this chapter is a short one, sort of a minichapter, it really should have been part of the last, but regardless here it is! And to everyone who was hating Edward, here, see I told you not to hate him just yet! Lol. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story!**

* * *

"Thanks" Felix muttered and snatched the guitar from my hands, turned and walked out the door.

"I'll walk you to the elevator!" I called behind him and shot Edward a glare as he was still grinning like a fool.

We were halfway to the elevator and it was pure silence.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I broke the quiet. "So, that looked bad, but it's not at all what you're thinking." I sighed and looked up at him, hoping he'd spare me a glance.

"So then, you're not fucking your _neighbor_?" He was still looking straight ahead.

"NO!" I yelled, louder than I had planned.

Finally, his eyes looked down at me. "Bella, I've been on the other end of _that_ kind of kiss with you, I know what comes next."

"Are you mad?" I said softly.

"What do you think?" He rolled his eyes, and stopped in front of the elevator.

"Well, I think you're not because we've never set up rules or anything." It made sense to me.

"I wasn't aware we needed rules?" He chuckled, but not the friendly kind of chuckle.

"Of course you need rules. I mean some people date several people at the same time, it's no big deal until there's a commitment." I was grasping for anything.

"Yeah well good luck with that Bella." he stepped into the open elevator.

"Really? That's all you're going to say?" I threw my hands on my hips annoyed.

He didn't say a word as the shiny silver doors closed in my face.

I ranted the whole way back to my apartment, seriously, could this night get any worse?! I had just been damn near mauled by Satan's house pet, and now this.

I stormed into the apartment and locked the door behind me, no more surprise visitors tonight.

"Damnit." I groaned in frustration and threw my face into my hands as I noticed Edward still standing in my kitchen.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

I quickly pushed away. "_This_ is what is wrong!!" I huffed. "This is ridiculous, what the hell are you doing?!"

He ran his hand through his messy hair and let out a deep frustrated breath. "What do you want me to do? Please just tell me, because when you kissed me a few minutes ago, that was not telling me to let you alone!"

"I did not kiss you! YOU kissed me!" I shouted back.

"Oh good GOD Bella!" He threw his hands in the air. "Does it really matter who started the damn kiss, neither of us seemed to mind. Unless of course I misread the pulling of my hair, maybe that was your way of trying to fight me off? Cause it sure felt like you pulling me closer."

I threw myself down on the couch, pulled my knees to my chest and dropped my forehead to them. I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't help that, that was happening whether I gave permission or not, but I didn't have to let him see me cry. "Just leave Edward" I said, my voice muffled into my knees.

"No, no I am not leaving. Something has gotta give." He let out a sigh. "I don't know about you, but this is just too much. I've tried everything. I've tried to be nice, and then I was an ass, and then I ignored you, none of it was the right answer. Maybe you're enjoying this. Maybe this is some sort of fun game for you, but I can't do it anymore."

"You think I enjoy this?" I looked up my face marked with wet, salty trails.

"Damnit Bella, don't cry." His voice softened as he sat down on the edge of the coffee table facing me. "I'm sorry, just don't cry." He wiped the remaining tears from my face.

"We can't to this again." I said, the sobs building back up.

"Look, I want you, and you know that. I shouldn't want you, because I don't deserve to, and _I _know that. I hurt you, I was a coward and you paid the price for it. I'm sorry." He moved to the couch and wrapped his arms around me.

I didn't want to, but I let myself relax into him, my head resting between his shoulder and neck. GOD, I didn't want them to, but his arms felt so good, even now, after all this time, after so much has happened, being with him like this just felt like home. Realizing that made the sobs come even harder.

"If you can't trust me that way again Bella, I understand. But I don't want to stay away from you. You make me smile, and you make me laugh." He wiped away a few more tears. "You make challenge me and you make me think. You call me out on all my bullshit." He chuckled lightly. "Maybe I did too much damage and I can't be for you what I want to be, but I _can_ be your friend."

I pulled away from him, and sat up on my own to just think for a minute, to not let his smell or the amazing way his arms felt tight around me, cloud my judgment.

"Friends?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yes, friends." A smile spread across his face. "You know, people who like each other, they hang out, have dinner, make each other laugh, do fun things, run in and slay spiders for each other." He chuckled.

"Do you really think we can be friends?" I asked, considering the possibility, hopeful.

"I think we can try." He rubbed my back.

"No kissing right?" I smiled slightly.

"No promises." He grinned.

"Edward…" I complained.

"I will try my hardest." he laughed.

"Ok, then we're friends." I leaned into him.


	31. Chapter 31

Friendship with Edward was good, there were very few awkward moments, and he had only tried to push things too far once.

We spent most of the next month together. A lot of late nights spent watching movies on my couch, I was always careful to keep my distance though, holding my ground at the opposite end from him, using my own blanket, no need to tempt each other. Sometimes I would sit and watch him paint. He was really amazing, I'm not sure why I was shocked, if I had learned anything about Edward in the time we had spent together in Vermont, it was that, he was good at basically everything, and art was no different. He seemed so at piece when he painted, all of the stress, worry, tension just fell away with each brush stroke, those peaceful moments were nice. I finally saw the inside of his apartment, the layout mirrored mine, but his taste was much more bachelor pad, it still had a touch of class to it though, no doubt Esme's work. We had dinners, and he would occasionally go to a see a band with me. It was rather hilarious seeing him at a punk rock show. I'll give him credit, he did fit in a little better than he would have three years ago. However, his beauty was nothing that could be changed with different clothing, or facial hair, and the contrast of that sort of perfection, against the background of a dark, smokey, grungy bar was almost painful to watch. He was played the role of my dates for the fancy political parties I still had to attend for work. I could never help but smile as I watched him transform effortlessly from Edward, the artist, back into brilliant Harvard law degree Edward, wowing everyone who dared to converse with him. The blonde still came and went from his apartment, but I didn't bring it up and he hadn't mentioned her. I guessed it wasn't anything too serious, but didn't want to pry, not exactly sure of the boundaries in our friendship.

* * *

"Honey I'm home!" Edward teased as he bust through my door.

"It's about time, I was gonna start the movie without you!! Did you remember popcorn?" I called from the kitchen.

"And raisinettes!" He smiled as he sat the grocery bag on the counter beside me.

"OH!! See this is why I love you!" I squealed in excitement. Raisinettes had been my favorite candy since I was 2.

"I don't think so! These are for me, get your own chocolate fix woman!" he snatched the box of candy out of the bag before I could get them and then held them above his head like a toddler.

"Really Edward, we're 5 now?" I tried to keep a straight face watching him prance around waving the yellow box above my head.

"Come on, if you can reach em, you can have some!" He taunted me.

"I hate you!" I rolled my eyes.

"No you don't, not even a little bit!" He laughed, still mocking me with the candy.

"Give me some you ass!" I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I told you, if you can get them, you can have them." He popped one in his mouth "MMMMM soooo good!" he smiled.

"Fine." I smiled back and started to dart towards him, hoping a running start would help me jump higher to reach them.

I should have known better, most days I struggled with walking, running and then jumping was obviously a horrible idea. I wasn't doing too bad until I left the kitchen and my sock hit the smooth hard wood floor. As soon as my foot touched down, it sent me tumbling out of control. Edward's eyes popped watching me, realizing we were about to collide, he held out his arms, obviously hoping to catch me, he failed, instead we both fell to the ground, me straddling his hips, and our faces just inches apart.

We both just froze for a minute, his eyes holding mine. These were the moments I tried to avoid, well not the obvious falling and making an idiot of myself, but the times when I got lost in him, when he had the ability to make the entire world stop. When it would be so easy to cross that thin line and make our friendship into something more. Where with one slip I could fall head over feet for him all over again, and end up with a broken heart. His eyes were nothing short of magic, and even after all this time I've known him, I still hadn't figured out a way to escape them when they trapped me like this.

"All the hours I've spent fantasizing about us ending up just like this, I never imagined all it would take was a $2 box of chocolate covered raisins." He chuckled and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Shut up!" I rolled my eyes, snatched the box of candy from his hands and stood up, not missing my chance for escape.

"Cheater." He huffed and stood up behind me.

"Don't be mad cause you got tackled by a girl." I laughed, making my way to the living room and shuffled through the movies I had rented earlier today. "Chick flick or comedy?"

"Comedy I guess. When do I get to pick the movies?? I've seen more of Julia Roberts, Katherine Heigle, and sappy clueless men in the past month to last me a lifetime." he complained.

"My place, I pick the movies." I chuckled and stuck out my tongue.

"Fine, next movie night is my apartment."

I rolled my eyes and we both settled into the couch, me on one end, and him on the other, Coltrane happy in the middle. He had become very fond of Edward, usually preferring him to me, traitor.

"Are you going home this weekend?" Edward asked and then shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Yep." I answered.

It was September, and I was heading home for Charlie's annual Labor Day barbeque. It had become sort of a tradition, every year, half the small community got together on my pop's lawn, to eat, listen to music, and just enjoy everyone's company. I loved it, and hadn't missed a single year for as long as I could remember.

"Me too. Mom has been in London for the past month, dad is starting to go a little crazy so I figured I'd go see him." He explained. "When are you flying out?"

"Saturday. How bout you?"

"Friday." he shifted on the couch.

"Well that sucks, we could have flown together." The idea of having someone with me to get on a place was nice, God I hated flying.

"Give me your flight information tonight, I'll call tomorrow and see if I can change mine around." He offered.

"Ok, just remind me. And don't forget, us ordinary folks, can't afford first class." I ginned and nudged him with my foot.

"Oh the ways I suffer for bothering with you commoners" He sighed, faking annoyance.

I chuckled and poked him again as the movie started.

* * *

I was so excited to get to Charlie's. I was in need of a break, and just seeing everyone was going to be great. I hadn't talked to Jake in what felt like years, I'm always busy with work and he's dating some new girl so doesn't have a lot of free time either, I couldn't wait to see him! My excitement caused the week to drag along horribly slow.

Finally it was Friday, I was standing in my closet, sorting through clothes, trying to figure out what to pack. The weather had been so crazy, one day it's freezing outside and the next it's eighty degrees. My suitcase was beginning to look like I was staying for a month instead of just three days, but I wanted to bring different stuff just in case.

I was almost content with my bag when I heard my phone singing, telling me I had a new text message. I made my way to the kitchen where the phone was sitting on the counter. It was Edward.

_Whatcha doin?_

Packing…UGH!

_Me too. Wanna go grab a drink?_

Eh, probably not, we have to be at the airport by six tomorrow morning.

_So?_

So…some of us actually enjoy sleep.

_Sissy!_

Ass!

_Yeah but you love it! Lol. I'm coming over._

K, the door's open.

I could hear the _click click click_ of Coltrane's toenails and he happily danced in circles, Edward was obviously here.

"Bells?" He yelled through the apartment.

"Back here!" I yelled back.

"Holy shit, how long are you staying in Boston?" He laughed as he evaluated my suitcase.

"Well, I don't know what the weather is going to be like." I pouted, not any happier than he was with my bulging bag.

"Well, I'd say you're prepared for anything." He chuckled and laid back on my bed.

"So how come your girlfriend isn't going home with you?" I finally braved the subject.

"My girlfriend?" He looked confused.

"Yes, the perfect Barbie I see sneaking in and our of your place."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about." He shrugged.

"Oh shut up, I thought we were friends? Friends talk about this sort of stuff." I put my hands on my hips.

"Bella, I promise you if I knew what the hell you were talking about, I would tell you." He chuckled.

"Blonde, about my height, gorgeous, comes and goes at weird hours." I described her.

"Oh god!" He chuckled, stood up and walked out of my room.

"Edward wait!" I called after him, afraid I had unknowingly crossed our invisible line.

"I'll be right back!" He called over his shoulder as he walked out of my apartment, not bothering to close the door and then into his.

He emerged from his apartment and back into mine, holding a large canvas turned towards him.

He turned the painting around grinning. "Is this _my girlfriend_?"

There she was, looking as perfect and Barbie like as ever thanks to Edward's masterful painting. "That's the one." I looked at him, obviously that was the one.

He laughed. "This is Anna, we met years ago at one of my father's parties, she's currently paying me to do this portrait for her _husband_." He emphasized the last word.

"Well then why is she always getting there and night and leaving in the morning?" I asked, still not sold.

"Her husband keeps odd hours, I don't know the details of it, but she can only come when he's not home, the painting is a surprise. She usually comes at night, or really early in the morning. You're probably not even awake when she gets here, and so you only see her leaving. Is someone a little jealous?" He grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh hardly! I was just curious." I crossed my arms on my chest.

"Ok." He rolled his eyes. "But wait, how did you know exactly what she looked like, I don't remember introducing you to her?" He cocked his head to the side, curious.

Damnit!! How was I going to explain my peep hole surveillance on his apartment with out sounding like a creeper. I could feel my face flaming red.

"Spill it!" His eyes were practically dancing seeing that I had something to be this embarrassed about.

"Well, I had just heard someone in the hall a few times, so I checked the peep hole and there she was." I rushed out, hoping it sounded like a normal thing.

"A few times?" He grinned harder.

"Ok, a lot." I wanted to die.

"Aww that's sweet Bella, really!"

"shut up!" I glared at him, trying to keep a straight face.

"And you called me a stalker." he laughed.

"SHUT IT!" I threw a pillow from behind where I was sitting on the couch.

He caught the pillowed before it could smack him in the face. "Nice try." he winked, plopped onto the couch, placed the pillow I had just thrown in his lap, and then grabbed me, pulling me to lay my head on the pillow.

Normally this sort of stuff was against the rules. But it was nice laying there with him, so I didn't protest, I just sighed contently as he flipped on the TV.

* * *

**Yay another chapter done!! Next chapters Edward and Bella are off to Boston, it should be an interesting trip! **

**Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed and to everyone who has made suggestions, I really do appreciate it!!**

**Hope everyone is still enjoying the story!!**


	32. Chapter 32

"**Rise and Shine pretty girl." a velvet voice whispered.**

**I squeezed my eyes tighter, not wanting to wake up, his voice was starting, this was where my dreams got good. Where I could be with Edward, no worries, no getting hurt. I could give him what he wanted and not think twice. My dreams were a good place and I didn't intend on leaving them yet.**

"**Bella, wake up." The voice got a bit louder.**

"**arrgghhhh" I grumbled until it occurred to me. If this were a dream, and I was trying to wake up, his voice should be softer, not getting louder?**

"**Bella come on." he was sounding slightly annoyed now.**

**I opened one eye slightly, just enough to peek out. Sure enough, there he was breathtakingly gorgeous as always.**

"**You think I didn't see that?" He chuckled. "Wake up Bells, we have a plane to catch!"**

"**What are you doing in my bed?" I asked sleepily, still not willing to open my eyes. **

"**Not what I'd like to be doing." Edward laughed.**

"**Shut up!" I groaned. "What time is it?" I had to catch my breath as opened my eyes to find the most glorious shade of green sparkling down at me.**

"**Four." He ran his fingers through his messy, perfect hair.**

"**Oh my god!" I grumbled. "Are you freaking kidding me??" I shoved my eyes closed again and covered my face with the pillow, unwilling to move. "Can't we get a later flight?" I asked, my voice muffled into the pillow.**

"**Tell me you want me to stay here in this bed with you, and I promise I will call, cancel our flight and reschedule it for anytime you want." He pulled me gently towards his chest.**

"**FINE!" My eyes shot open, self preservation instincts kicking in. "I'm up!" I rolled out of my comfy, warm bed.**

**He flopped over on his back and gambled, his eyes never leaving me as I stumbled my way across the room. "You know, I should probably be offended!" He chuckled.**

"**Probably." I called over my shoulder, not breaking my concentration on the hot water awaiting me in the shower.**

**I could hear him still snickering as I closed the bathroom door behind me.**

* * *

"**Well you look in a better mood." Edward smiled as I walked into the kitchen, now fully awake and refreshed from the shower.**

"**Much!" I smiled back as I poured a cup of coffee. The hot water had gotten me over the early hour and brought back the excitement for going to Charlie's.**

"**We should probably get moving soon." He suggested looking at his watch.**

**I looked over my shoulder to the clock on the wall, 4:30. "Yeah, definitely." I agreed and quickly finished my coffee.**

**Edward wheeled my bag and his downstairs to the curb where our cab was waiting. My stomach was turning the second the driver pulled away. I would probably never get over my fear of flying. My hands weren't shaking as horribly as they usually did with the anticipation of getting to the airport, Edward happily chatting beside me was helping, I was glad he was with me.**

"**Here we are!" Edward winked with a smile as the cab stopped under the southwest airlines sign.**

**The butterflies that had been in my stomach were now replaced by eagles. Huge, flapping birds, wrecking havoc on my insides. I was fairly certain if I didn't get some water soon I was going to throw up.**

"**You comin?" Edward peeked back in the door curiously at me still sitting in the car after he had gotten our bags from the truck.**

"**Oh, umm yeah." I forced half a smile and stepped shakily out of the cab.**

**I was practicing breathing deep as Edward thanked and tipped the taxi driver.**

"**Ready?" he placed his hand on the small of my back.**

"**Yeah, here let me give you my half of the cab fare." I reached into my wallet.**

"**Right Bella." he pushed forward, unwilling to take my money, dragging myself and our bags with him.**

**Check in was hell. I was silently having my little panic attack, truly considering not going home while Edward grinned and talked in his perfect voice, charming the girl behind the counter into any requests he had. I was becoming more and more positive that vomiting was going to be part of my morning. I felt like an idiot.**

"**Are you ok?" Edward scanned me fidgeting with my hands as we sat down in the waiting area for our flight, he looked concerned.**

"**Oh, yeah I'm fine." I lied, I was totally freaking out.**

"**Ok." He gave me a reassuring smile and draped his arm over the back of my chair.**

**I decided to try to calm myself down by occupying myself with people watching. It was one of the few things I had found that eased my nerves slightly in airports. I found it was easy to pick someone who looked particularly busy, or happy, or sometimes even sad, and then focus on what their life was like, causing me to forget my own problems. I was failing miserably in my attempts until I heard whispers coming from two jaw dropping gorgeous women sitting across from us.**

"**Do you think they're together?" The radiant brunette hissed not so quietly to her friend, she obviously thought I was deaf.**

**I glanced up at Edward, he was oblivious.**

"**I doubt it." The blonde eyed me looking appalled. "You should give him your number, at least say hi." She smiled, encouraging her friend.**

**I wasn't stupid. From the first time I stood beside Edward, I knew I wasn't worthy of being with him. He looked like some forgotten mythical God of perfection, and I was plain jane, boring, girl next door Bella. It always mystified me how he never saw the contrast. But regardless, he didn't. He told me constantly I was beautiful, the only women he was able to see. Most men I would have been able to disregard it as just a line, trying to get themselves a little closer to my bed, but I knew Edward was sincere. I had no idea how, but he truly did see me that way.**

**I knew these things, but having those women point them out was pissing me off. How dare they assume I couldn't be with him. **

**They continued to eye him lustfully with all their supermodel perfection, edging on my anger with each glace.**

**The brunette, shifted forward, smiling towards Edward hoping he would notice. He didn't. She was about to make her move. It sent a thrill of something up my spine, something I hadn't felt in a long time, something I definitely **_**didn't**_** want to feel. **

**I wanted to scream at her, tell her to stop looking at **_**my **_**Edward. Tell her she didn't have a chance in hell because he loved me, he was mine! Instead, I cozily nuzzled my head under his jaw. He sighed contently as he leaned closer, and tightened his arm now holding me. His reaction set his new admirer back in her seat, looking shocked and disappointed. Their whispers were buzzing faster now, but low enough that I couldn't hear anymore. But I didn't need to hear, the look on their faces said it all. **_**Now what bitch?**_** I thought smugly to myself, content that Edward still hadn't spared either of them even a glance.**

**I knew it was wrong to claim him like that, even if he didn't realize that was what I was doing. It was wrong because I knew he wanted more, I was leading him on. But something shifted in those few moments. For the first time since forever ago in Vermont, every cell in my body knew I wanted him just as badly as he wanted me. I wanted to belong to him, I wanted claim him like I just had and have it be honest. I wanted these things so badly, but I knew I was far to afraid of wanting them to ever admit it.**

"**That's us." Edward squeezed me lightly, snapping me out of my thoughts.**

"**Huh?" I looked around confused. "Oh." I smiled, noticing the line forming at the gate for our flight.**

**He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Come on dork." he pulled me up to his side and started for the line.**

**We made it onto the plane and into our seats fairly quickly. Edward of course let me have the window seat, always more concerned with what I want than himself. I should have been in all out panic attack now, but my mind was far too distracted. I didn't know what to think of all these new feelings I was finally owning up to. It would be so easy to just lean over right now and kiss him, tell him I wanted him, but I couldn't do it. I wouldn't let myself do it. I was in far deeper now than I had been three years ago, if he were to leave again, I would be broken. I couldn't afford to be broken, I couldn't afford to love him.**

**I must have been staring out the window longer than I realized cause I was jerked back to reality by the plane shifting and the captain's voice blaring from the intercom. My panic attack couldn't be avoided any longer. Putting it off all this time had obviously just intensified my horror. I was gasping for air, shaking, and clutching the arm wrest so hard my fingers were screaming, threatening to snap under the pressure, but the plane kept rolling forward, despite my metal pleading for it to stop.**

"**Is she ok?"**

"**Umm…I don't…I…Bella? Baby are you ok?" Edward's voice and soft hand on my face brought me back slightly above the surface of the panic I was drowning in.**

"**I'll be fine." I panted, half smiling at him and the stewardess hovering over us, concerned. "Just give me a minute." I had done this so many times before, this time far worse than the others, but I would be ok.**

"**She's ok, I've got her." Edward reassured the pretty woman, and she turned reluctantly to tend to the other passengers.**

"**I guess spiders isn't the only phobia on your list." he grinned and whispered in my ear.**

"**Nope. Surprise!" I tried to smile.**

"**It's ok baby, just breathe." He took my hand. "Close your eyes, I'm here." he squeezed my hand.**

**My body tingled at the sound of him calling me baby, causing my break down to fall back, marginally enough that only I noticed I'm sure.**

"**Think back to your favorite memory in the world, just let yourself be there instead of here, we'll be smooth and in the air in no time." He winked.**

**Desperate for anything that could help I followed his instructions, mentally flipping through my childhood, I settled on Charlie, the times we spend playing by the pond when I was a little girl. I closed my eyes searching for my happy escape. Charlie, nor the pond were anywhere to be found, instead I found Edward's lips pressing against mine, we were laughing, in my pathetic attempt at snowboarding I had pulled him down into the snow with me. I forced my eyes open, these pictures were not what I needed! I smiled up at him sheepishly, thank god he had no clue what was going on in my mind. I refocused myself and got back to flipping through the old times rolodex stored in my brain. Finally I landed on Jake, we were maybe ten, dancing in his basement to whatever cheesy 90s song that was a hit at the time. Content that I had found a good one, I focused harder. Failing again, there was no Jake, no horrible music. This time I was losing myself in the most beautiful shade of green, Edward was pulling me closer, and then into the bed with him, his lips grazed my skin sensually.**

"**Shit." I gasped to myself frustrated, pushing back that tempting memory.**

"**Are you ok?!" Edward quickly sat up, looking at me, worried.**

"**I'm fine." I promised, trying to pretend I hadn't just been dreaming of our **_**almost **_**encounter.**

**He had been right, the plane was in the air before I had even noticed. That wasn't exactly the way I think he intended for me to get through take off, but it worked. I sighed to myself, confused, vowing that my eyes would not close again for the rest of the hour and a half flight.**

* * *

**Hey everyone!! I hope you're still enjoying the story! I think this is actually one of my favorite chapters, it was very easy to write, everything just flowed and the ideas in my head came out perfectly! I hope that shows! Thanks yet again to all of you who review regularly, and to all of those phantom readers, please let me know what you think!! If you're liking the story tell a friend! Lol. Next chapter is Boston, some Carlisle, some Jake…I bet you thought I had forgotten about him! Lol. And maybe more time together for Edward and Bella than they had originally expected!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I was all but running when the plane landed and they herded us out the gate. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going, it honestly didn't matter as long as my feet where on the ground. Edward was trailing behind me chuckling.**

"**Bella?" I heard him call.**

**It took me a minute to realize he wasn't with me anymore and I promptly spun around to search the crowd for him. I didn't have to look far, he was only about four feet behind me, grinning at my desperation to be as far away from the plane as possible. To my surprise, he wasn't standing alone, Carlisle was at his side, looking more casual that I had ever seen him before wearing faded dad jeans, a polo shirt, and his hair less perfect than normal, it looked like he must not have shaved this morning.**

"**Sorry." I muttered turning red as I returned back to them.**

"**So it seems Bella isn't such a fan of flying." Edward explained my odd behavior to Carlisle.**

"**Oh no." Carlisle said, concerned. "I figured you travel a good bit for your work?"**

"**I do actually. I just deal with it." I sighed. "So exciting guys weekend planned?" I asked, hoping to take the attention of my ridiculous reaction.**

"**Well, I don't know how **_**exciting**_** it's going to be, but it'll be nice having Edward home. The house has seemed so empty with Esme gone." Carlisle frowned a little, obviously missing his wife. "Is anyone here to pick you up Bella?" he looked around us.**

"**Oh, no, it's about an hour drive to my pop's house, I'll just rent a car." I explained pointing to the Enterprise car rental kiosk.**

"**We could drive you." Edward offered.**

"**Oh don't be silly, it's really out of the way, I don't mind renting a car." I declined, not wanting to put them out.**

"**You're sure?" Edward looked disappointed.**

"**Positive." I smiled.**

"**Ok then." He sighed. "Alright old man lets get home and get something to eat."**

"**We'll have to stop and pick something up on the way, with your mother being gone, I let all the staff have off and there's not a crumb in the place." Carlisle said as we began walking.**

"**We're actually having a huge cook out at my dad's. Kind of a tradition. Lots of food, good people, and we'll probably do a bond fire tonight, you guys are welcome to come if you want and don't mind the drive." I offered, truly feeling bad for Carlisle.**

**Edward shrugged and looked at Carlisle to answer.**

"**That's very nice of you Bella, but we certainly wouldn't want to impose." Carlisle smiled.**

"**No, not at all. The more the merrier." I promised.**

"**Well, ok then." he agreed, easily convinced.**

"**Great." Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around me. "Guess there's no need for you to rent a car then." he winked.**

**I smiled sheepishly, the butterflies flapping in my already uneasy stomach, perhaps this wasn't the best idea when I was already fighting to push back my feelings for Edward.**

**Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle take in Edward and my closeness, and smile, seeming pleased with himself. No one said anything else, we grabbed our bags and climbed into Carlisle's shiny black Mercedes waiting on the curb.**

* * *

**All eyes were on us as the jet black luxury car pulled into the driveway, everyone was peeking curiously, and whispering to each other. This was definitely not the typical car to decorate Charlie's humble driveway.**

**Carlisle had barely brought the car to a stop and I was out, running towards my best friend in the whole world.**

"**JAKE!!" I yelled as I jumped on him.**

"**WHOA!" He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, lifting me off the ground. "How the hell are you Bells?!"**

"**Good. Missing you!" I said, still not willing to let go of him.**

"**Well how do you like that, my only daughter comes home for the first time in almost a year, and **_**you **_**get the first hug." Charlie playfully punched Jake on the shoulder.**

"**POP!" I squealed, and quickly transferred my hug from Jake to Charlie.**

"**You look good kiddo!" He laughed and squeezed and spun me about. "How are you?"**

"**Good. So happy to me home!" I hugged him tightly again.**

"**It's good to have you home Bells." He sighed. "Going to introduce us to your friends?" he nodded behind me.**

"**Oh shit, sorry!" I blushed, embarrassed that I had totally forgotten Edward and Carlisle. "Dad, this is my friend Edward, and his father Carlisle." I smiled.**

"**Nice to meet you." Charlie reached out his hand, but looked at me confused, obviously remembering the names.**

"**Pleasure." Carlisle accepted Charlie's hand with a smile. "It was very nice of Bella to invite us, my wife is out of town and Edward and I were threatening to starve." he chuckled.**

"**Ah, well there's plenty of food here to go around." Charlie grinned. "Edward." he glared, turning quickly from my loving pop back into police SGT Swan.**

"**It's nice to meet you." Edward shot me a nervous glance. I just chuckled and shrugged.**

"**I've heard a lot about you." Charlie glowered, not hiding the true intent of his words.**

"**Edward! Could you help me take my bag upstairs?" I sympathetically interrupted the stare down.**

"**Yeah! No problem!" Edward jumped at the escape and headed back to the car.**

"**Be nice pop." I hissed when Carlisle wasn't looking.**

"**You'll explain later?" He whispered back.**

"**Whatever." I agreed.**

"**Thanks." I smiled at Edward as he approached my suitcase in hand.**

**We made our way inside, stopping for a few minutes to say hello to the few people in the kitchen, and then headed up the small staircase, the old wood whining with each step. I opened the last door on the hallway and stepped into my old bedroom. I sighed to myself, remembering how anxious I had been to get out of this small purple room. Weird how good it felt, being here now.**

"**This is your room?" Edward asked.**

"**Yep." I grinned.**

"**I wouldn't have pinned you for a purple kinda girl." He chuckled.**

"**Yes well it's been the same color since I was four." I explained.**

**I groaned as I lifted the heavy bag onto my bed, one person having this much crap for just a weekend was ridiculous.**

"**So your dad is kinda scary." Edward said from across the room where he was examining some trinkets on a shelf. "I was actually fairly sure he was going to shoot me."**

"**Yes, well that's probably my fault." I admitted.**

"**How so?" He cocked his head to the side curious.**

"**Well…" I started. "Umm, your name might have been mentioned in not the best light after Vermont."**

"**Ouch." He playfully frowned. "Guess I've got lots of ass kissing to do, we better get back downstairs." he motioned toward the door.**

"**Good idea." I grinned, excited to catch up with everyone.**

**Charlie and Carlisle seemed to be making fast friends when we got back outside, they were standing together talking about fishing, Charlie had just invited him down to the pond.**

"**BELLA! EDWARD!" A voice thundered from behind us. **

**We both turned to find Emmett jogging towards us, Leah cheerfully following.**

"**Leah!" I smiled and hugged her, as Emmett and Edward slipped into their own conversation, something about football. "I didn't think you were coming."**

"**Well, I wasn't planning on it. But Emmett had to be in Boston this coming week for work so I figured we'd leave early and spend the weekend here." She explained.**

"**Well, I'm glad you did!" beamed cheerfully, happy to be with almost all the people I loved. "There's so many people here, I think this is the biggest turn out pop has ever had!"**

"**Yeah, lots of people. Lots of **_**people**_** I never expected to see." She hinted.**

"**Why don't you just ask?" I laughed.**

"**Well come on, what's up with it, is something going on with you two?" she asked, her eyes dancing with excitement over the possibility.**

"**No." I rolled my eyes. "We're friends. We flew in together, Carlisle was at the airport to pick him up, and so I invited them both." I explained.**

"**You're not just friends." Leah laughed.**

"**How are you telling me what we are?" I chuckled.**

"**I'm not saying there's actually more going as in you're keeping it some secret or something." She sighed. "But you're definitely not just friends."**

"**How do you figure?" I raised an eyebrow, and shot a glance toward Edward and Emmett now joined in the conversation with Charlie and Carlisle.**

"**Oh come one Bella!" She looked at me, almost annoyed. "That man is in love with you!"**

"**Oh god, you're delusional." I laughed. "He is not in **_**love **_**with me."**

"**No? Ok then, if he's not then, please explain the way he looks at you. Explain why every time Emmett asks him to do something he says no, cause he's hanging out with you, or why every time I call you, he's there." She put her hands on her hips.**

"**Really? We're friends, we hang out." I shrugged.**

"**Yeah ok Bella, keep playing dumb." She glared playfully at me. "Even Emmett sees it for goodness sake, I know you're not more oblivious than he is!" she laughed.**

"**Ok, ok stop gushing about me ladies." Emmett chuckled as he snaked his arms around Leah from behind, and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Your dad is gonna take us down to his pond in a little while." He smiled at me.**

"**I think he's starting to warm up to me." Edward appeared beside me before I could speak.**

"**Yeah well don't be fooled, I'm sure it's all part of his master plan. Luring you in, will make it easier when he tries to shoot you." I laughed and turned to look at him.**

"**Speaking of wanting to shoot people. Have you met Jake's new…umm…girlfriend?" Leah looked disgusted.**

"**No, I saw her for a second when we got here, but that's all." I leaned in, anxious to get the dirt.**

"**Oh lord, come on Eddie, let's go. I'm not getting caught in **_**this**_** conversation." Emmett laughed and smacked Leah playfully on the bottom as he pulled Edward away again.**

"**Oh trust me, she's a real charmer." Leah continued, ignoring Emmett's little swat. "Before you got here she was walking around half naked, your pop actually asked her to put something else on because there were children here." Leah spat.**

"**Eww god really?" I wrinkled my face.**

"**Yeah, totally disgusting." she rolled her eyes. "So then, I'm talking to Jake, and apparently she found that to be the perfect opportunity to hit on Emmett." Leah huffed, getting angry again at the memory.**

"**No way!" I gasped!**

"**Oh I swear. Full out hitting on him. Giggling, touching his arms and chest. It was disgusting." she crossed her arms. "She's damn lucky I love Jake, or I promise, her skank arms wouldn't be attached any longer." She glared towards Jake. I knew she wasn't joking, not even a little bit.**

"**What did Jake say?" I asked, wondering why he was currently cuddling with this girl after what Leah had described.**

"**Nothing." Leah rolled her eyes. "You could tell he noticed, and that it bothered him, but he didn't say a damn word."**

"**Really?" I was shocked.**

"**Yep." She popped the P, still annoyed.**

"**Wow, that's crazy." I still couldn't understand it. "I'm gonna go catch up with Jake a bit I think." I smiled.**

"**Good luck getting her pried off him." She nodded across the lawn at Jake and mystery ho making out.**

**I wrinkled my face in disgust, but started that way anyway. Thankfully by the time I got there, she was busy chatting with someone else.**

"**Hey there big guy." I nudged him with my hip and batted my eyelashes, pretending to flirt. "Wanna go for a walk?" I raised my eyebrows.**

"**Now how could I turn an offer like that down?" He laughed and rolled his eyes. "I'll be back Jen, I'm gonna go walk with Bells." He said to the girl next to him, but she barely noticed. "Let's go." He smiled down at me.**

**We walked around the house, and across the back lawn to the edge of the trees. The small path was thickly grown up now. If you didn't already know where it was, it probably would have been lost. Jake and I didn't even need the trail really. We had spent so much time running through these woods when we were kids, playing cops and robbers, cowboys and Indians, and any other childish games we could think up. This was like home for us.**

**We were barely inside the cover of the tress, still visible from the house probably, if you were really looking, when Jake started.**

"**So you and Harvard again huh?" He grabbed my hand. To anyone watching that didn't know us, this small thing probably looked like something more, but it was just me and Jake. There was nothing more than true friendship, the kind that's rare and pure, walking, holding hands like this was just what we did.**

"**No, it's not like that, we're friends." I insisted for what felt like the millionth time tonight.**

"**Maybe you can sell that to everyone else, but I know better Bells." **

"**What are you talking about?" I tried to laugh it off.**

"**Bella, it's the way you look at him, the way you admire him and hang on every word he says. Reminds me very much of this girl and guy I knew about three years ago." He bumped my hip with his.**

"**Oh please Jake." I laughed. "So anyway. What's up with you and umm Jen? Is that her name?" I changed the subject. Jake knew me far to well.**

"**Hmmm." He sighed heavy. "Well, we've been dating for about six months."**

"**And you like her?" I asked, doubtful, but trying not to give away what Leah had told me.**

"**I mean, yeah she's a nice girl." he answered. But I knew Jake just as well as he knew me.**

"**But…" I encouraged him to continue.**

"**I don't know. I guess I'm just not so sure she's **_**girlfriend**_** material." he confessed.**

"**So then why are you with her?" it made no sense to me.**

"**Hell I don't know Bells. I mean you moved away. Leah left. Paul is married now. Quil and Emily might as well be married. The old man is always busy with stuff. And then with me running the bar now, I don't have a lot of free time. Being lonely sucks, and dating around is a pain in the ass." He sighed.**

"**Are you kidding me?" I brought us to a stop and turned to look him in the face. "Jacob Black, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" I huffed, starting to get a little angry. "You are amazing, one of the best men I've ever met, and you think you have to settle for someone like **_**her**_**?? Just so you're not alone?!"**

"**She's not that bad Bells." He tried to object.**

"**Oh give me a break Jake! Leah told me about how she was hitting on Emmett right in front of the two of you!" I let it slip in annoyance.**

"**I know." He groaned. "What am I supposed to do?" he ran his hand through his long black hair.**

"**You are **_**supposed**_** to tell her to get the hell on. Look at you, you're freakin HOT Jake. Women are always falling over themselves for you. Any of them have to better than this girl." What was he thinking?? "You have to do what you want, but I don't like her!"**

"**I'm hot am I?" He teased.**

"**Shut up. You know I'm right." I chuckled.**

"**Yes, I do know you're right." He admitted. "So back to you and Harvard."**

"**UGH!" I groaned.**

"**You thought I didn't notice you trying to dodge the subject?" He laughed, again he knows me too well.**

"**What about us?" I sighed, and we started walking again.**

"**Well, have you told him yet?" he asked.**

"**Told him what?" I was confused.**

"**That you love him." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

"_**Love**_** him?!" I snorted.**

"**Bella…" he looked right through all my lies and pretending.**

"**Damnit!" I groaned and hung my head. "No. I haven't."**

"**Why not?" **

"**Are you kidding?" I laughed. "Why the hell would I?" I threw my free hand in the air. "Do you not remember what happened the last time we tried to be together?"**

"**Well, what does he have to say about what happened back then?" **

"**I have no clue." I sighed.**

"**Huh?" He looked confused now.**

"**I haven't brought it up." I explained.**

"**So is it hard to living with a big pink elephant in the room all the time?" he laughed.**

"**Well, how the hell am I supposed to approach **_**that**_**? Any suggestions are welcome!" I tried not to laugh with him.**

"**Just ask him." He seemed a little frustrated that I didn't already know this. "Look Bells, he obviously cares about you. If he wants to be with you, and, he apparently does, he owes you at minimum an explanation."**

"**I know." I grumbled, frustrated with the truth. But I had to admit, I felt a thousand pounds lighter finally admitting my feelings to someone. I couldn't possibly have a better best friend. "How did we end up relationship retards Jake?" I laughed.**

"**I have no idea." He chuckled along as we stepped back out of the woods.**

* * *

**Leah was rushing up to us before we had completely made it back to the party. She didn't have to say a word, I knew from the look on her face she was fuming.**

"**You thought I was joking about Emmett, well check out that whore pawing on Edward now." she panted, spewing anger.**

**All traces of amusement quickly flew away when I heard Edward's name. My eyes were darting through the faces at the party looking for what Leah had been talking about it. I swear I almost growled when I found them. There she was, laughing, touching, caressing his arm every chance she got, she even lifted her leg wistfully behind her and twirled her fucking hair. Edward looked, uncomfortable. Smiling awkwardly, and leaning away towards Emmett who was loving every second of Edward's embarrassment.**

"**I'm really sorry Jake, I'm afraid I'm going to have to set your girlfriend on fire." I said, eerily calm. And started toward the whore.**

"**Whoa Bells." Jake caught me by the waist. "We know what Jen is like, just watch and we'll find out what Edward is like."**

**He had a good point. A test was a good idea before I let anything between us progress any farther. Even Leah seemed to agree, and quickly got over the excitement at the idea of watching me set this girl ablaze.**

"**Fine." I took a deep breath and forced a smile before making my way to Charlie and Carlisle who were talking close by.**

"**Hey kids!" Charlie smiled and squeezed my shoulders as we joined the conversation.**

"**I hope he's not boring you to death." I smiled at Carlisle and winked up at Charlie.**

"**Not at all." Carlisle's eyes were almost dancing. "Charlie just finished showing me the pond, it's fantastic!"**

"**I was just telling Carlisle he should come back out next weekend, they're having the fish rodeo down at the creek. Some damn good fishing." Charlie loved talking about his hobby.**

**I was trying to pay attention, by my eyes were preoccupied watching every move Jen made on Edward.**

"**Yeah, you should definitely come, it's always a good time." Jake smiled, nudging me, trying to make me pay attention to the conversation in front of me. "Plus, even if you don't catch anything the beer is always cold and the food is great."**

"**Well definitely count me in." Carlisle chuckled.**

**I was about to add to the conversation, until my eyes popped and my jaw hit the ground. That freaking bitch had actually just dumped her beer on Edward's chest and was playing it off like she had tripped and accidentally spilled it on him.**

"**No fucking way." I muttered and was already in motion towards them. Definitely setting this slut on fire. I confirmed to myself.**

"**Bella?" Charlie asked shocked, as the whole group turned to see where I was darting off towards.**

"**Oh shit!" I heard Jake rush out, followed by heavy footsteps hurrying behind me.**

**I didn't care, Jake could try to drag me away all he wanted. My eyes were focused, the whore was pawing all over **_**my**_** Edward, pretending she was trying to dry the mess. Edward looked horrified and Emmett was practically rolling on the ground laughing.**

**Jake wasn't fast enough, I made it to them before he could stop me. I was standing behind Jen, quickly, I grabbed her hand from Edward's chest and spun her around to face me.**

"**Pretty sure you got it." I glared, my eyes hard, burning her.**

**Edward looked shocked, but relieved. Emmett looked as though he could pee on himself from the excitement.**

"**Oh.." she tried to recover from the shock of me grabbing her. "I accidentally spilled my drink…" She started to explain but I interrupted her.**

"**I **_**know**_** what you did…."**

"**Bella.." Charlie warned, but I ignored him.**

"**Look, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you. Maybe you can't help being such a disgusting **_**whore**_**," I spat the last word at her "but you're here with my best friend, the greatest guy I know, and yet you find the need to be over here pawing all over my bo…Edward?" Whoa that was close, thankfully my anger wasn't letting me focus on my near slip.**

**Edward was suddenly paying a lot more attention, grinning, obviously please with my almost referring to him as my boyfriend.**

**Jen tore her wrist from my grip and flipped her hair, letting out an annoyed sigh. "Well Edward didn't seem to mind." **

**Oh this bitch was just daring me now. My temper flared, burning all hope of handling this reasonably. My fist clenched at my side. I was going to pummel this girl, she had no clue, but I had already decided, it was just a matter of the actual doing now.**

"**Bella…" Leah grabbed my arm, no stranger to my temper. "Why don't you take Edward and get him one of Charlie's shirts." she suggested, pulling me back a little.**

**I closed my eyes, taking a second to reel my anger back in, and unclenched my fist. "Ok." I forced a smile and looked at Edward, still grinning.**

**In that second, everyone around me seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. **

"**Let's get you a shirt." I forced a smile toward Edward before turning around, to find all eyes on me.**

"**Right behind you." Edward quickly made his way to my side and we started for the house, ignoring the looks and whispers on the way.**

**Neither of us said a word the whole way up to Charlie's room. I began rummaging through my pop's closet, hoping to find something that would actually fit Edward and that wasn't too outdated.**

"**This should work." I held out a plain black t-shirt.**

**Edward was struggling with his soaked shirt, having obviously drank a little through the day. I chuckled and helped him.**

**My hands lingered a little too long on his bare chest. He grinned down at me, before taking my hands and wrapping them around his waist. I sighed and hid my face in his chest as his arms tightened around me. I was embarrassed, completely mortified now that the anger was gone, and I had to think back rationally at how I had just acted.**

"**I wasn't interested in her." He spoke into my hair.**

"**I know." I said, not willing to show my face.**

**He placed a finger under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. And there he was, perfect, crooked grin smiling down at me, breath taking green eyes trapping me.**

**He leaned his face slowly towards mine. I didn't fight it, I didn't' have the energy to fight it anymore. I wanted him to kiss me, I **_**needed**_** for him to kiss me.**

**Finally our lips coupled. The kiss wasn't urgent, but it was passionate. Slow, gentle, easy. His lips were like a whisper on mine, causing me to sigh softly. **

**He pulled away, bringing his lips to my jaw, I found darkness behind my eyelids again, still tasting him on my lips. Finally I willed my eyes open, finding a sea of sparkling green gazing at me. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I had to pull away or I was going to drown. **

"**We should probably get back downstairs." I panted, now halfway across the room from him.**

"**Yeah." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed in frustration, no doubt at my continuing to deny the undeniable. **

**With one swift motion, he pulled Charlie's shirt over his head and we made our way back downstairs, and outside.**

**Somehow in all the chaos, it had gotten dark. Jake and Charlie were tending to the bond fire, trying to let it burn out I guessed, as it was getting a bit late.**

**Most of the party had died down. Only the closest friends left, and even they were gathering things up, ready to go home for the night.**

**Leah and Emmett were the first to come up to us. Edward and I, still standing in silence.**

"**I think we're gonna take off." Leah smiled.**

"**Well I'm glad you came." I hugged her.**

"**ME TOO!" Emmett shook with laughter. "I gotta admit Bells, I'm impressed, I didn't think ya had it in ya. I totally thought you were gonna knock that chick out. Damn that woulda been great!" Leah slapped him in the stomach. "WHAT?!" He yelled.**

"**You're an idiot." Edward laughed before giving him the half man hug.**

"**Call me tomorrow!" Leah called over her shoulder as they left.**

**I waved and nodded in agreement.**

"**I think I should get going too." Carlisle appeared in front of us. "Coming Edward?"**

"**I'm going to the city in the morning, I can bring him." I offered before Edward could answer.**

**Edward didn't say anything, he just snaked his arm around my waist, obviously happy with my suggestion.**

**Carlisle smiled as his son pulled me closer. "Ok then, I will see you kids tomorrow."**

"**Bye dad." Edward waved as Carlisle stepped into his Mercedes.**

"**You sure know how to kill a party Bells." Jake laughed.**

"**Shut up." I winced, embarrassed. "Where's your **_**girlfriend**_**?" I looked around.**

"**Gone. Thank God." he smiled. "One of us took care of our problem." He eyed me, obviously referring to our conversation earlier.**

**I shot him a look of SHUT UP, and glanced up to Edward. He hadn't figured anything out.**

**Jake grinned hugely at me. "I should probably get going too. I gotta get to the bar early. Do some paper work."**

"**Ok." I said, disappointed, I wanted to catch up with him more. "I'm gonna walk Jake to his car." I squeezed Edward's hand before pulling away.**

"**Ok." He smiled down at me and shook Jake's hand goodbye.**

"**Good to see you Harvard." Jake called back as we walked away.**

**Edward chuckled at his nickname. "You too!"**

* * *

**Jake and I said our goodbyes, and made plans to for him to stop by before I left on Monday. I tried to get the whole Jen story out of him, but he insisted he had to go, but promised to tell me everything when he came back.**

**I waved to Jake as he pulled away and then turned back towards the house. I found Edward sitting alone, by the crackling fire. I walked around him and sat myself down on the ground between his legs, and leaned back into his chest.**

"**Hmmm." He smiled and pulled me closer. "This is unexpected, nice, but unexpected."**

**I just sighed.**

**He chuckled lightly and kissed my hair.**

"**So we should probably talk." I finally started as I pulled his arms tighter around me.**

* * *

**Woo, longer chapter this time! Hmm wonder where things are heading for Edward and Bella? Think she'll follow Jake's advice and bust out the dreaded "L" word??? Yeah, probably not yet, but who knows? Not me! I haven't decided yet! I wanted to say thank you, thank you, to those putting me on rec lists!! VERY much appreciated. And thank you to Syndie for all your suggestions and guidance on the other sites!! Much appreciated!! Ok so I hope everyone is still enjoying the story as I am enjoying writing it!! As always, don't hesitate to review!! **


	34. Chapter 34

"Uh oh." Edward chuckled, sounding a little nervous.

"What do you mean uh oh?" I turned slightly so that I was looking at him.

"Conversations that start _that_ way never end up well."

"Hmm, well, I really have no clue how this is going to end up." I admitted.

"Ok, so what's on your mind?" he pushed my head gently back down on his chest.

"You." I sighed.

"And is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he still sounded worried.

"I have no damn clue." I groaned.

"You called me your boyfriend tonight."

"No I didn't." I closed my eyes, losing all hope that he hadn't caught that little near slip.

"You wanted to." his voice was a little teasing.

"I was mad." I was grasping for any excuse, anything but the truth.

"Exactly. You don't lie when you're mad, everything just comes out before you have the chance to filter it." He smiled. "Don't get me wrong, I mean, I'm not complaining."

"Why?" I asked, jumping at the sound of a loud crack coming from the warm fire.

"What do you mean _why_?"

"Why aren't you complaining?" I elaborated a little more.

"Why would I?" He chuckled. "Don't pretend like you don't know I'd love nothing more than to be with you like that."

"Why'd you do it Edward?" tears were building in my eyes, just thinking about it.

"Do what? You're not making any sense Bella." He turned me around again, trying to pick out a clue from my face.

"You left. You just disappeared." I rushed out. "We wouldn't even have to be doing this if had just told me, or chose differently. I don't know." I sighed, frustrated.

"You know what happened." He said coldly, as if he wished he would have just stopped prying long ago.

"I know what your dad says happened. Now, I'd like to know what you say happened."

"Well…" He let out a deep sigh. "I don't even know really. I mean that night, my mom kind of ambushed me. Our family has always been close with Tanya's, so everyone was thrilled when we got together. Esme already had the wedding almost completely planned." he ran his hand through his messy hair. "I guess I just didn't know how to do it. I didn't know how to tell them no. There were all these expectations and our family's name, and the law firm, and just all the things that everyone thought I should be, and what the person I'm with should be. I didn't want to do it. I knew I was so close to falling in love with you when we were in Vermont. You were beautiful, smart, and funny, and just everything. You were completely new to me, like breathing for the first time. I was caught between what I wanted, and what I thought I needed to be."

"You could have told me." I looked up at him.

"I know." He sighed, looking ashamed. "I should have told you. I should have told you that night, and I should have told them no. I should have done a lot of things, but the truth is I didn't know how. I didn't know how to look at you and tell you I was everything I had been trying to convince you I wasn't. I was a coward. I have no excuses, I was just a coward Bella and I'm so sorry."

He had barely finished before I was twisting around and crashing my lips to his. I need him, I wanted him, I forgave him, all in that moment. He hadn't given me some earth moving excuse. He hadn't told me anything I didn't already know. I'm not even sure what changed, maybe it was just hearing him say it. Now, being at a point where I could actually let him say it. Whatever it was, I suppose it doesn't much matter, nothing would ever be the same.

"Wow." I pulled away quickly, touching my lips. They were tingling, actually tingling.

I may not have had a boyfriend per say for the last six years, but I had kissed my share of men. Handsome men, charming men, sweet men, sexy men, funny men, men I truly liked are even cared for. Hell, I had even kissed _this _man before. Nothing, absolutely nothing compared to what I had just experienced. There was electricity, there was passion, there was something. I don't know what that something was but it was different. It was more.

"Wow indeed." He grinned, and brushed my flushed face lightly with his magical fingers.

Somehow in the mist of my attacking him I had ended up turned around and straddling his hips.

"So what do we do now?" I asked looking down, desperate not to be trapped in his eyes.

"Kissing is good. More kissing I say!" He chuckled as he pulled my face back to his.

"Edward, stop." I pouted a little. "What are we doing?"

"Bella…" he groaned. "Do you seriously always have to have a game plan? Does every detail really have to be scripted. Can't we just do this. Just let it happen, like it's supposed to."

"It's too easy to lose control when I'm with you." I pulled myself off of him, and back onto the cold ground to sit beside him. "I've tried doing this _unscripted_ and that didn't work out so well for me." I sighed, frustrated, mostly with myself.

"I can't make you do this Bella, not if you don't want to." He hung his arms on his knees, and put his head down to take a deep breath, before looking back at me to continue. "I can't take back what I did. I wish I could, I fucked up, but I can't change that. The only thing I can do now, is prove to you that I'm not doing that again. I can be there every morning when you wake up, and I can hold you every night when you fall asleep. I can love you, and I do, but that's all I've got."

It felt like someone had kicked me in the stomach, I couldn't breathe. He had just told me he loved me. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, all I could do was stare at his beautiful face.

"Look Bella, maybe I don't deserve your trust. I've been trying very hard to earn it back. This is me, asking you. Right now, we have to decide this, because if you can't, then we need to stop, because it will never work. I need you to trust me, can you do that?" he tilted my chin to look up at him.

Could I trust him? Did I trust him? I wanted to trust him.

"I love you." I said, no more than a whisper.

He didn't say anything, he didn't need to say anything. He just wrapped his strong arm around me and pulled me close to his side, and softly kissed my hair.

We sat in a perfect, comfortable silent before he spoke, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small piece of paper.

"So, do you think this means I _shouldn't _call Jen?" he asked, straight face, unfolding the worn piece of paper, revealing a phone number.

There was no thought, my arm swung around without permission, punching him in the stomach.

"I hate you!" I glared, watching him fall over, now completely laying on the grass, shaking with laughter.

"No you don't." He grinned, tossed the paper into the fire and pulled me on top of him.

I resisted slightly, trying not to laugh at his horrible joke, but gave in quickly.

All traces of laughter were gone as we lay there, almost nose to nose. His warm breath washed over my face, making me tingle the whole way down to my toes.

"I love you Bella." He whispered, his eyes melting any doubts I had, and then leaned up to softly bring our lips together.

* * *

I was drifting in and out of sleep, content with my head on Edward's chest. I didn't even notice the hard ground beneath us, I had never been more comfortable. Occasionally I'd catch the cool night air swirl around my face and tuck deeper into Edward's side, and he'd hold me closer.

I lifted my head, blinking myself completely awake, but unwilling to move from Edward at the sound of Charlie clearing his throat, louder than necessary.

"You planning to sleep out here tonight kid?" he looked Edward and I over, disapprovingly.

"No pop, we'll be in, in a minute." my voice was nervous.

"Good." Charlie replied coldly, and turned back for the small house.

I groaned and buried my face in Edward's chest, not looking forward to the conversation I knew was about to happen.

"It's ok love." Edward chuckled and moved to stand up.

"So you say." I rolled my eyes and accepted his hands to help me up.

"Think he's gonna shoot me now?" Edward grinned down at me.

"Probably." I frowned.

Edward just laughed and pushed me towards the house.

* * *

"Hey kids!" Sue smiled from the kitchen sink as we walked inside.

"Hey!" I smiled back. It was still weird seeing Sue here like this, but she fit well, and I really couldn't have picked anyone better for Charlie, she was great and exactly what he needed. "Where's pop?"

"In the living room." She nodded towards the next room, her face telling me I was right, this wasn't going to be fun.

I took a deep breath, and headed toward the cozy living room, prepared for battle, but Charlie beat me to it and stepped into the kitchen.

We all just stood there for a few awkward minutes, looking back and forth between each other.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower." Edward broke the silence.

"I'll go up with you, show you were the towels and everything are." Sue smiled as they stepped towards the stairs, leaving just Charlie and I, alone to talk.

He took a minute before he started.

"I don't like it Bella!" He huffed.

"Pop…" I tried to cut him off.

"No, let me finish." he held up his hand, signaling me to be quiet. "I never brought it up because I didn't want to involve myself too much, but don't you think for a minute I didn't see how badly that boy hurt you before." he was pacing the floor now. "Now, his father is a very nice man, but this," he waved his arm from me to the stairs, obviously meaning Edward. "this, I don't like."

"Pop, you don't know everything about the situation." I tried to explain.

"Oh yes I do Bella. I didn't bring it up, because I didn't want to hurt you any more than he already had. I know exactly what happened. He thought he was too good for you. You're making a mistake."

"Charlie stop." I was getting annoyed. "I don't doubt that Jake gave you what he thought to be all of the story." It had to be Jake, and I couldn't fault him for telling what I had thought to be the whole truth back then. "But things are different now, I'm different, and so is Edward." I sighed, before lowering my voice again, seeing that calling him Charlie had hurt his feelings. "I love him pop. What am I supposed to do? You were the one always telling me to stop planning and start living. That's what I'm doing. The way I see it is, you might be right, he might walk away again and hurt me, but not taking that chance, not being with him now is going to hurt just as much.. I love him." I shrugged, having to better explanation than that.

We were both quiet for a minute, but he seemed to be calming down.

"You're right." he let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry. You're smart Bella, I know you'll make the right decisions. I'm sorry I doubted you. Just be careful." Charlie made the small journey across the kitchen and wrapped me in a hug.

"I love you pop." smiled into his chest, Esme should take lessons on how these conversations are supposed to go!

"Love you too kiddo." he sighed. "So where exactly do you plan to have Mr. Cullen sleep tonight?" He asked cautiously.

"Well…" I wasn't sure how far I could push him tonight. "I guess in my room." I felt like I was five again, and refused to look up at him.

"If you're trying to kill me, you should know my life insurance policy really isn't that impressive." He chuckled.

"She's twenty five Charlie, old enough to share a bed with her boyfriend." Sue breezed back into the room, having obviously heard the conversation.

"Thank you." I mouthed to her as I pulled away from Charlie and chuckled.

She just winked.

"I think I'm gonna go up to bed." I yawned walking out of the room, not wanting this discussion to go any farther.

"Be good Bella!" Charlie called after me, looking a little green.

"Pop, seriously I can hear you snore from my room. Do you honestly think…" I trialed off, too disgusted at the idea to even finish.

"Good night Bella." Sue called up the stairs and pulled Charlie away.

I had to stop and catch my breath for a second when I walked into my tiny bedroom to find Edward, shirtless, just wearing a pair of cotton pajama bottoms that hung low on his hips, causing my eyes to draw to places they should not be when under my father's roof. I chuckled to myself at how drab my room looked with him standing in it, in all of his perfection. Would I ever get used to it? Would there every be a day when I could stand and look at his perfect face, perfectly chiseled body and not have to remind myself to breathe? Probably not.

"What's funny?" Edward eyed me from my bed.

"Nothing." I rolled my eyes, and continued in the room, grabbing my pajamas before leaving again, this time for the bathroom.

I decided to take a quick shower, needing to relax after everything the day had thrown at me. I dressed and brushed my teeth slowly, almost afraid I would go back to my room and find him not there, and it had all been a glorious dream. I gave myself a glance in the mirror, amazingly enough, I looked exactly the same. Maybe it's silly but I almost expected for something to have changed after today.

I grinned as I made my way to the bed, relieved to find him there waiting for me, not a dream after all.

A smile spread across his face as I approached. "So what do I have to do to get the Vermont pajamas back in rotation?" He tugged a little at my cotton pajama pants.

I chuckled. "Sorry, but those are long gone!" They had been the first thing I threw away after Alice's birthday party, hoping I could get rid of all my memories of him.

"Hmmm." He pouted. "Perhaps I'll have to talk Alice into another shopping trip." He grinned and hooked my waist in his arm, pulling me into the bed with him.

"I'm sure you won't have to do much convincing." I chuckled, and pressed my back tighter into his chest, he automatically tightened his arms around me, it was so natural, like we had been doing this forever.

He kissed the back of my neck softly, causing me to shiver.

"I love you." I whispered, struggling to keep my eyes open, it had been a long day, and I was positive I had never been more content than I was laying tangled with Edward.

* * *

**Sorry, this update took longer than usual, but I struggled a lot with this chapter! I'm still not sure I'm 100% satisfied with it, but it turned out better than expected!! Maybe it was just the distraction of New Moon finally opening in theatres last night having me flustered! Lol. Anyway…hope everyone is still enjoying, and remember review review review! Lol!**


	35. Chapter 35

"Hello?" Edward's raspy morning voice threatened to pull me from my blissful state of unconsciousness. "Mmhmm, yeah she's right here. Hold on."

I snuggled pulling my pillow closer, hoping he wasn't talking about me, I wasn't opening my eyes for anyone.

"Bella.." He whispered and kissed my neck gently.

OK, so maybe that I'd open my eyes for that.

"Hey you…" I smiled, as I forced my eyes open.

He brought his lips down to mine. Definitely worth waking up for, I thought, as my hands tangled in his hair. Forgetting we were in my old tiny bedroom, forgetting Charlie was just across the hall, and forgetting he had been talking to someone.

"As much as I'd like to take advantage of your sudden eagerness, your friends are on the phone." He grinned as he pulled away, waving my small silver phone.

"I'll call them back." I smiled, pulling him closer again, causing a threatening hiss of not so nice words to stream from the tiny phone.

"Sorry babe, but Leah scares me a little." He chuckled, rolling out of the bed, laying the phone beside me.

"Fine." I groaned, annoyed as I pressed the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"So would you care to explain why Edward is answering your phone." Alice cooed.

"Or more importantly why it seems he only had to roll over to wake you up. Or perhaps what exactly was more appealing than talking to us??" Leah giggled.

"Sure, as soon as you guys explain why you're tag teaming me at…" my sleepy eyes scanned the room for a clock. "It's only six in the damn morning, what is wrong with you disgustingly chipper morning people?!" I buried my head in my pillow.

"We're going shopping!" Alice chirped

"No _we_ are not going shopping. _I_ am on vacation, no shopping!" I insisted, not taking my eyes off of Edward's perfect body, laying beside me again.

"You'll want to go as soon as Leah tells you the news!" Alice sang.

"Huh?" I was trying to pay attention, but Edward's hand tracing circles on my stomach was using up all the attention span I could muster this early in the morning!

"EMMETT PROPOSED LAST NIGHT!" Leah squealed, snapping me back to reality!

"EMMETT DID WHAT?!" I screeched sitting straight up in bed, fully awake now.

Edward's eyes popped with shock at my abrupt abandonment of his caress. "What's going on?" He mouthed.

I just held up my finger, needing to get the whole story myself.

"Yeah I know, it's crazy! I was totally shocked!" Leah swooned. "It was perfect too, he was on one knee in the moonlight. His words were perfect, I had never imagined he was capable of the things he said…" She sighed.

"And because I'm the best friend in the world, I'm already planning the most amazing engagement party. Only a month to have everything together, so like I said. We're going shopping!" Alice's voice was bouncing.

"Ok, well I am taking Edward back into the city, I can meet you after that. Umm, give us like two hours?" I said.

"Ok great, meet us at the bar. I want to tell Jake too!" Leah suggested.

"Sounds good!" I agreed. "I'll see you guys soon!"

_Click._

"What the hell did Emmett do now?" Edward chuckled, pulling a t-shirt over his head, much to my disappointment.

"He proposed to Leah last night!" I crossed the room and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Holy shit! Seriously?" he seemed as shocked as I had been.

"Yep. And Alice is throwing them a party, thus the need for shopping." I explained, before placing a few kisses on his neck.

"Mmmm" he sighed at the feel of my lips. "If you keep doing that, you won't be going anywhere."

"Hmmm." I liked the idea of getting back in my bed with him and not leaving.

_BANG BANG._

"Sue has breakfast ready!" Charlie called in, through barely a crack in the door.

"You can open the door pop." I chuckled, and shifted to stand beside Edward.

"Oh…" Charlie swung the door open slowly. "Come eat before it gets cold." He was green again.

"Ok we'll be right down. You don't look so good pop." I laughed.

"Just get downstairs Bella." Charlie huffed, obviously not enjoying my teasing and then closed the door.

"You're going to kill him, you know that right?" Edward grinned.

"Nah, he's resilient." I laughed. "And trust me, he's had more than his share of fun embarrassing me and scaring away any man I've brought around, it serves him right." I began to drag a brush through my tangled hair. "Hungry?" I asked and started for the door.

"Well…" he stopped me and turned me around towards him. "Are you sure you want to go shopping today? We would have a lot more privacy at my house, if you wanted to stay." He suggested, kissing me, causing my heart to thump almost through my chest.

"Hmm, and what would we need privacy for?" I teased.

"Nothing I suppose." He ran his lips across my jaw, lightly down my neck, then tracing my collar bone with his warm breath, before his lips danced across my shoulder, biting me softly every once in a while. "We should go eat." He winked and breezed out of the door.

I stood there panting, holding myself up on the doorframe. He was much better at the teasing than I was.

"You're a horrible person." I muttered, finally catching up to him just as he was stepping into the kitchen.

He just grinned and winked. "Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning kids!" Sue beamed up from the small kitchen table.

"Breakfast smells great!" Edward took a seat.

"Oh well thank you Edward." Sue blushed, apparently she wasn't immune to his charm either.

"Come on Bella." Charlie called.

"Oh, yeah." I smiled and took my seat between Edward and Charlie.

Everyone was quiet. Edward seemed completely famished, finishing off a plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon, and then starting on a plate full of French toast. Charlie, shoveled his French toast in, shooting glares at Edward every so often. Sue watched us all happily from the sink.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I felt bad, watching all the food disappear and Sue not having any yet.

"Oh no sweetie, I had some toast earlier." She explained.

"This is really amazing." I pointed to my plate with my fork. "It's odd having edible food coming from Charlie's kitchen." I chuckled, and elbowed Charlie lightly.

"My cooking isn't so bad!" Charlie defended.

"HA!" Sue snorted.

"See!" I smiled.

Charlie just grumbled and shoveled in another bite. Having Edward here wasn't putting him in the best mood.

"So after I drop Edward off, I won't be home for a while. I'm going shopping with Alice and Leah. Emmett proposed last night!" I smiled, happy for my friend.

"Oh well that's nice!!" A huge smile finally replaced the grimace that seemed glued to Charlie's face this morning. "Emmett seems like a really nice boy. I really like _him_." He shot a glare at Edward, who in Charlie's opinion apparently failed in comparison.

"Emmett is a good guy. He's been my best friend since we started Harvard together. He loves Leah to death, it's all he talks about." Edward added, too busy with his breakfast to notice Charlie's glare.

"Hmm." Charlie rolled his eyes at the sound of Edward's voice. Causing me to introduce my foot to his shin under the table.

"OWW!" Charlie jumped.

Everyone's eyes shot to us, shocked, I just smiled.

"So pop, do you mind if I take your car today? Carlisle drove me from the airport." I ignored the curious looks.

"Yeah, it's in the garage." Charlie agreed.

"Ok great! I'm gonna go get dressed." I stood up from the table.

"Oh, yeah umm I'm done, I'll go with you!" Edward jumped up, obviously not wanting to be alone with Charlie, that made me chuckle.

"Humph." Charlie grumbled.

* * *

"You're dad really hates me." Edward sighed, as I rummaged through my suitcase.

"Yes well, he's my dad. He worries about me, but he'll come around. Don't worry about it too much." I made my way around the bed and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"And that was cute, you trying to let me down there. Is all some ploy to get even with me. You're just playing along until you can get your dad to off me." he chuckled, hugging me tightly.

"Off you?" I laughed. "He's a retired cop Edward, not a mob boss."

"Same thing when they want to shoot you." he huffed.

"He's not going to shoot you. I promise." I laughed pulling away to find the shower.

"So _you_ say!" He called after me, lifting his suitcase onto the bed.

I showered and dressed quickly, coming to terms with the fact that I was going to be late meeting Alice and Leah, but still hurrying, not wanting to keep them waiting too long.

Edward was dressed and ready, looking like he should be gracing the cover of a magazine as usual when I walked back into the room.

"We gotta go, Alice is gonna be mad!" I hurried him down the stairs.

"Wait, should I get my bag? Or am I staying here again tonight?" He asked with a grin.

"That's up to you." I didn't bother stopping.

"Ok, let's go then."

"POP, we're leaving! Love you!" I called, already half way out to the garage.

I made record time driving into Boston, less than forty five minutes, Edward whined and held on like a little girl the whole way, swearing he'd never ride with me ever again. But we weren't running late anymore.

I dropped him off at his parent's condo. I didn't even bother to act surprised when he told me to stop in front of the gorgeous sky rise building, of course that's where he lived. I almost called the girls to tell them I couldn't make it when he kissed me goodbye. The tension between us was ridiculous. Six years of sexual repression about to explode between us. He was no help, always teasing me, giving me a reason to stay. Thankfully the thought of how happy Leah was, and knowing how lucky I was to be getting to share this with her after everything we had been through, boiled above the lust and I was able to tear myself away.

"You're late!" Alice huffed, throwing her hands on her hips when I sat down panting at the bar.

"Yes well, I'm here aren't I." I growled.

"So now it's your turn." Leah grinned.

"My turn for what?" I asked confused, as Jake placed a beer on the bar for me.

"To spill it!" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah really!" Alice squealed, obviously not annoyed with me anymore. "Why were you in bed with Edward this morning?!"

"Well, I guess we're kind of umm…together now." I shrugged, trying to make it less than it was.

"REALLY?!" Leah bubbled.

"It's about freakin time!" Alice smiled.

"Guess neither of us are as clueless as we thought." Jake grinned from across the bar.

I just smiled at our little inside joke.

"So how did it happen?" Leah, happily pried for the dirt.

"After everyone left last night, we just talked about everything. He told me he loves me." I blushed.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice chirped at an octave higher than I had ever thought possible.

"What did you say?!" Leah, leaned in, seeming almost excited about this as she had been telling me about her and Emmett.

"Well, I told him I loved him too, obviously." I was embarrassed, I never had been any good at talking about feelings.

"AHHH!!!" Alice screamed! "Look at us all happily attached! We definitely have reason to celebrate today! Come on let's go!" she started dragging both Leah and me off of our stools and to the door.

"Have fun today girls!" Jake chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow Bells!"

"If I survive today!" I laughed.

* * *

"BELLA!! I found your dress! Get over here!" Alice was practically dancing a few racks over.

"Definitely!" Leah happily agreed, eyeing the piece of fabric Alice was holding.

"You're kidding right?" I laughed, looking the dress over.

"Uh, no!" Alice sounded offended. "You are going to look amazing in this Bella, go try it on!" she shoved me towards the fitting room.

I slipped out of my clothes and into the dress. Even with just me seeing myself in the dress, I was embarrassed. It was floor length, flowing, low cut, not just low cut, it barely covered my chest and had a slit that ran well past halfway up my thigh.

"There's no way in hell!" I yelled from the small fitting room.

"Oh shut up and let us see!" Alice yelled back, she turned quite mean when clothes were involved.

"UGH!" I groaned and stepped out of the small space.

"Bella, you look gorgeous!" Leah cooed!

"You're getting it." Alice insisted.

"Are you guys kidding me? Why don't I just show up naked!" I wasn't giving in on this one.

"Bella, the dress is beautiful, and it looks amazing on you." Alice grumbled. "Now come on, you need shoes."

"NO! We need to find another dress." I pouted.

"THAT is your dress." Alice glared, not budging.

"I really do loathe you!" I glared back, but turned to the fitting room, knowing this would end up being the dress I wore to the party no matter how much I argued.

"I don't care, you're still wearing the dress." Alice smiled and happily bounced back into the racks of dresses.

We shopped around a bit more until Alice and Leah both found their perfect dresses and then it was onto shoes. Shoes, I dreaded much, MUCH, more than dresses. Alice had no sense of being reasonable when it came to shoes. She thought any shoe with anything less than a four inch heel was a waste of time. I unfortunately loose all ability to walk in anything more than a one inch heel.

"OH! These are perfect Bella!" Alice beamed from the next isle.

"Come on Alice, please I'll wear the damn dress, but if you want me to be able to walk, those I can not wear." I pouted, not expecting to win this argument either.

"Bella, look at them, they're beautiful!" she held them up to display. Stilettos, a death trap.

"What about these?" Leah sympathetically offered a much more reasonable pair of black heels. She understood where I was coming from, she's always been almost as graceful as me.

"Fine!" Alice rolled her eyes and tossed Leah's choice in our bag.

Four hours later we were finally done shopping and Leah's phone rang.

"I'll be right back." She smiled, and stepped away to talk.

"So the boys wanna do dinner." Leah smiled, returning to Alice and I.

"Great!" Alice agreed. "Where are we going?"

"L'Espalier" Leah grinned.

"YAY!" Alice clapped her hands together.

"Wonderful, it sounds French and very much out of my league." I groaned.

"It is French. But if I can do it so can you." Leah reassured me.

"Am I even dressed ok?" I looked down, kicking myself for not spending more time getting ready this morning.

"You'll do." Alice smiled.

"Oh, well that's nice." I chuckled at her attempt at being nice.

"When are we supposed to be there?" Alice ignored me.

"Half hour." Leah replied.

"We better get going then!" Alice danced towards the car.

* * *

**Ok, next chapter is dinner with the boys, and Carlisle. Everyone finding about Bella and Edward. Then the next chap I believe we'll jump ahead to the engagement party, and Esme getting the news, that should be interesting!! Anywho, I hope everyone is still enjoying!! Let me know if you're loving it, or hating it! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!! **


	36. Chapter 36

Dinner was…good. Slightly humiliating but still good, even with Emmett's constant ribs on the hot sex life he imagined Edward and I to be having since we were together now. A few times, I'm fairly sure Carlisle's face turned as red as mine. Edward just chuckled along, having known Emmett long enough to accept the fact that there was nothing any of us could do.

Then of course there was the restaurant itself. I hadn't been wrong when I assumed from the name it was out of my league. Everything was sparkling, perfect, and screamed expensive. I cringed with everything I touched, one wrong move and a whole year's worth of my pay would be gone. Before we were shown to our table we were taken to the _parlor_ for drinks. Why they can't just call it what it is, a freaking bar, I'll never understand. Everyone ordered, wine, and so I skipped my typical beer and decided now would be a great time to just fit in. I drank the entire glass almost as soon as it was in front of me, desperate to calm my nerves. Alice gasped in disapproval while Edward chuckled, and rubbed my back reassuringly. Emmett, of course, boomed a nice chorus of _CHUG CHUG CHUG_, causing my face to compete with the wine's deep crimson.

I would have thought the worst had to be over with, but as one of our two waiters showed us to our table, I somehow knew better. I couldn't stop the amused snort that slipped out when I received my menu. Everything was written in French, every last freakin word! Edward didn't let the panic attack progress too far before promising to order for me. God bless him! Leah didn't seem any more thrilled about the jumble of letters in front of her than I had been, but just as Edward had rescued me, Emmett saved her. We both caught each other's eyes across the table and exchanged a chuckle. Bet no one from Podunk would have ever bet she and I would end up in a place like this.

I didn't have the slightest clue what Edward had ordered for me, but I assumed I could trust him. If I hadn't already loved him, I surely would have after seeing my entrée as the waiter placed a delicate plate in front of me. Steak. Simple, good red meat. In that one choice, Edward proved he knew me. I realized Leah's was the only other meal I recognized as I glanced around the table. Emmett apparently knew her as well and had ordered chicken for her. Everyone else was OOHHHing and AHHHHing over what looked to me to be leafy some things covered in gravy-ish goop, and then a generous portion of some sort of meat, equally covered with the before mentioned goop. The sight of it alone would have been enough to turn my stomach, but it must have been good because everyone raved with each bite.

If there had been any doubt before, it was cleared up tonight. Carlisle is a saint. I don't know how he does it, I really have no clue, but he somehow always makes me feel at home. Even at times like tonight, where I couldn't possibly be any more out of my element, he made me feel like I belonged there. He seemed genuinely pleased at where things were heading with myself and Edward. I caught him grinning like a proud father anytime we showed even the slightest sign of affection for each other.

Conversation was easy. The table was abuzz throughout the entire meal. Mostly talk of Leah and Emmett's wedding. Places they were considering for the ceremony. The guest list, which seemed to already be longer than Leah was comfortable with, but Emmett was making quite a name for himself as an attorney and had more than a few contacts he needed to include in their day. Alice gushed on and on about their party, how she was going to pull it all together in only a month I had no clue, but if anyone could pull it off, it would be Alice.

We had all finished eating and Carlisle insisted on buying everyone dinner before also offering to take Alice's place driving Edward and I back to Charlie's car, still waiting at my old bar. The stop was more on the way for him than it was for Alice so she agreed, it really didn't matter either way to me, or to Edward it seemed.

I took my place in the backseat of Carlisle's shiny black Mercedes, allowing Edward a few moments alone with his dad. The conversation coming from the two of them seemed a bit tense so I didn't bother to include myself or focus much at all on what they were saying. The small bits I picked up on as I stared, thinking out the window were about Edward's future. If he was planning on going back to the law firm, staying in New York and then few words about Esme. It was nice to see they weren't arguing, but rather it just seemed Carlisle was curious, and Edward was unsure.

"It was so nice spending tonight with you kids." Carlisle smiled as he stopped beside Charlie's car.

"It was nice to see you too. Charlie has been going on and on about looking forward to fishing with you. You must have made quite an impression." I laughed.

"Well trust me, I'm looking forward to it much more than he is I'm sure." he grinned. "So, Edward, your mother will be home in about two weeks. We'll be coming back to New York then. It would be nice if we could all go to dinner?"

"Sure." Edward agreed, stepping out of the car.

Carlisle then turned back to me, apparently to see if I was ok with the idea as well.

"Umm, yeah, sure, that sounds good." I lied, stepping out to join Edward.

Dinner with Esme sounded like a lot of things, _good_ definitely was not one of them.

"Wonderful!" Carlisle smiled, pleased. "Be careful driving!"

"You too." I smiled back sinking into Charlie's car.

Edward and I had driven about half of the trip back to the middle of no where in total silence. That was one of the things I liked the most about us. Our ability to just be totally quiet with one another. It wasn't awkward, it was peaceful, we truly just enjoyed being with each other. I would have been content to drive the whole way like this if it hadn't been for him being turned almost completely sideways, staring, actually invading my personal space with his eyes.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I finally pushed out.

"You." He grinned.

"Me?" I chuckled. "And why exactly are you staring at me?" I rolled my eyes at his obvious answer.

"Do you really not realize how beautiful you are Bella?" He smiled sweetly.

"Right!" I snorted.

I wasn't delusional, nor was I insecure. I had accepted long ago that I was an average girl. Average face, average hair, average body. I wasn't ugly, and I could even be called pretty in the right light, but I have never been able to successfully lie to myself enough to use the word beautiful.

"If you could only see yourself clearly love. If you weren't too stubborn to notice the eyes turn when we walk into a room." He sighed.

"Yes, eyes do turn when we walk into a room, and they're most definitely following you." I laughed, and he thought I was ridiculous!

"Bella, I've been painting professionally for two years. Before that even, when I closed my eyes it was your face, always you. I'd sketch and I'd paint, but I couldn't ever capture your perfection. I've traveled the world, to this gallery and that one" He sighed as he thought back on the time we spent not speaking "never once did anything manage to take my breath, the way that you do." He reached to softly caress my face. "I've been with women. I've had to pleasure to date beautiful, exotic women from everywhere. All of them paled in comparison. No matter who was standing or lying next to me, when I closed my eyes, it was still you, and they weren't good enough."

I had no words, even if I had them, I couldn't have found the breath to speak them. It made no sense to me, and even less, the sincerity that he spoke with, he honestly meant the words he said. Quite obviously, he was insane, but thank god for that. If insanity was what kept this beautiful man believing I was worthy of him well then insanity was just fine with me.

"I love you." I managed to whisper.

"That's all that matters." He smiled and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

We fell back into silence for the rest of the drive. That was perfectly alright by me. I needed the time. I needed to think. I needed to calm myself down.

It was almost ten when we finally pulled up in front of Charlie's tiny house. Far later than I had wanted to get in. Charlie was probably already snoring on the couch. No chance of spending time with him today. I eased my guilt with the fact our flight wasn't leaving until seven in the evening tomorrow so I would have all day to spend with my dad.

Just as expected, Charlie was long passed out on the comfy couch when we stepped into the living room. I smiled at how content he was and mouthed _goodnight _to Sue who was sitting, knitting quietly in the recliner.

She just smiled back as Edward and I tip toed up the creaky stairs.

I changed for bed and washed my face quickly before hurrying back to my bedroom, anxious to be in Edward's arms.

"Hey you." He grinned as I found my spot, tucking under his arm with my head on his chest.

"mmm" I mumbled contently into his chest, allowing my fingers to dance over the outline of his perfectly defined abs.

"You can't imagine how amazing that feels." He sighed, tightening his arm around me.

"Trust me I can." I chuckled, thinking of how distracting his fingers tend to be on my skin.

I places small kisses across his chest, allowing my fingers to continue their circles across his stomach. Every shiver he gave with each stroke of my fingers sent a tingle down my spine. I had never been as turned on as I was realizing the effect I was having on him.

"That's amazing Bella." He moaned, pulling my face up to meet his lips.

The kiss quickly became urgent, and passionate. My hands tangled knots in his soft bronze hair, pulling him more tightly to me. He tore his lips away from mine, leaving me panting. Now his kisses dancing their way down my jaw, begging for my neck. I tilted my head back, granting him access. My entire body tingled with each wisp of his lips across my collar bone and onto my chest. His hand slid skillfully under my shirt, rubbing firmly along my ribs before cupping my breast. He traced his thumb lightly over my nipple, causing us both to moan with the new sensation.

Without instruction, my legs snaked around his waist, pulling him tightly towards me. He grinned in response and returned his mouth to mine. Our tongues battled furiously, neither willing to surrender until he pressed his hips firmly into mine, causing me to pull away with a groan of pure pleasure, my nails gripping into his back.

"Please Edward." I whispered into his neck, no shame in begging at this point. I had waited over three years for this. There was no doubt that we were made for each other, we were made to fit together. I wanted him. More than that, I needed him. I needed to feel him, to have him be a part of me.

The stairs outside my bedroom door creaked on cue, presumably under Charlie's weight, as he headed for bed. Oddly enough, the creak sounded more like the Gods chuckling, amused at my frustration as I realized this couldn't happen now.

Edward froze at the sound just as I had, and then sunk his forehead into my chest, as he grumbled in frustration.

"Next time we visit, we're getting a hotel." He chuckled as he collapsed on the bed beside me.

"Definitely." I panted, trying to bring myself down from my Edward induced high.

"Goodnight Bells." Charlie called through the door, confirming Edward and I had made the right decision in stopping.

I didn't say anything back, I figured letting him think I was already asleep was a far better option than having him walk in, on my panting, sex deprived aggravation.

"We'll be home tomorrow." I sighed, trying to calm myself as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me back into his chest

"Tomorrow." He breathed into my neck before lightly kissing my bare shoulder.

"What's one more freaking night." I chuckled, forcing my eyes closed. Praying for sleep to come soon, desperate for the distraction from his body pressed against mine.

* * *

**First, I'd like to say, this chapter was the freakin devil!! UGH! I wrote, deleted and rewrote it about five times!! I still don't love it but I'm content with it. If it's horrible, I apologize! But anyway, thanks for trudging along with me and hopefully you're still enjoying the story as much as I am! I'm not getting many reviews, that's a bit discouraging, but anyway, I should have another chapter out soon!! As always, feel free to make me smile and let me know what you're thinking!!**

**The next chapter will carry us into the engagement party, Esme finding out about the progression of Edward and Bella's relationship, and anything else I happen to come up with! lol**


	37. Chapter 37

The next day I happily spent with the three most amazing men in the world, my pop, Jake, and Edward. We didn't do anything spectacular, just chores around the house, like chopping and stacking wood. It was funny seeing Edward doing things like that. I was such a fool when I first met him to think I knew anything at all about him. It was obvious by his fumbling with the ax when he first started that he had never done anything like this before. That didn't matter, what mattered was that he wanted to do it. No one asked him, he saw pop and Jake doing it, and genuinely wanted to help. I was so wrong in assuming that he was just another spoiled rich kid. We also took Charlie down to the pond for a while, even his only daughter visiting couldn't keep him away! Watching Edward do that was almost as amusing watching him with the ax had been. A few times nearly hooking Jake, and he got the hang of casting and seemed to love it from there. I was content just to sit back with a warm cup of coffee and watch. The scene playing out in front of me seemed almost surreal. I never thought I'd be here. Bringing my boyfriend home to meet my dad, and best friend. Them standing around, bonding, laughing, actually starting to like each other. It had just never occurred to me that this would actually be a part of my life. The days where my plans absolutely excluded dating were done. I hadn't been opposed to it since I had graduated college, I dated fairly often. This sort of thing that was happening today I just wasn't interested in. I was content to live alone, and work. I was happy, very happy actually, men came and went as I bothered with them. Since Edward had disappeared, thoughts like this never crossed my mind. No matter how nice the guy was, how handsome, how smart, or charming, I never thought these things. Maybe deep down I knew Edward was the only man I wanted this with, and so when he disappeared those thoughts went along with him. But now, now that he was back, and I was actually sure he was staying, here they were again. I wasn't thinking of white poofy dresses and kids running around or anything. The idea of marriage always seemed silly to me. A contract bounding you to someone, why would you need that? Either way, I suppose it doesn't matter how you defined it, I knew without a doubt that anything less than forever with Edward could never be good enough. Honestly in some ways knowing _that_ scared the hell out of me. I knew this was weekend had been a turning point. I was placing all of my trust in him. I was completely open. He knew everything, he was truly a part of my life now and with one move, one decision, if he left now, he would crush me.

"Whatcha thinking so hard about?" Jake smiled as he plopped down beside me and leaned back to rest on his elbows.

"That." I smiled then nodded towards Charlie and Edward laughing together.

"Charlie likes him. He doesn't want to admit it, but he does." Jake grinned.

"Yeah." I agreed and laid my head on Jake's shoulder.

"See, I told you Harvard was a good guy." He laughed.

"When did you tell me that?" I rolled my eyes.

"When you first met him. Remember, standing outside your old apartment I told you, you should give him a chance."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I punched him playfully.

He knocked me over completely with just barely lifting his arm.

"So I'm guessing you told him?" He was serious again.

"Yeah. I told him." I smiled.

"Good." He winked.

"So how's _Jen?_" I grinned.

"Afraid of you." He laughed.

"That's ridiculous." I rolled my eyes.

"Is not! You should have seen yourself, you were scary." Jake wrinkled his face like he was terrified.

"Shut up!" I stuck out my tongue.

"Am I interrupting?" Edward grinned as he stopped in front of us.

"Nope, we were just talking about your _girlfriend_." I chuckled.

"My girlfriend?" He looked confused.

"Jen." Jake explained.

"Oh God." Edward rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Well you did have her number…" I eyed him, trying not to smile.

"Jealous?" He grinned the perfect grin and offered his hand to help me up.

"Not at all." I lied, and took his hand, trying to calm my heart at the sight of that stupid grin.

"Right." He winked and started walking back towards the car.

When we got back to the house, we ate a small dinner that Sue had prepared and then hurried to get all of our things together, rushing as not to be late to the airport. I couldn't believe how quickly our weekend here had slipped by. I was truly sad as I hugged Charlie goodbye.

"You take care of yourself kid." Charlie smiled and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Of course pop. You do the same!" I tried to hold in the tears. Neither Charlie or myself had ever been comfortable with showing too much attention.

"You two come back soon." His voice cracked a little. He was obviously trying as hard as I was.

"Both of us?" I grinned as I pulled away.

"Ugh." Charlie rolled his eyes. "Yes, you were right. He cares about you, and…I guess he's not so bad once you give him a chance." he forced the last part out.

"I love you pop." I smiled.

"I love you too kiddo. Now get goin or you're gonna be late." He hugged me again before pushing me towards his car. He and Jake had it all arranged for Jake and a friend to pick the car up from the airport later. "It was nice to meet you Edward." Charlie held out his hand.

"You too sir." Edward smiled and shook Charlie's hand

We both climbed into Charlie's old car. With one last teary wave, we headed for the airport. The first few minutes were silent.

"So my pop likes you." I glanced over at Edward.

"Does that mean he's not going to shoot me?" He laughed.

"Not yet." I grinned.

"Fantastic." He smiled and tangled his fingers in mine.

We made our way easily through the airport. Edward charming everyone into helping us quickly. His ability to dazzle women was truly ridiculous, but I wasn't complaining, not today. My panic attack started right on cue as we took our seats beside the gate for our flight. It was easier this time though. I wasn't trying to hide it from Edward and he was expecting it. He wrapped his arm tightly around me, occasionally whispering encouragement, and quietly humming some song I didn't know. I couldn't explain it, but it really did help. I still didn't want to fly, the thought of it still turned my stomach, but even after we were on the plane and taking off, I could breathe. This was definitely a huge step, and just one more reason for why I could never let this perfect man go.

The warm smell of home wrapped around me as we stepped into my apartment. Visiting Charlie was wonderful, but this was truly my home now. I relaxed almost immediately as I settled into the couch, and watched Coltrane bounce around happily, sniffing everything to make sure it was still there. Edward had gone back to his apartment to take a shower and get changed. My big warm fuzzy blanket was the final ingredient to the sleep my body had been begging for.

I had no clue how long I had been asleep or how exactly I got to my bed, but I figured it was a pretty good bet that the perfect chest my head was now resting on had something to do with it.

"Hey you." I smiled, half awake as I kissed his perfect chest.

"Hey baby." He grinned down at me. "I'm sorry, did the TV wake you?" he held up the remote, hitting the volume button furiously.

"No it's fine." I smiled. "What time is it?" I asked, still not completely awake.

"A little after midnight. You were passed out on the couch when I came back. I figured you were done for the night and you'd be more comfortable here." He explained.

"Thank you." I smiled. Was there no end to his perfection?

He didn't say a word, his only answer was his lips gently grazing mine.

"You should sleep love." He whispered, his lips still barely touching mine.

Sleep wasn't an option, there was no option but him. My hands found their way to tangle in his hair, pulling him back to me. The slight taste of him wasn't enough, I needed more. I was an addict and he was exactly my brand of heroine. I wanted him, more than that I ached for him, there was no doubt in that second, I would surely die if I allowed him to pull away now.

He immediately understood my need and shifted himself to hover over me. His kiss now matching the urgency of mine. A low sigh escaped my throat as his teeth tugged lightly on my lower lip. I could still taste the sweetness of him as he moved on, his soft lips dancing along every inch of my jaw, neck and collar bone. His hand slipped under my light t-shirt, tugging it up. I lifted myself slightly and helped him pull it off. He found my lips again, causing me to moan in pleasure feeling our bare chests pressed together. He didn't linger long, making his way down to my breasts, pushing me closer and closer to the edge with every kiss and flicker of his tongue.

"I want you…" I managed to gasp, trying to catch my breath as I pulled his face back to mine.

"Not yet love." Our lips touched once more. His grin was heart stopping.

His soft kisses found my neck again before trailing down the valley between my breasts. My stomach muscles tightened automatically under the warmth of his breath and caress of his lips. He paused briefly, placing tracing his lips slowly from one hip bone to the next, causing my entire body to tingle with anticipation. In one swift movement, my pajama pants were gone, and I was completely exposed to him. My body shivered slightly adjusting to the temperature change, but warmth quickly returned as his lips trailed tenderly down my inner thigh. My hands grasped his hair automatically, no thoughts of shame in begging for what he was offering.

My back arched sharply and I grasped the bed desperately as his tongue found all the right spots. I couldn't hold back the screams of pleasure as his fingers found their way inside of me. He was never more of an artist than he was at this moment. I was his canvas, putty in his capable hands. Every stroke of his tongue and caress of his fingers dragging me closer to the edge.

"Please Edward…" the words slipped from my lips, desperately.

My pleading seemed just the encouragement he needed. His lips vibrated lightly in pleasure at the sound of me calling his name. That simple addition to his masterful manipulation of my body was all it took. I couldn't hold it back anymore, I was falling over the edge, no turning back now as my body trembled under his touch. I collapsed back on to the bed, my heartbeat ringing in my ears. There was no stopping the gentle spasms shaking my body as his lips whispered his warm breath across my body as he made me way back to meet my eyes.

"I love you." He sighed.

"I love you too." I pulled his lips to mine.

He pulled away, moving off the bed to stand up. My eyes scanned his body as his pants fell to my floor. He was mesmerizing, completely perfect. My need for him interrupted my awe of him, and I reached out, pulling him back to me, not able to stand the distance between us any longer.

He grinned lovingly down at me, as he took his place between my still trembling legs. His lips tasted sweet on mine. I sighed feeling the pressure of him pressing against me, silently asking permission to join himself with me. My legs tightened around his waste, answering his unspoken question. A sharp sigh of pleasure escaped my lips, feeling him inside of me. He froze for a second, tilting his head back slightly, allowing a ragged growl to come from his throat, his pleasure matching mine. He quickly regained himself and pressed further inside of me, my hands wrapped around his strong arms. He didn't seem to notice my nails, threatening to break his skin as I was holding on, tighter than I thought possible, desperately gripping him, trying to not fall over the edge again. His head bowed allowing his lips to find my chest, rapidly rising and falling with my exaggerated breaths.

"I love you Bella." He moaned

My head was screaming out, responding to his adoration, but words failed me. I couldn't speak, I couldn't think, all of my focus turned to the tingling building inside of me, threatening to boil over.

"Edward, please, I'm going to…" I couldn't finish, but he understood. His thrusts increased both in speed and force. He was touching places inside of me that I didn't know existed. Places that were nothing short of euphoria. I could taste a slight hint of blood as I bit down harder on my lip, but it didn't matter, nothing mattered as an immeasurable solace rippled through my body. I trembled under him as his explosion matched mine. My name roared from his throat in almost a growl as he thrust him himself completely inside of me one last time.

He allowed himself to crumble onto me, his face burrowed into my neck. We held each other, trying to catch our breath, completely content. No words needed to be spoken, the moment was perfect as he pulled himself up again. My favorite crooked grin spread across his face as he leaned down to place soft kisses over the my lips, my eye lids, my forehead, and my cheeks.

"I love you." I breathed.

"That was…amazing." He smiled, rolling to lay beside me, pulling me to rest on his chest.

A soft sigh was the only response I could manage. My mind and body were completely exhausted. My eyes closed automatically, sleep came swiftly as I was comfortably wrapped in his arms.

* * *

We fell easily into our relationship. The first month breezed by effortlessly. It seemed nothing had changed, and yet everything was indeed different. We spent 90 percent of our time together. We both kept our apartments, figuring it was too soon to all out move in together, but honestly it was silly. The setting where we shared our time was interchangeable, just a background. We worked together, he painted and I wrote. We spent evenings on the couch with Coltrane, watching movies. Our weekends were spent with Leah and Emmett, sometimes we caught a show I needed to see for work, or just because I wanted to see the band. We explored the city together, something I had actually done very little of since I had moved here. Most of our time however, was spent just getting to know each other. Filling in the blank spots of each other's lives that we had missed in the years we didn't speak. I wouldn't have thought it possible, but every morning I woke up to my heart swollen just a bit more with love for him.

It seemed impossible that a whole month has passed since our fateful weekend at Charlie's, but that was in fact the case. Leah and Emmett's engagement party was only two days away. Leah was freaking out a bit. Alice had not been gentle when creating the guest list, over three hundred people had confirmed to attend. Most of the names, neither Leah nor I knew. They were part of the world neither Leah or myself fit into, we both took comfort in having each other. Leah hated the idea of sharing their party with people she didn't even know, she thought it was pointless, impersonal, but she knew these sort of events were important for Emmett's career so she didn't complain too much. We had agreed to have lunch today. She used these outings to vent. She knew no one, other than me, understood how uncomfortable she would be. Truth be told, I was just as anxious as she was.

I had successfully dodged all of Carlisle's attempts to get himself, me, Edward, and Esme all together for dinner. I wouldn't be so lucky anymore. The Cullen's would most definitely be at the party. I wasn't sure if Carlisle had filled Esme in. I assumed he would have, but Edward swore she hadn't mentioned it once when they spoke. He didn't mention it either at my request.

My stomach churned every time I thought of how she was going to react. Wondering what she would say to Edward driving me crazy. I knew he loved me, I trusted he wouldn't leave me, but deep down I could never forget what happened the last time. This party, his mother, would no doubt make or break us.

* * *

**YAY!! Finally the night for them with no interruptions! So the next chapter will be lunch with Leah and then the party. Esme's reaction should most definitely be interesting!! I may have a chance to hammer the chapter out tonight or tomorrow, but I'm not sure. I'm leaving tomorrow to go out of town for Thanksgiving, not coming back until Sunday. So if I don't get to update by tomorrow, then I'll definitely have some new stuff by Monday!!**

**I got a few more reviews after the last chapter, I loved it!! Thank you to everyone who's letting me know their thoughts! I really do appreciate it!! **


	38. Chapter 38

It was a gorgeous day outside, warmer than normal for October in New York City. I was glad I had chosen to park a few blocks away and walk to the restaurant. A chuckle slipped out when I turned the corner to find Leah sitting outside on the patio of my favorite café. She looked like she was ready to pull her hair out. Her brow was drawn in frustration as she shuffled back in forth between several sheets of paper.

"You and Emmett could always elope ya know." I grinned, stopping beside Leah's table.

"Oh Bella thank GOD." She sighed, and dropped her head into her hands.

"That bad?" I wrinkled my face, truly feeling bad for her.

"Look at this shit!" She practically threw the papers she had been shuffling at me.

Names on the first sheet, the second, third, fourth, fifth, _and_ the sixth.

"This isn't the guest list?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course it is! Freaking Alice!" Leah glared. "Do you want to know how many of those names are people I actually know?" She asked, obviously not looking for me to answer. "Fifty. Out of three hundred and seventy five people, I know fifty of them, fucking _fifty_!" She shouted, causing a few people to turn and look at us.

"Ok breathe Leah." I chuckled and rubbed her back. "It's really not going to be so bad."

"Yeah, easy for you to say!" She huffed. "You're not the one who's going to be on display. Or the one in charge of entertaining these people who I have NOTHING in common with. I mean seriously what the hell would I say to a damn senator, or a judge?!" She dropped her head again.

"Seriously, calm down." I smiled. "These people are more than content to entertain themselves with each other. The conversations you wouldn't want to be part of, Emmett can handle. I'll be there, your whole family, Jake, Billy, Charlie, Sue, Edward, everyone who loves you. Just worry about that. This is your party, enjoy it. Don't worry about anyone else."

"I know you're right, but I can't help it." She smiled a little. "I have no clue who these people are, but they're all important to Emmett's career. What if they hate me? What if they think I'm an idiot. What if I screw something up for Em?" Her small smile quickly faded.

"You will not mess anything up for Emmett. Leah, you are smart, funny, and beautiful. These people will be lucky to know you. Emmett is a brilliant lawyer, that's why these people would even bother coming to this party." I took a sip of water before continuing. "Emmett loves you, he loves you enough to want to spend the rest of his life with you. Nothing else really matters. Even if these people were all complete idiots and didn't like you, their opinion doesn't matter." I smiled, honestly meaning every word I had just said.

"Thanks Bells." She smiled back, a more believable smile this time. "So what's going on with you and Mr. Cullen? Distract me with your happiness please?" She chuckled.

"Things are good. He's amazing…really, truly amazing." I sighed, getting a little lost in my gushing.

"Aww I'm so glad you're happy! I knew it would all work out!" Leah beamed, looking more like her happy self now.

"Well, it isn't exactly _all_ worked out yet." I frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked, over her glass of water, confused.

"Esme." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh." she frowned with me. "She still isn't happy about you and Edward together?"

"I don't think she even knows." I sighed

"What? You mean Carlisle hasn't told her?!" she squeaked, obviously shocked.

"I know, I thought he would have too, but Edward says she hasn't said anything about it." I explained.

"Well, maybe he did tell her and she's ok with it?" Leah tried to be optimistic.

"Right." I chuckled.

"Well then why hasn't Edward told her?"

"I asked him not to." I shrugged.

"Huh?" this obviously made no more sense to her than it had to Edward.

"I know it sounds stupid." I groaned. "It's just that, I know she hates me. I don't need her to react to it, I know how she feels. I know exactly what she's going to say." I hesitated, trying to find a decent explanation. "We've done this before. It didn't work out so well. Maybe I'm dumb, or paranoid, or hell I don't know what I am, but like I said, Edward is amazing. I love him so much Leah." I sighed. "I don't want to lose him." the words came out as almost a whisper, just the thought bringing tears to my eyes.

"Oh Bella," he arms were around me before the words were out of her mouth. "you know better than that. You and Edward have come a long way. He's changed, he's grown up. There's no way he would make the same mistake twice." She rubbed my shoulders.

"I hope not." I sighed. "I mean, I know he won't" I quickly corrected. "I wish those thoughts weren't there, I really do. I've tried to ignore them, to push them away, to tell myself that I'm being ridiculous, but I can't shake it, they're still there." I admitted.

"It's understandable." Leah assured. "This will be like the final test. I didn't know Edward before, so I can't really say he's changed or anything like that I guess. What I can say though is that he loves you. You should hear him talk about you when you're not around, it's the cutest, sweetest thing in the world." she smiled.

"I know." I smiled back, feeling a bit better now that the worries were off my chest. "But anyway, don't you have to pick out some stupid flowers or something?" I chuckled, needing to change the subject.

"Ooohhh yes!!" She cooed, excited, as she slammed a huge book onto the table.

"This is just flowers?" I eyed the mound of pages in front of me.

"Yep." She beamed. This part of the wedding planning, she absolutely adored.

We spent the next three hours flipping through the flower book. Who knew there were so many types of flowers, in so many different shades, and that could be arranged in so many different ways. I tried to stay focused, reading her face, agreeing with the choices that her eyes lit up a little over and quickly disregarding the ones she seemed to dislike. I knew she was wanting my honest opinions, but weddings and all the things that go with them just have never held any interest for me. I watched Charlie and Renee's marriage fail, and from that moment on swore off the old outdated tradition. We laughed and joked, remembering being kids. Leah, Jake and I would play wedding. She and Jake were always the bride and groom, and each and every time I objected in the proper place. I did it every single time, and yet Leah was just as mad with each objection.

"So you promise, Friday night you and Edward will ride with Emmett and I to the hotel?" Leah confirmed one last time when we stopped walking, beside her car.

"Yes Leah, I promise we will be ready, party clothes on, and waiting when you guys get there!" I chuckled.

"Ok!" She smiled. "Thank you so much for today Bella, you really made me feel better."

"That's what the maid of honor is for." I grinned.

"I'll call you tomorrow!" She called out the window as she pulled off.

I waved back and started walking for my car. The extra time walking, no longer seeming like such a great idea. With Leah, and our fun gone, my thoughts turned heavy, worrying yet again about Esme. I'm my own worst enemy, I'm well aware of that fact. But somehow, I figured if I imagined Esme falling to the ground in tears, accusing me of stealing her son and his future. If I imagined her calling me horrible names, and possibly slapping me, well then, anything less than that would seem like it was ok.

* * *

"There's my girl." Edward smiled up from the couch as I walked through my apartment door.

I couldn't help but smile back when I saw him, and forget the nervous knot in my stomach I had caused myself from worrying about Esme. He had obviously been painting today, there were specks of green above his eyebrow that he apparently hadn't been able to get washed off. Him speckled with paint was truly the cutest and sexiest thing ever.

"Hey you." I sighed, as I plopped on the couch beside him, and immediately curled into his side, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Long day picking out flowers, dresses, ribbons, and whatever else you girls do for these things?" He chuckled.

"Blah." I wrinkled my nose.

"What exactly is it that you have against weddings?" He grinned.

"It's not the actual wedding that I have an issue with." I explained, leaning over to say hello to Coltrane. "It's what comes after the cake, music, and great party."

"Oh yes, god forbid anyone get married, and actually commit to each other." He teased.

"It's just stupid. I mean I'm committed to you, and we're not married. Why do people need some contract, and jewelry to prove they love someone?" I ranted.

"Hmm I see we're particularly bitter today." he laughed.

"I'm not bitter." I huffed. "I just don't get it."

"So if I asked you to marry me, you'd say no?" He smiled.

"That really doesn't matter because we've only been dating for a month, and so you're not asking me to marry you." I replied without looking up at him.

"Well, obviously I'm not asking you to marry me right this minute." He shifted so that I had to look at him. "But someday, what if I want to get married. I mean isn't it only right that you make an honest man out of me? All this living in sin can't be good for us." he chuckled.

"Living in sin. Really Edward?" I rolled my eyes.

"I think I'd like to get married eventually." He was getting more serious.

"Why? Just give me one good reason." I demanded, annoyed with the conversation.

"I just think it's what makes sense. I mean yes we can be committed to each other, obviously we are. We love each other, and we can do that without being married as well. I think it's just like the ultimate commitment, really promising yourself to each other, forever." He pulled me a little closer.

"Promising each other forever, right, that explains why the majority of marriages end in divorce." I snorted.

"Yes well, I wouldn't let you divorce me. I'm a stalker remember." He chuckled. "Plus, I very much like the idea of you being _my_ forever." he kissed my forehead.

"Edward," I sighed "I can very easily promise you forever without the piece of paper, or the $50,000 pony show. Hell, we can even get the rings if that'll make you feel all warm and fuzzy." I wrapped my arm around him. "But honestly, I really don't ever see myself getting married. Not ever." I shook my head.

"Bella Cullen." He grinned. "Has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

"I like my name as is." I grumbled.

"Yes, well, we'll see." I didn't like the determined tone to his voice.

"Just watch the movie." I poked him and turned to the TV.

* * *

"Good GOD Bella." Edward's mouth dropped as I stepped into the kitchen.

"I know! it's ridiculous!" I turned bright red and tugged at the dress, hoping to cover myself up a little more. "Maybe I'll change. Do you think that dress from the last conference we went too would be formal enough for the party?" I wondered out loud.

"Bella, the only way that dress is coming off, is if I take it off. I'm more than willing to do so, but you need to understand, if that happens, we're going to miss the party." Edward grinned and made his way across the room to wrap his arms around my waist and kiss my exposed collar bone.

"Can you be serious for two freaking seconds." I actually stomped my foot. "I can't believe I let Alice talk me into this damn dress, I look like I should be standing on a corner." I pushed him away lightly.

"I like it." He grumbled and pulled me back, close to him, his hand tracing up my leg through the horrible slit leading far too high up my thigh.

"Of course you do." I groaned and pulled myself free.

"Babe, you look amazing, there's no shame in that." He chuckled and crossed the room again, slipping into the coat of his suit.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I eyed him, forgetting about the awful dress and just taking him in for a moment.

Edward in a suit had always been a sight to behold. The all black he chose for tonight was no different. I'd have never picked so much black to lay against his pale skin, but somehow it looked amazing, making his eyes and bronze hair stand out even more. Seeing him standing there, I could have very easily been persuaded to miss the party. Even if I loved Edward the artist, seeing him dress like this everyday would be a definite plus to dating Edward the lawyer.

I started over to him, my desire leading the way. Concentrating very hard on not falling, even the not so horrible heels Leah had chosen had me a bit wobbly.

_**BUZZ**_

The sound of someone buzzing our apartment from downstairs made both of us jump, snapping us both back out of our one track mind.

"Damnit, Leah and Em must be here." Edward huffed giving me one last look over before turning for the call buzzer beside the door. "We'll be right down." He called into the small box. "Ready to go be the envy of every woman in the room?" He grinned and winked, offering his arm, knowing me well enough to know I'd need to use him most of the night for balance.

"If by that you mean, probably fall on my face and then feel the wrath of your mother for stealing away her only son and ruining his future, then sure let's go!" I laughed, faking a bit too much excitement.

"You're ridiculous." He chuckled and locked the door behind us.

* * *

"Oh my god Leah, you look gorgeous!" I gasped as I took in my friend, dressed in teal greenish gown that highlighted every feature on her perfectly.

"Look at you!! You 're not supposed to look better than me at _my_ party!" She giggled and wrapped me in a hug.

We cooed over each other for a few minutes, barely noticing Emmett and Edward play fighting over Edward explaining his choice of all black being due to the death of Emmett's bachelor days.

"If you're done playing, we should go." Leah crossed her arms and tried to look serious scolding the boys. "Alice will have all our heads if we're late!"

"She scares me!" Emmett's brow furrowed as he jumped into the limo.

"Sissy." Edward chuckled, but jumped in behind him, finding his spot next to me.

We all talked and laughed lightly, and the ride through the city passed quickly. When we arrived in the breathtaking ball room of one of the most luxurious hotels in the city, no one had arrived yet, except for Alice and Jasper of course.

"YAY!! You're finally here!" Alice's voice was like silver as she danced across the room, hugging Leah and I. "Everything is all set up! The staff will be ready in about ten minutes. Cocktails and h' ordourves will start as soon as guests start arriving." She gushed.

"Alice this is amazing." Leah gaped as she turned to take in the room.

"It really is." I agreed.

There wasn't a single spot in the room that didn't have Alice's elegant touch. The lighting was low, lots of candles, the smell of so many different fresh flowers was almost overwhelming, but in the most pleasant way possible. Everything was shades of teal and cream, the colors Leah had picked for the wedding. It was easily the most gorgeous room I had ever seen. The band was playing already, soft classical music.

"I knew you'd love it!" Alice squealed hugging Leah and I once again. "Now where did Jasper get to? I need him to check one last thing for me." she scanned the room.

"Guess." I chuckled, nodding to all three of our boys, who had already found the bar.

"Oh good lord." Alice huffed and stomped across the room, dragging Jasper away., causing boos and hisses from Edward and Emmett.

"Poor guy." Leah giggled.

"Can you believe what that one little person can do _this _to a room?" I smiled, still trying to fully appreciate the room.

"She's amazing. A bit scary when in the process, but still amazing." Leah agreed.

"Are you ready?" Emmett appeared behind Leah, wrapping his arms around her waist, pointing towards the door, where elegantly dressed, business looking guests were beginning to arrive.

"Definitely not." Leah forced a smile and grabbed my arm.

"It's going to be fine." I winked and put on my best smile as we started across the room.

* * *

**There we go! It's Monday, and there's a new chapter as promised!! I had intended this chap to include the whole party, but I wanted to get an update out, and needed some more time to get the Esme finding out scene just right, so that it sets up properly for a future chapter so that's going to take another day or so. I'm thinking there will be 5 or so more chapters to this story, but really who knows, it may be less, or it very well may be more as all the chapters have been relatively short! Anyway, I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving!! As always, please review and let me know what you're thinking!!!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Alice was greeting guest as they came in and happily attending to everyone's needs, making sure Leah never lifted a finger. Leah was doing just as wonderfully as I knew she would. She was sweet and loving, no one, not even these stuck up horrible people could resist her natural charm. Emmett was in attorney mode. Even after all this time, it still amused the hell out of me to see him transform from the free spirit goof ball I knew and loved into this serious guy using words I didn't even understand. Edward's charm was on point as always. Everyone in the room was in love with him, not that I could blame them. They all cooed over him, wanting to know his plans for returning to Carlisle's firm, all of them gushing over how they couldn't wait to work with him. I just smiled and nodded, my usual role at these sorts of things. The only time I felt at ease was when I snuck away to the lowly side of the room that consisted of the only people there who mattered as far as I was concerned. Sue and I laughed at Charlie grumbling over his "stupid monkey suit". Jake was, well he was Jake, laughing and poking fun at all of the uptight people. Having everyone from home here actually made me feel at home, a feeling that had never come along with these sorts of events before. Edward seemed more at ease when we were with **_**my**_** small area of the room as well. He had changed so much, or maybe he just let himself be who he truly was now, not hung up on keeping up appearances.**

**Edward had crossed back over enemy lines and was chatting with the man I cringed at remembering, Travis I believe his name was, when I spotted Carlisle. I excused myself from Sue and Leah's mom, wanting to say hello.**

"**Bella!" a huge smile spread across Carlisle's face as he noticed me approaching.**

"**Hello!" I smiled back genuinely happy to see him.**

"**It's so good to see you sweetheart." He pulled me into a warm hug. "Esme dear look who's here." He turned to speak over his shoulder.**

**SHIT!! I hadn't noticed Esme there. Honestly if I had, I'd have probably never come over. I'd have been content to hide behind Charlie, no shame in reverting back to a five year old, clinging to my daddy's leg when Esme was lurking near.**

"**Hello Esme." I forced a smile, fighting the urge to run away.**

"**Bella, how lovely to see you again. It's been so long." She smiled sweetly. "Carlisle has been going on and on about your father. How sweet it was of you to invite him to your little cook out while I was away." to my surprise, she seemed to really be pleased.**

**Although she appeared to be happy, I hadn't noticed that Carlisle was the only one she seemed to know about coming to pop's house on labor day, and I wasn't about to be the one to correct her.**

"**We were happy to have him. My pop was just thrilled to have someone to fish with." I laughed thinking about how happy Charlie had been when Carlisle actually showed up for the fishing rodeo the following weekend.**

"**Mom, Dad, I see you found Bella." Edward snaked his arm around my waist from behind.**

**The change in Esme's face was instant. Yes, I had been correct, she really had no idea of the developments in Edward and my relationship.**

"**Edward." Esme greeted coldly.**

"**Good to see you son!" Carlisle hugged him, and gave us both and apologetic glance.**

"**You too dad." Edward smiled.**

"**Edward may I speak with you?" Esme spoke through her teeth, still glaring at his arm around me.**

"**Edward! Carlisle!" A voice cut through the tension.**

"**Joe, it's good to see you." Edward sighed, obviously thankful for the interruption.**

"**You too son, it's been a long time." Joe Denali smiled. "Esme, breathtaking as always." He turned his smile towards Edward's mother, who seemed to snap instantly back into sweet and charming.**

"**Oh Joe." Esme gushed. "Where is Kate? I've been just dying to talk to her since I got back from London." She smiled.**

"**Oh she's over there, clucking with the rest of the hens." Joe chuckled, and tilted the drink in his hand to a group of middle aged women obviously judging every other female in the room as they passed by.**

"**Oh, well, I must go say hello" Esme smiled. "Edward," her face turned hard again. "Don't leave without finding me." She shot me a glare before turning to breeze across the room**

"**Bella, it's nice to see you as well. I was very disappointed that I didn't hear from you, I was very much hoping we could work together." He smiled, bringing up the offer that seemed to have been years ago.**

"**I'm sorry." I blushed, remembering tossing out his business card as soon as I was out of sight. "I've just been so busy with work, I honestly very rarely get to make it back to Boston." It was partially true.**

"**Ah yes, well I understand, and being busy is certainly a good sign." He smiled. "Edward, I've heard rumor of you joining the firm again?" I sighed, thankful to have the attention off of me.**

**Edward, Carlisle and Joe all began chattering about this or that, I had no place in the conversation, and gladly took the escape, darting through the room to find Leah.**

**I let out a deep breath when I finally spotted her, looking bored, standing beside Emmett who was engrossed in conversation.**

"**Let's get a drink!" I grabbed her arm and pulled desperately.**

"**Are you ok?" She hissed, startled.**

"**UGH!" I groaned quietly.**

"**Ok. Just a second." She leaned up to whisper in Emmett's ear before turning to walk with me to the bar. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded.**

"**Mommy dearest." I grumbled.**

"**Oh no! What happened??" She gasped.**

"**Nothing really." I threw myself onto a bar stool and mumbled a drink order to the bar tender. "Crown and cranberry please."**

"**Well, you're drinking liquor so **_**something **_**must have happened." Leah eyed me as the bartender handed me my drink.**

"**No, nothing has happened yet. Her wrath was interrupted by the grace of god." I turned the glass up.**

"**Who told her?" Leah asked, pulling the empty glass from my hand.**

"**No one actually **_**told **_**her." I explained and then ordered another drink.**

"**Huh? You're losing me Bella." Her face was twisted with confusion.**

"**Well, I went over to say hello to Carlisle. Esme was all chipper and friendly. Then Edward walked up and put his arm around me. Yeah, that pretty much killed the chipper and friendly." I took another drink.**

"**What'd she say?" her eyes were wide with my drama.**

"**Well, she didn't get to say much of anything. Mr. Denali interrupted. However, she made a point to demand that Edward not leave without speaking with her." I finished yet another drink.**

"**It's going to be fine Bella. But I'm guessing being drunk won't help much." She pointed the glass I was currently draining.**

"**Oh like it could fucking hurt." I laughed darkly.**

"**Bella, dear, could I speak with you?" Esme's voice sent a chill up my spine.**

**From the look on Leah's face, you'd have thought Satan himself had appeared behind me. I shot her a pleading glance, begging her not to let me alone. It disgusted me how anytime Esme was around I very quickly turned back into the insecure 22 year old girl I had been that first trip to Vermont with Edward. I had spent so much time growing, maturing. I knew I was good enough for Edward, and he knew it too, everyone seemed to know that except for this woman so it shouldn't matter. It shouldn't matter, but it did. She scared the shit out of me!**

"**Umm sure." I muttered nervously.**

"**Alone, please." She smiled at Leah. "Perhaps we could go out on the balcony?"**

"**Sure." I agreed and shot my friend a worried glance, and then finished my drink. There wasn't enough crown royal in this whole damn city that was going to make this conversation pleasant.**

"**Wonderful." Esme smiled and then turned to lead me outside.**

* * *

**I shivered in the cold night air as the door closed behind us.**

"**It's a cool night." Esme smiled.**

"**Yep." I agreed awkwardly.**

"**Bella," She started. "I was going to speak with Edward about this first, but I know how stubborn he can be, and he just loves to do the opposite of what I ask. This artist nonsense proving that." she rolled her eyes, seeming disgusted at her son's career choice. "But anyway, I am hoping, you'll be more reasonable." She sighed. "You must think I'm horrible. I assure you I'm not, and I'm sure you're a lovely girl. Carlisle is very fond of you. I don't dislike you dear, I honestly don't, you just have to understand.." **

"**Esme, please…" I interrupted**

**As soon as the words were out of my mind, she held up her hand to silence me. "You just have to understand that you and my Edward are very different. I don't doubt that in your world you are a lovely young lady, but our worlds are very different. Our family has a certain upbringing, and we have certain expectations. I can see why Edward is so attracted to you. You must seem like a very lovely distraction from the real world. He has been so rebellious against his responsibilities, and so I understand where this fling of yours is coming from. Really I'm doing you a favor, it's only a matter of time before Edward realizes who he is, and comes back to his senses. He really needs to be with someone who can understand his world, who fits in with the company that we keep." She smiled. It was obviously she truly believed every disgusting word coming out of her mouth.**

"**Someone like Tanya?" I spat.**

"**Well, yes." She smiled again. "Tanya is a lovely young lady. Her family is very close with ours. She would bring just as much to the table of a relationship that Edward would, it would be an even relationship. Even if it didn't work out, Edward wouldn't be at risk of losing everything."**

**I took her words in for a minute, and then tried to reign in my fury. "So you're worried about what exactly? That I'm with Edward because you're rich? That I want something more than just him?"**

"**Well of course that's a concern. However, it's more than that Bella. You seem like a bright girl, so I know you must understand. Look at how uncomfortable you are at these sorts of things." She motioned towards the party going on inside. "You don't belong here Bella. Are you honestly telling me you don't see the contrast that you, or your friends and family have against Edward's?"**

"**Oh there's definitely a contrast." I let out a sickened chuckle. The **_**contrast**_** was easy to see, good vs. evil. "Are we done here?"**

"**Bella, I didn't want to upset you," I shied away from her reaching for my arm.**

"**Yes, we are most definitely done here. I'm very sad to hear that you would rather see your son with someone who matches the right status instead of someone who truly loves him, which whether you are able to see it or not, I do." I fought back the tears filling my eyes. "I'm absolutely positive you couldn't insult me any more thoroughly, so I'm going to go. Enjoy the rest of the party." I pulled the door open with a bit too much force and all but ran across the room where I found Edward and Carlisle happily chatting with Charlie and Jake.**

"**Edward, can we please go?" I tugged his arm, barely stopping.**

"**Bella honey are you ok?" Charlie's face wrinkled with concern.**

"**Yes, I'm fine. I must have just eaten something bad, I don't feel very well." I lied.**

"**Baby are you ok?" Edward brushed his fingers down my face.**

"**Yes, I just want to go home." I fought back the emotion with everything I had, desperate not to make a scene and ruin Leah's night.**

"**Would you like me to drive you?" Carlisle offered.**

"**No a cab will be fine." I pulled Edward towards the door.**

"**Call me and let me know she's ok!" Charlie called to Edward.**

"**I will." Edward promised over his shoulder.**

**I took in a sharp breath, as if I was breathing for the first time when the cool air outside wrapped around me.**

"**Bella, are you sure you're ok?" Edward pulled me back to him.**

"**No." I rushed out, no longer being able to hold back the tears.**

"**Baby's what's wrong?!" his eyes were wide at the sight of the tears flooding from my eyes.**

**I couldn't say anything, I just fell into his chest. My tears were mixed with a panic attack, all of my fears of tonight unfolding in front of me. I could never have Edward, we would never be accepted. I couldn't ever expect him to disregard his family, and his mother would never accept me.**

"**Bella what the hell is going on?" Edward demanded, his voice thick with panic.**

"**Your mother." I chocked out.**

"**She didn't!" he nearly growled.**

"**Edward is Bella ok??" I recognized Carlisle's frantic voice as he rushed over to us.**

"**No she most certainly is not ok. She's not ok because of **_**you!**_**" I lifted my head, not understanding his anger with his father. "Are you fucking happy now? Is this what you wanted?!" he yelled, not to Carlisle, but to Esme who was standing beside Carlisle, looking annoyed.**

"**Edward, I am sorry that she is upset, but I'm not sorry for what I said. Someone needed to say it. This has got to come to an end. I thought we cleared all this up after Vermont years ago. What are you thinking Edward, it's time you grow up. All of this artist nonsense, running around playing. Enough is enough." Esme's tone was ice cold, her words seemed even harsher with the fact she didn't raise her voice once.**

"**I'm so sorry Bella." Carlisle whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose.**

"**Grow up?" Edward laughed. "I need to grow up. Christ you don't fucking get it do you?? What the hell do you want from me mother?" He threw one hand in the air, the other still wrapped securely around me.**

**My tears had stopped, but my head was spinning more than ever. It seemed surreal, like any moment I was going to wake up from the nightmare happening in front of me. I couldn't cry, I couldn't speak, the only thing I could do was stand there desperately clinging to Edward, terrified at any moment Esme would say the right thing and he'd be gone.**

"**I want you to be the man we raised you to be. I want you to stop this ridiculous fling and get serious about your life. I want you to stop trying to make a living out of a hobby and start the career we worked so hard for you to have." Esme glared.**

"**This woman standing here is not a fling, I love her and the sooner you get that through your head, the better off we will all be. I've managed to support myself quite well off of my **_**hobby**_**. And when exactly did **_**we**_** work for my career, because I'm pretty positive it was me who busted my ass to get through school with honors, I don't remember **_**us**_** working for any of it." Edward growled.**

"**I am not going to argue with you anymore Edward. We will be holding the partners dinner the first weekend of December in Vermont. I expect you to be there, and you **_**will**_** announce your return to the law firm, and **_**she**_** will not be with you." Esme demanded.**

"**I have been considering coming back, I really have been. Not because you are telling me to, but because I truly do enjoy working in the firm. I have missed it. **_**If**_** I do decide to come back, I will most definitely announce it at the dinner. However, if you **_**expect**_** me to be accompanied by some soulless bitch Stepford wife, someone like you, and not this amazing woman beside me than I assure you, you will be disappointed." he spat.**

"**How dare you!" Esme fumed.**

"**ENOUGH!" Carlisle yelled, throwing his hands in the air, causing everyone to look at him, shocked. "Enough," he continued, lowering his voice. "Bella sweetheart I am so sorry. Edward, son I am so ashamed…"**

"**You should be ashamed! We didn't raise a son who would speak to his mother that way!" Esme interrupted.**

"**As I was saying, I am ashamed, but I am most certainly not ashamed of my son." He finished coldly toward Esme. "Edward, son, get Bella home. Our driver will take you." He motioned toward the black car waiting at the curb. "Bella, sweetheart I am so sorry." he smoothed my hair, his eyes filled with sympathy and remorse for what had just happened.**

"**Let's go." Edward kissed my hair and tugged me towards the car.**

**Edward apologized no less than a thousand times in the short ride from the hotel to my apartment. I told him time and time again that there was no need for his apologies, obviously he had done nothing wrong. On the contrary actually, he had done everything perfectly.**

**He practically carried me up to my apartment. I was totally exhausted. Tonight still didn't seem real. It felt like it couldn't have been real, I thought I had imagined all of the very worst scenarios in my head in the weeks leading up to the party. I had no idea that it could be so much more horrible.**

**I was barely aware that I had changed into my pajamas, washed the make up off my face and pulled my hair into a sloppy bun when I climbed into bed. My body was on auto pilot, my brain couldn't process anything other than everything that had happened in the short time outside of Leah's perfect night.**

**I curled into Edward's side, his arms never felt more like home than they did tonight. Everything that had happened with Esme had been horrific, it was all my nightmares, ten fold, but in the mist of the chaos, there was closure, all my doubts erased. Edward wasn't leaving. He loved me, nothing, no one, would pull us apart again. I would never have to live through the pain that I had struggled through after Vermont. He was mine. Sleep came amazingly easy with that realization and the warmth of Edward's strong arms.**

* * *

**So, I'm not sure I love how this chapter turned out, hmmm. But anyway, thanks to everyone who is still trudging along through this story with me, I hope you're all still enjoying it!! The next few chapters are gonna be, Bella's birthday, the partner's dinner, and a few surprises!! As always, reviews make my day so feel free!!**


	40. Chapter 40

I woke up shivering, it was freezing in my bed. I slightly opened my eyes to investigate. It was barely daylight, judging by the small amount of light coming through my bedroom window. Normally I would have sighed in relief and snuggled back into Edward's chest and been happy with the realization that I still had a few more hours of sleep. This morning was different, I was cold, my bed hasn't been cold since the first night Edward stayed over. He's like a space heater, and I've learned to open my window just a crack to balance out the temperature. Being cold wasn't good, being cold meant Edward wasn't here. My eyes shot open as soon as my tired brain had slowly connected the dots. Sitting straight up in bed, I scanned the room, no sign of him. I listened closely, hoping to hear the shower running. Nothing. The panic attack started immediately, I couldn't breathe, the tears were threatening to spill over. He was gone. Esme had won yet again, my forever ended in just three short months. I felt the tear in my chest, and took in a sharp breath. It had been so long since I felt this pain, I had forgotten how horrible it was. It never completely left, I vowed to never completely forget. I had to remember, I had to always know what Edward was capable of doing to me, but since he had come back, since I had let him _really _be back, the memory had begun to fade. I was a fool, I let myself get carried away, I had let myself begin to forget, and now I would pay. The pain would be brand new again, I didn't have my guard up to take back any of the blow.

I sulked out of my bed, grabbing my pillow on the way. I needed to sleep. Sleep would be my only escape from this gaping wound threatening to bring me to my knees. I knew it couldn't happen in this bed, it still smelled like him. The wood floor was like ice under my feet, as I made my way out of the room. The cold didn't matter, stubbing my toe on my way into the hall didn't matter, I didn't really feel either of them, I couldn't feel anything except the hole in my chest where my heart had once been.

"Good Morning!" His voice smiled!

My head snapped up and the pillow slipped from my grasp. I was delusional. How long would this last? How long would I continue to hear his voice, or imagine his perfection sitting in my kitchen?

"Edward?" I asked, questioning mostly my sanity.

"Were you expecting someone else?" He chuckled.

"You're here?" I whispered.

He opened his mouth to answer, another witty response I'm sure, but I didn't give him a chance. I darted across the room and threw myself into his lap.

"You're here." I said, louder this time as I ran my fingers across the lines of his face. I needed to touch him, I still didn't trust myself, and I had to know he was real.

"Where else would I be?" He asked, confused.

"Never mind." I sighed and kissed every inch of his perfect face.

"Don't take this the wrong way baby, I'm thrilled to be attacked my you first thing in the morning, but is everything ok?" He pulled back slightly, to read my face.

"Everything is fine. I was just being stupid." I blushed, and shook my head, ashamed at thinking he would leave me again.

"Bella…" He raised an eyebrow, still not understanding.

"Ugh." I groaned, knowing he wouldn't let up until I explained. "I woke up and you were gone. I thought you were _really_ gone. I was stupid, I'm sorry." I rushed out.

"Baby…" He sighed and pulled me tightly to him. "I'm not going anywhere." he promised with a kiss.

"I know, it's just, last night was really horrible." I hid my face in his chest, embarrassed at thinking so little of him.

"Eh it wasn't so bad." he lifted my head to look at him, his crooked smile still made my heart stutter. "I don't scare that easy. Bella I love you, it's going to take a hell of a lot more than my mother being a lunatic to get rid of me." he grinned.

"It worked before." I mumbled, and then kicked myself immediately as the pain flashed in his eyes. I was a horrible person, I was the freakin devil. He had more than paid his penance, I had no right to bring it up anymore, I forgave him, and yet I still threw it in his face. Damn me!

"Never again." he vowed, his face determined.

I believed him. I believed him before he had said it. I should have never brought the past up, he was here, and I knew he would always be here.

"I know." I promised and brushed my lips across his jaw.

I groaned at the sound of my phone blaring my favorite song from my purse on the counter. I would have been content to spend the entirety of the day cuddled up right there in Edward's lap, showering him with apologetic kisses, but this was about the tenth time my phone had rang in the short time I had been awake.

"I should probably get that." I pouted.

"You should definitely _not_ move an inch." Edward grumbled, pulling my lips to his.

We both groaned as the chorus of "conceptual paths" by Tom Gabel sang from my purse yet again.

"Tell her I hate her." Edward joked as I pulled myself from his lap.

"You don't even know who it is." I giggled.

"Who else would call you _this_ early in the morning." He smiled, nodding to the clock on the wall, barely 6 AM.

"Alice." We said and laughed at the same time.

* * *

"Good Morning Alice." I answered still chuckling as Edward mouthed _told you so_ before settling in behind a blank canvas.

"Well it's about damn time!" Alice huffed. "I've been calling you for the past half hour!"

"Yes, well not all of us are chipper evil little pixies who rise with the damn sun." I giggled.

"Whatever." I could just see her rolling her eyes and throwing her hand on her hip. "What the hell happened last night? Where did you disappear to? Why did Carlisle storm out so mad?" Her questions shot out in rapid fire.

I took a deep breath. "Esme." It was the answer to all of her questions, and surely she would understand.

"Oh no!" She gasped! "What did she say?"

"Well, let's just say, time hasn't exactly warmed her to the idea of me and Edward being together." I sighed as I sunk into my couch.

"What a hateful bitch!" she yelled. "And the nerve to pull a stunt at my party! What a freaking bitch! You should have found me, I would have told her where to shove her disapproval! Right up her snobby ass!" Alice fumed.

"I was trying not to make a scene." I chuckled at her anger. If there was one thing I had learned about Alice a long time ago, it's that she may be tiny, but when she's angry, she makes a pissed off 6'5" Jake look like a gentle kitten.

"Screw that!" she hissed. "You should have made a _huge _scene. Made everyone see the evil hag she is!"

"I love you." I giggled. She truly was my best friend, and I appreciated her protective nature.

"Of course you do." Her voice softened. "Well, I at least hope you gave her a small piece of your mind."

"I really didn't say anything. I was just shocked, and hurt, and overwhelmed. She and Edward exchanged a few words though." I smiled at my perfect boyfriend, who was totally engrossed in whatever masterpiece he was creating.

"GOOD!" Alice squeaked. "Carlisle didn't seem to happy either. He left without her."

"Oh no." I groaned. I hated the thought of me causing this much drama in Edward's family.

"No, it's good! She needs to see how horrible she is."

"Can we just talk about something else?" I pleaded, not wanting to think anymore about last night. "I hope I didn't miss too much, was Leah upset?" I winced at the thought I had caused her night not to be perfect.

"No not much, you were there for all the major stuff. Leah understood. She said you had talked to Esme, so we sort of assumed something like that is what happened." she explained. "I have to go, Jasper is dragging me along with him to shoot some pictures this morning, but do you wanna get lunch later."

"No, maybe tomorrow? I think I just wanna stay in today." My eyes still hadn't left Edward, and I couldn't bare the thought of being away from him today.

"Ok then, tomorrow at noon. The café?" she asked.

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled.

"Perfect. Talk to you later."

* * *

I don't know how long I had sat there staring at him after I hung up the phone. I could watch Edward paint forever. He looked so peaceful, so focused. Sometimes I still struggled with trying to understand why I deserved such a perfect man, how life had possibly worked out for me to have him back. I couldn't imagine my life with anyone else. It would be cheesy to say he completed me, and not completely honest. When he came back into my life, I didn't need to be completed. I was whole, I could be whole without him, I just didn't want to be _anything_ without him. He didn't complete me, but he complimented me perfectly, he made me better. Where I was weak, he was strong. He brought out the very best in me. He encouraged and supported me. He loved me even when I was crazy and irrational. He understood me completely, he knew things without me ever having to say a word. I was so unsure of what our future held. I didn't know how Esme's disapproval would effect us, but I knew we would face it together. I knew without a doubt I would spend the rest of my life loving this man. I knew I would never stop showing him how perfect he was. I knew I would never take him for granted, I knew what it was like to lose him, I knew what it was to miss him, and I would spend the rest of my life remembering those things, and making sure I never had to feel them again.

"What are you thinking?" I smiled as his velvet voice interrupted my thoughts.

"That I love you." I sighed, and stood up to make my way over to him, wrapping my arms around him from behind, looking over his shoulder at his creation.

"Always a good thing." He grinned and turned his head to kiss my cheek.

"Mmhmm." I agreed. "What are you painting?" I tried to make sense of the splashes of so many different colors, but couldn't make anything out of it. Edward's art was sharp, precise, nothing like the canvas I was looking at.

"I have no clue." he chuckled. "The way my brain feels maybe?"

"Uh oh." I shuffled around, finding my way to his lap and touched the fleck of paint on the tip of his nose.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Talk to me babe." I kissed him in encouragement.

"I just don't know what to do." He combed his fingers through his hair, frustrated. "If I go back to working in the firm, I'll have to give this up." he motioned towards the canvas. "There won't be time for it. I'll be just starting out again, I'll be up to my eyes in paperwork. I love helping people, I love that side of being a lawyer, but I'll have to give up so much." He sighed. "What should I do Bella?"

"I can't tell you what to do baby, this is your decision." I kissed his temple.

"No, it's our decision." He corrected.

"How so?" I asked.

"Bella, you're my life, any decision I make that's this big is _our_ decision. If I go back, we'll definitely be better off financially, but there will be less moments like these." He wrapped his arms more tightly around my waist "We won't get to spend our days working together at home. There will be a lot of late nights at the office, I'll be stressed a lot more. There's so much to consider, so much that effects you just as much as it does me." he searched my eyes.

"You know I don't care about the money. I want you to be happy. If you go back, we'll make time for these moments. When there are late nights at the office, I'll bring you dinner and spend them there with you. When you're stressed, I'll make you take a break." It seemed simple to me, we had been through so much, these things were minor.

"I love you." He smiled and kissed my lips.

"I love you too." I smiled back. "Maybe there's a compromise. A way you can go back sort of part time. You can do the parts you love and skip the parts you don't. You can still paint, and focus on that, but have both the careers you love." I suggested.

"I wish it worked that way." He sighed.

"No, think about it. Now I'm not lawyer, and I've never worked for a law firm, but don't they have attorneys who handle the pro bono cases. I mean obviously you wouldn't make any money. But you could work with your dad, which would make him so happy, you'd be practicing law, and helping people, which will make you happy. And you'll still have time to focus on your art full time." I shrugged, not sure if my idea was realistic.

"Bella Swan, you are beautiful, funny, loving, caring, and now we can add you being a freaking genius to the list." His eyes were dancing.

"Haven't I been telling you that all along?" I laughed.

"That really is a brilliant idea." His smile was huge. "I'll talk to my father about it tomorrow. I know it's not what he had in mind, but I think he'll agree to it."

"I think he'll agree to _anything_ that will make you happy." I grinned, knowing how much Carlisle loved Edward. "Now, your mother on the other hand, she may not be so excited about the idea." my brow furrowed thinking of her reaction.

"Yes, well, my mother can go to hell." he chuckled, and stood up, still cradling me in his arms. "Now there's only one more thing we should talk about." He fell into the couch, me still on top of him.

"What's that?" I asked, not being able to imagine what else there was.

"Well, you see, there's this apartment across the hall that I haven't stepped a foot in, in about three weeks and yet I'm still paying $1000 a month for it." He grinned. "I don't mind, and I'll do it for as long as I need to, but I was hoping you wouldn't mind too much if I officially moved in?" His face looked worried, he really thought I would say no!

"Hmmm." I pretended to actually have to consider it before I allowed the huge smile to take over my face. "Of course you can move in. This apartment wouldn't be home without you."

"Fantastic." He grinned and pulled my face to his. "I'll call the building manager tomorrow, and find a storage unit. Today, however, I believe there are a stack of movies we've been neglecting." he winked.

"I'll get the popcorn!" I bounced happily to the kitchen, there was nothing I'd rather do than spend the day wrapped up in the couch with Edward.

* * *

**Ok so this chapter was mainly fluff, but I think they deserved a little fluff after the last chapter! Plus I needed it to set up the next few chapters! The next chap I believe is going to be written in Edward's POV, I've not mixed POVs in my stories yet, so it should be interesting! Lol. The plan for next chap is going to be the planning of and then Bella's actual birthday! And the chap after that I believe is going to be the partners dinner! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!! Reviews make me happy and keep me trudging along with the story!! **


	41. Chapter 41

**Ok, here we go, a fresh new chapter. Lots of exciting stuff here, well one exciting thing anyway. There's an EPOV in this one, this is a first for me, I'm not sure how well I did with it, but it's there anyway. **

* * *

_**EPOV**_

"Have fun babe! Love you!" I yelled down the hall as I watched her walk away, going to meet Alice for lunch.

I couldn't tear my eyes away until she turned the corner, and even then, it almost caused me physical pain. My Bella is gorgeous, there's no doubt about that, but this was one of my favorite angles. Isn't there some horribly annoying country song that goes something like "Hate to see her go, but love to watch leave." Yeah well, annoying country song or not, that's definitely the case.

With a sigh, I brought myself back to reality and back into our apartment. So much to get done today, and in the next three weeks. Bella would be turning 26 in less than a month. The fact that I had missed three birthdays since I had met her due to my own stupidity both pissed me off and motivated me. I was going to make this the most memorable day if it fucking killed me!

"EDDIE!" Emmett's voice boomed from the front door.

"Yeah Em, just give me a minute." I yelled back from the bedroom.

"Christ, come on dude, I'm double parked! You were supposed to be downstairs waiting ten minutes ago!"

"Quit bein a bitch, I'm ready." I laughed and shoved him out the door.

* * *

"We're going into _this _store?" Emmett eyed the building with a huge grin on his face.

"Yep." I hesitated beside him. The idea of lingerie had seemed genius to me. The Vermont pajamas were long gone, and so I thought, what could be more perfect, it would be like a gift to both of us. Maybe more so for me but whatever. The idea seemed a bit more intimidating now however as we stood outside of the huge store, pink, lace, and frillyness as far as the eye could see.

"You're going in first!" Emmett giggled and shoved me towards the door.

"Try not to act like a toddler?" I glared, regaining myself and taking a deep breath before walking inside.

"No promises." Emmett giggled like a 12 year old boy sneaking into his father's porn collection.

"Welcome to Fredericks!" A tall blonde woman smiled from the counter and hurried towards us. "How can I help you?"

"Umm, well, I.. I'm looking for a gift for my girlfriend." I stuttered.

"Great!" The woman smiled. "What sort of gift did you have in mind?"

"Nasty! It definitely needs to be nasty!" Emmett was practically bouncing beside me.

"Shut up!" I punched Emmett in the stomach. "I was actually just thinking about some sort of pajamas. I mean nothing too much." This was a horrible idea, and bringing Emmett was the worst idea I'd ever come up with!

"Nasty pajamas!" Emmett snickered under his breath.

"Ok." The woman smiled, obviously trying not to laugh at my best friend's giddiness over being in the store. "Why don't you tell me a bit about her and we can go from there." She suggested, leading me to another section of the store.

"Well," I thought for a minute. "She's gorgeous, she has an amazing body, and she's incredibly sexy. But she's modest, bold, but shy. She just doesn't realize how perfect she is." I smiled thinking of my Bella.

"Hmm, ok so something more traditional, nothing too over the top." The woman grinned. "Something like this maybe?" She held up a pair of small deep purple silk shorts, and a matching silk spaghetti strap tank top with just a little lace across the low cut top.

"Umm well…" I started.

"No fucking way!" Emmett rolled his eyes. "This is what you need Eddie!" He grinned holding up a red completely see through, short, lace dress type thing.

"I don't think so Em." I could help but chuckle as he slipped the hanger over his head, laying the lingerie over him and pretended to model it.

"Oh come on!" He whined. "Bella is hot! She needs something hot. My grandma has those pajamas!" He motioned with a disgusted look at the outfit the lady was still holding.

As much as I hated to admit it, he was sort of right. The purple number definitely wasn't Bella, but neither was the red thing Emmett was still wearing.

"Ok, maybe some middle ground. Something between these," I motioned at the lady. "and the princess of seduction over there." I rolled my eyes at Emmett.

"Don't hate cause I look good!" Emmett pretended to flip his hair.

"I think we can do that." The lady giggled, and lead me over to another display. "How about this?"

As soon as I saw it, I knew it was perfect. I could already see Bella in it, a deep cobalt blue, silk, almost a tank top but that split just under the breasts, letting it fan open to show her perfect stomach, and then lacy matching boy type short bottoms. It was a lot like the Vermont pajamas, a bit more sexy and revealing, but we had come a long way since that weekend so I thought it would be appropriate.

"That's it!" I smiled.

"Wonderful!" The sales lady grinned. "Now how about accessories? We have shoes? Body jewelry?"

"OH Eddie you NEED these!" Emmett yelled excited as he jogged back over to us waving a small leather whip above his head, and a pair of fuzzy handcuffs dangling from his fingers.

"No, just the pajamas." I ignored Emmett. Bella is simple, and this would be more than enough to keep me occupied.

"Could you be any more of a pussy?" Emmett pouted.

"Ok, I'll check you out over here." The lady chuckled at Emmett sulking before making her way behind the cash register.

* * *

"Where to now?" Emmett asked as we climbed back into his car. "The Christian book store? Maybe you can get her a bible to go along with her granny panties?" Emmett chuckled as he pulled into traffic.

"Fuck you." I laughed. "We need to go down to Scruffy Murphy's."

"Hell yeah, I'm down for a beer!" Emmett grinned.

"No, it's part of Bella's present. Chuck Ragan is playing there on her birthday. I need to get tickets and then charm the owner into not selling Bella tickets, and having her think it's sold out." I explained.

"Eh, that won't be hard. Rob owns that place, I'm sure he'll play along."

"You know the owner?" I asked, hopeful that this was going to be easier than I had expected.

"Yeah, it's no problem, I've got this one covered." Emmett winked.

"Well, there's a little more to it. There's one song in particular I was hoping to get played at the show. It's Bella's favorite, and according to her the guy hardly ever plays it live. Any ideas on how to pull that one off?" I knew the idea was great, and was the key to making everything perfect, but I had no clue how I was going to pull it off.

"Have you forgotten what your last name is?" Emmett chuckled. "What happened to my best friend who knew he had connections everywhere? Your dad could probably get the damn president to sing the song if you wanted him to."

"Bella is the one with the music connections, not me." I groaned. Emmett was right, if I were looking into something political or anything in business, I could pull it off with less than two phone calls, but this was different, _this,_ I was actually going to have to work for.

"God you've gotten whiney." Emmett laughed. "You're thinking about this shit too hard Eddie, it's simple. We know the owner, I am positive he'll hook us up. All you do is find out what time the band will be there to set up. Rob will let you in, you talk to some people, and you get it done." He explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're right, I'm over thinking it. Maybe that will work." I raked my hand through my hair, nervous.

"Why are you so stressed about this anyway? I mean she'll be thrilled with just the show. Bella isn't hard to please."

"It just has to be perfect." I shrugged.

"Yeah well I say she'll love it no matter what." he parked in front of the bar.

Just as promised, Emmett knew the owner and had us tickets and assured that Bella would be black balled from buying her own tickets in no time at all. Rob also wasn't hard to convince to let me in to talk to Chuck Ragan's management before the show. The show started at 10, and they would be there doing sound checks and setting up by 5, that gave me plenty of time to get down there, work some magic and then be back to pick up Bella. I owed Emmett big time for giving me a chance of pulling this off.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I was in a great mood after lunch with Alice. A girl really couldn't have a better best friend. She had made me feel so much better about the Esme situation.

I was almost giddy as I unlocked the door, I couldn't wait to see Edward, to hug him, and just enjoy the fact that he really was mine.

I couldn't hold in the laughter as I opened the door, this was definitely not what I was hoping to find, but it was amusing none the less.

"Just fucking admit it and I'll let you go!" Emmett demanded.

"Fuck you, I didn't cheat you just suck!" Edward gasped, his face turning red from the grip of Emmett's headlock.

"I never loose Eddie, and I'm not letting you up til you admit it." Emmett grinned. "Oh hey Bells!"

"Hey Em, umm is there a reason you're choking out my boyfriend?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, cause I kicked his ass and he's being a bitch about it." Edward yelled, and Emmett tightened his hold.

"Your boyfriend is a cheater!" Emmett growled.

"Yes, well, cheater or not, let go of him or I'm gonna kick your ass!" I put on my best scary face and threw my hand on my hip.

"You're lucky your girlfriend saved you!" Emmett muttered, letting go of Edward and throwing himself onto the couch.

"Is this what you boys have been doing all day?" I chuckled as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Not all day." He grinned before kissing me. "Did you and Alice have fun?" he asked as I pulled away to place a few shopping bags on the counter.

"We did! Lunch was good, and then of course we ended up shopping." I chuckled and rolled my eyes at the five shopping bags.

"Get anything I'll like?" Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck.

"Nothing too exciting." I giggled as his lips continued to trace up and down my neck. "Geez, did someone miss me today?" I turned my head to find his lips.

"Indeed." He grinned. "If _he_ ever gets off our couch I intend on showing you just how much." he whispered into my lips.

"Seriously guys, gross!!" Emmett yelled from the couch. "Eddie get your pansy ass back over here so I can beat you again!"

"Isn't your bride to be somewhere else missing you right now?" I joked.

"Nah Leah's working today, so you're stuck with me!" Emmett laughed.

"Great!" Edward rolled his eyes and kissed me one last time before heading back for the Xbox.

I couldn't help but laugh watching them play, they were like little kids. I knew I had lost my boyfriend for the better part of the evening, so I grabbed my bags and headed for the bedroom. I might as well try on the outfits Alice had insisted I buy, I knew she'd be expecting to see one of them when we all went out for my birthday.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY!!" Edward sang from our bedroom door.

"UGH!" I groaned and threw myself back into the pillows

"Come on, you gotta blow out the candles!" He smiled over a cake that was big enough to feed fifty people.

"It's a little early for cake isn't it?" I asked still burying my head in the pillows.

"Not on your birthday!" He chuckled. "Come on, get up! It's your birthday, you're supposed to be all happy and chipper."

"Why should I be happy and chipper? I'm officially on the downward slope to 30, one of my all time favorite musicians, and number 2 on my celebrities I'd like to fuck list is playing a concert less than 15 blocks away and I can't get tickets." I grumbled.

"What?? Tell me more about this men you'd like to fuck list." his eyes were huge, and he had very obviously forgotten about the cake.

"Not men. _Celebrities_ I'd like to fuck. There's a difference, you don't have to worry." I chuckled.

"This Chuck Ragan person isn't that famous, and you're gorgeous. I don't like this list. Who's number 1?" He actually looked worried.

"Number 1 is Tom Gabel of course!" I laughed. "Chuck Ragan is famous enough to be out of my league, and married as well. Plus I'd still choose you over either of them." I blew out the candles on the cake and kissed him lightly.

"Uh huh, easy to say that when I'm the one sitting in your bed." He gave me a playful glare. "So do you want your present now or later?" His gorgeous smile returned.

"Oh damnit Edward, I thought we agreed, no gifts!" I groaned.

"No _we_ didn't agree. You said no presents and I just didn't bother to argue. So like I said, now or later?" He winked.

"Tell me you didn't spend a lot of money!" I huffed.

"I will tell you no such thing. Now or later?" He laughed.

"You're a horrible boyfriend." I pulled the covers over my head.

"Actually I'm a brilliant boyfriend, and I'm going to remind you of this conversation tonight, and then you can beg for my forgiveness." He grinned, pulling the covers back down.

"Fine, then I can just wait." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you want love. Not get your butt up, we've got a lot to do today, and we're meeting Alice, Jasper, Leah, and Emmett at six for dinner." He jumped off the bed and headed for the door.

"It's my birthday and I'll stay in bed as long as I damn well want!" I yelled after him.

"Get up Bella!" He laughed.

"Horrible boyfriend." I grumbled under my breath as I climbed out of bed. "There better be coffee." I glared as I entered the kitchen.

"Of course there's coffee. But you shouldn't need it, it's already eleven." He grinned.

"Yes well _someone_ kept me up the better part of last night and this morning." I couldn't help but smile remembering _that_ birthday gift.

"Really, was all that screaming you being tired and wanting me to stop, cause I was pretty sure it was encouragement. Would you like to see the scratches on my back to prove it?" He lifted his shirt and turned around offering proof.

"Definitely not complaining." I grinned. "You're awful happy this morning, what's up with that?" I eyed him, he had been acting a bit strange lately.

"Nothing, it's your birthday. I can't think of a better day to celebrate than the day you were born." He smiled innocently.

"Uh huh." I nodded doubtfully. He was up to something, I was sure of it.

* * *

I had to admit, my bitterness over getting yet another year older was pushed to the side during dinner with everyone. It was nice to have all six of us together, just talking, laughing and catching up. It really couldn't be any more perfect. Alice, Leah and I were all best friends, and so were Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. I didn't even mind the small cake and chorus of waiters obnoxiously singing happy birthday. The awkwardness didn't come until after dessert. Leah and Emmett were happy cuddling in their engaged romantic sappiness when an evil grin crossed Alice's face.

"So when am I going to be planning _your_ engagement party?" She focused her evil glare on Edward and I.

"Uh never." I laughed, my response causing Edward to choke on his beer.

"Well that sucks!" Emmett burst into laughter and slapped Edward on the back.

"What the hell do you mean never?" Alice demanded.

"I think _never_ is a bit dramatic don't you babe?" Edward looked nervous. "You'll warm up to the idea eventually." Emmett was giggling uncontrollably, dodging Edward's death glares.

"No it's not dramatic. Why would I want to get married and fuck up a perfectly good relationship. Some of us just aren't the marriage and family type." I shrugged.

"So you're telling me, if Edward dropped to one knee right now, you'd say no?" Emmett chuckled, this was amusing him just a bit too much.

"Yes, I would probably say no. But Edward knows it's not because I don't love him, or want to be with him. I just think marriage is dumb." I explained, and squeezed Edward's hand reassuringly. He obviously already knew this.

"Wow, that really sucks!" Emmett shook with laughter again, not even noticing Edward's punch to the chest.

"So are we ready to go?" Leah offered sympathetically, saving me as usual.

"Definitely!" I sighed. "Where to now?"

"That's a surprise." Edward tried to smile, but it didn't touch his eyes. I couldn't figure it out, we have had this marriage conversation before, why it was affecting him so much now?

"Oh yay!" I replied, heavy on the sarcasm.

"You're gonna love it." Edward promised with a more genuine smile this time.

We left the restaurant and made our way to the cars in the parking lot. Leah and Emmett in Emmett's car and Alice and Jasper riding with us.

"Alice do you have the blindfold?" Edward grinned.

"Blindfold? Really?" I complained.

"Yep, right here!" Alice squealed, her and Edward both ignoring me. "Turn around Bella!" She demanded.

"Is this really necessary?" I grumbled.

"Yes it is, so shut it and turn around!" Alice replied laughing, spinning me around.

Once they were satisfied that I couldn't peek, Jasper helped me into the car and we were off. The darkness was driving me crazy, I hated surprises. I reached for Edward's hand, hoping for some comfort. I was surprised to find it cold and sweaty.

"Are you ok?" I whispered.

"Sure, I'm fine." He gulped. God he was a horrible liar.

"Ok now how about the truth?" I pressed.

"Shh, we're here!" His voice was relieved.

I fumbled through my blindness, Edward steadying one side, and Alice the other. We stepped through a door, and I was overwhelmed with the smell of smoke and liquor. I could hear stray notes coming from a guitar across the room, and the clinking of ice cubes on glass. I was certain we were at a bar.

"A smoky bar is my birthday surprise?" I asked, unimpressed.

"Not just any bar." Edward pulled the blind fold from my eyes.

"Scruffy Murphy's." I knew the place instantly, I had been here a hundred times, reviewing band. "OH SHIT! SCRUFFY MURPHY'S!!! HOW DID YOU GET TICKETS!?!" I squealed and jumped on Edward, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"They were never sold out baby." Edward laughed.

"But…yes they were! I came in and the owner himself told me they had sold out a week ago." I insisted, still clinging to him.

"Yes, well I got here before you did, and I convinced him to not sell you tickets. It was actually Emmett's idea. Well the tickets being sold out part anyway." He explained with a huge smile on his face.

"You guys are horrible! But I love you!!" I climbed down off of Edward to hug Emmett.

"Happy Birthday Bells." Emmett crushed me in a bear hug.

"Our table is right there by the stage." Leah pointed across the bar.

"Amazing!" I squealed, and literally skipped to the other side of the bar.

I could barely sit still in my chair as we drank our beer waiting for the show to start. I had seen Chuck play a ton of times, but he was amazing, and add that in with it being a birthday surprise that Edward had obviously put so much thought into, I was ecstatic!

I was on my feet screaming, like a rock star groupie the minute Chuck stepped on the stage. I swear the man got sexier every freakin day! The first song he played was "do you pray" one of my absolutely favorites, and I sang along at the top of my lungs, not bothering to care that no one else with us knew the song. Every song there after was perfection, and I continued to sing along obnoxiously, and then almost died right there when Chuck actually shot a grin and wink at me. Edward apparently noticed as well judging from his arms automatically tightening around my waist. He was ridiculous, but it made me love him even more.

"Happy Birthday love." Edward whispered in my ear just as the band was finishing the last song before their break.

"I love you." I sighed as I spun around to face him. "This is absolutely the best birthday ever!" I crashed my lips to his, I had never wanted him more than I did in that moment.

"So does this put me above Tom Gabel on the list." He chuckled.

"Tom who?" I grinned, before kissing him again.

"That's better." He laughed and pulled me closer. "The presents aren't done yet you know."

"What else could there possibly be?" I asked confused.

"You'll see." Alice interrupted, a bit too excited.

Edward shot her a look.

The band made their way back to the stage, and played for a full three more hours. It was an amazing show. Truly the best birthday ever. I turned to kiss Edward again to say thank you, as the band was finishing the last song.

"This was perfect." I smiled.

"It's not over yet." Edward grinned, and nodded towards the stage. "Present number two." he winked.

I spun around just as a man who introduced himself as management for the band began speaking. "This is rare, and this song isn't played a lot live, but it's a special night and it's to fill a special request. Happy Birthday Bella." The man smiled down at me.

I knew the song as soon as the first guitar string was touched. My favorite song. My idea of the perfect love song. I twisted around to face Edward.

"You are perfect!" I kissed him before turning back to the stage just as the lyrics started.

"_Come dance with me or I'll explode. The reckless side is now shining through you. So shake your hair and do what you do. And I'll break my legs to keep up with you.'Cause I don't like being alone unless I feel alone. And dancing with you is everything so I know that I can't be wrong. Watch the light shine through us like ghosts as the candles burn as low as they until we hit the floor, pain has never felt so good. Light ourselves up to crumble then just to never let it in.'Cause I don't like being alone unless I feel alone. And dancing with you is everything so I know that I can't be wrong. Watch the light shine through us like ghosts as the candles burn as low as they cut ourselves loose inside. Rip up the floor through the night and lock into each others eyes. The tables clear over time. Watch the light shine through us like ghosts as the candles burn as low as they go."_

As the song stopped, Edward's arms left my waist. I hated the space between us, in that moment, I hated it more than I've ever hated anything in the world. No one had ever done something so amazing, so thoughtful, so completely meant for me. I took a deep breath and tried to contain the tears of love threatening to spill from my eyes.

Once I had managed to compose myself as much as I figured I was going to be able to, I turned, wanting nothing more than the lips of my perfect man. His knee caught my leg as I turned around and almost made me fall on top of him.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor?" I asked, shocked as I steadied myself.

He answered my question by slowly opening a tiny black velvet box. My breath caught in my throat, causing an audible gasp, and I was frozen.

"Being with you is everything, so I know it can't be wrong." He altered the lyrics slightly. "Marry me Bella?" he grinned.

His words made no sense, they were just scattered in with the rest of the jumble going through my head as I stared down the sparkly diamond being offered to me.

"Breathe Bella" Alice whispered.

Her words were like a jolt bringing me back to reality, reminding me that I did indeed need oxygen. My eyes darted around the room, hoping no one was noticing the scene. Of course I wouldn't be so lucky. The entire bar was silent and focused on us, even Chuck freaking Ragan was grinning at me, waiting for my response. Emmett was laughing, Leah was crying, Alice was bouncing, and Jasper just smiling quietly. Edward was staring up at me, love obvious in his eyes, but hands shaking nervously.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, knowing the damage I was about to do.

"No" I whispered before grabbing my purse and running out of the bar.

By the time my feet hit the sidewalk outside, I was running as fast as my legs would carry me. I didn't know where I was going, I really didn't give a damn, I just couldn't be there. I couldn't see him, I couldn't see the hurt in his eyes, and I couldn't feel bad for the being the one placing the hurt there, he knew what I was going to say. The more I thought about _that_, the harder I ran, and the angrier I became.

"Bella stop!" I heard his voice call from behind me.

I didn't care, his voice just made me push myself harder.

"DAMNIT BELLA FUCKING STOP!" He yelled, this time his voice growing with anger.

His anger lit the fuse, I stopped running, spun around and made my way back towards him.

"How dare you!" my finger jabbed into his chest.

"How dare I what? Propose to you? Most women dream of this shit!" He yelled back.

"No, that was not a proposal, that was a fucking ambush!" I glared. "You knew damn well what I was going to say. Hell I just told you what I would say when we were at dinner! What you thought if you trapped me in a room full of people, if you softened me up with a song I'd feel like I owed you? I'd be too embarrassed to say no in front of everyone?" I spat at him. "I'm not most women, I do not dream of this _shit_. I dream about a man who knows me well enough to know the things I do and do not want in life!"

"And what about what I want?" His voice softened some.

"What do you want? You want to get married? When the fuck did that happen anyway? We've only been together for five damn months!" I threw my hands in the air.

"It's been so much longer than five months Bella. I've loved you for four years. Since the first night I saw you, I wanted you. The first time I talked to you, I needed you. And the first time I kissed you, I loved you." he tried to hold my hand but I pulled away. "I didn't set this up to _ambush_ you. I invited all our friends because they love us. I surprised you with the song because you think it's the perfect love song. I tried to make it perfect for you, I tried to show you how well I do know you. I tried to show you how much I love you."

"I don't know what to say Edward." I shook my head, as if the motion would help me think straight.

There were a few minutes of just silence, neither of us knowing what to say.

"Well, here's what I'm going to do." He placed a finger under my chin, tilting my head to look at him. "I'm going to ask you to marry me one more time. I want you to understand that I'm not saying we have to get married tomorrow. I'm simply asking you to promise me forever, to promise me that when you're ready, you'll make me the happiest man alive and become my wife. You can say no again if you want to, I'm still going to love you. I'm still going to go home with you tonight, maybe you'll make me sleep on the couch," he chuckled lightly, "but I'm still going to be there. I'm still going to make you coffee in the morning. So you _can_ say no, and it really won't change much. I just want you to know that I want you to say yes. It's important to me. I want to be your husband, not just your boyfriend." with that, he dropped to one knee again and pulled out the small box. "Bella Swan, will you marry me?"

Well holy shit! What am I supposed to say to that? For the first time in my life I was actually waiving on my ideas of marriage, part of me wanted to say yes to him so badly. Part of me wanted to giggle like a school girl and scribble Bella Cullen all over my diary. Reason came back quickly, and I thought about Renee and Charlie. The memory of how horrible their divorce had been, how bitter they became. How long it took before they could even say the other's name without looking disgusted. They had been in love once, in love just like Edward and I were, but the reality is people change, hearts change. Maybe they could have been friends at least without the attorneys and fighting over petty stuff. Maybe if they hadn't been married and hadn't gone through a bitter divorce I could have had them both around more often.

I allowed myself one look in his eyes. Big mistake. The sea of green was breathtaking as always, pleading with me. My natural instinct since I met this man was to give him anything he wanted, I needed to give him everything he wanted. I needed him to be happy or I couldn't be happy. I needed to say yes, but for the first time I truly didn't know if I could give him what he was asking.

I closed my eyes, and my mouth opened to answer, but I truly still had no idea which answer was going to come out.

* * *

**Wow, that turned out longer than expected! I'm not in love with this chapter, I am however in love with Chuck Ragan, if you hadn't picked up on that already! LOL. Anyway, as usual, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to review. Maybe 3, possibly 4 more chapters left to the story. At least that's what I'm thinking now, but heck who knows! **

**Oh oh and the song is "Do what you do" by Chuck Ragan…gorgeous, GORGEOUS song! You should check it out!**


	42. Chapter 42

With a deep breath, I bit my tongue, and decided at least a few more minutes of thought would be better than just letting an answer fly out of my mouth.

"Just let me breathe for a minute?" I pleaded, sliding down the brick wall of some random shop.

"Are you ok?" Edward looked me over, worried. "I don't want to pressure you, I just want…"

"Seriously, please just shut up for like five minutes." I interrupted.

"Fine." He raked his hand through his already messy hair, obviously frustrated.

I let my head fall to my knees and tried to block out all the curious hisses coming from our friends, now standing just a few feet away. All of them apparently dying to know what I was gonna say. And why shouldn't there be just a little bit more pressure? I don't know how long I sat there, it seemed like forever, but finally the perfect solution occurred to me. I could make Edward happy, and buy myself more than an ample amount of time.

"I have a condition." I looked up.

"A condition?" Edward raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Yes, if you want me to put that damn ring on my finger, I have a condition." I grinned, this was perfect.

"Just one?" he asked, curious.

"Yep." I smiled.

"What is it?" he sighed, defeated. We both knew he'd give in to almost anything that lead me to agreeing to marry him.

"If I say yes, we will be engaged, and I will marry you." His eyes lit up at my words "but…" I continued, not wanting him to get carried away with the idea "not until your mother approves of it." I was a fuckin genius!

"Oh Christ Bella, are you kidding me?" He yelled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why don't you just tell me no, and we can be done with it."

"Do you want me to say no?" I knew it was stupid, but that possibility actually hurt a little.

"You know what I want you to say. It's just seems pretty damn stupid to base our future off my mother!" he hissed.

"It's important Edward." I insisted. "If you marry me and your mother hates me, then it's always going to be a tear in your family. We can't ever have a holiday with both our families, at least not a peaceful one. If we chose to have kids, how would that work when grandma hates mommy?"

"Ya know what. Fine, we won't actually get married until we have my mother's blessing." He grinned, not a sweet or happy grin, but a grin that seemed like he knew something I didn't. "Now, damnit, for the last time. Will you freaking marry me?" He chuckled lightly.

"Absolutely." I agreed, not having any intentions on having to actually go through it for at least the next decade.

"I love you!" The smile that crossed his face was blinding when he slipped the ring on my finger and then pulled me into a hug, picking me up off the ground and spinning us around.

"I love you too." I muttered into his shoulder, but I doubt he even heard me over Alice's and Leah's squeals or Emmett's laughter.

"Congratulations!!" Alice beamed, tearing me from Edward's arms and wrapping me in her own! "Oh the wedding is going to be perfect! There's this gorgeous church right outside of Boston. And dress shopping! We'll have to start looking right away, it takes time to get one made!" She prattled on, talking more to herself than me I'm sure.

"My turn!" Leah grinned, and held open her arms.

"Yeah, yeah." Alice playfully complained, but handed me over.

"Would you have ever guessed we'd both be engaged at the same time?" Leah giggled. "We can pick stuff out together! It's going to be so much fun!" She sounded just like Alice, my dearest friend had betrayed me and gone to the dark side!

"Ok, let's all just breathe!" I laughed. "We don't need to start planning, or picking shit out! We're not getting married anytime soon." I glanced at Edward rolling his eyes.

"What?! Why not?!" Alice demanded, actually stomping her foot on the ground.

"Well, I set a condition." I grinned.

"What the hell? Who does that?" Alice scolded. "What's the condition?"

"My mother has to approve before we can get married." Edward sighed.

"You're evil Bella! I love it!" Emmett was almost doubled over laughing. "Tough luck Eddie!" he slapped Edward on the back.

"It's fine. My mother will come around." Edward smiled, and laced his arm around my waist, completely ignoring Emmett.

"You're damn right she will." Alice huffed.

"Let's go back inside, I'll buy you two a drink to celebrate." Jasper offered with a smile.

I tried to refuse. I definitely did not want to step foot in that bar ever again. I had done a pretty damn good job of embarrassing myself, and I just wanted to go home. Unfortunately I was outnumbered, and my _wonderful_ friends didn't have any issues with ganging up and bullying me, or even dragging me part of the way down the sidewalk until I agreed, mostly so I wouldn't look like any more of an idiot to the crowd that had gathered, wondering if I'd give in and say yes to Edward. The men in the group outside the bar all looked amused, the women, disgusted and jealous. I'm sure the idea of anyone saying no to this perfect, and drop dead gorgeous man seemed crazy to all of them. Hell, it probably was crazy, but sanity, when it came to Edward, was never something I had claimed.

I drank more, and faster than I should have, but something had to take my mind off the glittering ring on my finger, taunting me every two seconds. In less than an hour, I was slurring my words, weeping sappy "I love yous" and tearful apologies to Edward. Anytime liquor was involved I became clingy and embarrassingly sentimental, this night was no different. Crown Royal had me spilling my deepest feelings to anyone who would listen. Edward seemed to enjoy it, and at the time I couldn't find it in myself to think about how horrified I'd be remember all of this in the morning. My boyfriend, correction, my _fiancé, _always the gentleman, scolded Emmett when he made fun of my stumbling out of the bar, and didn't complain even once over having to basically carry me to the car.

He propped me on his Volvo as he fumbled, trying to hold me up and get the door open at the same time. The door finally cooperated and flung open. He turned his attention back to me, and keeping me on my feet.

His eyes caught mine and he grinned. "Ready to go home?"

It amazed me how even now, after all this time, those eyes, the piercing perfect green still had this effect on me. I was hopelessly trapped, nothing else just existed. Just him.

"You're sort of beautiful." I smiled and traced my fingers lightly under his eyes.

"And you are definitely drunk." He laughed.

Normally I'm a fairly modest person when it comes to PDA, hand holding, and few kisses here and there is fine, but other than that it's really not my thing. Tonight, however the bourbon had erased any ability to give a damn about the fact we were standing on a street flowing with groups of people all leaving the closing bar. Before my drunk brain could even catch up, my lips had crashed into his, hands tangled in his soft bronze hair, and my body wrapped around him in a way that would have had me blushing furiously on any other night. Tonight, however, I didn't care, this man was mine, he was going to be mine forever, I wanted him, and I didn't give a damn who knew it!

At first his body stiffened slightly, obviously shocked. It didn't take long for that to fade and he moaned deeply into my kiss as he pressed himself against me, pinning me between him and his car. His hands traced firmly down along my ribs and rested just under the hem of my shirt. I pulled him closer, craving more of his touch.

"Lucky bitch." some, trashy, random blonde mumbled to her friend as they walked by not bothering to even pretend they weren't gawking at Edward and I.

Another night, I might have shot a comment back. Tonight, it didn't matter. I just grinned as his lips swept passionately down my jaw. I was a lucky bitch indeed!

"I want you to fuck me Edward." My voice was raspy with pure lust as I whispered in his ear.

"What?!" He pulled back, and eyed me, shocked.

I just bit my lip, God I wanted him.

"Get in the damn car." A smirk spread across his face.

If I hadn't been drunk, I might have minded the speed in which he was darting in and out of the 3Am bar traffic. Tonight, it didn't matter. Perhaps I should have been concerned with the fact that his attention was definitely focused more on me kissing, and rubbing on him than it was on the road, but it didn't occur to me then.

Nothing else mattered, nothing else existed except for my craving to feel him.

"Shit Bella." He groaned and bit his lip as my hand made it's way to his lap and firmly traced the outline of his length, already hard.

I continued to kiss and tease him, every moan and sigh that escaped his throat turned me on even more.

It seemed to take ages, but finally we had parked in the garage for our building. I fumbled out of the car in record time. Drunkenness be damned, there was one place I wanted to be, and his car sure as hell wasn't it. I had barely made it a few steps from the Volvo and he had be swept up, holding me. My legs tightened around his hips as he carried me. He stumbled a few times, not willing to take his lips from my neck and chest to pay much attention to where he was going. We kissed and fondled our way through the lobby, I chuckled lightly as the doorman's eyes popped with shock. We stumbled our way into the elevator, immediately Edward had me pinned against the wall, feeling him hard, pressed against me caused my whole body to tingle in anticipation. I had his shirt completely unbuttoned and half off, revealing his toned chest and stomach when the elevator stopped on our floor. I clung to him desperately as he pulled us into the hallway and toward our door. He all but tore my shirt and bra off of me and disregarded it to the floor before the door had even closed behind us. His shirt was next on the clothing trail leading to our room. By the time we reached our bed, there was no more undressing left to be done. He tossed me more forcefully than usual onto the bed, I pulled his arm, my eyes begging for him to join me in the fluff of pillows.

A confused pout crossed my face as he grinned and resisted.

"What do you want baby?" is asked in a husky voice.

"You." I panted, pulling him towards me with a little more force this time.

"What do you want me to do?" he refused me, again.

"Damnit Edward, I want you to fuck me!" I demanded, frustrated, and insanely turned on all at the same time.

His lips twisted into a smug smirk as he finally gave in, stalked his way onto the bed and found his place between my legs.

* * *

I groaned in pain from the all too bright sun shining in my window the next morning. My temples were pounding and my mouth tasted like I had spent the better part of last night licking the city streets. I pouted to myself when I reached for Edward and found nothing but pillows and blanket in his spot. I had known he had to leave early this morning, there was a gallery showcasing his work tonight, and he had to be there early to make sure everything was set up the way he wanted it. Knowing this, didn't make it any less disappointing. I reached for his pillow, if I couldn't have him, at least I could smell him. A giddy school girl grin overtook my face when I found the note.

_Good morning love._

_You don't know how hard getting out of this bed was after last night, my GOD, you were amazing! Ok, I need to stop thinking about that or I'll never leave. :o)_

_There is Tylenol and water on the nightstand, I'm sure you'll need it. There's also fresh coffee in the kitchen. I'm guessing it'll probably be around eleven when you wake up so I set the timer for ten til, it should be ready for you._

I chuckled at the clock beside the bed, 11:05, he knew me so well.

_I'll see you soon, and I'll be missing you every second I'm gone._

_All my heart,_

_E._

All cheeriness from the letter was gone when I actually stood up. I had done it many times before, but this time I swore I meant it as I vowed to never drink Crown Royal again. Edward was definitely right about the Tylenol, and I loved him even more as I grabbed the two pills off the nightstand and gulped down the glass of water.

Next stop, toothbrush! No matter how badly I needed it, the coffee was simply going to have to wait, I couldn't take the grossness of my mouth for another minute.

I winced as I looked at myself in the mirror. If it was hard for Edward to leave me when I looked like this, then GOD knows he loves me. My hair looked like something had spent most of the night nesting in it. Black circles shadowed my eyes, which nicely matched my smeared mascara. My lips were still slightly swollen from last night.

"Last night, oh god!" I cringed to myself as my face lit up bright red.

I might be a pretty modern independent woman. All in touch with my sexuality and all of that, but I was raised catholic, and the guilt instilled with the religion from birth is still in there, deep down. I was going to have to say more than a few hail Marys for the explicit things I had begged Edward to do to me last night.

I was scrubbing my teeth furiously when a sparkle caught my eye. The ring. For the love of god, I was really fucking engaged. Well, this had definitely been a birthday I'd never forget. I said no to a proposal, only to then make a spectacle of myself running down the street before crying and finally saying yes, all in front of a crowd of strangers AND a semi famous musician who I slightly worshiped. Then proceeded back into the bar where I got shitty drunk, then left and basically fucked my boyfriend on the street in front of complete strangers…oh and my doorman whom I'd have to see everyday. Great!

I decided not to bother washing my face, I definitely needed a shower if I was going to wash all of the ick off of me from the bar.

I'm fairly certain I actually heard angels singing as the hot water cascaded over me. I cleaned up and then just stood under the steaming water, letting it relax my muscles. When the water began to cool down, I begrudgingly turned it off and stepped out of the shower. I pulled a comb through my wet hair, and glanced at myself in the mirror again. Content that I was starting to resemble a human again, I padded my way to the kitchen. The smell of cinnamon spice coffee filling the whole apartment. I should be thankful a man so perfect actually wanted to marry me!

I sighed blissfully with the first warm sip, and then headed for the couch, not bothering to entertain the idea of today being even somewhat productive. Coltrane was snoring softly, curled up on the ottoman instead of prancing by the door. Obviously Edward had taken him out before he left. Did I mention this man was perfect?

For the first time I smiled as I looked down at the ring now decorating my finger. Maybe this whole marriage thing wouldn't be so horrible. I didn't have much time to ponder it any further, my eyes were heavy the second my body sunk into the couch, and I was nodding in and out less than five minutes into the Julia Roberts movie I had found on TV.

* * *

**Yay she said yes!! Of course she said yes, who in their right mind would have said no?! Anywho, there should be another chapter up in a day or so, it may include the partners dinner and breaking the news to Esme, but I'm not sure yet. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! **


	43. Chapter 43

I didn't have to open my eyes when I felt soft lips against mine. He smelled amazing, and no one else in the world could make me tingle with just a kiss like he could.

"Hey you." I smiled, still willing my eyes closed.

"How's my dirty girl feeling this afternoon?" He chuckled and kissed me again.

"Your dirty girl?" My eyes shot open with that.

"You should have told me before how much you liked dirty talk during sex baby." He traced his lips down my neck.

Oh GOD! I wanted to die, and the blush flooding my cheeks just confirmed it!

"I was drunk. I do not like dirty talk" I hid my face in the couch cushions.

"So you don't want me to fuck you? You don't want me to fuck you hard until you explode on my big cock?" He whispered in my ear.

Sweet Jesus! "Oh my god, shut up! I'm sorry! I was drunk!" I cringed, and buried my head deeper into the cushions.

"Don't you dare apologize." He chuckled and pulled me from the cushions to rest on his chest. "Do you have any idea how hot it was to hear you telling me what you wanted? I didn't think sex with you could be any better, but you proved me wrong." He sighed and bit his lip, obviously remembering last night fondly.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Just don't ever expect it again." I mumbled into his chest.

"What?! Why not?" He pouted.

"Because I can't do it." I pulled myself up to look at him, still embarrassed. "When I'm drunk, that's one thing, but any other time I just can't. I say words like penis instead of…" I blushed at even the attempt at the next word, "…cock. I don't know what's wrong with me, I just can't do it." I rolled my eyes at myself, and my crimson red face.

"Well," he chuckled as he caressed my red cheeks. "I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with. But I'm thinking we're going to have to practice, start out slow. Either that or I'm going to be spending a lot of money at the liquor store." he grinned.

"Shut up!" I laughed. "Can we talk about something other than last night please?"

"No." He replied bluntly. "You barely looked at it last night, so I was wondering if you liked your ring?" he asked timidly.

"It's gorgeous, and of course perfect." I sighed, admitting that I didn't loathe the thing as much as I had tried to put off.

It really was beautiful, and he had put a lot of thought into picking something I would like. It wasn't huge, easily two carats but broken down into three stone settings, a past, present, future style ring. There were small hearts cut into the setting holding the diamonds up. Yesterday, Today, Forever was engraved into the platinum band.

"I had been looking since our weekend at your dad's, but nothing was right." He smiled down at the ring on the hand he was holding. "Finally the owner of the shop suggested I could design something myself. All of the big flashing one stone rings, I knew you'd hate, and they weren't unique enough. I knew you'd shoot me if I went any bigger than two carats and the past, present, future design was unique enough, plus it kind of fits perfectly. I've loved you for so long, even if we weren't together, it was always you." He brought my hand to his lips.

"I love you." I smiled and sighed into his chest.

"I can't wait until I can call you my wife Bella."

That caused my heart to speed up, and my breath caught in my throat. I was coming around on the whole ring and engagement thing, but that word, _wife_ was still more terrifying than any horror movie I've ever seen.

"Well, then, when do you plan on telling your mother?" I smiled at my escape.

"I was thinking, the partners dinner is next weekend. My mom and dad will obviously be there, but Charlie will be there too, so it would be kind of perfect to do it then." He explained.

"My pop, Charlie?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you. My dad invited him up for the dinner and then they're going to spend the weekend hunting." He pulled himself off the couch and walked to the kitchen.

"Hunting?" I chuckled. Charlie had hunted for as long as I can remember, but I tried very hard to imagine Carlisle in camo and a bright orange hat. Yeah that was hilarious.

"Yep." Edward looked up smiling from his rummaging through the fridge. "I guess my grandpa used to take my dad hunting and fishing all the time when he was younger. My dad has always had a hunting room at the Vermont house. It's filled with all my grandpa's old guns and stuff. Dad talked about going again a lot, but as I'm sure you can imagine, he doesn't have a lot of friends into that sort of thing." he explained.

I sat there stunned for a minute, trying to process all the information I had just been given. I would be facing my future mother-in-law in less than a week. My dad and Carlisle had apparently become good enough friends that they were planning a hunting weekend. And there was a room full of guns…shit!

"So let me get this straight. You want to tell your mother in Vermont, and you want to do this in a house full of weapons?!" I gulped at the image of Esme going all psycho.

"It's not so funny now is it?" Edward grinned.

"Huh?" I asked, no clue what he meant.

"Oh, well you thought it was hilarious when your dad wanted to shoot me. It's not so funny when it's you is it?" He laughed.

"Oh come on Edward!" I stomped into the kitchen. "Obviously, Charlie was never going to actually shoot you!"

"And _obviously_ my mother isn't going to shoot you either." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right!" I snorted. "Have you met your mother?"

"She's tough." He admitted. "But she just worries about me, and she just wants the best for me. She hasn't gotten to know you yet, but as soon as she does, she will see how much we love each other and she will adore you." He kissed my forehead.

"Well I'm glad everything works out perfect in fairy tale land." I huffed.

"It will be fine love." He smiled. "So what are you wearing to the gallery tonight?"

"Shit." I groaned, having completely forgotten about Edward's opening. "I have no clue."

"You'll be beautiful in anything of course. But we have to leave in about an hour." He nodded towards the clock.

"UGH!" I groaned, but headed towards the bedroom to sift through my closet.

Edward threw himself onto the bed and propped himself up on one arm, watching me dig through my clothes.

"So you want to fly or drive next weekend?" He asked as I slipped a simple black dress over my head.

"Drive." I answered. obviously.

"Of course." He chuckled. "It'll be almost a five hour drive though."

"Yeah, well that still beats my inability to breathe when flying."

"I thought it was easier when you flew with me?" he asked.

"It is." I answered. "But I'll still avoid it if I can."

"Ok babe, whatever you want. It'll probably work out better that way anyway." He grinned as I stepped out of the closet. "That dress looks amazing on you."

"Do you realize I have worn more dresses for you than I have ever for anything else in my life?" I glared.

"And I adore you for it!" He smiled, and crossed the room to kiss me.

"Yeah, yeah." I tried unsuccessfully to keep a straight face. "I'm gonna finish getting ready. You get dressed." I poked him in the chest.

"Yes dear." He chuckled and slapped me on the bottom as I headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Edward's opening was amazing. His artwork was nothing short of beautiful. I apparently wasn't the only one who thought so. He had so many offers, and if he accepted them all, he would be making nearly $100,000 on just _one_ gallery showing. I had nearly fallen over when I saw the numbers. I had heard from Alice and Emmett that Edward had made quite a name for himself with his art during the time he spent in Europe, but I really had no idea. He never talked about how much he sold paintings for, and I never asked. I had never thought to be self conscious about my salary before. I was thrilled with making almost $50,000 a year. He had doubled what I make in a year in just one freaking opening. That thought lead to the fact that Esme refers to Edward's art as a hobby. Exactly how much damn money does Carlisle make that $100,000 is considered, nothing, just a hobby?? Oh god, I didn't even want to know.

"The car is packed babe, are you ready?" Edward bounced back into the apartment, interrupting my thoughts.

"As ready as I'm gonna be." I wrinkled my face, still tired and not in the best mood, but then again that was to be expected, it was only five in the morning.

"It's gonna be great babe, trust me" He grinned before closing and locking the door behind us.

The drive was fun, things with Edward and I were so easy. We just got each other, we knew how to make each other laugh, and that's exactly what we did for nearly five hours. We laughed, and had fun. We kissed, and talked. It was so much different than the first time we took a road trip to Vermont. It's hard to imagine us being awkward around each other now.

"Umm didn't you just miss your turn?" I pointed to the sign for Rutland, confused as he kept driving straight ahead.

"I have a surprise for you." He grinned.

"Uh oh." I laughed.

"I was thinking, we've never had a real vacation together. Plus staying at my parents house could be a little awkward if the announcement doesn't go well. So I booked a cabin for us at Killington." His eyes screamed his excitement.

"That sounds great." I smiled and leaned across the car to kiss him.

"Are you ready for more snowboarding lessons?" He chuckled.

"I think a better question is are you ready to spend your vacation picking my butt up off the ground?" I smiled as he brought the car to stop in front of a huge, beautiful cabin. "_This_ is our cabin?" I asked, a bit shocked.

"This is the one." He smiled and stepped out of the car.

I don't know why, I mean I should have known better by now. However, when Edward had mentioned a cabin, I pictured a small place set back in the woods, the bare basics. A fire place, sparse furnishings, I dunno, something rustic I suppose. This was definitely not the little cabin in the woods I was imagining. It was bigger than Charlie's house, and absolutely gorgeous. The inside was even more amazing that the exterior. The furnishings were all very modern and yet somehow still homey. There was indeed a fireplace, just not an actual wood burning one, although it did look real. The kitchen was immaculate with every convenience anyone could think of. Lush carpets, covering pathways over the hard wood flooring. The second floor, although only consisting of two rooms would have put just about any five star city hotel to shame. The bedroom was decorated in warm soft colors, with another fireplace crackling in the back ground. The bed was something from a fairytale with it's rustic wood frame, and lush bedding. I would have been content to just spend the entire vacation in the master bathroom, and I assure you that was actually a feasible idea. There was no luxury spared. A small swimming pool size Jacuzzi tub, nestled in beside the spa shower. A mini fridge tucked away under the countertop. Even a very comfy looking sofa and chair.

"Do you like it?" Edward's eyes were dancing as I took everything in.

"Umm…it's gorgeous of course, but a bit much maybe?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Are you kidding? We are celebrating, and it's our first vacation together!" He protested. "Plus, there is no such thing as too much when it's for my future wife." I could feel his face smiling as he snaked his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder, looking the place over with me.

"I should have known better." I grinned. "Worn out jeans, plain white t-shirts splattered with paint and your face scruff can't hide the fact that you're still a spoiled rich Harvard boy." I snuggled closer into his chest.

"Yes well, I may be a spoiled, rich Harvard boy, _but, _I'm a spoiled, rich Harvard boy who's completely head over feet in love with you, and I will never not provide you with anything you can think of wanting." He laughed and kissed my shoulder.

"I love you too." I sighed at the feeling of his lips on my skin. "So what's planned for today?"

"Well, Emmett and Leah should already be settled in to their hotel, so I was thinking we could meet them at the lodge and get some lunch. Then head back here to get ready for dinner. Or, if you'd prefer, and I _definitely_ would, I can go into town, get a bottle or two of wine, and you can spend the rest of day and evening telling me how badly you want me to fuck you." He grinned.

"Oh my god, are you seriously still bringing that up?" I laughed and rolled my eyes, turning around to face him.

"Is that a no?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up!" I laughed and shook my head as I pulled away, turning to go upstairs to change.

"Can't blame a guy for trying!" He called, behind me.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes, still laughing. "Call Leah and Emmett!"

* * *

"Hey guys!" I smiled as Leah and Emmett approached our table at the lodge.

"Hey!" Leah squealed, wrapping me in a hug before sitting down. "I'm so glad you're here! I hate these things!"

"You?" I laughed. "Do we really need to discuss what happened the last thing I showed up for this dinner?"

"Ok, you win!" Leah laughed along.

"Yeah, but that's not an issue anymore." Edward sighed.

"I know." I squeezed his hand.

"You're never gonna live it down Eddie, you might as well accept it." Emmett laughed.

"I know." Edward chuckled.

The waiter quickly made his way over to our table, noticing Emmett and Leah had arrived. We all ordered, and then separated into different conversations. Edward and Emmett joked and laughed about this or that.

"So what are you wearing?" Leah asked.

"Edward picked out this blue dress, it's actually kinda similar to the one I wore to your party. A bit less revealing though." I chuckled, thinking back to how embarrassed I had been in Alice's dress. "What about you." I asked.

"It's sort of a deep warm burnt orange color, and floor length. I'm not sure I like it, Emmett swears it will be perfect, but I think it may be a bit too formal, or maybe not formal enough, hell I don't know. I hate these things." She frowned.

"I'm sure Emmett is right." I smiled. "Plus, you can take comfort in the fact that you could show up in jeans and a t-shirt, and they'll all still hate me more." I laughed.

"True." She joked. "So I guess you guys are planning to tell Esme tonight?"

"That's the plan." I sighed and wrinkled my face.

"It will be fine. And who cares what she thinks anyway! Carlisle will be thrilled!" She tried to comfort me.

"Eh, it won't be so bad, I mean I know how she's going to react, so whatever!" I shrugged, trying to convince Leah, and myself that I didn't care.

The waiter interrupted, placing plates of food in front of each of us. The conversation swelled again to include everyone. We all laughed and talked. Lunch with Emmett and Leah had been a good idea, it took my mind off the horror of what I was positive tonight was going to be.

* * *

**Ok, so I didn't make it all the way to the dinner, but that will definitely be the next chapter! I hope everyone is still enjoying the story! I'm most definitely enjoying writing it!! Of course, review, review, review, I adore knowing what everyone is thinking!**


	44. Chapter 44

"_**Don't be nervous." Edward smiled down at me, as we stepped up onto the Cullen's elegantly lit front porch.**_

"_**I'm not nervous." I smiled back.**_

_**It was actually the truth, I'm not sure where my sudden confidence came from but I was definitely not nervous. Not even the slightest bit shaky. I was proud of myself. How far I had come since the last time I attended this dinner. I was no longer the scared 22 year old girl who felt like I didn't belong. Once upon a time these people had intimidated the hell out of me. I thought they were smarter, more worthy, just all around better. I knew better now. I was just as intelligent as anyone who was going to be in this room, more so than most of them probably. Their money made them no better than me, in fact their attitude made them far less of a person than I was, damnit they should be the ones who were intimidated! The way my arm linked comfortably with Edward's made me smile, this was where I belong. If they didn't get that, if Esme didn't get that, well then they were just going to have to go to hell, because this time I knew I belonged here, I belonged with Edward.**_

"_**Good." He winked, and placed his strong hand on the small of my back, leading me through the door.**_

_**The house was everything I remembered it to be, amazingly beautiful. Everything looked pretty much just as I remembered it, a few things had changed here and there, but all in all it was a bit like déjà vu. Even the people buzzing through the house with conversation looked exactly the same. Obviously I knew none of these women would have dared wear the same dress more than once, but they could have, they looked no different than they had four years ago.**_

_**Edward was in business mode, and I smiled proudly as we were handed from one group of conversation to the next. Everyone congratulating him on his possible return the firm. Edward had finalized his decision to come back and work with his father the very next day after we had discussed it. They worked out all the terms, and Edward would handle all pro bono cases, he wouldn't be a full time attorney. Actually he wouldn't be in the offices much at all, except for meetings with clients. He would get all the things he loved, and get to skip the things he didn't. It was truly the perfect situation for him. No one else knew the details of his return though. Just myself, Edward, Carlisle, possibly Esme as well. They had decided it would be best to make an announcement tonight at the dinner.**_

"_**Bella." A smile was beaming from his face as Edward and I turned towards the voice. "It's good to see you. You look, well, you look amazing." Sam ran his eyes down and then back up over me.**_

"_**Uh thanks. It's good to see you too Sam." I lied. The sight of his face, and the way he ogled me still made my stomach turn, but I smiled politely nonetheless. **_

"_**Sam." Edward nodded, his voice hard, but still polite. Anyone who didn't know him as well as I did would have never noticed his change. How his muscles stiffened, or how his arms wrapped slightly tighter around my waste, and his whole body angled more securely to me.**_

_**I smiled inwardly at the way Edward's possessive nature came out when Sam was around. I squeezed him just slightly, a silent thank you.**_

"_**I was just thinking of you the other week," Sam began, completely ignoring Edward. "I was in DC, and the city was flooded with your name, and the article you had published in The Post."**_

"_**Ah yes, my editorial on holiday**_** trees." I grinned, remembering how I laughed the whole time while writing it, thinking of how it would rile the up the DC conservatives. "I actually wasn't aware it had gotten that much attention." I truly wasn't.**

"**Well it definitely did." He chuckled. "It's nice to see some things never change. My Bella, as much the bleeding heart liberal as ever." I cringed at hearing my name associated with being **_**his.**_

**I wasn't the only one who noticed his comment. Edward took in a deep breath and I felt his hand tighten into a fist on the small of my back.**

"**Yes well, all the baby killing, tree hugging, and trying to drag the whole county down with a socialist agenda is a tough, and time consuming job, but someone's got to do it." I rolled my eyes, smug in my sarcasm. **

"**Bella! Edward!" I smiled as the warm, familiar voice cut into our conversation.**

"**Pop!" I smiled widely, as I turned to see Charlie practically jogging up behind us.**

"**You look beautiful kiddo!" Charlie smiled into my hair as he wrapped me in a tight hug. "I'm glad I found you. I haven't seen one familiar face since I got here." He sighed, and pulled at the collar of his shirt. Charlie had never been a suit and tie kind of guy.**

"**Leah and Emmett are around here somewhere." I scanned the room for them. **

"**My father should be around too." Edward added.**

"**Oh Edward, I'm sorry." Charlie shook his head and held out his hand. "How are you son?"**

"**I'm doing well thank you." Edward smiled.**

**Sam cleared his throat louder than usual, obviously offended at not receiving a greeting from Charlie.**

"**Sam." my pop almost growled as his whole demeanor changed from the fun loving, laid back man I loved, to my over protective father.**

"**It's good to see you again SGT Swan." Sam pulled out his most dazzling smile.**

"**Wish I could say the same." Charlie glared. "I'm shocked to see you here Sam, I figured you would be off somewhere trolling for young insecure girls you could latch onto." **

"**Oh…umm…uh…" Charlie smiled as Sam fumbled for words.**

**Edward tried, and failed to hide his laughter with a cough.**

"**So have you heard the good news?" Charlie grinned.**

"**Umm, what news would that be sir?" Sam tried to regain himself.**

"**Well, that my Bella here," He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "and Edward are to be married." He slapped Edward approvingly on the back.**

"**What?!" I choked, as Edward's and my mouths both dropped simultaneously. **

**Charlie just grinned at Sam's taken back expression.**

**Damnit, I was going to kill Leah and Jake, neither of them could keep their fucking mouths closed about anything!**

"**Umm, no…no I hadn't heard." Sam stuttered as his eyes darted to the ring glittering on my finger.**

"**Yep." Charlie popped the **_**P**_** and grinned, obviously thrilled with the effect the news had on Sam. Honestly if I hadn't been so shocked I probably would have enjoyed the hell out of it as well. "My baby girl finally found a man worthy of her." Charlie smiled again with his dig.**

**Edward looked over at me quizzically, obviously wondering if I had told Charlie. I just shrugged. I'd fill him in later on whom I was positive had told.**

**Sam opened his mouth to comment but was interrupted by the sound of something clinking delicately on a glass, and then Carlisle's voice.**

"**Good evening everyone." Carlisle began and then cleared his throat, as Esme smiled happily beside him on the stairs. "It's our pleasure to have all of you here tonight. I know this year's dinner is pressing very close the Christmas holiday, and I'm very glad everyone was able to make it…"**

"**You did have to keep it a secret kid." Charlie leaned in and whispered into my hair, taking my attention from Carlisle still speaking.**

"**I wasn't keeping it a secret." I hissed. "We were going to announce it tonight, we knew you would be here, and of course all of Edward's family is here." I explained quietly.**

"**Have you told your mother yet?" **

"**No." I cringed at the thought.**

"**Good luck with that one." He chuckled softly. "I'm happy for you Bells, he's a good man, and I can tell you're happy." his smile showed his age just slightly as the wrinkles appeared around his eyes.**

"**I love you pop." His approval was the last thing that I needed to know for sure I had right decision.**

"**love you too kid." He winked, and then turned his focus back to Carlisle.**

"**We'll announce the newest Jr partner tonight after dinner, but before everyone goes back to the party, my son has something to announce as well." Carlisle's face was filled with pride.**

"**Here we go." Edward kissed me quickly before pulling away.**

**He made his way easily through the crowd and then bounced happily onto the stairs to join his parents. He gave Esme a light kiss on the cheek and then accepted a warn hug from Carlisle.**

**There were some giggles, and whispered explicits about Edward's perfection from a few woman as he turned to face the crowd of curious eyes. They didn't bother me, of course every woman thought he was gorgeous.**

"**Good evening everyone." He grinned and shoved his hands into his pockets, rocking just a bit like an excited child on Christmas morning. I couldn't help but chuckle, seeing how excited he was to tell everyone our news. "I'll get the boring stuff out of the way first." He rushed out. "As most of you know, I've been absent for a while. I've been off doing my own thing, but I've missed the firm and working with my father." that caused a loving smile to overcome Carlisle, he loved his son so much, the adoration was clear on his face. "After a lot of consideration I've decided to come back to the firm." The news caused and eruption of whispers and light applause from the room. "I won't be there full time, and I'll only be handling pro bono cases, but it's a nice compromise that allows me to focus attention on two things I love at the same time." He took a deep breath. "And now, on to the exciting news." He grinned wildly and offered me a wink through the crowd. "Somehow, by the grace of GOD, or maybe just pure dumb luck, I have found the most amazing, beautiful, smart, and just all around wonderful woman in the world. Or I suppose I should say I found her **_**again**_**, and by nothing short of a miracle, she somehow believes I am worthy of her, and my Bella has agreed to be my wife." His loving smile was blinding as all eyes in the room turned to me.**

**I took in a deep breath, feeling the heat spreading to my face under all the attention. Maybe I would have been bothered by all the whispers, but I couldn't focus on anything other than Esme huffing and shoving her way down the stairs and through the crowd to another room.**

**Charlie nudged me lightly, breaking my concentration and pointing out Edward motioning for me to join him.**

**I smiled nervously as I stepped to Edward's side, he snaked his arm around my waist, pride glowing in his eyes. **

"**Congratulations." Carlisle kissed my forehead and hugged Edward and I both lovingly.**

**At least one of the parental units approved. My stomach flopped as I wondered if I was the only one to notice Esme stomping away. I cursed myself silently for the little stipulation I had placed on our engagement, I was just finally warming to the idea of being Edward's wife, and Esme was reacting just as I had stupidly hoped for.**

**Edward pulled me along beside him, and into the pool of congratulations waiting for us. I smiled politely and thanked everyone, things moving so quickly it was just a blur of faces and voices, my mind was too concerned to actually notice anyone.**

"**Edward, may I speak to you." Her voice was cold as she tugged his arm and glared at me, scornfully.**

"**Excuse us." Edward nodded at Esme, then smiled politely and excused us from the well wishers.**

"**NO!! Absolutely not!" Esme screeched as we stepped into the smaller room.**

**The few eyes that shot to us with her voice, scurried away quickly, with whispers.**

"**This has gone on long enough and I am putting my food down." Her hands angrily found her hips.**

"**Esme don't!" Carlisle panted, pushing into the room, Charlie close behind.**

**Esme simply threw a hand in the air, silencing him. "No, he will hear this!" She glared. "Edward Anthony Cullen, I understand you are upset with me for pushing Tanya on you, and I'll admit perhaps I was a bit too involved, but now you have proven your point and this is going to stop." she demanded. "You will not ruin the name your father and I have built for this family. You will marry someone who is suited for you." Her anger turned from Edward to me, I flinched slightly under her hateful stare. "And you…" she seethed in my direction. "you may think you have your claws in. That you have successfully leeched onto your meal ticket, but I assure you this is not going to happen!"**

"**That is enough mother." Edward growled, and pulled me closer, protectively placing himself between me and Esme. "I thought I made myself clear the last time we had this conversation. I love this woman, and I will be with her, I do **_**not**_** need your approval."**

**The anger that distorted her face sent my mind to thoughts of Linda Blair, I fully expected her head to spin at any moment.**

"**You may not need my approval, but we have provided you a very good life Edward. You have had every luxury and privilege handed to you. If you want to ruin yourself, that is fine, but you will not ruin your family as well. If you marry this…girl," her look was pure disgust as she eyed me. "you do not exist in this family. We've worked much too hard to have you ruin everything with one careless immature decision. Stop being so selfish for just a moment and think of your father's career, everything your grandfather worked for." Fear was long gone as she threatened Edward, anger took it's place. How dare she, I bit my tongue, holding back all the horrible things I wanted to shout at her, it would do no good. Just prove her case further I'm sure, as far as she was concerned anyway.**

**My eyes turned to Charlie as a shocked "Humph" escaped his throat and his eyes darted between Carlisle and Esme. He looked disappointed that Carlisle hadn't said a word. "I'm sorry Carlisle, you're a good friend but friendship be damned, that's my baby." He shot Edward's father a look before stomping just a couple feet from Esme.**

**He was definitely SGT Swan as he glared Esme down, looking almost as scary as she did.**

"**Pop, don't." I pleaded. I loved him for wanting to defend me, but it wouldn't change anything.**

**He threw his hand up with authority and I knew that was my cue to shut the hell up.**

"**Look lady, I may not be rich, and I may not have raised, that **_**girl..**_**" he motioned towards me standing behind him. "with the things you were able to raise you son with. However, just the mere fact she was able to stand here and listen to you degrading her in every way imaginable without telling you how much of a hateful heartless bitch you are tells me she's more of a lady than you could ever dream of being. I regret that I don't have the same ability to hold back as my daughter." He huffed. "I have no problem telling you how disgusting your little rant just was. You know, your son hasn't been perfect. He broke my little girl's heart…shattered it, he completely broke her, but somehow she found it in her to forgive him, and she loves him. Bella is good, the whole way to her core, she's pure and she's good." He jabbed a finger at her. "I was just as unhappy about it as you at first, but I'm not an idiot, it's plain to see these kids love each other. If you're too stupid to see that, to stupid to want to be a part of that, well then that's your loss lady. My daughter is beautiful, smart and successful, she doesn't need your money or anything else you have to offer." I didn't understand the way his face fell, at first, but then he continued. "You just stood here and threatened to disown your son. To completely disregard him simply because he's in love with a woman you haven't even bothered to try to know. Well, let me tell you something, I had a son too, and I love him. I love him just as much as I love Bella, there is nothing in this world he could have done that I wouldn't have stood behind him in. My son is gone. I will never get to see him get married, or fall in love. I'll never get to hear him laugh again." His voice cracked a bit, but he pushed the emotion back. "I spend everyday missing him, clinging to pictures trying to remember. Edward is good, and I'm proud to know he'll be my son too. If you don't see what you have right in front of you, if you can't appreciate the good man you've raised, and take joy just in the fact that he's here, no matter what decisions he makes. Well then I'd say disowning him is the greatest thing you've ever done for him." With that, he spun around, and kissed me on the forehead. "Welcome to the family son." He grinned at Edward before turning to stomp out of the room. "I'm sorry Carlisle" he mumbled and pushed through the door.**

**I wanted to cry, not because Esme is an uber bitch, but because that was the longest speech I had ever heard my father give. Charlie was a man of few words, he didn't get emotional, and even when he was mad, he usually summed it up in no more than three sentences. Hearing him defend me like that, defend Edward and I, had the tears pulling in my eyes. Remembering him mentioning Seth is what caused them to spill over. I missed my brother. I wanted him here. I knew how hard it was for Charlie to even mention him. I hated Esme for causing this. I wanted to scream at her, I wanted to wail on her, to make her feel as much hurt as I knew she had just caused my father.**

**Instead, I took a deep calming breath and turned to Edward. Everyone's face was frozen in shock. Carlisle looked…horrified, proud, hurt, angry, more emotions than I have adjectives. Esme's mouth was still hanging to the floor, obviously she wasn't used to being spoken to that way. Edward looked…determined.**

"**Are you ready to go love?" Edwards lips turned up just slightly at the corners.**

"**Oh god yes!" I sighed, relieved.**

**No one said a word as we turned to pushed through the door.**

"**Oh my god! Are you ok?!" Leah rushed to my side.**

"**WHOOP WHOOP GO PAPPA SWAN!" Emmett boomed, his boyish dimples standing out more than ever as he laughed and pumped his fist in the air.**

"**I'm fine. I'll call you tomorrow." I couldn't help but chuckle at Emmett.**

"**Shut up!" Leah hissed and smacked Emmett in the stomach. "Ok, you're sure you're ok?" She turned back to me, her eyes searching mine, waiting for me to break down no doubt.**

"**I'm good." I smiled sheepishly, not sure if I really meant it.**

"**We're going to the mountain tomorrow, you up for it?" Edward grinned at Emmett who was still pouting from Leah's smack.**

"**You know it!" Emmett's eyes lit up with the invitation.**

"**Great." Edward smiled and pulled me towards the door.**

**I'm not sure what I expected from Edward after tonight. I guess I thought he'd be mad, maybe sad, at the very least a little bit discouraged, but he was surprising the hell out of me. He was happy, excited, exactly the same as he had been before we came to his parent's house.**

**The conversation on the ride back to our cabin was careful, and even a little awkward. Edward's mood had me a bit worried, I tried to match his happiness, but I was honestly expecting everything to sink in at any moment, and then his anger would unleash. **

**We made our way inside. I changed into comfy pajamas quickly, he did the same, and then bounced happily down the stairs as I washed my face.**

**I took a deep breath and eyed myself in the mirror. "What the fuck have you done?" I muttered to myself. I took the few minutes, to just breathe, to try to make sense of everything, trying not to slip into a panic attack. It would be nice to convince myself that this was all a dream, a nightmare I had thought up as the very worst case scenario, like I had done before Leah's party, and then when the announcement was actually made, Esme's reaction wouldn't seem so bad. I couldn't escape reality though, tonight had definitely happened. I knew I had to go face Edward. **

**I was nervous as I crept down the stairs, afraid his unavoidable mood change had taken place while I was having my private nervous breakdown upstairs.**

"**Wine?" He grinned from the couch, holding up two glasses and an expensive looking bottle.**

"**Definitely." I sighed in relief, both from seeing he was still happy and the idea of alcohol.**

**He chuckled, and poured us both a glass as I snuggled into his side.**

"**So…" I hesitated, not sure how to approach it. "tonight was interesting." I lamely finished.**

"**Interesting." He snorted.**

"**I'm sorry Edward." I rushed out, hating myself for doing this to his family, for ruining his father's party, for making a spectacle of him in front of so many people. I was sorry for so many thing.**

"**Don't you dare tell me you're sorry." A hint of the anger I was expecting finally showed through. "**_**You**_** have nothing to be sorry for Bella." He cupped my face in his hands, making me look him in the eyes.**

"**Yes I do," I tried to look away, but he had me trapped. "The party, and your mother…" I groaned.**

"**Fuck the party and my mother." He grinned. "Do you really think any of that matters to me? Four years ago it mattered, I didn't know why it mattered, but it did. I'm not that guy anymore Bella. I know what's important and what's not. What's important is that right now I am sitting on the couch with the most amazing woman in the world. We are on our first vacation together and eventually you are going to be my wife. Nothing is going to mess that up. We knew tonight was going to happen, now it's over and all that's left is the good stuff." He kissed the tip of my nose. "Charlie pretty much kicks ass by the way." He chuckled.**

"**Yeah that he does." I snorted. "I love you Edward." **

"**Forever baby." He bit his lip lightly before pulling me to his lips. **

**I groaned in protest as he pulled away.**

**He chuckled at my grumbles. "We should get to bed, snowboarding lessons tomorrow remember?" **

"**Wonderful." I rolled my eyes, but stood up and grabbed his hand, leading him upstairs.**

* * *

**Whoo, Esme finally knows!! Now I just have to figure out if she's going to warm to the idea after Charlie's speech or continue being the nasty mother-in-law…hmmm we'll see!!! Anyway, glad to see so many people keeping up with my little story!! Of course, I have to throw in a shameless plea….REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW!! LOL.**


	45. Chapter 45

"Wake up baby." I felt his soft lips before I heard his whisper.

"Absolutely not." I grumbled, squeezing my eyes tighter.

"Come on babe, Emmett and Leah will be here in like a half hour." He kissed me again.

"Why?" I huffed, peeking through my eyelids.

"Snowboarding remember?" He smiled.

"I don't wanna." I whined. "I thought this was our vacation, aren't you supposed to rest when you're on vacation?"

"I guess we don't have to go." He shrugged, and I groaned when I saw his eyes fall.

"Of course we're going." I gave in, not being able to stand seeing him not smile.

"Fantastic!" His face lit back up and he bounced off the bed.

I chuckled at how excited he was as I climbed out of the bed and padded my way to the shower.

* * *

"Don't you dare." I glared.

His eyes just glowed with excitement as he giggled like a child.

"Emmett I swear to god…" I didn't even get the whole threat out of my mouth before he was plowing into me, bringing us both crashing into the snow with a thud, stealing my breath. "You're such an ass!" I brushed the snow from my face and punching him in the arm.

"You love it!" He snickered.

"Do you know how long it took me to stand up on my own?!" I complained, trying not to laugh.

"I do actually, which is exactly why I couldn't resist!" He smirked.

"Ass." I rolled my eyes. "Do you think he'll get it worked out?" I asked. There had been some issue with Leah's life ticket and the guy running the chair was being a jerk about it, Edward had taken her to the office to try to get it smoothed out.

"Have you ever seen him not be able to charm anyone in to something?" Emmett chuckled.

"True." I smiled. "Wanna go get some coffee while we wait?" I suggested.

"Sounds good." He agreed with a grunt as he helped me off the ground.

Emmett and I made our way to the lodge and got two cups of coffee down between bouts of almost falling over laughing. I loved him, he was like a brother after Edward left so long ago. He never failed to be there for me, or to make me laugh with his free spirit and child like good nature.

"Think we should be concerned?" my eyes snapped up to Edward and Leah, standing with their arms crossed watching me laughing to the point of tears, Emmett holding me up.

"Guys there's something Bella and I want to tell you…" Emmett said, face totally serious as he pulled me to sit in his lap. "We really tried, we just can't fight it anymore." I wrapped my arms around him, looked at him adoringly and sighed, seeing the joke.

"Oh thank god!" Leah grinned. "I mean, honestly did you really think it takes two hours to fix a lift ticket?" She asked slapping Edward's ass, causing his eyes to pop with shock.

"Whore!" I shouted in mock anger. We all laughed as I climbed off Emmett's lap.

"So what's so funny?" Edward grinned, taking the seat next to me and pulling me close.

"I was just telling Bella about that time Jas and I got you drunk, and you almost kissed a dude." Emmett's eyes danced remembering the story.

"Shut up!" Edward threw a bagel from the table, Emmett dodged it perfectly, earning us an annoyed glare from the next table as it bounced of one of the girl's leg. "He had boobs! Perfect boobs!" he blushed.

"Wow, Edward, should I be concerned?" I grinned.

He just shot me a glare. "And do we really want to start telling bar stories?" He smirked, eyes going between Emmett and Leah.

"NO!" Emmett boomed. "I'm sorry." he frowned, shying away from Leah's stare.

"_Anyway_," Leah started, shooting Emmett another look before smiling. "We should go, Bella and I have plans tonight!" She beamed.

"Huh?" Edward looked at me.

"I have no clue." I shrugged, innocently truly having no clue what she was talking about.

"Just a pre wedding girls night." Leah explained, I smiled at the idea.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett and Edward gave each other a fist bump across the table. "Xbox night!" Emmett was glowing.

"Dorks." Leah mumbled as we stood up from the table giggling.

* * *

"Oh! This one!" Leah squealed as she threw a shirt at me.

"Really? This one?" I eyed the ice blue sweater. It was tight, and dangerously low cut.

"Hell yes, you're going to look amazing. Oh, and you have to wear this bar." A lacy piece of material came flying at me.

"I have my own bras Leah." I chuckled.

"Not one like that, trust me!" she grinned.

I just rolled my eyes and slipped the bra on.

"Holy hell, my boobs are awesome!" I smiled at the mirror.

"Told you so!" she walked in the bathroom, my jaw dropped.

"You're hot!" I gasped.

"Yes, I know." she smirked and spun showing off her outfit. Her skirt was short, distress denim, matched with a devastatingly tight black wife beater style tank top, all pulled together with a pair of knee high black fuck me boots.

"Isn't it a little cold for a tank top and skirt though?" I laughed.

"No, it'll be hot in the club, plus we'll be drinking, and I'll wear a coat outside." She shrugged. "Put the sweater on."

I probably should have been self conscious at how low the sweater was, but I couldn't bring myself to be. Leah was right, I looked amazing. The skirt was also shorter than I would have typically picked, but the tattered denim was close to my style, and my legs were one of the few features on me that I was actually proud of.

"See, you look amazing!" Leah smiled at my reaction.

"Thanks for the clothes." I grinned. "Now what about shoes? I don't have any that will work, and those kind are definitely out." I laughed, eyeing her boots.

"Well…Alice would just roll over and die if she knew I was letting you wear these." She chuckled. "But they do match." She pulled out a pair of chucks that matched the color of the sweater perfectly.

"You're right, total fashion suicide, Alice would die!" I laughed. "I love them!! You know me too well!" I hugged her, grabbing the shoes and throwing myself on the bed to put them on.

"We're too hot to be getting married." Leah giggled as we checked our selves out in the mirror one last time. "The boys are gonna die." He grin was pure evil.

"Definitely." I agreed, with a wink.

* * *

EPOV

"You cheating son of a…." I chuckled as Emmett's gunner fell to the ground on the TV

"Sweet mother of Christ." he gapped. His change of focus caught my attention, and I turned to see what had distracted him.

My mouth dropped to the floor matching his when they stepped off the stairs. Was that my Bella? My shy modest Bella? Holy shit she was perfect. Sexy. I took her in, her hair first, it fell around her face, spilling on her shoulders. Gorgeous. Then her face, different than normal, more make up than I was used to, but it still looked natural, her eyes were smoky, making the pools of melted chocolate pop. Next, the sweater, good GOD the sweater. Her body had always been a testament to the fact that there truly was a GOD, but tonight, with the neck line plunging scandalously low, exposing her perfect breasts. Fucking amazing. I had to catch my breath. On to her legs, miles of perfection, the way the muscles flexed and tightened in her silky thighs as she walked closer. Finally, the shoes…Chuck Taylor's, matching the color of the sweater perfect. I had to chuckle lightly, they were the sexiest of all, only because the shoes were what made this gorgeous creature my Bella. I took in a deep breath, allowing my eyes to scan over her, head to toe once again. I shifted, fighting the arousal starting to strain in my jeans just at the sight of her.

"Leah!" Emmett gasped, surprising me a bit. Bella was so amazing, I had totally failed to notice Leah standing next to her. She looked good, I'll admit, but nothing compared to my Bella. "What are you doing?" he panted, his face still not completely recovered from the shock.

"Going out." She stated, obviously.

"Fine, we'll be ready in ten minutes." He shot off the couch, slapping me in the chest. I nodded in agreement, but still didn't take my eyes of Bella.

"I don't think so!" Leah huffed and Bella giggled, obviously amused at the fact I still hadn't managed to pick my jaw up off the floor. "This is our last night out before we get married. Our last hurrah as single women!" She threw her hand on her hip annoyed, but giggled whispering something in Bella's ear. Bella giggled along and nodded.

"SINGLE WOMEN?!" The words fumbled, angry out of Emmett's mouth. "Edward, tell me, do you see any SINGLE women in this room?!"

"Definitely not!" I billowed, springing up to stand beside Emmett, arms crossed across my chest. My possessive nature when it came to this sexy woman overriding my shock and wanting her.

"Oh please." Bella rolled her eyes at my annoyed look. "You guys know what she meant." she crossed her arms, her determination matching mine. This was going to be a battle, no doubt about that.

"Where exactly are you two going?" Emmett demanded.

"We're going dancing." Leah eyed him, daring him to tell her no.

"Dancing? Bella _you_ are going dancing?" I laughed, remembering the only time I saw her dance, other than joking around with Jake. The picture of her fumbling around with Emmett on our first date 4 years ago made my body shake, amused.

Her glare was instant, my lack of confidence in her fueling her determination.

"_Yes_, dancing. You were gone for a long time, and I've got moves you've never seen Mr. Cullen." She rolled her hips, taunting me, I had to fight back the moan that threatened to escape my throat. She was evil, a sex goddess, but still, pure evil.

"No way in hell." I roared, not being able to control the anger that surged at the idea of any man seeing her move like that when I wasn't around to fend them off.

"No Eddie, let them go have fun." a smug smirk spread across Emmett's face.

I shot him a look of _what the fuck_. He just winked. I knew he had a plan.

"Thank you baby." Leah smiled happily and crossed the room to kiss him.

"Of course sweetheart." He cooed. "I mean what is a relationship without trust." he accepted another kiss.

"Exactly!" She grinned.

"Hey Eddie, that strip club is still open down in Rutland right? I mean if they're sewing their wild oats, we might as well get out too." My grin at that was wicked. And now we all know why this giant man is my best friend. He's a fucking genius.

It took everything I had to hold back the chuckle, watching Bella's eyes turn almost black, she'd never admit it, but she was just as possessive as I was.

We must have looked like a scene straight out of an old western movie. We stood paired off, Leah glaring at Emmett, Bella at me. We were all rigid, arms crossed over our chests, waiting for the other side to cave. A classic stand off.

Finally Bella broke the tension. "Fine!" She breathed with a grin.

Emmett and I both smiled wildly, enjoying our victory.

Bella nudged Leah, and they both turned towards the door, leaving Emmett and I both confused. "Have fun boys! I'm sure you'll enjoy the club, but it'll probably be pretty empty. We tend to draw a crowd." She walked away, swaggering her hips more than usual, purely for my torture no doubt.

Mine and Emmett's mouths were both hanging open, all traces of our smiles gone as we watched our girls open the door.

"Oh, we're taking the Volvo Edward." She held my keys up, dangling. "You should be fine with Emmett's jeep."

I opened my mouth to protest, but the door slammed before I could make any sound come out. The eruption of their giggles once outside just added insult to injury.

* * *

"But we were winning!" Emmett whined throwing himself into the couch.

"Shit…" I breathed, falling beside him. "If there's one thing I'm learning about these women, especially when they're working together. If it looks like we're winning, it's only because they want it to look that way. We will never win."

"Let's shoot some people." He tossed an Xbox remote at me.

"Yep." I agreed, trying to push away images of another man touching my Bella.

We were barely ten minutes into playing the game when Emmett's guy was killed.

"Man, this is some bullshit!" He boomed, hurling the control towards the TV.

"Shit Em, chill, it's just a game! And it's not my TV asshole!" I scolded, jumping up to make sure he hadn't broken the plasma screen.

"Not the game!" He yelled. "Our girls just made us punks. I don't know about you, but I'm not a punk!" his words were a challenge, one I easily accepted.

"Go get dressed." I nodded. Any other night, the thought of going to a strip club would have made me sick. I had long grown out of getting any enjoyment out of watching random half naked women dance across a stage. Tonight however, I knew it was perfect, I knew how Bella felt about those kind of places, and I knew she'd cave at the thought of me being at one.

Picking out what to wear was simple. I had packed Bella's favorite, loving the way she looked me over lustfully every time I wore it. I had the dark distressed jeans on quickly, they sat low on my hips, always driving Bella crazy. Then the fitted black button up, the sleeves rolled halfway up my arm. I couldn't begin to count how many times this shirt had nearly been ripped off of me. I sifted through our bag and smiled when I found my cologne, Gio by Armani, Bella's favorite. The scent had never failed to get her ready for me. I glanced myself over one last time. She wanted to play dirty, she was going to get it.

Emmett was just coming out of the spare bathroom downstairs and I stepped off the stairs. His outfit was close to mine, only his shirt was white and his jeans a slightly lighter color.

"I gotta tell ya Eddie," he grinned. "if I were gay, you'd be in some serious trouble." He wagged his eyebrows at me, his laugh booming.

"Shut the fuck up!" I rolled my eyes and pushed him towards the door.

* * *

**YAY another EPOV, and this chapter was fun to write!! I'm sure the next will be filled with lots of fun, drama, and jealousy!! I hadn't planned this part of the story, but I've got some craziness going on in the real world and needed to lighten things up a bit, I hope you don't mind the detour! Of course, let me know what you're thinking and review, review, reviiieeeewwww!! **


	46. Chapter 46

We got to the club quickly, it sat right outside of town. The place definitely wasn't what one would call classy, but I guess you can't expect too much from a small town like Rutland, and it wasn't a total dive either.

The second we walked in the door, we were assaulted with the bad music, and dingy smell of smoke and liquor. Emmett found us a table quickly right in front of the stage. We sat down and let our eyes make their way up to the half naked woman working the pole as though her life depended on it. She was attractive I guess. If this were five years ago, and I didn't have the image of the sexiest woman in the world planted in my head from earlier, I'd probably have thought she was hot. We watched dutifully, neither of us overly impressed, but we were certain it wouldn't be much longer until Bella and Leah were calling, begging us to come be with them. Emmett snapped pictures of one of the girls hanging on me, just in case we needed to earn some points in the jealousy game, I did the same for him.

An hour had passed and still no word from our girls, it was obvious from the disgusted look on Emmett's face as one of the girls tried to wiggle into his lap, he was just as bored and annoyed as I was.

"Fuck this." He finally erupted. "I'm calling Leah."

"Nah." I grabbed his phone from him. "Let's go find them, have a little fun." I grinned.

"My man! I like the way you think! The old Eddie is back!" He laughed. "But wait, they didn't say where they were going." with that, his face fell and he shooed the half naked waitress away.

"Come on Em, this is Rutland, there's _one_ club. Not hard to figure out where they are." I stood up.

"Hell yeah!" he was practically running out of the bar.

Emmett turned into the overflowing parking lot. It was close to Christmas, lots of tourists from Killington flooding the club, desperate for the slim nightlife the area had to offer.

"See." I grinned, smug as I pointed out my Volvo.

We could feel the music booming from inside the minute we stepped out the jeep. We made our way through the door, ignoring the overly interested looks and whispers as we pushed towards the bar.

"There they are!" Emmett boomed, pointing across the bar and the bartender handed us our beers. "What the hell are we gonna do now?" His excitement died a bit.

"We just watch. Make sure they're ok." I shrugged, honestly I hadn't planned this far ahead.

"Fuck that." Emmett pushed off his stool. It wasn't hard to find his motivation as the song changed and some guy was pressed against Leah's back.

"Hey Edward! Look who I ran into!" Emmett tried his best to look surprised just as I caught up to stand beside him in front of the girls.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Leah yelled.

"What hell are you doing here?!" Bella demanded, sounding angry, but to my contentment, I didn't miss her eyes roaming down my body.

"What are _you_ doing?" I shot back, glaring down the guy pushing up against her.

"What?!" she glared, and shot a glance over her shoulder to the guy who still hadn't given up. "We are dancing. Having fun. Enjoying ourselves. Girls night!" She yelled before her and Leah both stomped away, their new admirers following closely behind.

"I figure, I should probably warn you. I'll pay you the bail money back, and I know you've got it so I know you won't mind. I think I'm probably going to kill that guy tonight." Emmett was eerily calm, clinching his fists as he watched them dance away.

"No you're not." I grinned.

He started to protest, but we had been friends long enough he knew exactly what I was thinking.

I'm not full of myself, and the looks I get from women sometimes actually annoy me. But I was aware of them nonetheless, and neither of us were too oblivious to not notice the amount of women interested the minute Emmett and I walked through the door.

I scanned the crowd of potentials until my eyes set on one. _Tanya_, I smiled to myself. Of course it wasn't actually her, the face was wrong, but the rest of her was dead on. The blonde hair, the annoying giggle as she whispered to hear friend and shamelessly ogled me. The key to getting Bella to give in was only a few feet away.

"Dibs." I laughed and nodded towards the blonde. That one word had been tradition from years ago, long before Bella, long before Leah. Back when Emmett and I were your average horny assholes, looking for the newest conquest.

"Hell yes." Emmett laughed wickedly. "Got her friend." He rubbed his hands together and pushed towards the girls. Game on! We knew we weren't going to cross any lines. The girls could just use a taste of their own medicine, and they didn't seem to have a problem rubbing on the men dancing with them. Now we'd see how they liked us doing the same.

I caught her eyes, doing my best to _dazzle_ as Bella had once referred to the look, and then closed the small distance between us. I didn't have to say a word, I just offered my hand, she was eager to accept. I smiled seeing Emmett hadn't found any resistance from her friend either.

"I'm Lauren." She grinned, leaned up and whispered before molding her body to mine, matching the rhythm of the music. I'm sure she was expecting my name as well, but I didn't bother. It didn't matter, the only woman's lips I wanted to hear my name come from was across the dance floor, eyes dark with exactly the reaction I was counting on.

I switched my look to Leah, watching her eye the girl gyrate sensually on Emmett. The song switched to a more upbeat, Swing by Savage. Emmett couldn't help himself, he bounced like a kid to the song, and broke into the dice roll, yelling. "Name this movie!!"

I laughed and called out the answer. "Knocked up!"

"My man!" Emmett beamed at my correct answer.

After that, the poor girl he was dancing with didn't stand a chance. Emmett's sense of humor and goofy nature was his version of dazzling. I couldn't keep track of the amount of women he had swooning over the years I've known him, just with his ability to make them laugh. As if she had read my mind, she spun around wrapping her arms around his neck, proving my point. Emmett pulled back, obviously not willing to take this game too far. It didn't matter, it was too late, the girl's arms around him was Leah's undoing. She stomped across the dance floor on a mission, shoving the girl, sending her stumbling half way across the bar, and then quickly took her place, wrapped around Emmett, finally giving the girl a nasty glare, just begging her to have something to say about it. The girl, obviously wise, gave a huff and stomped away. Emmett gave me a smile, and victorious thumbs up behind Leah's back.

I chuckled to myself and turned back to Bella, hoping for the same reaction. I should have known better. Not my beautiful stubborn Bella. Instead of running to claim me, she looked annoyed that Leah had given in, and that seemed to make her even more determined. She pressed herself tighter into the guy behind her. He grinned like a fool, obviously thinking he had just confirmed his after bar plans. I should have been livid, I should have been shoving my way over to them, pummeling this smug asshole to the ground until he wouldn't ever be able to remember the way she felt against him. Instead, I was more turned on than I could ever remember being. Watching her body move, sexy and sensual was the hottest thing I've ever witnessed. She was right, she definitely had moves I had never seen and was no longer the clumsy girl I known four years ago. Her eyes found mine, apparent she was expecting me to break. Instead I matched her, pulling Lauren closer to me. Bella glared, "Just dancing love." I mouthed with a grin.

I hoped it would be too far, but she just nodded, agreeing, and then went back to teasing that poor bastard who actually thought he had a chance. She had never been sexier than she was tonight, so in control of her body, every move deliberant, threatening to make me lose my mind with each sway of her perfect ass. I knew what I was doing was wrong, and I almost felt bad. Lauren was very apparently taking my groans as reactions to her movements on me. If she had bothered to pay attention at all, she would have seen my eyes never left Bella.

The music changed, slower, more sexual. Bella and I smiled, both of us realizing the song at the same time. "Neighbors know my name." by Trey Songz. This was a far cry from Bella's usual taste in music, mine as well, but I hadn't failed to notice this song seemed to be the soundtrack to our wildest, most amazing nights together. We both eyed each other, knowing this would be the end, one of us would crack. She moved first, slowly raising her arm behind her, grabbing the back of the guys neck, lowering herself on his body. Her movements caused her skirt to ride up just enough to drive me crazy, almost revealing herself to me…so close. That thought, that image, I let out a low groan, wishing she would go down just a touch lower. She had me teetering on the edge. I wanted to rip her away from him, crush her to me, make her scream my name, she was _mine_. Her smug grin was my savior. She was convinced she had won, but we were playing a game and Edward Cullen does _not_ lose.

I bit my lip and turned my eyes down to the girl pressed against me, nothing more than an effect for Bella. Snaking my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She sighed willingly and fisted my shirt, my love's favorite shirt. I shot my eyes back to Bella, betting Lauren's reaction would be the end. I was right. She shoved away from her pawn, I almost felt bad for him when his face dropped….almost. My hands fell from Lauren, and Bella was in front of her immediately.

"Bitch, go." Her face was fierce. I had foolishly thought she couldn't be any sexier, GOD was I wrong. She was angry, sexy, hot…mine.

Lauren hesitated for a moment, thinking about protesting, but another look at Bella, seeing she most definitely was not above moving her with force, she moved aside quickly.

I pulled her as close as possible, grinding my hips into her slightly, allowing her to feel the arousal she was responsible for. "Jealous love?" I whispered, my voice husky, wanting her.

"Not at all." She grinned, turning around.

Her perfect ass has been my weakness since day one. She knew it and had no shame in exploiting it, teasing me perfectly. I groaned at the friction, fantasies of bending her over right there threatening my control.

"Not even a little bit?" I spun her around, bringing her face to mine, our lips all but touching.

"Maybe a little." she sighed.

"Thought so," I grinned and closed the space between our lips, tracing her bottom lip with my tongue, pleading for entrance. She gave in, our tongues tangling frantically. Her body was still moving with mine, keeping tune with the song. "Is that Crown Royal I taste." I grinned, remembering the last time.

"Maybe." She teased, her lips trialing down my jaw and onto my neck as she moved just right to rub the length of my erection, begging for her.

"Fuck Bella.." I moaned, closing my eyes at the feel of her.

"Are you hard for me Edward?" She whispered her way back up to my ear.

"Only for you baby." I breathed.

"Mmmm" she hummed, moving across me again. "Do you want to fuck me Edward?"

And that was all she wrote, all control, all rational thinking, completely gone. I can't even explain what it does to me when she talks like that.

"Let's go." I tugged her towards the door. "Umm, we'll catch up with you guys tomorrow." I shouted to Emmett, not bothering to stop and explain.

"Make him beg for it Bells!" Leah yelled after us laughing.

"Tear it up Eddie!!" I barely heard Emmett encourage as we hurried to the door.

"Do you have my keys?" I asked, almost to my car.

"Here." she dug through her purse and tossed them to me.

Her lips found my neck, tugging lightly with her teeth, a moan slipped out. I had never been more thankful for the effortless way my car hugged the road, making driving down the wet, and possibly icy roads easy. I didn't have enough attention to spread between Bella and driving. Driving definitely wasn't a priority at this point. Her hand found my need for her, rubbing me firmly through my jeans.

"Fuck Bella." I growled, allowing my hand to grip her bare leg.

She sucked in a deep breath as my cool fingers traced up her silky smooth thigh. "So wet already." I groaned. My name trembled on her lips, the sound pushing me closer to the edge of my need for her. _One more mile. One more incredibly long fucking mile_. I chanted to myself, gripped the steering wheel tighter with one hand, trying to hold on.

The car had barely stopped and we were both out, bodies crashing together, our lips frantic, searching for each other. I grabbed her perfect ass, lifting her up to me. She pressed firmly against me, grinding her hot core to my arousal. I growled with the friction. "Is that what you want Bella?"

"Please Edward." She pleaded, her voice heavy with desire.

A smirk spread across my face as I carried her to the cabin, reveling in her kissing and sucking on my neck. She managed to wiggle away as I locked the door behind us. Her shirt was already off, as she stopped in the middle of the room, pointing to me, curling her finger, inviting me to her.

My eyes grazed over her body. "Perfect." I muttered, stalking my way towards her.

She tugged my arm, trying to pull me towards the stairs, but I resisted and pulled her back against me. "Not a chance." I whispered into her neck. The was no way we were going to make it that far.

She giggled as I spun her around. Firmly bending her over the couch, dancing my fingers lightly up her spine.

"Oh God Edward." She panted when my hands kneaded her perfect breasts, roughly pinching both nipples.

I trailed my tongue back down her spine, my hands roaming up her skirt, lifting it to rest on her hips. She bucked towards me when my fingers laced under the waist of her blue lacy boy short panties. I tugged slowly, allowing myself to enjoy revealing her perfect bottom, it was like unwrapping the perfect gift. She groaned and spread her legs for me. I dragged her panties slowly down her thighs, kissing and licking behind them, letting myself taste her.

She grumbled at my absence when I pulled away, just long enough to toss my pants to the side. I smirked, grabbing her hips and pulling her back to me, letting just the tip of my length press against her entrance. I fisted her hair, pulling her head lightly back towards me as I kissed up her back, biting her shoulder. "What do you want Bella?" I rumbled in her ear.

"Fuck me please Edward." She whimpered, her eyes were desperate looking back at me.

"Mmm" I purred, leaning back up, teasing her just a bit more, not letting her hips press me into her. "Like this?"

"God yes." Her breath hitched and she griped the couch as I thrust into her completely.

I paused for a second, my eyes rolling back at the feeling of her tight, warm walls wrapping around me. I pulled out completely before entering her again, slowly this time, making her feel every inch as I filled her. Her hips bucked against me, begging for more. I gave her what she needed, increasing my rhythm, encouraged to go faster at the electricity shooting through me as I watched myself slide in and out of her.

I could feel that she was close, I could easily have her tumbling over the edge, but I wasn't ready to give her that yet.

"Who do you belong to?" I demanded, my voice raspy as I pulled out of her completely.

"You Edward!" she panted desperately, bucking her hips, searching for me.

I groaned hearing her, and thrust myself hard into her, a reward for her perfect answer. I stopped again, still inside. "And who gets to fuck you like this?" I challenged.

"Oh fuck Edward, only you…please." She pleaded.

"That's my girl." I purred into her ear, slowly filling her again.

She bit her lip as I kissed down her neck. She wasn't allowing herself to let go, I couldn't have any of that. My hand snaked around her waist, and between her thighs, massage the small bundle of nerves, swollen for me. She groaned and arched into me. "Don't hold back on me Bella." I growled. "I need you to come for me."

She shuddered at my words, "Harder." She begged.

I moaned, loving every second of her telling me what she wanted. "Like this love?" I breathed as I slammed into her again, picking up my rhythm and force.

"Oh god, just like that…please…fuck Edward don't stop!" She commanded.

Her walls tightening and vibrating around me as she screamed my name was my undoing. "Fuck Bella." I roared, as I thrust deeply into her one last time.

"Sweet Jesus." I panted, as I collapsed onto her, using the couch to brace myself.

"That was…amazing." She giggled, turning around to wrap her arms around my neck.

"No shit." I chuckled. "I'm buying stock in Crown Royal."

"Don't blame the crown." She laughed bringing her lips to mine.

"Well if it wasn't the crown, what's your theory?" I asked with a grin, kissing her smile.

"I think it's cause you, Mr. Cullen, are a freak." She raised an accusing eyebrow.

"A freak? How so?" I snickered, curious.

"Oh come on!" She giggled. "You were totally getting off on watching me dance with that guy."

"Get over yourself." I rolled my eyes. I'd never own up to it. "And let me tell you a little story little miss _fuck me harder_ It's about a pot and a kettle, maybe you've heard it before." I chuckled, picking her up and carrying her up the stairs.

"Whatever, you love it!" she grinned.

"Oh, you have no idea." I groaned, laying her in the bed.

* * *

**Ok, just one question. Where the heck can I get an Edward?!? LOL **

**Hmmm, ok so the rest of the vacation next chapter, then back to real life for our Bella and Edward. Big thank you to the people who have been reviewing regularly, I love it!!! Let me know what you're thinking!! Review, review, review!!**

**The next chapter is already written, I just have to edit and make the last few changes, so it should be up fairly soon. I've gotten a lot of comments about my fast updates. Glad you guys appreciate it! I know I hate being into a story and having to wait for an update! **


	47. Chapter 47

I watched my Bella get out of bed and walk to the bathroom. God, she's gorgeous. I would have been more than happy to spend the rest of the day in bed, just holding her. But, Emmett had called a little earlier, he and Leah would be here in a few minutes. They wanted to stop in before heading back to the city today.

"Hey guys." I invited Em and Leah in.

"Hey, where's Bella?" Leah asked.

"Still in the shower." I pointed upstairs. "I just made some coffee if you guys want some?" I walked to the kitchen.

"Oh god bless you." Leah grinned.

"So, how was your night Eddie?" Emmett lifted an eyebrow as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"How do you think it was?" My smile was huge as I slapped him on the back and sat down beside him.

"You two are disgusting." Leah laughed as she sat down with her coffee.

"What the fuck!" Emmett yelled, dodging out of the way.

Leah gasped, almost spitting out the sip of coffee she had just taken.

I just sat there, shocked, not being able to find any words as I watched my phone graze no more than a quarter inch from my face. I sighed, thankful for the protective case and insurance plan as I heard my iphone crash into the wall.

"You forgot your phone upstairs." Bella informed me standing in the middle of the room, hands on her hips, eyes fuming.

"Well, that definitely explains why you came down stairs and threw it at my fucking face!" I stood up, anger finally setting in as Emmett sat mouth hanging open and Leah stood with me, looking confused.

"Bella are you ok?!" Leah rushed to her side.

"Oh yeah, I'm great. Edward, your girlfriend called, you might wanna call her back, she didn't seem too impressed with me answering your phone." Bella glared.

"OHHH SHIT!" Emmett snickered, earning him a death glare as well.

"What the fuck are you talking about Bella?" I demanded.

"You gave that whore your phone number last night!!" It wasn't a question, but an accusation.

"What?!" Leah gasped, now glaring at me too.

"What? No I didn't!" I fumbled, confused. I hadn't even given that girl my name.

"Right!" Bella chuckled darkly. "Then I guess it was pure coincidence that she just called you."

Saved by the bell, I thought as Emmett's phone went off. It would give me just enough time to try to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Hello?" Emmett answered, and shot a glance at Leah, looking like he had seen a ghost.

"What? How did you get this number?" He hissed quietly, turning, obviously hoping Leah wouldn't hear.

"Oh hell no!" Leah exchanged looks with Bella. "Who the fuck is that Emmett?" she demanded, stomping over to stand in front of him.

"No one baby, just work." He smiled innocently, covering the phone.

"Fuck you Emmett, give me the damn phone." She grabbed for it.

Emmett tried to resist, but quickly gave in, knowing she would win.

"Hello? Who is this?" Leah demanded into the phone.

"Oh really, well let me introduce myself _Kate_. My name is Leah, maybe you hadn't heard, so let me fill you in, I'm Emmett's fiancé. Nice to meet you. Now, where the fuck did you get this number?" Her voice was calm, polite even. The calm before the storm.

"None of my…" she gasped. "Oh bitch you just don't know!" she chuckled. I had laughed along countless times as Bella picked on Leah about her "ghetto" side. I knew Leah had a temper, Emmett told me story after story, but he loved it. I figured the "ghetto" thing was an exaggeration. I was wrong. "Now you don't know me ho, so I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, but I promise you if you ever call this number again, you'll know who I am real fucking quick. And you can pass the same message to your little friend." Leah seethed and then slammed the phone shut, and gave Emmett a death stare.

I'm man enough to admit, she scared the shit out of me. I truly felt bad for my friend.

"Baby I can explain!" He rushed out before she could say a word.

"Fine." She smiled and crossed her arms. "Explain."

"Oh umm…well…see…what had happened was…uh…Edward?" He stuttered before slapping me on the back.

"What?!" I whipped around. "What the fuck do you want me to tell her?"

"I don't fucking know? I didn't think she'd actually let me explain!" He hissed, hiding behind me slightly.

"Ok…" I took a deep breath. "Let's all just calm down." I started. I could do this. I went to Harvard law for Christ's sake, I could talk this situation out. "Obviously there's been some kind of misunderstanding." I held my hands up, partially because I was afraid someone was going to throw something else at me. Emmett was apparently thinking the same, still hiding behind me. Then again if Leah were looking at me like that, I'm positive I'd be hiding as well.

"Yeah." Bella scoffed. "I didn't think you were a complete asshole, BIG misunderstanding." She rolled her eyes and turned for the door, Leah followed.

Emmett and I both cringed as the door slammed behind them.

"Dude, what the fuck just happened?!" Emmett paced through the living room.

"Shit, I don't know! I didn't even tell that damn girl my name." I raked my hand through my hair.

Emmett looked guilty. "I told Kate your name. But just your first name, and I sure as hell never gave her my number. Why would I? You saw Leah, I'd have to wanna die to do something that stupid."

"Well, they got them somehow." I pinched the bridge of my nose, hoping to figure something out. Bella was never going to forgive me.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

"Can you believe that shit!" Leah yelled, taking Emmett's jeep down the winding road far too fast.

I just sighed, too many emotions going on in my head to even try to speak.

"Pull in here." I pointed to the Starbucks parking lot.

"Coffee is good. I was thinking beer, but coffee works too." Leah agreed, finding a parking spot.

We went inside and stood in line before ordering our coffee. I scanned the place and settled on a table, putting my drink down before throwing myself into the chair across from Leah.

"It makes sense." I shrugged, feeling defeated.

"What does?" Leah asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"That girl.." I explained. "She's his type. I mean, blonde, perfect body. She's just another Tanya." Tears filled my eyes with just how much sense it made.

"Oh shut up! You are a million times prettier than that girl. You're smart. You have a career. You're funny. Plus you deal with his shit. Edward isn't too stupid to see that." Leah rubbed my arm.

"Then tell me why he would give her his number? He knew nothing was going to happen last night, but apparently he wanted to see her again." I wiped away a traitorous tear. "He's going back to the law firm. He'll be traveling. All the time back and forth from New York to Boston, and here."

"I don't know. It doesn't make any sense." Leah shook her head. "I know Edward loves you, I've heard him go on and on about you. How happy he is that you forgave him, and then when you agreed to marry him, God Bella, you saw his face." She squeezed my arm. "And Emmett, he may be a big goof, and he talks a lot of shit, but I know he'd never cheat on me. He's good, I know that. There has to be more to it. Let's finish these and go talk to them."

"Ok." I agreed lamely.

A small part of me just wanted to leave, go back to New York, not even deal with what happened. But mostly, I just missed Edward, I wanted to see him, to touch him, to let him explain and make everything better. My anger was long gone, now it was just confusion. We both finished our coffee quickly and were back in the jeep winding back down the road to the cabin.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I jumped to my feet when I heard the door open. My heart broke the second I saw her face. She looked exhausted, her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying. I had made her cry again. I hated myself as I quickly closed the space between us. I was actually a bit shocked when she let me hold her.

"Don't cry baby." I whispered, smoothing her hair.

"Explain this please." she pleaded into my chest.

"Well…" Emmett interrupted. "The only thing that we can come up with is they googled us."

"They _googled _you?" Leah looked at him, disgusted.

"It makes sense." I shrugged, still not letting go of Bella.

"Yeah. I mean, I told Kate my name, and Edwards, well just his first name. But I swear I never gave her my phone number, and he didn't give Lauren his either." Emmett explained. "Finding my number is easy enough, look." He typed his name into the search engine. "Right there, the firm's website, all my information. Email, office and cell number." Leah kissed him, obviously accepting the explanation.

"Well that explains Emmett's number." Bella mumbled. "she didn't even have Edward's last name."

"Yeah but look Bella." Emmett looked at me sympathetically. He backed out of the law firm's web site and pulled the search results back up. "Ok look at almost everything that shows up when you search my name. There are pictures of Edward and I together at almost every function." He pointed to one from a convention about a year ago. "And look," He pointed through every search result. "Edward Cullen, Edward A. Cullen, Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen. His name is everywhere. Now watch this." he replaced my name with his in the search bar. "Right there." He pointed to the first result, my website for my artwork. "See, there's his contact information. Five minutes and I had both of our cell numbers."

"So they fucking googled you." Bella chuckled. I sighed relieved that it sounded like she believed us. "I'm so sorry Edward." She cupped my face.

"Don't be." I smiled and she kissed me softly.

"How's your phone?" Her face wrinkled, ashamed. I just chuckled.

"I fixed it!" Emmett smiled proudly.

"Look at my man just saving the day!" Leah laughed and threw her arms around him.

"Leah can I be honest with you?" I sighed.

"Sure." She turned around grinning.

"You scare the fuck out of me." I chuckled, loving the sound of Bella giggling in my arms.

"Good." Leah smiled. "Now just remember that cause if you hurt her." She jabbed a finger at Bella. "I'll kick your ass."

"I think she could take you Eddie." Emmett laughed.

"Shit, who are you telling? I don't doubt if for a second. You better not screw up Em." I grinned.

"Let's all just hope, for her sake, Kate isn't stupid enough to call back." Bella laughed.

"Oh I wish she would…" Leah glared.

"That's my girl." Emmett smiled wrapping an arm around her. "Straight out of the scalp-a-ho tribe."

Bella and I doubled over with his horrible joke. Leah just glared, trying to hide a smile.

"Scalp-a-ho? Really Em?" Leah winced.

"Yes, Scalp-a-ho, instead of Navajo. Cause you're Native American. You know, Scalp-a-ho cause you'd kick her ass." Emmett explained his joke.

"Uh yeah, I got it." Leah rolled her eyes and Emmett pouted at her lack of appreciation. "We should probably get going, long drive back." she chuckled.

"We'll be back on Tuesday I think." Bella stood and wrapped Leah in a hug. "Thanks for being my voice of reason."

"Anytime." Leah squeezed her back. "Call me when you get back and enjoy the rest of the vacation."

"See you guys later!" I yelled and we both waved watching Leah and Emmett pull out of the driveway.

I let out a sigh, kissed Bella's forehead and scooped her up, carrying her to the couch. I laid down, cradling her on my chest. I was perfectly content just being there, silent, running my fingers through her hair.

I don't know how long we had been laying there, I thought she had fallen asleep until she let out a deep sigh.

"What are you thinking love?" I breathed into her hair.

"Lots of stuff." I felt her smile into my chest.

"Care to share?" I grinned.

"Well…" she readjusted on my chest so she could look at me. "First, I should have trusted you and not acted like a psycho…I'm sorry." she leaned up to kiss me.

"Don't be sorry." I tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Well, I am." she smiled. "Also, I'd like to see that bitch just one more time." she glared and I chuckled. "And last, I think we should probably not ever come to Vermont again." She laughed.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Seriously? Think about it Edward, the first time we came, you ditched me." I flinched at that. "Now this time, your mom tried to disown you, then her and my father almost threw down right in the middle of your parent's party, and now this." She sighed. "Maybe we need to forget the winter sports and go someplace sunny and warm next time."

"Maybe," I shrugged. "but how about the good things that have happened. Here is where we spent our first night together. I fell in love with you here. We had our first real kiss here. Oh, and let's not forget the most mind blowing, amazing sex two people have ever had, happened right here by this couch." I grinned.

"True." She smiled, and laid her head back down for a minute before smirking back up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you still wanted to fuck me?" she giggled.

My eyes popped in shock. "Did you and Leah go to the bar when you left?!"

"Nope." Her grin was evil as she pushed off of me and ran for the stairs.

"Oh you are in so much trouble." I chuckled, tripping over my own feet as I hurried off the couch after her.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

The last two days of our vacation were perfect. Edward took my breath away time and time again trying to make up for the Lauren fiasco. I tried telling him he didn't have to. He had nothing to be sorry for, I was the one who had overreacted and made an ass of myself. We spent the days snowboarding, well we spent our days with me falling over, and him helping me back up. Just like the first time, his patience with my inability to do anything with coordination was endless. Our evenings were spent wrapped up in each other by the fire, talking, just enjoying the feel of each other. Conversation came so easy to us, we could just talk for hours about everything, or absolutely nothing. He made me smile constantly. The love I had for this man was never ending, and somehow grew every minute I spent with him.

Tuesday came all too quickly. We had everything packed and Edward had finished loading the car. I was sad to go, we hadn't even been here a week, but it felt like we were leaving behind a million memories.

"We'll come back." Edward breathed into my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and resting his head on my shoulder, just like he had the first day.

"Promise?" I turned my head to kiss him.

"Anything you want." He kissed my shoulder before pulling away. "We should get on the road."

"Ok." I frowned, but turned for the door.

I slept most of the drive, content resting my head and holding onto Edward's arm. He woke me just before we got to the city, knowing it was my favorite part. I smiled, ready for it, and sighed when we came around the last turn, bringing the lit up skyline into sight. I let the life of the city wash over me. I had an amazing time in Vermont, but this was home, and I was glad to be back.

"So, I've made a decision." I let out a deep breath.

"Ok. What about?" He asked, turning his head to look at me.

"Us." I smiled.

"Ok." He chuckled. "What about us?"

"Well, I love you. I'm always going to love you. Nothing can change what we have." I hesitated, trying to calm my stomach, which was currently doing circus acrobat type flips.

"You're just now figuring that out?" He chuckled.

"Shut up before I change my mind about this." I warned.

"Ok." He grinned, and locked his lips with an imaginary key and then pretended to throw it out the window.

I rolled my eyes and giggled. "So…" God don't let me throw up. "I decided it doesn't matter what your mother thinks. We don't have to wait." I swore if I didn't vomit all over his pretty car I was definitely going to mass the first chance I got.

I got nervous as he sat there, completely silent for a few minutes. I couldn't read his face.

"You want to get married?" He asked skeptically.

"Well…I mean…well only if you do…if you want to still wait…I mean that's fine…I just…." I stuttered.

"Bella stop." he laughed. "You know I would marry you right this second, you wouldn't have to ask me twice. I am asking if _you_ really want to get married. I don't mind waiting if that's what you need." He squeezed my leg.

I let out a sigh and tangled my fingers in his. "The marriage thing doesn't matter to me, you know that. I just want you, I want you forever. It's something that's important to you, and I want to give that to you. I love you." I pulled his hand to my lips. "Plus, I do sort of giggle like a school girl inside when I think of having your last name." I admitted, blushing like an idiot.

"Bella Cullen. It does have a nice ring to it doesn't it?" He grinned, and immediately his phone was to his ear.

"Who are you calling?!" I asked, offended that talking to someone could be more important than the moment we were having.

"Alice of course." He winked. "Who else is going to plan this for us?"

"Alice…of course." I chuckled, and then burst into laughing, hearing her squeal, excited when he asked her.

* * *

**Can I just say, I love writing pissed off Leah, I'm channeling Madea the whole time! LOL. Ok, so looks like we've got a wedding come up…that means bachelor and bachelorette parties, that should be fun! So you guys were pretty quiet the last chapter, but I got a lot of new adds soooo I guess that's the same, and so thanks!! **

**Review and let me know what you're thinking!!**

**Oh and BabyBear08, if he has a twin, I'll hook ya up. If not, sorry you're SOL cause I'm not sharing! LOL!! Thanks for your sweet reviews!!**


	48. Chapter 48

"I hope you don't have any plans next week." I said through a yawn as I sleepily padded my way into the kitchen.

"Why's that?" Edward smiled up at me from behind a canvas.

"Well, according to the wedding Nazi, we're flying to Boston for an emergency wedding meeting with Leah and Emmett." I laughed, taking a sip of coffee and letting my arm drape over the front of him. "Wow this is gorgeous Edward. What is it?" I lost my train of thought as I took in the painting.

"You don't see it?" He grinned looking up at me.

"Wait, is that…" I scanned the canvas again, making sure. "is that, the cabin?" It was gorgeous, but very different than the art I've come to expect from Edward, usually his work is detailed, direct, sharp brush strokes. This was more abstract looking, the lines were blurred, and the colors blended.

"It is." He smiled. "Do you like it?" He asked, taking in my reaction.

"Well, yeah. I mean it's beautiful. I just didn't expect something like this from you. Why the change?"

"I just needed to get it out of my head. I guess I wanted you…everyone to see what's it's like for me sometimes." He leaned back into me trailing my fingers through his hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

He grinned, pulling me around to stand between his legs and ran his hands loosely down the back of my legs.

"I'm not crazy, I swear." He laughed. "But that's what it's like to be with you sometimes Bella. Since the first day I met you. There are moments, when you'll say something, look at me a certain way, kiss me, or even just do something from the other side of the room." He placed a small kiss on my stomach. "This is what the world looks like then, you take my breath away and everything else is this fuzzy fog. I know it's there, but the only focus I have is you. You're the only thing I can see for sure." I shivered as he let out a deep breath that danced across my stomach. "It was the opposite after our first trip to Vermont. There were times I really thought I was loosing it." He breathed a dark chuckle. "I saw everything around me, but when I closed my eyes, you were there with me. Too far away to touch, and just a blur, but you were always there. It's why I started painting in the first place." He shrugged slightly. "I've always enjoyed it, but it was just a hobby until I became sort of obsessed with it. I needed to see you. Really see you, the red highlights in your hair when the sun shines just right. The rich chocolate of your eyes. The way your eyes wrinkle up when you laugh." He smiled, reaching up to trace around my eyes. "If I couldn't make you smile and laugh in real life, I could in a painting."

I thought my heart would explode. It was pounding almost out of my chest, swollen almost to the point of pain. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I had to take a deep breath before trying again.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I breathed, tilting his head so I could see his magical eyes. "I have always loved you, even when I didn't want to, even when I couldn't admit it, I still loved you." I sat down, straddling his hips and kissed across his beautiful face.

"I love you too." He smiled into my lips, and then pulled away with one final peck on the tip of my nose. "What would you like to do today love?"

"Well, I should probably get some work caught up. With being gone last week, and going Boston next week, I'm going to be drowning if I don't get some stuff finished up." I wrinkled my face, never wanting to leave his arms.

"Yeah there's no chance of that." He grinned, standing up, still holding me and carrying me towards across the room.

"Ok then what do you suggest." I giggled.

"We're getting back in bed, we're turning on a movie, and we aren't moving until tomorrow morning. I might get up to order take out, but that's it. No phones, nothing else, just one last day of nothing but us." He explained laying me back on our bed.

"Hmm, a day in bed with you definitely sounds a bit better than work." I laughed as he sorted through my DVD collection. "What are we watching?" I asked as he slid in a disc and pushed play.

"HEY YO! ADRIENE! WE DID IT!" He did his best Stallone impression, bouncing on the bed, victorious fists in the air!

"Oh GOD!" I shook with laughter, pulling him into the bed with me. "You're spending way too much time with Emmett." I giggled as he pulled me onto his chest.

"You love it!" He snickered into my hair as the movie started.

I couldn't focus on the movie which was odd for me. I'd never admit it to Edward, but all the Rocky movies were actually some of my very favorite. I've always thought Rocky and Adriane were sort of the perfect love story. Today, however, it couldn't keep my attention. There were a lot of little things I didn't know about Edward. We were in love, there was no doubt about that, but a lot of the details were still blank. There was one in particular that was tugging at me. I don't know why, I mean, I certainly shouldn't want to know. It was going to make me sick to find out, but it was nagging at me.

I traced my fingers lightly across his chest, and down his stomach, outlining each perfect muscle, and smiling at they would tighten under my touch. I wasn't delusional enough to think I was the only woman who saw him this way, who saw how sexy, handsome, and all around perfect he was. Every woman in the room noticed, every damn place we went. I took in a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves and decided I was going to ask.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" He muttered, engrossed in the movie.

"Can I ask you a question?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah, sure, sure." He mumbled with a squeeze, still not looking away from the TV.

"How many women have you been with?" I blurted out less tactfully than planned, annoyed with his lack of focus.

"What?!" His eyes bolted down to me. That got his attention.

"You heard me." I chuckled.

"What the hell brought that on?" He asked, still looking shocked.

"I dunno, I guess I was just thinking there were a lot of small things we don't know about each other. Things we should find out before we get married. So we're gonna play 20 questions." I shrugged.

"And that was the first question you felt you needed to know?" He chuckled.

"I'm curious." I pouted at his stalling.

"You don't want to know that. Next question." He shook his head.

"No, I do want to know." I persisted.

"Christ Bella." He sighed, and raked a hand through his messy hair. "Honestly, I don't really know."

"There's been that many?" I asked, my stomach turning. This was a bad idea.

"NO!" he laughed. "It's just not something I kept track of. I mean there were some, of course. Not a lot, but some." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Ok." I accepted. "Who was your first?" The question flew out of my mouth, surprising even me. Apparently I was down for some torture today.

"Umm, yeah you _definitely _don't want to know that." he shook his head.

"Tell me." I grumbled.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" He frowned.

"Nope." I grinned.

"Tanya." He rolled his eyes.

"Of course it was." I almost growled.

"Told you, you didn't want to know." He laughed. "Ok, your turn. How many and who was your first? He smiled down at me.

Shit! I should have expected him to ask back. I had never actually told him how I knew Sam. Shit! Shit! SHIT!

"Ok, I don't wanna play anymore." I shrugged and turned back to the movie.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Edward laughed underneath me. "Spill it girlie!"

"Four." I answered, still trying to focus on the movie.

"You've only slept with four men?" He asked.

"Yep." I replied, Rocky becoming very interesting.

"Ok, then who was your first?" I could hear his smile, enjoying my reaction.

"It doesn't matter." I shrugged.

"Why won't you tell me?" He asked, more to himself than to me. "I know him don't I?" He leaned up realizing the last part. I flinched as he got closer to the truth. "Now who the hell could I possibly know that you would have known back then?" His eyes danced as he tried to figure it out. My stomach turned. "OH!" he looked like a light bulb went on, and I groaned to myself. "IT WAS JAKE!" He accused, seeming amused.

A huge laugh erupted from my throat. "Oh GOD ewww!!" I cringed, still shaking with laughter, but grossed out at the thought of my best friend like that.

"It wasn't Jake?" He asked, shocked.

"Nope!" I replied, still trying to reign in my laughter.

"Damnit, who then." He mulled it over again.

It was obvious he wasn't going to let this go. The thought of it made me a little sick, but I knew I might as well just tell him.

"It was Sam." I mumbled and hid my face in his chest.

"Sam?" He sounded confused. "Sam who?" He trailed off for a second. "ULEY?!" He gasped. "No fucking way! Really Bella? That's so gross!" He cringed.

"Trust me I know." I grumbled.

"Wait when? After I left? I'll fucking kill him!" His whole body tensed.

"Easy killer." I chuckled. "Even if it had been after you left, you did leave." I raised accusing eyebrows. "But it wasn't. I knew Sam before you did. I dated him my whole senior year of high school." I explained.

"Really?" he looked like he was still trying to make sense of it. "I guess it makes sense. The way he looks at you. The way your dad looked at him. I can't believe I didn't see it." He chuckled to himself. "Oh GOD." He groaned.

"What?" I laughed.

"The way he fucking LOOKS at you!" He spat.

"I love you." I giggled.

"I love you too." he glared playfully. "And I thought I hated the bastard before."

"Shhh…I think that's enough questions for one day. Let's just watch the movie." I hugged him.

"Mmmhmmm." He glared again, before letting his grimace turn to a smile and pulled me closer.

* * *

My head was sort of spinning when we pulled up to the café where we were meeting Alice, Jasper, Leah, and Emmett. The week had flown by so quickly with all the work I had to catch up with, and Alice's constant phone calls about flowers, colors, places, dresses, invitations, parties. All the traveling we had been doing was catching up as well, and I felt like death on my feet. I was exhausted and would have done just about anything for a nap.

"I believe our party is already here. Hale?" Edward spoke to the host.

"Yes, of course." The young man smiled, grabbing two menus and leading through the café.

"I need to go to the restroom real quick, I'll be there in a minute." I grabbed Edward's arm.

"Do you want me to wait?" He offered.

"No, go ahead. I'll find you." I smiled.

"Ok babe." He kissed me lightly before pulling away to follow the host.

I made my way into the small bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. I looked just as horrible as I felt, dark circles around my eyes, and my hair still a mess from the flight. Alice was going to freak out when she saw me. I did my best to bring my face to life, finally content that it wasn't going to get any better I headed in to find everyone.

The host explained where the table was and I weaved through tables until I saw them. Five of the most amazing people I had ever met, all sitting and laughing together. I felt a little life come back to my face with the smile that spread. I had done so much planning for my life. Planning everything to exact detail, how had I missed this? Everything had come together perfectly. Pop and Jake had been right all along, all my planning did me no good, none of this, these wonderful people had anything to do with my plans. Somewhere in the mist of following my direct guidelines, I had met the perfect man, made amazing friends, traveled, had a great job. Having a _plan _had lead me to push Edward away in the beginning. Almost say no to marrying him. Push Leah out of my life. That moment, watching my friends and Edward laugh, I decided, no more planning, only living from here on.

With that, I launched myself towards the table. An eruption of squeals from Leah and Alice, both wrapping me in hugs, and rumbles of laughter from the guys.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

Hilarious didn't even begin to describe watching my Bella battle Alice over wedding plans. I couldn't help but be proud of her. Alice was a brutal little force of nature, not much could sway her, but Bella held her ground. I was definitely impressed.

"NO ALICE!" Bella groaned, and the rest of us chuckled.

"Oh come on! Edward! Don't you want your bride to be wearing all white?!" Alice pouted at me.

"Actually, she can wear jeans and a t-shirt, I'll just be thrilled if she actually shows up." I laughed. Alice glared.

"No kidding." Emmett snickered. "I'm taking odds on how long it takes her to bolt."

"Shut up!" Bella tossed a packet of sugar at him.

"Leah!" Alice interrupted, completely ignoring Bella and Emmett and her glare turned to a sweet smile, when she realized I would be no help. "Don't you think white is classic. Beautiful. What Bella should wear?!"

"I don't know." Leah shrugged. "I think her idea sounds really pretty."

"UGH!" Alice dropped her head to the table frustrated. Bella patted her back, giggling.

"Come on babe, it's her wedding." Jasper leaned down to kiss her head.

"You're right, it is _her_ wedding!" Alice's head whipped back up, only to glare at Jasper. "Perhaps if I had my own to plan, I wouldn't be so pushy!" She crossed her arms across her tiny chest.

"Oh lord, here we go!" Jasper grumbled, obviously regretting saying anything.

I laughed, not sure his plans to hold off until New Year's eve was going to work out.

"I say we all just go to Vegas, double wedding! Gambling, and good times!" Emmett boomed.

"If you think my two best friends are getting married in some scummy Vegas chapel, by a cheesy Elvis you're out of your damn mind!" Alice huffed.

"Vegas…" Bella sighed wistfully.

"Shut it!" Alice jabbed a finger at her, and Bella laughed before mouthing _save me _across the table to me.

"Why are we even discussing all of this, we still haven't picked a date." Bella pointed out.

"Good point." Alice agreed. "So when are you thinking?" she asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking let's just do it like a Band-Aid. Quick and painless." She chuckled. "Obviously after Valentines day, I wouldn't steal Leah's day. Maybe Aprilish? What do you think babe?" She asked.

"You know I don't care. You pick the day, I'll wear the tux." I grinned back at her.

"April it is!" Alice squealed! "Spring weddings are so gorgeous!!"

"Great!" Bella raised her eyebrows, obviously dreading Alice's enthusiasm.

"Ok so now what about colors? Maybe a soft purple, or a light pink. Cream of course since you hate white. Maybe a light tan?" Alice rambled.

"No, I think a soft cream color and a deep crimson red." Bella shook her head.

"Red? Seriously Bella? And a deep red at that? That's a fall color!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"My wedding, my colors." Bella crossed her arms firmly.

I smiled, picturing how beautiful she was going to be. I hadn't lied, it truly didn't matter what she wore, she would be breath taking. None of this mattered, colors, flowers. All just meaningless details. She was going to be my wife, I didn't care how the hell it happened.

"Fine." Alice snapped.

"I think she's gonna explode." Emmett whispered nodding towards Alice. Jasper and I both chuckled, before receiving a nasty glare. We are all smart, educated men, we knew that was are cue to shut the hell up.

"I'm going to say a prayer for you tonight Jasper." Emmett snickered, shutting up quickly with another threatening look from Alice.

Bella was adorable, biting her lip, trying to hold back laughter. I was a lucky, lucky man.

"Ok so the church. Obviously you're going to go with the same one as Leah and Emmett." Alice said very matter of fact. "It's perfect you're going to love it!" She cooed.

"It really is Bells. It's small, and just breath taking." Leah cooed along, giving Emmett a loving smile. Funny seeing her all sunshine and kittens after just watching her very seriously threaten a girls life just last week.

"No church." Bella shook her head. "I think I know where, but I have to do some checking on it."

"Ok, that's it!" Alice fumed. "I give up!"

I smiled, loving how strong willed she was, but curious where exactly she was planning to do this. No doubt my Bella would surprise me, she always did.

"Oh stop being so dramatic Alice." Bella giggled. "These are the only things that are important to me. My dress, the colors, and where we do it." She squeezed Alice's shoulder. "Everything else is all you!"

Alice softened a bit at that. "You promise? You won't fight me?" A smile threatened to show.

"Well, I get final say. And you can't spend any more than $20,000." she laid out her final guidelines.

It frustrated me to no end that she was actually worried about the cost. She knew I didn't care, I would spend my last dime giving her everything she wanted.

"OH COME ON!" Alice grumbled. "$20,000?!"

Bella started to reply but I interrupted. "Price isn't an issue. Spend whatever you need Alice."

"_No_, we don't want to spend more than $20,000." Bella said to Alice, but never stopped glaring at me.

"Oh thank you Edward!" Alice jumped up hugging me like I had just given her the most amazing gift. Bella's mouth dropped, I gave her a wink and a victorious smile.

"I'm sorry? Did you hear me speak Jasper, because it seems everyone else here is deaf." Bella huffed.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Edward." Jasper chuckled, rubbing Bella's back.

"Yeah, no shit. She's trying to break my back account." Emmett mumbled, and Leah pouted. "Umm, but of course it's worth it." Emmett smiled, removing his foot from his mouth.

"Of course it is." Leah glared playfully.

"Ok, so I've got so much to do!" Alice squealed jumping up and down. "Bella meet me at our apartment tomorrow. We'll do your measurements, I'll have to get everything done so your dress will be done in time."

"Actually, let's meet at Jake's bar, around 10, and I'll take you guys and show you the place I have picked out." Bella suggested.

"Ok fine whatever." Alice agreed. "We have to go, I've got a million things to start doing!" She practically dragged Jasper off his chair.

"Yeah we should get going to. I've got a meeting in a few minutes." Emmett stood up, checking his watch.

"Bye guys." Bella waved to everyone and then made her way around the table to sit beside me. "This is going to be insane." She sighed and folded into my chest.

"Definitely." I chuckled, tilting her head up so I could kiss her. "But I'd go through the depths of hell if it meant I got to have you."

"Well, that good you say that because I have a feeling dealing with Alice is going to make Satan look like a gentle kitten." She laughed before kissing me again. "And don't think we're done with this _don't worry about the cost_ stuff either." I grinned at her horrible mocking of my voice.

"I wouldn't expect anything less than a battle." I laughed, pulled her up.

We needed to get to the hotel, she would never say so but she was obviously exhausted.

* * *

"Mmmm. Good morning to you too." I smiled, waking up to the feel of her lips and hair lightly dragging across my chest.

"It's about time you wake up." She grinned.

"What time is it?" I asked, running my hands up her thighs straddling my hips.

"Early." she frowned.

"Then why exactly are we awake?" I asked, still waking up.

"Are you complaining about waking up to your future wife straddling and kissing you?" Bella chuckled.

"Definitely not." I smirked, rolling us both over and leaning over her. "You are welcome to wake me up anytime you like." I kissed slowly down her neck.

"That feels amazing baby." She moaned. "I have to get a shower though."

"What?!" I pouted.

"I need to go talk to Jake this morning before meeting up with Alice." She giggled.

"Fine!" I grumbled and kissed her again. "I'll get dressed."

"Actually, I'm going to go by myself." She pulled me closer. "I need to just talk to him about something for a few minutes."

"Ok, then do you want me to be there at 10 with Alice?" I asked.

"Absolutely! This is our wedding we're planning, you need to be there!" She ran her fingers through my hair.

I can't explain how amazing it was to hear her talk about marrying me that way. She sounded so happy. A far cry from the girl who ran away from me when I proposed. God I loved this woman and I couldn't wait to promise myself to her for the rest of our lives.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

"Bella, what the heck are we doing at your dad's house?! I thought you were going to show me the church you wanted to do the wedding at?" Alice poked her head between Edward and I.

"I never said I wanted to get married in a church." I laughed at her confused expression.

"I'm lost too Alice, don't feel bad." Edward gave me a confused glance. "You want to get married at your dad's house?"

"Not exactly." I smiled. "Come on, I'll show you! This is what I had to talk to Jake about." I waved for them to follow me to the tree line.

"Uh you want to get married in the woods?" Alice looked more lost than ever, pointing to the dense forest.

"Basically." I laughed. "Just come on." I lead them down the narrow, grown up and almost forgotten path until we reached our meadow. "This is it." I beamed.

"You want to get married here?" Edward asked as he and Alice both looked around, at the dead grass and trees seeming a little mortified at the idea.

"I know it doesn't look like much now, but by April everything will be back in bloom." I smiled. "It's gorgeous here. Jake and I spend most of our time right here when we were kids. We always swore we'd get married here too. I can't describe it, it's just beautiful." I gushed. "Jake said he would get the path under control. Make sure it's wide enough and all."

"I don't know about this Bells." Alice frowned. "I mean outdoor weddings are hard to plan for. Especially someplace like this, there's no place for a backup plan. And it's a bit of a walk for all the guests." She gave the meadow another look over.

"Well, this is where I'm getting married." I insisted. "It's where I always thought I'd get married if I ever did."

"It will be perfect." Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you." I leaned up to kiss him.

"Well, obviously my opinion doesn't matter, so whatever." Alice rolled her eyes. "What are you picturing?"

"Well, I'm thinking I want to get married at night. Not like late or anything, just after dusk…twilight. I want twinkling white lights everywhere, the whole way down the path, all through the trees. Candles, lots of candles. And there won't be that many guests. 100 people tops." I rushed out, lost in the picture I had in my head.

"This marriage better work out cause I swear if it doesn't, you're on your own for planning the second." Alice chuckled.

"There won't be a second." Edward kissed me. "Forever." He whispered on my lips.

"Forever." I agreed.

"Ok you two are making me sick." Alice pretended to gag. "Don't worry Alice, your turn will come." Edward laughed. "Now let's get back." He grabbed my hand leading me back towards the path.

"What do you mean?! Do you know something I don't? Did Jas tell you something?" She ran behind us begging.

"Even if he did, I'd never tell." Edward laughed.

"You're a horrible people, both of you!" She glared at Edward and I "You deserve each other." She huffed and stomped towards the car.

Edward was practically glowing on the drive back to Boston. His hand never left mine the entire time, he would sigh here and there as I traced circles on the palm of his hand or ran my fingers along the back of his neck as he drove. He seemed completely and blissfully happy. I was still nervous about this whole marriage thing, but I was starting to warm up to it, and spending more time than I would ever admit to, dreaming about it in my head. Just how it was going to look, how Edward would look. What it would feel like to be his wife and not just his girlfriend. My life was changing so much, and so quickly, at times I felt a little dizzy. But I knew it was right, Edward was right, and as long as he was here, everything would be perfect.

* * *

**UGH this chapter was a pain in the butt!! I'm not a big fan of it, but here it is anyway. It was needed, it sets up for the last two chapters. The next is going to be the parties, Leah and Emmett's wedding, and then the last chap is going to be the BIG DAY!! **

**I know it could be frustrating because we're so close to the end, but my updates might come a tad bit slower. I've got another story in my head, and I feel like if I don't start it, my brain is gonna go on overload. Unless I fall over asleep soon, I think I'm going to start it tonight. So writing two at the same time may slow me down a bit. Then again maybe not, I dunno!! But anyway, look out for the new story, I have no clue what it's going to be called yet…I'll announce that later! And of course, as always, I couldn't end without a shameless plea…REVIEW!! REVIEW!!…Please :o) **


	49. Chapter 49

I was dead tired on the drive back from the airport. Edward drove in silence, occasionally giving me a glance and a smile. He looked like he was thinking about something, but between already being tired, traveling, and then of course, just flying I was too worn out to pry.

"What's your favorite pie?" Edward broke the silence,

"What?" I chuckled, pulling my eyes back open.

"20 questions remember? So what's your favorite pie?" He grinned.

"Oh…ummm…I guess lemon. But only my gran's and sometimes my mom's." I answered, still chuckling from his randomness. "How about yours?" I asked, resting my eyes again.

"Apple, definitely apple." He smiled. "Your turn."

"Hmmm…ok." I sighed, thinking. "Where's your favorite place in the world?"

"Wow. Let me think." He raked a hand though his hair. "Maybe Italy, because the time I spent here was the easiest. It just made your face so much clearer." He smiled, thinking back. "No, never mind, I've got it. There's this little island off of Virginia, it's called Chincoteague Island. I mean it's Virginia so it's not exotic or anything like that, it's just peaceful. Still small, the beaches are small, nothing is built up. There's only a few restaurants on the island barely any stores, only one bar. There are wild ponies all over the place, they walk on the beach. It's beautiful." He explained.

"It sounds nice. We should go there sometime." I suggested, smiling.

"Definitely" He agreed. "Ok, my turn." His grin was evil, I cringed wondering what he had come up with. "So, what'd you ever see in Axl Rose?" He snickered.

"Oh GOD." I rolled my eyes, fighting a smile. "His name was FELIX, and he was a nice enough guy. I didn't want a commitment really, so he worked for that as well because we had absolutely nothing to talk about. Then there was the guitar, and the tattoos. Mmm." I trailed off for a minute.

"Shut up!" He glared at me! "I guess that's a fantasy of yours, the rock star with all the tattoos?"

"Eh, it used to be." I shrugged. "I'm more into the scruffy, heartbreaking artist type now." I grinned.

"You better be!" He laughed. "And sorry, but Axl was kinda gross."

"Yeah well you're kinda gross Mr. I lost count of how many people I've had sex with." I glared.

"I'm never living that one down am I?" He groaned to himself. "Your turn!"

"Do you really like the meadow?" I asked, wanting him to be honest.

"I love it." He smiled. "I think it's going to be perfect." He laced his fingers in mine.

"Good!" I beamed. "Your turn."

"Ok," He gave me a quick glance. "Do you want to have lunch with my sister tomorrow?" He rushed out.

"What?!" I chuckled, shocked. "Oh, and it's cute how you tried to just throw it in there. Like I wouldn't notice what you were asking." I shook my head.

"Well she called me last night, she heard about the engagement of course. She's been in London, but she's home now and she'd like to have lunch with you." He explained.

"UGH!" I grumbled. "I don't think I have the energy for another battle with yet another woman in your family."

"It's not going to be like that." He promised. "She seemed really happy for me, and she feels bad about what happened when I left. She's grown up a lot." He gave me his best puppy dog look.

"You're cheating!" I accused at his protruding lip, and he pulled the pout further.

"Is it working?" A grin threatened on the edge of his lips.

"Fine!" I glared, "but if she's nasty to me, we're going to Vegas to get married." Damn him and his sexy pouts!

"Deal!" He grinned pulling into our parking garage.

We shuffled our way inside, and after a quick shower I collapsed into bed lost in much needed sleep.

* * *

I was sitting at the usual café, nervously playing with the table cloth, and on my third cup of coffee she showed up.

"Bella!" She stopped beside the table smiling at me.

She looked almost exactly the same as I had remembered. Long beautiful blonde hair, a body any woman would sell her soul for, high end clothes. The only difference was this time she wasn't looking at me as though I had the plague.

"Oh, uh. Hi Rosalie. How are you?" I forced a smile, but braced myself for her wrath.

"I'm great!" She her smile got even bigger as she scooped me up in a hug. "Look at you!" She pulled me back giving me an approving once over. "Congratulations by the way!! I couldn't believe it when Edward told me! I'm so happy for you guys!" She gushed, hugging me again.

"Oh…umm, yeah thanks?" I wiggled away from her grip and sat down, confused.

"I'm sorry." Her face fell. "I know the last time we met, I must have come across as a horrible vapid bitch." She sighed.

"Well, no…I mean…it's ok." I shrugged, not wanting to just out and say she was horrible and I loathed everything about her.

"It's ok," she waved her hand. "You're not going to offend me, I know I was horrible. I'm so sorry Bella. I'm just happy you and Edward found your way back to each other. He was a mess after that weekend, you should have seen him, it was awful." She looked ashamed. "I honestly didn't notice much then, I mean Tanya and I were best friends, and I wanted them to be together. Not because she made my brother happy, because she didn't, but because I was selfish." She looked at me, obviously hoping I could forgive her.

"You and Tanya _were_ friends?" I asked, wondering what could have happened.

"Yeah, we haven't spoken in nearly two years." She rolled her eyes. "I finally got to feel first hand how you and Edward must have felt that weekend at our parent's. I'm so sorry." She apologized again.

I just sat there, my mouth hanging slightly open, in complete and total shock at the woman sitting across from me. She was nothing like the nasty hateful girl I had met in Vermont four years ago. Finally, I noticed her looking at me, seeming like she expected me to respond.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head. "You just caught me a bit off guard I guess. This just isn't what I was expecting." I chuckled.

"I'm sure it's not." She snorted. "Let me explain," she smiled. "I moved to London about a year after that weekend at my parent's. I've always wanted to go to school abroad and finally got to do it. Not long after I was there, some girlfriends and I took a weekend trip to Italy. That's where I met him." Her whole face blushed. "His name is Demitri, he's amazing. He's sweet, funny, charming, smart and oh God, so hot." She giggled. "So, I met him about the same time that Edward broke up with Tanya. She really was heartbroken, not for any of the right reasons, but still. She came to visit about a month later. Demitri and I were pretty much joined at the hip immediately after meeting, he'd either come to London on the weekends or I'd go to Italy. The weekend Tanya go there was my weekend to travel to him, so I of course took her along, thinking maybe she could distract herself with one of his friends. She hated him immediately. I was already in love with him and it didn't even occur to me that his family didn't have the sort of lifestyle that mine had. It didn't matter to me, nothing mattered but him. Tanya of course couldn't have thought more differently. She was so rude, and just all around nasty to him. It really hurt his feeling and it pissed me off." Her eyes glared at the memory. "I asked her to leave after the first day there. Edward called me about a week later to tell me that he would be coming to London and that's when it occurred to me. I could hear in his voice how broken he still was, and for the first time, it all made sense. The way we had treated you, and I felt horrible. I knew how much Tanya had hurt Demitri so I knew how you must have felt. And then I thought about the choices my mother had given Edward, and just couldn't imagine her doing the same with me and Dem. God, I'm so sorry Bella." She reached for my hand across the table.

"It's ok." I smiled, seeing she actually was different now. "We found our way back, so I guess that's all that matters."

"I know!" She squealed, reminding me so much of Alice. "I'm so excited for you two!! Have you set a date yet???"

"April 13th." I blushed a little, feeling silly at finally being excited over the wedding. "We're getting married outside of Boston, we just got home last night from going to look over the place and doing some planning."

"I know, Edward was telling me about the meadow, he says it's perfect." She smiled. "You should hear the way he talks about you. Oh and the way he gushes on about the wedding, I swear he's like a little kid on Christmas. It's so nice to have my brother back, to hear him sounding happy."

"How long are you in town?" I asked. "Will you be here for the wedding?" I couldn't believe I was actually hoping she'd say yes.

"Just for the holidays unfortunately, I fly back to London on January 2nd, but don't worry I'll definitely be back for the wedding, if I'm invited of course." She chuckled.

"Of course you're invited!" I laughed.

"Great!" She chirped. "I'll bring Demitri with me, I've wanted him to meet my family for so long, it will be perfect!" The way she was bouncing in her seat I knew she was going to fit perfectly into my life, another Alice.

"So, does Esme know you're here?" I cringed at her name.

"Yes," Rosalie sighed. "She's not thrilled about it. I don't know why she's still holding onto this, after things with her and dad, I thought she would be the first to understand. But it doesn't matter." She smiled. "Edward is my brother and soon you'll be my sister!"

The rest of our lunch was light, we ate and talked. The conversation revolved mostly around the wedding. She waited until I had completely warmed up before she assaulted me with the full arsenal of wedding magazines. We oohhed and aahhhed over dresses and decorations. She told me more about Demitri, and I couldn't help but smile seeing how in love she was. She opened up telling me how much being away from him just for this short time broke her heart, I understood exactly what she meant. I told her how Edward and I had gotten back together, and we laughed over his attempting to be an asshole at first, and then about how Felix had walked in on us kissing. We both swooned when I told her about his proposal. I would have never thought it possible, but I could easily see me thinking of Rosalie as a sister, and I knew she would get along beautifully with my best friends. She and Alice would shop together, and she and Leah were both the sweetest people you could ever meet or the biggest bitch depending on which side you deserved to see.

* * *

"How was it?!" Edward jumped off the couch the second I walked through the door.

"Horrible." I huffed, trying hard not to smile.

"What? Tell me what she said!" He demanded.

"I'm joking dork." my smile broke through. "It was actually really nice. I can't believe how different she is. She was really sweet to me." I pulled him back to sit on the couch with me.

"I told you!" He gloated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I chuckled, dragging my fingers through his hair. "Have I told you how much I adore you?" I sighed, my heart swelling with just touching him.

"Hmm, I believe you may have mentioned it, but it's always nice to hear." He tilted his head back to grin at me.

"Well," I placed an upside down kiss on his lips. "You are the most wonderful man, and I am still amazed every single day that you picked me. I love you." I smiled, kissing him again.

"Oh yeah?" He gave me my favorite crooked smile. "Well, I happen to think you are the most beautiful, and amazing woman in the world. And I didn't pick you." I pouted a little as he stood up, picking me up from the couch. "It was never a choice. From the first time I saw you, it was just you. No choosing, no picking, just you." He padded through the apartment, carrying me to the bedroom, placing soft kisses all across my face. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to show you exactly how much I love you." He grinned, placing me on the bed and pulling off his shirt.

"Not at all." I giggled, taking in his perfect body, and pulling him into bed with me.

* * *

The next month and a half passed by in a crazy blur. We had so much going on with the holidays, planning for the wedding. Edward started at the law firm and spent usually three days of the week in the office. I was drowning in work, I wasn't complaining, but was getting a bit stressed from it.

Christmas was nice. We traveled to Charlie's house for the traditional food, family, and friends on Christmas eve. It was nice to have everyone together. Leah and Emmett came since they were staying with her family for the holidays, Jasper and Alice because I begged her, even Carlisle and Rosalie showed up, they made up some excuse about Esme not feeling well, but we all knew why she wasn't there. Alice and Leah were both skeptical of Rose at first, they both knew very well how she had treated me, but it didn't take long before they loved her just as much as I had grown to. She and Alice were planning after Christmas shopping, and Leah quickly invited her into the wedding details. I can't explain what it felt like to see everyone I loved, all of my family tucked into Charlie's small house.

January was fairly uneventful, just work and getting ready for Leah's big day.

* * *

It seemed surreal to me that it was February 1st already, only two weeks from Leah and Emmett's wedding. Alice and Jasper had both flown into town for last minute details, I had to practically twist her arm for them to not pay for a hotel, but stay in our spare room instead.

"We have so much to do." Alice sighed, plopping down at the kitchen table as I poured us both a cup of coffee.

"It's not too bad, and I took the next two weeks off so we can get everything done. What all is left?" I sat down, sliding her mug across the table.

"Thanks." She smiled and took a sip. "Well, we need to get everyone together just to make sure everyone is on the same page. Edward, Jasper and Emmett both have their final fitting tomorrow. Leah has her dress fitting Wednesday, and then you and I both have ours next Monday. The flowers are ordered, they'll be there the morning of. The caterers are all set, you'll pick up the cake the night before. It's really just the last minute things, but those are the most stressful." Alice scanned her planner, twirling her ring. Jasper had proposed on New Year's eve. That alone had calmed the wedding Nazi just a bit.

"Well, Leah and Emmett should be here soon, and Edward and Jasper should be back from the gym any minute, we could do the meeting then." I suggested.

"Great!" she smiled.

Right on cue, the door swung open and Jasper came flying through as Edward pushed him.

"Sorry Bella," Jasper said through hysterical laughter. "You might have some competition!" He collapsed in the chair, almost falling over still laughing.

"Shut up fucker!" Edward punched his arm.

"What is going on?" I chuckled, Jasper's laugher contagious.

"Nothing!" Edward glared.

"Oh, that wasn't nothing, _that_ was the best thing I've ever seen!" Jasper busted into a whole new round of laughter! "Edward found himself a girlfriend Bells." He snickered.

"A girlfriend huh?" I giggled. "Do tell."

"She was like 80." Edward shivered.

"Yeah but that didn't stop her from telling you what she'd do if _she _were your fiancé." Jasper cackled.

"What?!" My eyes popped.

"Apparently there are a lot of advantages to having dentures, advantages she very eagerly offered to Eddie!" Jasper doubled over again. "And while her hand was glued to his ass no less!"

"What?!" Alice gasped.

"It was horrible baby." Edward pouted. "You should have seen her, and the things she said," He cringed. "You after a night of crown royal had nothing on this woman."

"Oh wow." I laughed, crossing the kitchen to kiss him. "Perhaps you need to find a new gym."

"Definitely." He grinned, before deepening my kiss, making me forget anyone else was in the room.

"GROSS!" Emmett boomed into the dining room.

"Sorry!" Leah apologized, pinching the back of his arm.

"OUCH!" Emmett swatted her hand away

"No need to knock Em." I laughed, turning around, keeping Edward's arms wrapped around me.

"Hey, the door was open!" He shrugged sitting down. "So what's up?"

"Emergency wedding meeting!" Alice squealed, and all the boys groaned.

"Everything is pretty much done right?" Leah asked.

"Mostly, just the last minute stuff." I answered.

"What about the bachelor party!" Emmett grinned, and suddenly all of the guys were very interested.

"NO STRIPPERS!" Leah, Alice, and I all yelled in unison.

"WHAT?!" Emmett gaped. "Why the hell not?!"

"Because I assume you actually want to get married." Leah snapped.

"Come on girls. We're doing all of our parties together, one stripper for all of us. It's a tradition for these things." Jasper whined.

"I don't think so." Alice crossed her arms.

"I don't see the problem." Edward shrugged behind me.

"The problem is, you and Emmett already cashed in _your watch a naked ho for free_ card while we were in Vermont." I glared.

"Exactly!" Leah agreed.

"Oh no! That doesn't count!" Emmett pouted. "We were thinking about you two the whole time, we couldn't even enjoy it!"

"You better have been thinking about us!" Leah and I both huffed.

"You girls can have a stripper too!" Jasper offered.

"We don't want a damn stripper Jasper." Alice scolded. "Why would we want to look at another man?! And why would you want to look at other women?!"

"Mmmhmmm." I agreed.

We all bickered back and forth on the stripper for the next two weeks. The boys just didn't get it, they didn't see how it could be disrespectful.

The night of our parties had finally come, and we were all settled into our hotel in downtown Boston, the night before Leah's wedding. Alice dressed all three of us, convinced that if we looked jaw dropping, the guys would see exactly why they didn't need to look at any other women. We all thought it would work. We were wrong.

"It's our bachelor party and we want a stripper!" Emmett crossed his arms determine, Edward and Jasper both agreed.

"This is ridiculous!" Leah yelled. "We're just going to Jake's bar! Sue, my mom, my grandma, Renee, Alice's mom are all going to be there! Our party is obviously going to be G rated, yours needs to be too!"

"Your party is G rated because you planned it that way. We didn't tell you that you had to." Edward didn't budge even with my best pout.

"You're all assholes!" Alice burst into tears, causing Leah and I to do the same as we ran out of the room like five year olds.

The three of us fumbled through the hotel, weeping uncontrollably, finally making it to our cab waiting on the curb. Alice sniffled out Jake's bar, and with one glance from the cabbie looking at us like we were insane, he pulled away from the curb.

We hadn't been driving even a mile before all of our tears turned into bursts of laughter. We couldn't believe ourselves, or the drama queen fit we had just thrown. We had all been so stressed out over the weddings and all the planning we just lost it. After we had cried out all of the stress, our heads were a bit clearer, we all agreed that the boys were indeed assholes for going ahead with the stripper when we asked them not to, but honestly a stripper for their party wasn't as horrible as we made it seem.

"There's my girl!" Jake's smile was huge when he wrapped me in a hug, picking me up off the ground. "The party is all set up in the back, just about everyone is there." He motioned past the dance floor.

"Thanks Jake." I gave him one more squeeze before following Leah and Alice.

"BELLA! ALICE! LEAH!" Sue sang, wrapping us all in a hug!!

Next in line was Leah's mom who squeezed us all and strapped silly party hats on our heads that said "I'm the bride."

We continued down through the hug line, being passed from one embrace and then on to the next. The last person was Renee, she cried over Leah and me, telling us how she couldn't believe how grown up we were.

The party wasn't huge, only about twenty women, just our closest friends and family but we were having a great time. Laughing, dancing, drinking, and telling stories. Everyone erupted with laughter when we told them about our little melt down back at the hotel, and that spurred on a whole list of bridezilla stories.

We were all doubled over at Renee telling us how she had burned all of Charlie's clothes two days before the wedding because of some comment he had made, and then, Jake's voice interrupted.

"Bells, Leah, Alice, I need you girls up here for a minute!" Jake chuckled, calling us to sit in the three chairs placed in the middle of the dance floor.

"Oh god, what's this?!" Leah grinned.

"God only knows." Alice squealed, and we all started towards our seats.

"Ok girls, take a seat, we've got a surprise for you." Jake's smile was evil.

The stage lights went off and everything was completely black, but we could make out three more people shuffling onto the stage.

"Hey girls!" Emmett beamed from the stage when the lights cut back on.

"What the hell?" Me, Leah, and Alice all muttered looking around to find Charlie, Carlisle, and the boy's whole party now joined with ours. Edward and Jasper both stood grinning like idiots on Emmett's sides. All of them dressed in tuxes.

"So we were assholes tonight." Edward sighed. "These beautiful women have agreed to marry us and we had the nerve to demand strippers for our bachelor party."

"And all they had planned, was this sweet innocent get together." Jasper's grin was wicked. "Well girls, your party isn't going to be so G rated anymore!"

All three of us gasped when the music started, "I need you tonight" By INXS.

"They wouldn't!" I breathed, hearing the gasps behind us as our boy's hips thrust with the music and their jackets twirled above their heads.

The cat calls came from behind us, women not even with our party going crazy as Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all, in unison, jumped off the stage, sliding on their knees closer to us.

"Apparently they would." Alice, reached over to grasp my arm as they all stood, slowing unbuttoning their shirts for us.

"I never appreciated Emmett's love for early 90's music until right now." Leah groaned and we all giggled, watching the boys stalk closer.

Edward was insanely sexy as he approached. His white button down shirt was completely open and fanned past his hips as he walked, showing his perfectly cut chest and abs.

"What I wouldn't give for the one with the fuck me hair!" I heard I girl I didn't know yell, ogling all three men.

"The fuck me hair is mine!" I glared, giggling! Edward just winked.

Alice, Leah, and I all reached for each other as the boys stopped in front of us, their heads all turning to the side at the same time, and thrust towards us as they leaned back, letting their shirts slide off.

"Sweet mother…" Leah muttered.

"Good Lord…" Alice fumbled.

"Holy shit!" I groaned.

"TAKE IT OFF!!!" Renee yelled, running up to tuck a dollar in Edward's pants. Causing the whole bar to explode with laughter.

But she had a point, I definitely wouldn't be opposed to him taking it off. I reached out for him, my hand burning, needing to touch him.

He raised and eyebrow and shook his finger at me. "No touching love." he mouthed before turning his yes down, taking off his belt and tossing it at me.

I bounced in my chair, looking over at Leah and Alice, both holding belts just like I was.

I bit my lip, and squirmed just a bit making Edward grin as he slowly toyed with the button on his pants.

Alice, Leah, and I all squeezed each other's arms in anticipation. The music was starting to end, but if there was a GOD in heaven, they wouldn't stop. I think all of us were past the point of giving a damn about anyone else in the room.

The boys had managed to get their pants undone and pulled low on their hips, just another inch to revealing exactly what I was aching for. We all squeezed tighter, but the music stopped, and the boys straightened out, laughing, causing the whole bar to groan, disappointed…well the female population of the club anyway.

Edward grunted, shocked as I threw myself onto him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I take it you liked the show?" He grinned into my lips.

"Mmmmhmmm." I mumbled, not willing to stop kissing him.

The kiss got urgent quickly, as I traced my tongue along his bottom lip, begging for him. He gave in, our tongues tangling. Edward moaned into my mouth, gripping my bottom tighter.

"So…." I snapped back to reality at the sound of Charlie's voice.

"Hey pop!" I blushed, sliding down off of Edward, embarrassed.

"Congratulations kiddo!" He laughed, hugging me.

"Thanks pop." I chuckled as he pulled away.

I was disappointed when I turned back around to find Edward had put his shirt back on. Leah and Alice looked like they understood, Emmett and Jasper had done the same.

"So are we forgiven?" Jasper asked holding onto Alice.

"Absolutely!" Alice, Leah, and I all rushed out.

"Fantastic!" Emmett grinned kissing Leah.

Maybe it wasn't traditional for the bachelor and bachelorette parties to be held together, but it was working for us. Everyone was having an amazing time, having Edward's arms wrapped around me all night just made me enjoy the party more. After the dance had ended all the guy's party made their way back to us, everyone was drinking, dancing, and having an amazing time. I couldn't keep my hand off of Edward, the image of him standing there, shirt unbuttoned, had more than a few ideas running through my head. I groaned when I felt him pull away.

"We're going to go get a drink babe, do you want anything?" He asked in my ear.

"Yeah, sure, another crown and cranberry." I wagged my eyebrows at him, his grin was huge.

"We'll be right back." He chuckled, and he, Emmett and Jasper pushed their way through the crowd.

"Look at us!! All getting married! I love you guys!" Alice pulled Leah and I both in for a hug. She was getting drunk, and emotional, but Leah and I were at about the same place so we didn't mind.

"Aww I love you guys too!" I cooed.

"You're my best friends!" Leah sang, and we all took another drink.

* * *

"Oh god!" I slammed my eyes closed as soon as the light hit me. "My head." I whined.

"Here baby, drink this." Edward chuckled, handing me a glass.

"What is it?" I gagged at the smell of it.

"Don't ask, just drink it." He chuckled again.

"UGH!" I grumbled, holding my nose as drinking it down.

"See, it wasn't so bad." He smiled, taking the glass and setting in on the table beside the bed.

"Easy for you to say." I frowned. "Why exactly are you so chipper this morning anyway?" I glared at him.

"Because I'm not the one who drank a whole bottle of Crown Royal last night." He laughed.

"Yeah well if I remember correctly, that bottle ended up working out pretty well for you too." I grinned, pulling him into the bed with me.

"It definitely did." He bit his lip before kissing his way down my neck, cupping my breast and running his thumb lightly across my nipple.

"Oh God Edward." I groaned, arching myself into him. "I want you."

"I want you too love, but we're going to have to wait." He sighed, resting his forehead on mine.

"Why?" I pouted.

"Because you're already a half hour late for meeting Alice and Leah." He grinned.

"WHAT!?" I jumped out of the bed in a panic. "Why the hell didn't you wake me up!" I glared at him, grabbing any clothes I could find and throwing them on.

"I tried." He threw his hands defensively in front of him.

"UGH!" I grumbled, forgetting my hangover, grabbing my purse, throwing my hair in a pony tale and running out the door.

* * *

"You're late!" Alice stood, hands on her hips in the hotel lobby.

"I know! I'm so sorry!" I rushed out.

"Don't feel bad Bells, I just got here five minutes ago." Leah hugged me.

"Ridiculous!" Alice huffed. "I drank just as much as you hookers last night and I was here on time! Come on before we miss our appointment!" She stomped towards the door.

Leah and I both burst into laughter, but followed quickly. Alice had barely said two words to either of us the whole drive to the day spa, but her mood quickly lightened once we were inside and being pampered.

We spent the remainder of the morning letting the spa employees massage away our hangovers, getting our nails, hair, and make up done. We laughed and talked the whole time. All of us giving details on how exactly we thanked our men after we got back to the hotel, cracking up at Leah's tale of Emmett's drunk private reshowing after they got back to the room. I was finally feeling completely better when we left. It was 1:30, only an hour and a half left to get to the church, dressed, and then the big day!

Alice and I dressed quickly in our simple, fitted black satin gowns and then turned to work on Leah. We helped her into her dress. It was simple, but gorgeous, just like her. It wasn't the big poofy style dress, it was sleek, hugging her whole body, and flowing out just a bit at the bottom. It was low cut and sleeveless. The way the soft white lay on her olive skin was beautiful. Her hair was down, straight and shoulder length, just like I remember it always being. A small tiara glittered on her head, all real diamonds. It had been a wedding gift from Emmett, he said it was because she was his princess. Alice and I were both swooning when we heard that story. Alice slipped a blue clip into her hair, the final dash of color to complete he look, and then handed her a lacy garter.

"Ok, this was my mother's so I want it back." she smiled. "So that's something borrowed and something blue."

"Oh no! I don't have anything old!" Leah started to panic with the pre wedding nerves.

"Yes you do." I smiled, rummaging through my purse. "Here." I handed her a small box.

"Bella…" She gasped when she opened it. "Are you sure?" she ran her fingers over the diamond earrings.

They were my great grandmother's, Renee had given them to me when I was seven. Leah fell in love with them instantly, and though I didn't wear them, I wouldn't let anyone else wear them either. Over those earrings, were the only real fights I remember Leah and I ever having…before Sam anyway.

"I love you! You're my best friend Bella, more than that you're my sister!" She threw her arms around me. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I don't know why you ever forgave me, but thank you. I love you!" She cried on my shoulder.

"Shhh." I whispered, trying not to cry with her. "Don't cry, today is your day. I love you too! What happened doesn't matter, Sam is an idiot." I squeezed her tight, feeling my own tears spill over. Right then I forgave her completely.

"Ok stop it!" Alice wiped away her own tears. "Your mascara is going to be a mess Leah." she pouted.

"I'm sorry." Leah chuckled pulling away.

I wiped my own eyes carefully, before Alice scolded me as well.

"It's time." Alice smiled as we all held hands looking at Leah in the mirror.

"See you up there!" I smiled and gave her a quick hug as Alice and I left her with her father.

I cried the entire time. Watching my best friend walk down the isle, remembering her and Jake's pretend wedding when we were kids. I cried for the years I missed her because of Sam. I cried watching Emmett's love for her as he said his vows. I cried because I wanted it to be April, I wanted to marry Edward right then.

The reception was almost as beautiful as the wedding, Alice was truly a miracle worker. Leah and Emmett were perfect for each other. I smiled watching all of my best friends laugh together. Alice and Jasper, Leah and Emmett, so much love, all brought together because Edward and I met. The crowd exploded in hysterics as Emmett placed a piece of cake lovingly in Leah's mouth, only for her to smear the biggest slice I had ever seen from his chin the whole way into his hair. He almost tackled her to the ground. The night was perfect. I caught the bouquet, of course we all saw it coming, Leah might as well have just walked up and handed it to me she was so close when she tossed it right into my arms. Emmett slingshotted the garter right into Edward's face.

Emmett and Leah were dancing their last dance to "feels like home" By Chantal Kreviazuk. I stood to the side just watching them be lost in each other, and didn't even bother to try fighting back the happy tears.

"Are you still crying love." Edward chuckled, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yep." I admitted shamelessly.

"I thought you didn't like weddings?" He grinned.

"I didn't." I glared playfully. "This is all your fault." I waved my hand, displaying my tear stained face.

"How's that." He kissed away a few tears.

"I didn't get like this before I fell in love with you damnit!" I pouted. "I felt bad for people getting married. Now look at me!" I grumbled. "All weepy, ready to wisp you off to Vegas right this second."

"Patience love." He smiled, kissing me lightly. "Our time is almost here."

* * *

**WOW! Long chapter!! Lots of stuff crammed in! I'm sorry if I missed much doing editing but it's late! So just one more chapter left! Are you excited?! I am!! Excited and sad. But, I do have the first chapter of my new story up!!! It's called "The Edge." I'm loving it!! I've got so many ideas for it, so I'll be writing nonstop!!! Really hoping a lot of you will carry over to read that one as well!! Any who, as always REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! Last chapter to be up soon, maybe tomorrow, maybe Tuesday!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Ok, so I thought this was going to be the end…turns out I was wrong, I got to babbling along, and had to split it into two chapters, and so here ya go!**

* * *

"Bella, it is going to be ok, just breathe!" Alice tried to soothe me. "Plus if you don't stand still, I can't make sure it fits perfectly!" She tugged at the dress.

I just stood there, watching in horror at the fluff I was wearing. The dress was beautiful, no doubt about that, and it was exactly what I had imagined it to be. I guess I just never imagined it actually being worn by me. I had warmed up really nicely to this whole wedding idea, but standing there, all frilly and brideish was making my stomach turn.

"Perfect!" Alice beamed, standing back to look me over.

"You're sure it's not too tight?" I grumbled, pulling at the halter top, feeling like my boobs would pop out at any moment.

"No, it's perfect. It's supposed to be tight on your chest, what do you think is going to hold it up?" Alice fussed over the dress a bit more. "You know, I was skeptical about the dress not being white, and the red ribbon around your waist, but it's really perfect. You look absolutely beautiful Bells." She fanned her face, willing herself not to cry.

"Don't you dare!" I glared. "If you cry, I'm going to cry, and then we're both going to be blubbering messes here on the floor. I have to get married in three days, I don't have time to be a blubbering mess!" I sniffled, wrapping my arms around her tiny frame and squeezed tightly.

"You're right!" Alice declared, pulling back and steadying her face, wiping away the last of the tears."

"We have to leave soon if we're going to make it to Charlie's in time, he does know we're coming right?" She asked, knowing my father's aversion to wearing anything other than jeans and a flannel shirt.

"He does." I chuckled. "And Leah is already there, holding him hostage so he doesn't have Billy come sneak him out."

"Wonderful." Alice chuckled along. "And Edward knows his final fitting is Friday, the rehearsal dinner as well?" She asked, helping me climb out of the dress.

"Yep, he's aware. I think everything is pretty much in place." I escaped the frill with one last tug.

"I know think so too." Alice smiled, as I quickly got dressed. "The guys are already starting the basic set up of the meadow. And the weather channel is still saying perfect spring weather, almost unseasonably warm, the whole way through next Monday."

"Thank God." I mumbled.

The possible disasters of an outdoor wedding had never occurred to me until I was actually drowning in having to plan for it.

"You don't think setting up the reception there afterwards is going to be too rushed do you?" I winced, that was my only real concern, other than the weather.

The planning of a reception had turned into a bit of a complication. The small, barely even deserving to be called a town that Charlie lived in was pretty sparse on accommodations. The only place that was ever used for this sort of thing was the tiny, humble volunteer fire company building. I had almost thrown up at the idea of Edward's side of the guest list in the crappy building, if they hadn't thought we didn't belong together before, they surely would have after that. Alice swooped in to the rescue as always, swearing she could turn the meadow into a swanky reception area after the wedding in less than two hours, I still had my doubts.

"Oh good lord Bella, would you stop worrying about that!" She threw her hands on her hips and glared. "I told you I could do it! The reception is scheduled 2 hours after the ceremony ends, it gives everyone a chance to get changed into more comfortable clothes, and that's why we hired the workers to begin with." she laid out the fool proof plan for me yet again.

I cringed at the idea of workers, they were the ones setting up most of the ceremony, responsible for all the decorations, including the millions of twinkling white lights to be laced through the trees, Alice would just supervise. I didn't even want to think about how much this wedding was costing, I had stopped asking when I found out how much my dress had cost. I almost fell out on the floor right then, Edward of course just chuckled. I would probably never adjust to how carefree he was with money, but then again I had never been in the position to even dare to think that way.

"It will be perfect." I sighed, hoping saying it out loud might convince me.

"Of course it will." She grinned. "Now lets go take care of Charlie."

We finally climbed into Edward's Volvo after a fierce battle over who would drive. Normally I didn't bother to argue with Alice, it just wasn't worth the energy, she almost always won. Today, however, I was desperate. I needed my favorite head clearing past time. I needed to drive, and just think, I couldn't count how many time I had used this drive from Boston to Charlie's to sort out all of my life's dramas over the years.

The hour ride passed quickly. Alice prattled on and on about wedding details, I nodded and agreed on cue, doing my best to pretend my thoughts were actually in the car. I did a horrible job, of that I was certain, but thankfully she was talking more to herself than to me most of the time and barely noticed.

"Pop!" I smiled as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Let's get this show on the road kid, me and Billy are supposed to go fishing." He grumbled from the table, surrounded by Leah and Jake.

"Lookin stressed Bells." Jake stood up, crossing the kitchen to pick me up in his trademark bone crushing hug.

"That's cause I'm feelin stressed." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"Just breathe. The hard part will be over before you know it." He winked, grabbing my hand and leading me over to the table.

I sighed at the feel of his hand wrapped around mine, the stress melting away. This was the story of our entire friendship, ever since we were little kids. I would freak out, and he would make it all ok. In the process of planning all of this chaos, Jake had fallen easily into the usual role of my leaning post, punching bag, and whatever else I needed him to be. We hadn't done a very good job at staying in touch when I moved to New York, we'd call a few times a year, and of course I'd try to see him when I came into town. Yet somehow it was always just easy for us, we could not speak for years, and the second we saw one another everything snapped back into place, and we picked right up where we left off. No matter how much time passed, we still knew each other better than anyone else could ever dream of. We could still finish each other's sentences, know what the other was thinking just with the raise of an eyebrow. People usually think of soul mates as the person you marry, the person you spend your life being in love with. That definitely had never been the case with us, there was never more than a brother sister relationship, but he was without a doubt my soul mate. The wedding had drawn us back together on a more regular basis, and I had spent countless hours on the phone with him, crying, laughing, just venting. I made more trips home, just to sit with him. I can't tell you how thankful I am that Edward is secure enough to understand. Jake and I don't have anything other than friendship, and although Edward's and my our relationship is like air to me, I need him, I love him, and I depend on him. Jake and I have a completely different connection, but it's equally important.

Alice and Leah got to work on Charlie immediately. Pulling his flannel off and replacing it with the tux jacket, pins poking, and Charlie yelping. I slumped into the kitchen chair, trying not to laugh at my pop's grimace.

"OUCH!" Charlie yelled. "Damnit Alice that was all skin!" He rubbed his arm, throwing a pin across the room.

"Charlie you have to hold still." Leah chuckled, as Alice continued to work away as though he hadn't said a word.

With Charlie's complaining and wiggling, and Alice's frustration mounting, I knew this was going to be a drawn out process. I needed to get out, just a minute by myself to breathe.

"I think I'm going to take a walk." I smiled, standing up from the table. "Maybe go check out the progress in the meadow." I started for the door.

"Want some company?" Jake offered, looking up from the TV.

"Nah," I shook my head. "Think I just need a Bella minute."

"Ok." He shrugged turning back to sports center. I don't think anyone else even noticed my leaving.

It was weird seeing a path again, it had been grown over for so long, and it was so much bigger now. Even when there was a path, it had just been from me and Jake's feet wearing through the years.

The lights were set up, lining both sides. They were hard to see in the daylight, but there were so many, I knew it was going to be gorgeous lit up at night.

The beauty of my meadow when in bloom never failed to take my breath away. Spring had definitely taken over the landscape, everything popped with color. Wildflowers blowing with the light wind. It was amazing, probably the only place where Edward could stand and look like he belonged. The crew of workers was bigger than I expected, at least 20 of them all buzzing around, dutifully tending to every detail, hammering, pulling, lifting, laying out my perfect day, they barely stopped working long enough to notice me there.

The wedding was still three days away so it was hardly a finished scene in front of me, but it looked like they had most of the lighting up, the space where the chairs would be lined was thinned out, and a small gazebo had been placed in front. I sat down, legs crossed together in the middle of everything. I just needed a minute to breathe, to just be here and enjoy it before it was clouded with chaos. As much as I wanted this, as much as I can't wait to be Edward's wife, I just wanted the wedding to be over with.

It was easy for me to get lost in my thoughts here. It had always sort of been the whole purpose behind the meadow. Jake and I would come here, for as long as I could remember, we would just talk, really be honest with each other. That was the only rule, no lies here, only the truth.

"Bella?" A sweet voice interrupted my reminiscing

"Hmm?" I turned, expecting Alice, Leah, Sue, anyone expect who I found. "Esme?" my voice squeaked a little with shock.

"Hello dear." She smiled, making her way closer. "Your father told me I'd find you here." She motioned back towards the house.

"Oh…umm…yeah." I stuttered, still not recovering from my shock.

"May I sit?" She asked, nodding beside.

"Yeah, sure." I rushed out.

"Bella." She let out a heavy sigh. "I don't have the energy to fight over this anymore." She gave me a quick glance. "I want you to know I've never hated you, I don't know you enough to hate you. I do, however, know Edward. He is my son and I love him. He is so much like his father," she smiled. "so emotional, so passionate. Everything he does, it's from his heart. I'm very much like my father. Like him, I am a thinker, I analyze things, I think them out from start to beginning, and plan for every possible outcome." I snorted, thinking of the way I used to need everything planned out, and how it frustrated Edward. She ignored my interruption and continued. "My Edward loves you, I don't doubt that, and that's exactly what worries me. He loves you, so he could never think of another outcome other than you being happily ever after. It would never cross his mind that things could go badly, or even that the two of you could simply change ten years from now. I am looking at it more realistic, not that I think badly of you, you just simply never know." She smiled, obviously hoping she wasn't offending me with any of her speech. She hadn't, I was actually impressed hearing her talk about her son this way for a change. "I'm sure you have a pretty good idea the amount of money my son is worth. The money he has made on his own, let alone the trust fund his grandfather left for him, or the inheritance he will of course receive when Carlisle and I are gone. It's not hard to think a lot of women have been after him for the wrong reasons." I started to get nervous with the direction of the conversation. "I think I have a solution we can all live with." She smiled, rummaging through her purse, and handed me a packet of papers.

"What's this?" I flipped through the papers. "A prenup?" I almost chocked, not even sure what to think as I read through the papers.

"I think it's appropriate. You and Edward will be happy married, and I can be happy knowing he's protected." She smiled as though she had done the nicest thing.

"I'm so stupid." I chuckled darkly.

"Excuse me?" She asked, taken back.

"I'm stupid because for a few minutes there, I actually thought I was wrong about you." I glared. "But I wasn't wrong, you're exactly the cold horrible bitch I thought you were." She gasped at my words. It felt good to finally call her the things I had been keeping back. "You gave that speech, all about Edward, but in the end the only thing that you care about is the money. That's what it's all about to you. Not once have you mentioned worry that I would be the type of woman who would want to do that." I turned my head, too appalled to even look at her, and fighting back the tears of anger. "Don't you get it? I don't care how much money Edward has. It doesn't matter to me, not once have I asked him to pay a bill for me. Not once have I expected a single thing from him. I make more than enough to support myself. It's never been about anything other than Edward, I want him, that's it, nothing else." _Do not cry! Do NOT cry!_ I chanted in my head.

"Well, even if that is true, and seeing your family, your friends, I'm not convinced it is, it's more of a gamble than I'm willing to take." Her voice returned to the hard nasty sound I had become used to.

"Does Edward know about this?" I snapped the papers towards her.

"Well not yet, but he'll have to sign it too of course." She stood up.

"Fine," I gritted my teeth. "I'll sign this. I'll do it because it really doesn't matter, I never wanted anything from him to begin with, and I certainly wouldn't be marrying him if I wasn't positive we will always be together. I'll sign it, but then don't you dare ever speak to me again." I spat.

"Whatever you want, as long as you sign where it's marked for you, have Edward do the same and have it back to me by Friday." She all but snarled.

I sat there silently stewing for a few minutes, trying to get my thoughts together. I turned to give her another piece of my mind that I had managed to pull together but she was gone.

I stomped out of my meadow, now tarnished with this horrible memory, the only thing I wanted was to see Edward. To have him sign this stupid piece of paper and be done with that hateful woman. Of course she would always be his mother, I would never interfere with that, but after this was done, she didn't exist to me, she had degraded and insulted me for the last time.

"I'll be back." I yelled, Charlie's front door slamming against the wall with my force.

"Bella!" Alice jumped, poking Charlie with yet another pin.

"DAMNIT! OUCH!" Charlie whined. "What'd the wicked witch want this time?" Charlie seethed, still rubbing his arm where Alice had poked him.

"Nothing, I'll explain it later. I'm going to see Edward." I rolled my eyes and turned for the car.

"Bella wait!" Leah called after me.

"I'll be back!" I grumbled over my shoulder as I climbed into the Volvo, and spun it around, headed for the interstate.

I made it into the city quickly, my anger pushing my right foot harder into the pedal. The whole drive was filled with nothing but my angry, frustrated, hurt, and annoyed mumbles.

I breezed quickly through the hotel door, scanning the place for Edward.

"Sign this." I tossed the papers on the bed, beside where he was sitting, clicking away on his lap top.

"Hey baby." He smiled. "What's this?" His face dropped, taking in my obvious bad mood, and he picked up the papers.

"Just sign it." I huffed, impatient to have this over with.

"What the fuck?" He sat up straight, realizing what the documents were, and giving me a confused glace. "Why the hell would you want a prenup?"

"I don't want one." I spat. "It seems your mother thinks it's very important to protect you. You know, just in case I turn out to be a gold digger." Instead of calming me down, the time to think things over only pissed me off more. "Look, it doesn't even matter just sign the fucking thing so it can be done."

"I'm not signing anything Bella, and neither are you." His voice was calm, but his eyes were almost completely black, no trace of the sparkling green. One more thing to hate Esme for.

"Edward…" I started to beg him to just sign the damn thing.

"Bella, take my car, go back to Charlie's. I'm going to fix this right now." He cupped my face, planting a sweet kiss on my forehead. "No one, least of all my mother will cause you another second of stress."

"It's just going to make it worse." I groaned.

"No, it's going to stop…today." He lead me to the door. "I'll take a cab, you take my car, and I'll meet you at Charlie's when I'm through."

"Edward…" I tried again.

"Shh." He grinned, and kissed my lips. "I'll be there soon." With that he pushed me out the door.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

With Bella gone, I sat down on the bed, taking deep deliberate breaths. I had somehow managed to keep my temper under control with her here, just her presence made it easier. She had never seen that side of me, God willing, I would never let her see that side of me either. I had put that away the second I saw her the first day in the hallway of our building. I promised to be good enough for her.

When I was calm enough for my hands to stop shaking I picked up my phone.

"Dad?" I replied when he answered. "I'm coming over, we all need to sit down."

"What's wrong Edward? Is Bella ok?" He sounded worried.

"Just make sure mom and Rose are both there as well, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." I hung up the phone and grabbed a shirt before tossing on my coat and calling a cab.

"Edward is everything ok?" my father had the door open before I could get my key in the lock.

"No, everything is _not_ ok. Where is mom and Rose?" I glared, pushing past him into the apartment.

"They're in the kitchen, waiting for you." He followed me through their home.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Rose gasped when she saw my eyes.

I ignored her, my glare, my anger, focused only on the hateful woman sitting next to her.

"Edward…" my mother began.

"Just don't" I help up my hand, interrupting her, pulling out the document Bella had brought to me.

"Can you please give me one reason to ever fucking speak to you again?" I threw the papers in front of her.

"Edward, it's for the best. A simple solution to appease everyone." She let out an annoyed sigh.

"What is that?" Carlisle flipped through the contract. "Esme you didn't." He breathed, closing his eyes and putting the papers back on the table.

"What the hell is that?" Rose grabbed for them next.

"If you're so confident that I'm wrong, then why does it matter? Or are you afraid to admit I could be exactly right in worrying?" Esme's face was nothing but cold.

"It matters because I would never insult Bella like this." I said through my teeth. "And if you really want to know, I don't care about the money, it doesn't matter at all. If I'm not enough for her, if I ever fail to show her that I love her more than any other man could possibly dream of. If I don't make her feel like the most special, and amazing woman in the world every single day and she one day chooses to leave me, well then she can have it, every last dime because without her to share it with, I don't want it. All of this," I waved my hand around their lavish apartment. "you think it means something? You think it makes you happy? I don't need it, not one single thing. I have had _this_ all my life, I've been all around the world, I have expensive cars, the best education you could buy and none if even came close to making me as happy as I am living in that small apartment with Bella. Sitting on an IKEA couch, watching rented movies, and eating microwave popcorn." I let out a breath, calming down my anger. "Being my mother doesn't mean I owe you a place in my life, and anyone who doesn't see how beautiful, funny, smart, amazing, and loyal my Bella is, certainly doesn't deserve a place in it." I had absolutely nothing else to say to her so I turned to my father and sister. "I'm going to go to Charlie's, try to convince Bella that she will never have to worry about any of this ever again." I left for the door.

"Edward…" my father grabbed my arm. "Please tell Bella I'm so sorry, that I will ensure nothing, and I do mean _nothing_ like this will ever come up again. Your sister and I would like very much to have dinner with the two of you tonight, that is of course if Bella will agree to it." Rosalie nodded, behind him, mirroring his look of shame.

"I'll ask her." and then occurred to me, Bella had taken my car…shit! "Umm, actually," I turned back around. "do you think I could use your car? Bella took mine back to Charlie's?" I felt like an idiot.

"No." Carlisle chuckled. "If you don't mind, I'll drive you. I'd like to apologize to Bella and her father in person."

I nodded as he and Rose went to gather their things. What choice did I have?

I heard my father erupt the moment he walked out of the room. The sound shocked me, Carlisle had more patience than anyone I had ever encountered, I could count on one hands how many times I had heard him even slightly raise his voice, and honestly couldn't remember once before when I had heard him actually yell, most definitely never at my mother.

"Let's go." He rushed past me towards the door, obviously upset and not wanting to discuss what had just happened.

* * *

**Ok, so just one more chapter left…I promise this time! LOL. I had wanted to end the story with an even 50 chapters but, this just got long with where I decided to go with the Esme thing. I could have kept it together but that would have made for a over 10,000 word chapter, plus this means I get to drag out ending this a little longer…yes I'm a sap, I can't help it! LOL. Ok so hope everyone is still excited for the wedding!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	51. Chapter 51

"Oh my God Bella!" Leah ran to meet me at the door. "What happened?!"

"What did that hateful old bitch do now?" Jake grumbled right behind her.

"She wanted me to sign a prenup." I laughed, throwing myself into the couch.

"She wanted you to do what?!" Charlie's eye's popped, instantly furious. "Of all the nerve. To continue this. To act like you're that kind of woman." He mumbled to himself.

"What a nasty hag that old cow is." All of our head snapped to Sue, none of us had ever heard anything like that come from her sweet mouth before. "What?" She threw her hands up. "She is!"

I erupted with laughter. "I love you Sue." I managed to get out between giggles, thankful for the lighter mood.

"What did Edward have to say about it?" Alice finally made her way into the room picking at the coat to Charlie's tux.

"That he wouldn't sign it, and he wouldn't allow me to either." I shrugged.

"Good!" Jake huffed. "Are you ok Bells?" I looked up to find a sea of concerned faces looking down at me. They all looked like they were counting down for the nervous breakdown.

"I'm ok." I sighed. "Edward is handling it." I smiled, proud of him defending me.

"You don't think she'll show up at the wedding do you?" Charlie's brow wrinkled with concern.

"Oh I dare her to try to crash this wedding." Alice scoffed. "I have worked too hard, and they have spent too much money." She fumed at just the thought.

"I don't know what's she's willing to do anymore." My stomach twisted with another thing to worry about. I could just picture it, right before the "I do" my crazy mother in law running, shrieking down the isle. "Oh God." I groaned falling over on the couch.

"Oh!! I know what will make you feel better Bella!" Alice bounced across the room, "Charlie, go put your tux back on, let her see the finished product." Her eyes danced, and Charlie looked like a broken man.

"Come on Alice, I just took that damn monkey suit off." He whined.

"For me daddy?" I pouted, pulling out the daddy card.

"You women are going to be the death of me. Evil! Pure evil, every last one of you!" He grumbled, stomping up the stairs to change, all of us still left in the living room bust into laughter.

We spent the next hour poking fun at Charlie until he finally had enough and huffed out the door to go fishing with Billy.

"Edward's here!" Leah announced from the living room. "Oh, Carlisle and Rosalie too."

My stomach twisted, I didn't want a big scene about the damn prenup, I just wanted to pretend like it hadn't happened and get this damn wedding over with already.

"Bella?" I had expected Edward, but it was Carlisle's voice instead.

"Hey." I smiled.

"I wanted to speak with you, to apologize." He looked at the floor.

"Don't." I interrupted. "You don't have to say anything. It doesn't matter. She can hate me all she wants, she can think of me whatever she wants. It doesn't matter, I'm still marrying Edward, and I'm still going to love him." I rushed out.

"You don't want to talk about it." He smiled. "I understand. I just want you to know that I already consider you to be a daughter, I love you, and I am very proud that Edward has found you to share his life with."

"Thank you." The tears fell before I could stop them. Stupid wedding hormones making me a weeping idiot.

Carlisle quickly crossed the small kitchen and wrapped me in a warm fatherly hug.

"If I had known you were going to make her cry, I'd have never let you talk to her." Edward chuckled from the doorway.

"Shit, if he hadn't made her cry I would have fallen over." Alice giggled, breezing past Edward into the kitchen. "She damn near fell out on the floor, bawling her eyes out earlier when she spilled her water."

"Shut your face." I glared at her, trying not to smile. "Stupid wedding." I mumbled.

* * *

"Bella…" silence "Bells…" silence, followed by a gentle shake. "Bella wake up…" Silence. "BELLA"…more silence and a then a nudge.

"GO AWAY!" I grumbled into my pillow.

"Damnit Bella get out of this bed! It is your wedding day, and you will not ruin it for me!" There was the Alice I knew and loved.

"Ruin it for _you _huh?" I opened my eyes grinning.

"Yes, for me! Because _you_, for whatever stupid reason, are incapable of appreciating just how magical today will be!" She huffed, throwing clothes at me. "Get dressed!"

"It's early, I don't get married until tonight, why do I have to get dressed?" I whined.

"Because I have to do your manicure and pedi. Have you seen your toes lately?" She looked disgusted.

I wiggled my toes, sure the nail polish was chipped, and I hadn't actually done anything to them since Leah's wedding, but they didn't look _that_ bad.

"Yeah, it's going to take a few hours." She chuckled.

"How come you're doing it?" I asked.

"Right, cause there are so many other options for a mani and pedi here in Podunk?" She rolled her eyes. "We don't have enough time to go to Boston."

"Where's Edward." I suddenly noticed I was all alone in my bed.

"Gone." She called over her shoulder, digging through a shopping bag.

"Well obviously." I climbed up from the bed. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "With his dad, and Charlie I think. Anywhere but here. He can't see you today. You know this." She glared, daring me to object.

"That is the stupidest tradition ever." I complained, missing him as I tugged a sweater over my head.

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Now get downstairs, Leah is waiting for us! Time to make you beautiful." She squealed.

"Great!" my voice dripped with sarcasm as I trudged down the stairs.

Alice practically threw me on the couch, and then I was attacked. Leah grabbed my hands, and Alice took my feet.

We giggled and laughed, telling stories about our men. Leah always had the best, Emmett was always nailing, gluing, or hammering himself to something. His latest had been smashing his thumb trying to hang molding in their apartment.

"Wonder what Edward is doing?" I sighed, missing him even more with the story telling.

"Probably getting the surprise ready." Leah slipped, her eyes popping with shock as soon as the words left her lips.

"Say what now?" My head snapped up.

"NOTHING!" Alice glared at Leah.

"What surprise?" I demanded.

"There's no surprise, I was just joking." Leah lied horribly.

"He promised! No gifts!" I glared. After he had gone way overboard at Christmas, spending more than I even dared to ask, we promised no gifts for the wedding.

"It's not really a gift." Leah, wrinkled her face, feeling guilty and trying to fix her slip up.

"Humph." I folded my arms across my chest.

Alice hadn't been joking when she said it was going to take hours to do my feet. We were on hour 3 and she showed no signs of stopping, buffing, polishing, massaging for probably the fifth time. Leah had finished my nails about two hours ago, and settled for just keeping me entertained through Alice's torture. My anger with Edward and his compulsive spending habits had long passed and I was back to missing him. Wanting this to all be over with, so we could just get back to being us.

"Done!" Alice beamed proudly.

"Finally." I sighed, standing up to stretch.

"Don't complain." She glared.

"I'm sorry." I honestly did feel bad. "I appreciate everything you're doing so much!" I pulled her in, squeezing her tightly.

"You're welcome!" She grinned.

"So what's next?" I let out a deep breath.

"Well, now you get to relax for a while." she flipped through a planner. "I'm not going to start your hair until five, then you're make-up, and then the dress of course." She ticked each thing off on her fingers.

"Ok." I was relieved at the break.

My relief lasted only about an hour, and then I was left in the house all by myself. Alice and Leah both off finishing up final details. I had begun to wear a path in the living room carpet, pacing back and forth, worrying. What if it suddenly decided to rain. What if I fell walking down the isle. What if the lights got too hot, and sets the whole damn forest ablaze. What if they can't set up the reception on time. What if Esme shows up and ruins the whole thing. Oh God, what if Edward finally comes to his senses and doesn't show up!

Jake came through the door and started laughing at me immediately.

"Freaking out?" He grinned.

I just nodded.

"It's going to go fine Bells." He pulled me into a hug. "Alice is out there screaming, yelling, and threatening, trust me, she's got this." He chuckled.

"What if he changes his mind Jake?" I gasped at the pain of just thinking about it.

"Oh shit Bells." He groaned. "Come here, let me show you something." He took my hand, pulling me out the door.

"Where are we going Jake?" I groaned, resisting his tug a bit, but knowing it was useless, he could drag ten of me along if he needed to.

"Just come on." He pulled me towards the path.

"I'm not supposed to see this yet. Alice is going to kill you." I warned as we got closer.

"She can try." He laughed. "you need this." He tugged again.

"Oh. My. God." I gasped as we stepped into our meadow.

"I know right." He snickered. "Alice doesn't play around."

"No shit." I breathed, taking it all in.

It didn't even look like the same place, I would have never guessed it possible but the meadow was actually more beautiful than it had been before. Everything was soft, subtle, but amazing. Soft cream colored fabric draped elegantly, dashes of red thrown in, giving it just the perfect splash of color. Roses, white and red roses, everywhere, places I'm not even sure how she had roses, there were roses. The gazebo had completely transformed. It wasn't the tiny plain structure it had been just a couple days ago. It was breathtaking, decorated with flowers, lace, candles, absolutely breathtaking.

"Now do you see all of this?" Jake smirked.

I didn't say anything, I just continued to look around, astonished.

"He did all of this, he helped Alice on every single detail. Do you think a man would go through all of this and not show up?" He rolled his eyes at the idea. "Edward loves you Bella. He doesn't have to say it, he doesn't have to talk about it, it just radiates from him." He squeezed my hand. "I know I sound like a chick right now, but it's true."

"You do kind of sound like a girl." I giggled.

"Shut it." He bumped his hip into mine. "We've been friends for a long time Bells. You know me better than anyone else in the world, and I know what you're thinking before you do. I couldn't stand the thought of you marrying someone any less worthy of you. He will show up."

I took in a deep breath, completely calmed. "Thank you Jake." I threw my arms around his waist.

"You're welcome, that's what I'm here for." He chuckled.

"I love you!" I muttered into his chest.

"Love you too Bells." He kissed the top of my head. "Now we need to get out of here before Alice sees us! Race you!" He darted off.

"No kidding!" I giggled. "She'll have your head." I laughed as we ran down the path together, just like we had done so many times when we were kids.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Alice laughed, snapping the hair straightener at me.

"As much as I'm gonna be." I plopped in the chair, ready for her to weave her magic.

She started right away, getting my hair straightened and defrizzed. Leah chatted happily, taking my mind from the hell that was Alice tugging at my scalp.

"OUCH DAMNIT ALICE!" I yelped, finally understanding Charlie's misery during his fittings.

"Hold still." She demanded, no remorse for my pain at all.

"You two are hilarious." Leah giggled.

"Yeah you didn't think it was so funny when it was you in this chair." I glared.

"I didn't whine like a little girl." She stuck out her tongue.

"That's true. She wasn't nearly the pain in the ass that you are." Alice chuckled.

"You guys wouldn't have it any other way." I laughed.

"True." The both said together.

"So you know Edward picked the song you two are dancing to tonight right?" Alice asked, muffled by the comb handing out of her mouth.

"Is that the surprise?" I asked, hopeful for a hint.

"Nope." Leah sang.

"Ugh!" I groaned. I hate surprises. "Is it at least a good song?" I asked, a bit afraid. Music is important to me, it was most of my life, I had made a career from it after all. Edward's taste in music and mine was very, _very_ different. He loved classical music, it was the only thing he listened to while he painted, it relaxed him, and he still had a love for playing the piano. I on the other hand needed guitars, loud drums, and a harsh voice, crooning lyrics that hit hard. If he wasn't listening to classical, it was pop, or mainstream rock with I loathed much, _much_ more than the classical. Unoriginal and boring, not my thing. It had never been an issue, he'd still go to shows with me cause it made me happy. We kept our ipods separate, and dealt with the other's complaining on road trips when we had to compromise. Whoever drove, picked the music.

This was a big deal though. This was our first dance as husband and wife. This song would be attached to us for the rest of our lives. I cringed at the idea of some horrible Hinder, Mariah Carey, or Brian McKnight song being tied to me forever.

"Ummm, it's different." Alice giggled.

"That bad?" I groaned.

"It's a nice song. I probably wouldn't have picked it, but it's nice." Leah smiled.

"Great." I laughed.

"Done!" Alice declared with one last breath stealing puff of hairspray.

"YAY!" I bounced. "Let me see." I started to jump out of my chair only to be pushed back down by the wedding Nazi.

"I don't think so!" She scoffed. "You don't see anything until it's all done." I pouted, but knew better than to argue.

"Not too much!" I pointed my finger and warned as she dug things from a make up bag.

"I know." She rolled her eyes and sighed, before dabbing foundation under my eyes.

I was relieved that the make up process didn't take long, she could hardly do much damage in twenty minutes.

"Time for the dress!" Leah squealed, holding up the fluff.

It took every bit of both of them to get me into the thing. I still swore it was too tight. Alice still swore it was perfect, and unless I wanted to end up naked halfway down the isle that's how it was supposed to be. She quickly cinched the ribbon around my waist, and with a sigh, and once over glace she smiled, turning me to the mirror.

"Wow." I mouthed. I touched my face, just to make sure it was really me, and this wasn't a dream.

"You're prefect!" Leah sniffled back a tear as she placed the veil on my head.

"Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous." Alice squeezed my shoulders.

I just stood there, mouth slightly open.

"Well, what do you think?" Alice demanded, disappointed with my lack of gushing.

"You are amazing." I gasped.

She had done my hair up. A bun on the top of my head, curls hanging here and there from it. I looked almost undone, but I knew she had strategically placed each strand. This was obviously an ode to my favorite messy up do, but more, it was like art. A few curled strands fell around my face, framing it just right. My make up was subtle, slightly smoky around my eyes, but done in light, natural tones so it wasn't dramatic, it just blended. I knew Alice was talented, but _this_, I never expected.

"And fifteen minutes to spare." Alice announced, smug.

"Fifteen minutes?" I almost fell over.

"Bella! Are you ok?!" Leah braced my back, looking at me like I was crazy.

"I just didn't realize it was so close." I took a deep breath and steadied myself. _He'll be there…He will be there_ I chanted to myself.

"Charlie is already outside waiting, are you ready?" Alice asked, with a peck on my forehead.

"Not even a little bit." I closed my eyes taking in a sharp breath. "Let's go." I stood up linking my arms with my two best friends.

A smile spread across my face as we stepped into the path, the lighting made all the difference, it was beautiful.

"Here she is." Leah beamed at Charlie.

"Wow..Bells…" Charlie stuttered. "You are truly the most beautiful bride I've ever seen." He grinned and I blushed.

"Shut up pop." I hugged him.

"I'm gonna go make sure everything is ready." Alice hissed, dragging Leah along with her.

"So are you ready for this kid?" Charlie smiled down at me.

"I have no fucking clue." I chuckled.

"Hmmm." He looked concerned.

"I don't have any doubts pop." I smiled, easing his worry. "It's just that I never, never in a million years thought I would be doing this. Do you remember any mention of marriage in my plans?"

"Yeah well, I always said your plans were stupid." He laughed. "You've got a man who loves you Bells, and I mean really loves you, and you love him too. The two of you will do fine together." And there were the wedding hormones again. Charlie's speech, mixed in with the sound of "Canon in D" floating through the air, coming from the small band I had seen setting up earlier, had me in tears.

"Don't cry Bells." Charlie quickly wiped the tears from my cheek.

"Just don't let me fall." I sniffed one last time as the music changed over to the wedding march.

"I've got you baby." He smiled down before stepping off.

My breath hitched as we crossed into the meadow. It was easily the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and the lights, they were exactly what I pictured. They twinkled above, millions of them, making it look like the meadow was glowing.

Finally, my wide eyes made their way from the meadow to focus down the isle, and I was corrected. The man standing at the end of the isle waiting for me, far out shined the lights, the flowers, and the draping fabrics, he was the most beautiful thing anyone's eyes have ever seen.

I squeezed my eyes closed tightly for a second and then reopened them, a huge smile spreading over my face when it was verified that he was in fact, real. His black on black tux with a red tie matching the ribbon tying my waist looked amazing against his smooth skin. His eyes were the magical green sea that had trapped me so many times. I chuckled to myself when I finally found his hair. He was standing there grinning, looking calm and confident but I knew him well enough that the hair told his secret. It was standing, crazier than usual, a sure sign his hand had been raking through it most of the day, his nervous habit. It was soothing to know I wasn't the only one who had been freaking out a bit.

I flinched, locking eyes with a horrified Alice as she saw and I felt my shoe catch on the ground. Here it was, the beginning of my nightmare, I was going to fall flat on my face walking down the isle.

"Whoa kid." Charlie whispered, tightening his grip on my arm, keeping his word, and not letting me fall. I squeezed his hand tightly, a silent thank you. Alice giggled, let out a deep breath, and gave me a wink.

When we reached Edward, his smile was blinding and his eyes were dancing. Charlie hesitated just slightly, barely enough to notice before kissing me quickly on the cheek and handing me over to the most handsome, perfect man in the world.

"You're breathtaking." Edward leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"You too." I blushed, causing my favorite grin to creep across his face.

The music stopped, and the Father Paul started. I knew I should have been listening, I'm sure he was saying beautiful things, things I might want to remember twenty years from now, but his words held no interest for me. My mind was totally engrossed on my Edward. I focused myself completely on memorizing his face, wanting to always remember the fear, nerves, excitement, love, adoration, and peace all etched in his eyes.

I don't know how long it was that I stood there adoring my soon to be husband, but I was brought back by a few chuckles, a firm squeeze of my hands by Edward and an expectant look from the priest.

"Oh." I smiled, trying to regain myself. "My turn." I chuckled before spouting off my lines, blushing at the crowd of giggles behind me. Thank God Alice had made me memorize all this because if not, I'd have made a total ass of myself, I hadn't heard a single word the priest had said.

I smiled as I slid Edward's ring on his finger. I had it made just for him. White gold, and the band was a twisting Celtic love knot…never ending.

The priest went on some more, and I must have said the "I do" at the right spot because the next thing I knew, he was pronouncing us husband and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride." Father Paul barely had the words out of his mouth and Edward had me crushed against him. I sighed, relaxing into his kiss.

"I present you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." He smiled, and Edward pulled me tighter before turning to a cheering crowd.

* * *

"I think you should let the dress on. It's gorgeous, plus think of the pictures." Leah pouted, as I dug for the "after dress" Alice had insisted on.

"I think you should let _me_ take the dress off." Edward grinned tackling me onto the bed.

"Uh, hello, still in the room dude!" Emmett shouted, hiding his disgusted face in Leah's neck.

"So then get out!" Edward grumbled over his shoulder. I giggled as he continued to fumble with the dress.

"EDWARD CULLEN!" I cringed at the sound of her voice, knowing she was about to spoil all of our fun. Edward groaned into my neck. "Please do not think I am above killing you on your wedding day!! Get off of her now before you ruin the dress!" Alice demanded, standing at the foot of my bed, hands on her hips.

"Back off tinker bell, she's my wife, I get to do what I want with her." He laughed.

"Oh I'll show you tinker bell." She tried not to laugh, grabbing him by the ear and twisting.

"OUCH ALICE!! FUCK!" Edward rubbed his ear, pouting.

"That was fucking fantastic!" Emmett said between bouts of laughter.

"Bella get up! You have to get changed!" Alice grabbed my hand pulling.

"I thought we had two hours?" I complained.

"You do." She threw the after dress at me. "So like I said, start getting ready. And YOU." She jabbed a finger at Edward. "OUT!"

Alice primped, plucked, and fussed over me for the next two hours. Who'd have thought it'd be this much work to get _less_ dressed up?!

"Ok now you're ready to go be congratulated." She smiled pulling me out the door.

"Finally." Edward rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around my waist. "So how does it feel?" He whispered.

"How does what feel?" I giggled.

"Being my wife of course." He pulled back, giving me a sweet kiss.

"Oddly enough, it feels quite similar to being your fiancé, or your girlfriend even. A little more doom though." I grinned.

"I love you." He laughed, carrying me down the lit path.

As soon as we stepped back into the meadow we were surrounded, a blur of faces, some I didn't even know congratulating us and wishing us well. It was crazy, I felt like I had been through a tornado by the time we sat down at our table.

"Wow." I breathed sitting down.

"No kidding." Edward laughed. "You really are beautiful. Do you know that?" He traced light designs on the top of my hand.

"You know, I think I've heard you say that before." I grinned.

"Get used to it." He leaned across to give me a kiss.

"Hmmmm." I smiled, "I don't know about that beautiful thing, but the kissing I could definitely get used to." I leaned in to feel his soft lips again.

The party buzzed around us for a few minutes, I was passed back and forth between people I knew and loved, and people I had never met before. I overheard a few conversations asking Carlisle where Esme was, he shrugged it off to not feeling well. I honestly did feel a little bad that she wasn't here, but I figured it was her loss and her own fault so I didn't dwell.

"Thank you for coming everyone!" I heard Jake's voice call over the crowd. Edward and I both turned to find him standing on a makeshift stage in front of the DJ booth. "Where are Bella and Edward?" He asking, holding his hand above his eyes, scanning the crowd.

"Right here!" Edward yelled, and I waved, making our way to the stage.

"Ok then." Jake smiled awkwardly, and I chuckled, knowing his fear of talking in front of crowds. "According to Alice, it's time for the bride and groom's first dance."

I froze, and groaned, horrified again to find out what Edward had picked.

"No faith in me." Edward chuckled, seeing the look on my face.

"What did you pick?" I muttered in his ear as he lead me to the middle of the dance floor.

"You'll see love." He grinned.

He wrapped his arms around me, and the music started. I groaned, knowing the song instantly, definitely worse than I expected.

"John Denver? Annie's song? Really Edward?" I cringed.

"This is a beautiful song!" He defended. "Have you ever actually listened to the words?"

"No, can't say that I have." I rolled my eyes, who the hell listens to John freaking Denver?!

"Well then listen, and you will clearly see that I love you more than you love me." He chuckled, and I tucked my chin in to his shoulder, actually listening to the song for the first time.

_You fill up my senses like a night in the forest,like the mountains in springtime, like a walk in the rain,like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue fill up my senses, come fill me let me love you, let me give my life to you,let me drown in your laughter, let me die in your arms,let me lay down beside you, let me always be with let me love you, come love me again._

The song drifted into an instrumental part, and I tried to hide my face, not wanting him to see the tears or admit he had been right.

"Don't hide your face from me love." He whispered in my ear, tilting my head to him. "Are you crying." He kissed me.

"This song, is beautiful." I sniffed. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too baby." He grinned. "See, even the music journalist can stand a lesson in music appreciation sometimes." He chuckled.

I just nodded, and snuggled closer, letting him carry me along with the music.

_You fill up my senses like a night in the forest,like the mountains in springtime, like a walk in the rain,like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue fill up my senses, come fill me again. _

We continued to sway for a few minutes, just enjoying holding each other. Trying our best to ignore the sea of flashes coming from every direction.

"So was this my surprise?" I smiled up at him.

"Huh?" He tried to pretend he had no clue.

"You've been ratted out Mr. Cullen so you might as well spill it. Especially since we agreed no gifts." I did my best angry face.

"Our friends have very big mouths." He chuckled. "Actually no, this is not your surprise, along the same lines though. That is the only hint you'll get and just so you know, it's not technically a gift, and so it doesn't fall into our previous agreement." He winked.

"Not technically a gift." I snorted, still swaying with him.

"It's not," He smiled innocently. "A gift is something you wrap, something you can take home with you. This is something you can only save here." He lightly traced his index finger down my chest, stopping at my heart. My knees wobbled at his light caress, damn this man.

"And I can't have any more hints?" I pouted.

"No ma'am." He grinned, kissing me before leading me off the dance floor.

"How does it feel to be a married man son?" Carlisle smiled proudly as we took our seats.

"Absolutely amazing." He looked at me, tucking strand of hair behind my ears.

"Good." Carlisle beamed. "Welcome to the family Bella!" He wrapped me in a tight hug.

Everyone had settled in for the most part and Alice announced that it was time for the meal. The wedding party, consisting of Alice, Rosalie, Leah, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and of course Edward and I sat at a long table facing everyone. The rest of the guest all calmed down and took their assigned seats as well.

Emmett stood, clinking a spoon against his champagne glass, calling everyone to attention.

"Apparently it's speech time." He chuckled. "When Edward asked me to be his best man, I was floored. We've been best friends since the day we met our freshman year at Harvard. He kept me grounded and out of trouble through school, and I've kept him out of trouble since he met Bella…well, mostly." He grinned at my glare, thinking of the strip club incident. "I have to tell you, this man sitting here beside me, he's totally different than the one I met six years ago. He's a better man, a stronger man, a happier man. There's no question where these changes came from. This gorgeous woman holding onto him takes all the blame. I'm proud of you Eddie, I'm proud to call you my friend." He chuckled at his voice cracking. "Now on to this lovely little thing sitting here in white." He wagged his eyebrows at me. I giggled, rolling my eyes. "Well, let me tell you, if Eddie hadn't met her first, she'd have been mine." He laughed. "You can look at her and know she's beautiful, you can talk to her and know she's smart, funny, and full of spunk. But if you really want to know her, then you can't look at her, you need to look at Edward. You need to see the ways he's better because of how amazing she is. If you look at him, if you know him, know what he's been through, and then see him here smiling today, you'll know this woman is forgiving, probably too much for her own good. You'll know her heart is bigger than anyone else's in this room. You'll know that she brings laughter and love where ever she goes. I couldn't have found a better wife for Eddie, or, friend for myself." Edward kissed away a tear, as I sniffled over Emmett's sweet words. "I love you both, you're my best friends. For you both, for the rest of your lives, I hope you'll be as happy as you are right now. And Eddie, if you screw this up, I'm kickin your pretty boy ass!" Everyone laughed as he leaned down to kiss me on the top of the head.

"I love you asshole." I chuckled into his ear.

"Love you too. Congratulations." He winked before sitting back down.

"Ok Everyone!" Alice called everyone back to attention. "The meals are going to be served now. Please giver your server your meal card."

"How hard did you have to battle Alice to get these?" Edward chuckled, shaking the tiny box of rasinettes from the plate in front of him.

"Oh you have no idea." I laughed. "But it was worth it, tacky or not, they're our candy." I kissed his lips, and snatched the box from his hands.

"Good God, those things bring out the worst in you…cheater." He grinned.

"Remember what happened last time we had this argument?" I raised an eyebrow as I popped a raisin in my mouth.

"Hmmm," he smiled. "And I thought I was going to have to wait until after the party to get you to tackle and straddle me."

"God, I love you." I laughed, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his perfect face.

The rest of our reception was, perfect, absolutely flawless, and so much more than I had ever hoped for. I had without a doubt never laughed, cried, and blushed so much in one night. There were no doubts, I had picked this perfect place for our wedding. For Jake and I this meadow had always represented everything that held our friendship together, love, laughter, and honesty. Those were exactly the words I would have picked to describe this day, and what I hoped would define the rest of Edward's and my life together.

"Think maybe I could get at least one dance tonight?" Jake chuckled, snapping Edward and I out of each other.

"How could I not dance with my best friend." I smiled, taking his hand.

"Hurry back love," Edward kissed my forehead before Jake lead me to the dance floor.

"You've got a friend? James Taylor really?" I laughed as the music started. "What is with you boys and the oldies tonight."

"Hey give me a break, you have no idea how much internet searching I did to find a song that I could actually dance with you to." He laughed. "God I'm still really horrible at this."

"Yes, you definitely are." I giggled as he stepped all over my feet.

"I'm really happy for you Bells." He smiled down at me. "It's kinda weird though."

"What is?" I asked.

"I don't know. I've spent so much time being the man in your life, the one you depended on, it's weird being replaced." He sighed.

"Jacob Black." I stopped moving. "Do you honestly believe anyone could ever replace what you are to me?"

"I know." He smiled. "You know what I mean though."

"Yeah, I guess I do." I smiled, and lay my head back on his chest. "Did you think you'd ever see the day I'd be married." I snorted.

"Of course I did. You're amazing Bella, it was only a matter of time before you found someone who deserved you." He spun me around.

"It's your turn now." I smiled.

"Eh, I doubt that. I'm no good at dating. I mean hell, I've asked two women to marry me, both of you said no, and now look, you and Leah are both married." He chuckled. I snorted, louder than expected, earning us curious looks.

"Well Jake, I'm sure you're a bit more charming now than you were when you were eight." I laughed at the memory.

"I don't know about that Bells, I picked dandelions and everything. I'm not sure I'll ever have more game than that." He laughed.

"You'll find her Jake." I leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you by the way."

"For what?" He asked.

"For loaning Edward and I our spot." I squeezed him tight.

"Don't thank me Bells. All of our best memories growing up took place here, this is where you were meant to get married." He kissed the top of my head as the music stopped. "Now, I believe someone is missing you." He smiled, nodding towards Edward who was fidgeting, watching us.

"I love him so much." I sighed, looking at my perfect man.

"I know…" Jake smiled, pushing me towards Edward.

I made my way back to him, wanting nothing more than to feel his arms.

"Don't sit down." He smiled, taking my hand and leading me right back to where Jake and I had just been standing.

Before I could ask what the hell was going on, the DJ had requested everyone clear the dance floor.

"What is this Edward? We already danced?" I was confused.

"Your gift…well your non-gift." he grinned.

"Non-gift." I snorted.

"It's not a gift, it's a promise. One I should have made to you almost five years ago. I should have ran to you, gotten on my knees and begged you to forgive me. I was a coward then and I'm so sorry. But I'm making this promise now." I felt a hundred eyes on us, all watching, listening to the words he was saying to me, feeling a bit self conscious, knowing all of them knew our story.

He nodded to someone behind us, and suddenly there was a whole band on the stage…a whole fucking band, how the hell had I missed that?!

The music started, I knew the song right away, well I knew _of_ the song, but didn't exactly know it. "You got me the freaking Rolling Stones?" I chuckled, typical Edward, going overboard.

"Not quite." He laughed. "Not for lack of trying though, and I almost had them, however it seems Mick is very insistent on the whole retirement thing this time around. Their manager however, swore this was the best cover band around." He grinned, before his face turned completely serious. "I know you'd never admit it, because I know you'd never hurt me by bringing it up, but I see it. I see the worry on your face when I have to go out of town. I see your relief on your face when you wake up and I'm still there. Even today, our wedding day, I saw the look on your face when you saw me waiting for you, you looked surprised that I showed up. I'm not leaving you Bella, not ever. You are my wife, I love you. No more doubts, no more worries. Nothing, not my crazy mother, not another woman, not a fight, absolutely nothing could take me away from you." He smiled, and I melted, as he pulled me closer, his deep, emotional voice singing in my ear.

_Childhood living is easy to doThe things you wanted I bought them for youGraceless lady you know who I amYou know I can't let you slide through my handsWild horses, couldn't drag me awayWild wild horses couldn't drag me awayI watched you suffer a dull aching painNow you decided to show me the sameNo sweeping exits or off stage linesCould make me feel bitter or treat you unkindWild horses, couldn't drag me awayWild wild horses couldn't drag me away_

He was holding me up, I couldn't do it on my own, the emotion in his voice as he sang to me was too much, the song was too perfect. He knew me so well. He knew to propose to me with a song, and now he knew to fix the only problem our relationship has ever had with a song as well. He knew my head thought music at all times, that if he wanted to get something across this was the way to do it. It finally sunk in. Completely. He was mine._I know I've dreamed you a sin and a lieI have my freedom but I don't have much timeFaith has been broken tears must be criedLet's do some living after we dieWild horses, couldn't drag me awayWild wild horses we'll ride them somedayWild horses, couldn't drag me awayWild wild horses we'll ride them someday _

The music, and his voice in my ear slowed before coming to a stop. I glanced around, everyone was gone. It was just us, here in this perfect meadow, in our perfect moment. He still cradled me to his chest, swaying to the now ended song.

I held onto him tighter, all the of the wishing this day would just be done and we could get on with our lives, but now, I wanted desperately for it to last forever.

"I don't want it to end Edward," I felt the tears streaming. "I don't want to let go." I cried into his chest.

"Don't ever hide your beautiful face love." He tilted my chin up to him. "You're my wife Bella, this never ends. And you most certainly better not _ever_ let go." He leaned down, brushing his lips against mine.

"Forever?" I searched his watery eyes.

"Forever." He promised, pulling me into his chest.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Holy crap, it's over?! I cried, when I had to type "THE END"…yes I'm very much aware that I am a sap, but who can blame me for wanting to hang on to Edward, seriously? LOL. Ok, so quite a few people have asked me if I'm planning a sequel to this, and the truth is…I have no freakin clue. It's very possible, but probably not for a while. I've started a new story called "The Edge." I have two chapters of it posted already, and will have a 3rd**** up soon. This story has my mind captured, so I'll be focused on that for a while! Please come check it out! **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!! To everyone who has kept with this story and gave me sweet encouraging reviews, you really can't know how motivating that is for me, it keeps me writing!! Lots and lots of love!! Xoxo!**


End file.
